Color The Sky
by Mystic Blade
Summary: Connor's life at Davenport homestead brings a sense of family after leaving Kanathséton as he makes new friendships with the residents and finds himself slowly assimilating into one large family. He partakes in a part of life that isn't tied to the assassins while one young resident tackles the new wild frontier to carve a dream for herself as they cultivate their new community.
1. The New Frontier

_Disclaimer_: I do not own anything of this franchise, as stated in my other Assassin's Creed story, but the OC children are of my own creation.

**A/N**: For those who have read my other AC fic and non-AC tales, I will be building upon the foundations of what Ubisoft has created with Connor's life from 1770 onwards since you guys know I love branching away from main storylines. I want to cover the time after River Rescue past 1783 since colonial times and the new wild frontier were exciting times- not to mention dangerous. I _loved_ the Homestead missions and grew to love each of the residents, especially Myriam and Maurice, so decided to make this fanfiction about their community- focusing on Godfrey's bountiful family. As always, I am a big non-Sue creator and a strict adherer to historical accuracy so hopefully, the OC's will be fine. Thank you for reading my quick little note and welcome all, old and new readers alike!

* * *

**The New Frontier  
**

* * *

_28 June 1770**  
**_

The untamed land offered countless opportunities for the two families and the freedom provided brought the young children joy at the chance to roam everywhere. Seven curious eyes peeked out from two separate wagons as Terry drove one and Godfrey led the other to guide their families to their new permanent home. Both fathers were certain that the limitless terrain would keep their children occupied in comparison to Boston, where they'd been cooped up in an inn. They had been trying to find the perfect place to begin a lumbering business and find a homestead to call their own for many years to come. Who knew that an accident at work would bring such a wonderful prospect to make their dreams come true?

"Look how many trees there are!" the youngest and only son of Godfrey's exclaimed gleefully as he held onto the back of the wagon and peered out. All of his children had been stuck like leeches to the backseat of the wagon since they'd left Boston to bid the colony goodbye. The dusty roads of the colony had slowly disappeared for bumpy and uneven terrain as they headed north into the mountains. Nonetheless, the children greeted their new home as nature herself slowly enveloped them into her awaiting arms. They'd never seen a dense forest such as this, save for Godfrey's two oldest girls, and it was a new change that would bring everyone excitement and a dash of fear.

"Oh my, do you think there's many bears roaming here?" the second oldest, Amelia, whispered worriedly because she remembered the sounds of wildlife in the woods back in Scotland. True, they had lived in a small town outside of Glasgow where the forest bordered them but they would be completely isolated now. She lowered the pink bonnet over her head down her forehead to keep the incoming dust from the trail from covering her copper-red hair and fair skin.

"We're goin' to have a little house in the big woods- who cares?" the tomboyish girl of the six siblings chided her older sister as she laughed joyfully at running alongside animals. Two sets of sky blue eyes looked to her in reprimand and the nine year-old stuck out her tongue in rebellion, keeping to her opinion.

"Eliza, watch your language when we're about the property" her oldest sister, Caroline, lectured gently since she was the little troublemaker of the bunch. Their father often laughed it off and said she took after him since she brawled like any boy. Elizabeth's thin lips pouted as she returned to sightseeing, practically dusting the wagon floor clean with her skirt as she wiggled in her seat and bounced with every bump of the wild untamed road.

The wagon lurched to a sudden stop as it reached the top of a grassy hill and the children sat up straight with alarm as they wondered what had occurred. Since their eyes had been glued to the roads leading to the Davenport homestead, they failed to check the front for any other views. Terry's voice echoed over the white canvas walls of the wooden wagon as he announced proudly to all of the passengers, "Home sweet home, everyone!"

Both Terry and Godfrey couldn't act fast enough when their children demanded to have the wagons opened so they could hop out safely to see their new home. Amelia and Caroline, being the oldest girls at fourteen and thirteen respectively, helped their father open the wagon's door but one sister couldn't wait long enough. Elizabeth hiked her green skirt and jumped over the door to fall down onto the dusty ground on her butt like an adventurous duckling. Samuel laughed with amusement to his older sister as small cloud of dirt went into the air but Catherine and Diana stared in shock to her enthusiasm.

"Eliza, really!" Catherine chastised with a firm gaze but sighed aloud when her daughter simply grinned toothily in happiness to their new home. The girl quickly stood up to brush the dust off her dress because she hated cleaning her soiled clothes (which were quite often) and her mother lectured, "What would the neighbors think of you?"

"Nothin', we have none!" she replied perkily since there would be no crowds to avoid and opened her arms to emphasize the large forest. Her two auburn braids breezed in the wind as she twirled once to show her mother the unbridled glee in her heart but Catherine wanted her children to help unpack.

"Since you're down, carry these for me" Caroline grinned cheekily as she passed a few packaged items of dried foods to her sibling and Elizabeth grabbed them to help. The older ruby haired girl stepped off the wagon to help her smallest siblings off to avoid any scrapes or bruises, smoothing out their clothes free of wrinkles to appear presentable. After all of the hours spent on the road since before sunrise, folds were imminent as a few of the children had napped on the wooden flooring of the wagon. They might not be middle or high class people but Caroline was immaculate with her appearance and mannerisms to prove wealth wasn't everything. She might not have the best fabrics in clothing or a new change of wardrobe for everyday wear (sometimes seasonal) but she made due with what her family had.

The children were in awe as they stared at two small log houses occupying the grassy hill that resembled none of the nicely painted Georgian-style homes back in Boston. The change was drastic in comparison to their temporary homes since arriving in the colonies but they'd never truly owned a homestead of their own until now. Amelia, Martha, and Alice noticed the lack of windows on the home and their father supplied the sheepish answer when he noticed their crestfallen faces, "Glass windows are expensive, girls. Inns can provide them but if our business does well, we can upgrade the house as time passes."

"I think it's cozy" Caroline smiled softly since it was a house to call _their_ own after all of their travels overseas and throughout the colonies. At fifteen, she wanted a permanent place to call home without knowing when she'd have to pack her belongings and bid friends goodbye. Elizabeth and Samuel agreed with hasty nods because they'd never seen such endless land before in their young lives and were certain their father picked a great spot. The young woman looked to the sole provider of their family and shared the sentiments of everyone by stating appreciatively, "Thank you, papa."

"Thank you!" his other children echoed in the same chirpy note and enveloped their father in a hug, although most reached around his legs due to their young ages. They could finally spread their wings around the land without bumping into people as they had while living from inn to inn as they followed the seasonal lumber jobs in different areas.

Terry's daughter, Ann, mimicked their move and Scottish man chuckled to her little show of affection. He picked up his toddler to kiss her forehead affectionately and handed her over to his wife so he could begin unpacking the wagon. They had a new place to finally call home, away from the bustling life in Boston, and everyone was eager to personalize their new property.

* * *

"Ah, it seems our newest residents are here" Achilles announced with curiosity as he could see quite a number of small heads tumbling out of the wagons with bundles in their hands. It would be nice to have neighbors wandering about to interact with since it had been years since he'd socialized on a normal basis. Lance O'Donnell had settled on his own piece of land after his encounter with bandits but the lumbermen had been providing him help on building an adequate house. A canvas tent was no permanent solution against the elements unless you were an explorer, after all. All that was left for completion was a roof and after that project ended, they would devote their entire focus on rebuilding the manor. Achilles would have to brace himself for endless hammering and sawing of wood but walking down the main trail to visit the Burnetts and Galloways would help.

Ratonhnhaké:ton stood next to his mentor with a straight posture and a few inches taller since his meeting with the newest residents. Achilles' words translated into a silent order of greeting the newcomers since it was best to begin a community with a good bond and Ratonhnhaké:ton was as polite as people came nowadays. The old assassin's cane echoed against the dark hardwood floor as he moved away from the large fixed window on the second floor, his calm voice carrying over the light taps, "Tread carefully with your words, they are not privy to our business."

His pupil nodded once in acknowledgment and headed out of Davenport manor to greet the newcomers.

* * *

Laughter echoed in the green pastures as the youngest girl of seven, Alice, hiked her blue skirt to tread through the calf length grass to peek over the wooden fence her father built to protect the property. She could hear the faint rushing of water and her brown eyes widened to the large flowing river below that could carry her off into who knows where if she fell. Her left hand waved to beckon her mother to tell her of the newest discovery since fresh water was wonderful as well and called out, "Ma, look at the river!"

"You won't be going down there without your pa" Catherine ordered gently to instill that rule in her children's heads and watched all six heads nod hastily in obedience. She didn't want another terrifying repeat of Terry's accident since rocks were slippery near water and her children enjoyed exploring every cranny they could find. Alice returned to her mother's side to be away from the roaring river where it was safest, clutching to her full skirt and Catherine smiled gently to instruct them, "Good, now help in bringin' our belongings inside to set up the house. Sammy and Alice, go grab a broom and make sure the floors are clean first. Amelia and Caroline, bring in the trunks of clothing but leave anything heavier for you pa and I."

The youngest children pouted for having their fun cut short but obeyed their mother without a word of complaint, pulling themselves back into the wagon to fetch the broom. The oldest girls grabbed the nearest trunks and shared the carrying load by grabbing one handle each to pull a black wooden trunk inside their new home. They set it down in the farthest area to make room for their furniture, nodding in thanks to their little siblings as they scuttled off to continue cleaning. Both girls were delightfully surprised to find hardwood flooring underneath their feet rather than dry dirt but their father had worked nonstop for months to make sure their home was quaint for many years. It might not be the beautifully polished flooring of upscale homes in Boston but the children were thankful for having a floor that wouldn't leave their feet dirty.

Martha and Eliza entered the house together with potato sacks that they'd used to hold extra clothing that couldn't make it into the trunks and other household trinkets. They didn't have much for storage or fancy items so they usually kept crates, barrels, and sacks from food they'd bought for the season to use continuously. Even one of the barrels carrying her father's cutting supplies was as old as Samuel!

"It's so big in here- bigger than that room in Boston!" Martha smiled broadly as it meant they could have their own space for dining and extra space to wander the house. Back in the inn, their beds had kept them pretty cramped and their parents had used the supper table provided while they kept close to the hearth or their beds (there had been no extra room). The brunette girl grabbed her younger sister's left arm as Elizabeth brushed at a dirt patch on her green dress and Martha beamed happily to exclaim, "We can make a playroom area instead of playing on the beds!"

Amelia and Caroline chuckled to their glee since playtime hadn't been often at home as their mother taught them schooling when they couldn't reach a close church school. The children of the colonies had been their playmates but Eliza managed to get herself into scuffles when they taunted her worn dresses or mismatching bonnets. How many different bonnets could a person have, anyway? Caroline couldn't count how many times her little sister had stomped in with a frown and dirty clothes as she shouted about mutton-headed children that knew nothing about her. She sympathized with the younger girl since their clothes weren't the best and had once attempted to cut her long auburn hair to the latest styles the girls wore. . .let's say her mother used dyed horse hair to weave into her braids after the travesty.

"It will be wonderful to have a river so close for washing and cooking" Diana mused with a delighted smile since fetching pails of water from wells outside inns became tedious. The light breeze felt wonderful after their long trip and she could see herself spending her days sewing outside or keeping watch on her playing toddler. It was quiet with the isolated region and a decent place to grow her children where danger from conflicts between colonists and the crown wouldn't pile into her household.

"I hear an artisan lives further down the road, we'll have to visit soon" Catherine informed as their husbands told them about Lance O'Donnell and his harrowing rescue from the same young man that saved Terry. The women were definitely curious to see who this honorable savior was if he helped without asking nothing in return but offering sanctuary to those in need. Her sapphire eyes lit up in delight to living alongside kind people and suggested with optimism, "We can order ourselves a piece of furniture when we've saved enough."

Caroline's blue eyes eyed the thick forest to the west with suspicion because as beautiful as the sight was, they were within the wilderness itself. Boston carried its petty crime and disagreements with Britain but held a sense of safety that the outdoors didn't. What would stop a bobcat or wolf from pouncing if they walked the trails? She lifted a small brown trunk off the back of the wagon as she continued unloading the wagon and walked slowly towards her mother to ask about that. Caroline set it down on the grass to wait patiently as she spoke with Diana about the area. After all, children wouldn't speak unless spoken to and whatnot.

Amelia passed her by three times and by the fourth, shot her sister a small glare for not helping out and standing there. Caroline could only offer an apologetic smile and stood straight when her mother called her name as her lack of work caught her attention. The auburn haired girl shot forward to smile politely but her worry spilled into her words as she asked, "Mama, what if a bear is fishing while papa's out? Or a wolf tries to-"

"We'll keep you safe and as long as you obey the rules, you will be" she reassured gently since she'd been living in that manner off and on for the last two decades. Her oldest girls had only known how to live in small towns with a surrounding forest but Catherine already had experience with the wilderness. There's a reason why she named her husband's hunting rifle Charlotte and not many wild animals have lived to tell the tale. Her daughter wasn't so sure about her mother's insistence due to her lack of experience but Catherine motioned to the trunk to get her moving, "Get that inside, there's a lot more work to be done before nightfall or the wolves will surely get you then."

"Mother" she laughed with amusement to her humorous words but grabbed the small trunk to head inside the house once more. While her children helped unloading their belongings, the Burnetts would help Terry and Diana since the two lacked the small team of efficient children.

The rabble of noise between the eleven individuals died down when they noticed a young Native American boy enter the grounds and the children stared in curiosity to his strange garb. Martha, in her naïve haste to protect their home, closed the door of the house and entrapped Caroline's braids between the closed doorway. The taller girl hissed in pain to the sudden sharp yank on her head and glared at Martha when she refused to step away from the door latch. Ratonhnhaké:ton eyed each of them to gauge their reaction since he was accustomed to distrust but greeted the families courteously, "Good day. I came to see if you were settling in fine on the land."

"Catherine, Diana, this is the young man that saved ol' Terry here" Godfrey introduced with a lively laugh as he bounded forward with a warm welcome for the young man. He added a clap to his left shoulder to match, causing Ratonhnhaké:ton to blink awkwardly to the physical contact and took the gesture as a friendly sign. Some settlers warmed up to him easily to the point of friendly physical contact while others kept their noses raised high and their fingers clasped against their pockets. The dynamics of settlers were strange to Ratonhnhaké:ton since his own were calm and peaceful but each culture carried their different set of rules. The Scotsmen had been incredibly amicable since their first meeting, albeit Terry's short fuse when he scuffled with Godfrey, and Ratonhnhaké:ton remained optimistic about the newest inhabitants.

Godfrey pointed towards the green hills covered with coniferous trees to show them where the young man lived and informed amicably, "Connor lives beyond the hill and bridge up 'ere with the owner of the land, Achilles. Nice man too."

"A pleasure to meet you" the young man greeted quietly as the women's brief moment of wariness turned to immediate friendliness at meeting him. They weren't ones to judge by the color of one's skin but the hard work and spirit they possessed to contribute towards bettering the community. His simple chivalrous act alone of saving Terry made him automatically good in their book.

"Thank you, your gesture was one we will not forget" Diana appreciated with a gracious smile as she stepped forward with thanks and looked to her curly blond-haired daughter, who was also intrigued by the newcomer. Her small fingers waved in the air as Ann became entranced with the carved wooden beads in his raven hair and wanted to touch them. Diana grabbed her curious little hands before her child pulled on the boy's hair and returned to Catherine's side to finish pleasantly, "I want to be sure my Terry is old when he departs to our Lord so Ann remembers her athaír."

"With the way he chugs an ale, he'll be lucky to see forty" Godfrey joked lightly and the adults laughed to the common fact, leaving Ratonhnhaké:ton and the two girls (plus Ann, if you counted her) ignorant to the joke. Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself looking to the fair girls for clarification but they shrugged since they were in the same confused pond. His attention returned to the men when Godfrey clapped him on the back this time and pointed to his modest family as he beamed proudly, "Now then, I'd like to introduce my own lot."

Caroline forced Martha to pry open the door to give her sore head relief and the younger girl opened it for their siblings, beckoning them to come outside. Ratonhnhaké:ton expected to see three children at the most but his stoic expression faltered when a brunette girl passed by to make three children and another redhead followed soon after. Did he have a small militia inside? The group ended at six children when the tallest bundled the younger ones together and Godfrey clapped his hands to laugh with amusement, "There we go! We usually have to search for five minutes to find Sammy since he's the smallest."

The young boy of five, Samuel, waved his left hand in greeting as he held none of Alice's shyness. His canary yellow shirt clashed with his fair skin and his dusty brown trousers held patches at the knee from what Ratonhnhaké:ton could only assume was from longtime wear. His fiery red hair stuck out in wisps around his head that resembled an untamable flame but his eyes were a cool blue as he piped up cheerfully, "Hello!"

Martha shut the door again to keep their belongings safe and caught Caroline's skirt and braids, leading the older girl to demand exasperatedly, "_Really_, Martha?!"

The younger girl remained unyielding and kept her lips thinned as she deemed herself the guardian of the door. Caroline was one step away from bumping her hips against hers to nudge her aside but they had to appear polite in front of company or they'd surely face a lecture at supper.

"Sammy's the youngest and will be the one to carry his old boba's name" Godfrey informed with a jolly laugh and looked to the rest of his children, all girls. He'd really been tested when all of his children were female but his last had brought him a son- not that he'd ever complain about his treasured girls. They had lined up behind their mother with modesty to peer at the young native and Godfrey pointed to each girl, "The next one is Alice, shy as can be at seven years and still hangs to her mother's skirt."

Alice's light brown eyes peeked out from behind Catherine's blue skirt and small fingers greeted Ratonhnhaké:ton, the white trim of her blue bonnet catching the sunlight. Godfrey moved on since his Alice was as shy as a little mouse and smiled to the second smallest redheaded girl, "Elizabeth is our rambunctious one at nine but we call her Eliza for short."

"Or Eli, I'm just as good as any boy when it comes to roughhousin'" Elizabeth grinned confidently as she flicked her thumb towards her chest and Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed her plain green dress had quite a few patches of dirt already. Had she been tumbling down the grassy hills for fun? Catherine chided her child that her behavior was not very lady-like and received an apology . . . all while Eliza smiled impishly.

Godfrey pointed to eleven year-old Martha in the blue dress as she stuck to the door and smiled proudly to his littlest helper, "Martha there takes after her mother and can tend to livestock if you ever need any help."

"Chickens, mostly" Martha clarified modestly since her young age allowed her to work with small animals and calves but never horses or milking cows. Nonetheless, she curtsied politely to the young boy that allowed them to have their own land and returned to her mother's side like Alice. Caroline bit the inside of her lower lip for being left at the door by herself and hoped the boy 'Connor' didn't think ill of her for appearing protective of their property. After all, first impressions made a difference and there were no chances for do over's.

Godfrey pointed to his second oldest that wore a pink calico dress and finished, "Amelia is joined at the hip with Caroline but the two fight like wet cats all the same."

"Boba" the two girls groaned in complaint since their enthusiastic father tended to disclose things that mortified the sisters.

Terry and Diana chuckled to the girls' protest as it had become second nature in their close group throughout the years. Their father and Terry had become friends when both girls were young and since then, their families had been inseparable. They'd set sailed from Glasgow together for a better life in the colonies and sailing on the high seas was not something either of the girls wanted to undergo again after enduring seasickness.

Alice shyly pointed to Ratonhnhaké:ton behind Catherine's full blue skirt and whispered with intrigue in her brown eyes, "Is he an Indian? He's dressed funny."

"Alice, hush, dear" her mother warned with embarrassment to the innocent words since her two youngest children knew nothing about the disparities between colonists and natives. Alice thinned her lips to obey her mother and avoid being in trouble for saying the wrong thing, keeping to the back of her skirt.

Sammy held none of the modesty and pointed to Ratonhnhaké:ton's deerskin moccasins with an amused grin to compliment, "I like his shoes."

Martha was caught between awe and worry as she noticed the wooden bow strapped to Ratonhnhaké:ton's back and whispered softly, "Mother, he has a _bow_."

Eliza joined her brother's intrigue as she stepped forward without reserve and pointed to the boy's raven hair to request eagerly, "Can I cut my hair like his? I'll look tough!"

"Ma-"

"Go tend to your chores, children" Catherine sighed with dismay to their volley of endless questions and knew she'd be answering them for the rest of the day. She'd been replying to each of them since leaving Boston, earning a rest when half decided to sleep for a few hours but Connor's arrival riled them all again with excitement- not to mention the house itself. All of them scuttled over to the wagon to grab their things with haste, except for Caroline, and she asked with a small weary sigh, "Dearest, what did I just say?"

"My braids are stuck in the doorway" she murmured quietly as her cheeks turned scarlet since Martha left without a single glance back and the women moved to help open the closed door. Caroline could do nothing but stand in place with mortification since her hands weren't able to open the door and was unable to turn without having her hair painfully yanked.

"I told you to wear your hair up, braids are for girls like Alice" her mother reminded firmly and her daughter frowned since tying her hair left her with a headache by the end of the day. She wasn't able to tie her braids around her head either since she had to clothe her siblings before sunrise while her parents made sure the wagon had everything for the trip. Catherine spared another glance to Caroline's parted auburn hair and added another motherly order for the day, "And put on your bonnet."

Godfrey glanced at the young man that had become intrigued to the girl's misfortune and chuckled merrily, "She takes after me too, stubborn as a mule but works twice as hard."

It didn't help matters at all and Caroline protested weakly to quell the embarrassment, _"Boban."_

Nonetheless, she was a lumberman's daughter and proud of it . . . excluding her current predicament, of course.

* * *

_Boban_- Scottish word for papa

_Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear your feedback since I'm dipping my feet into colonial American story writing for the first time._


	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**A/N: **Yep, there are a lot of kiddos in this tale- for Connor and humor's sake, anyway. The order from oldest to youngest is Caroline (14), Amelia (13), Martha (11), Eliza (9), Alice (7), and Samuel (5), while Ann is Terry's daughter at age two. I decided to also put in dates the old fashioned way for an easier flow.

Music Inspiration: Lorne Balfe- _'Homestead'  
_

* * *

**Home Is Where the Heart Is**

* * *

_28 June 1770_

The five Burnett girls beamed proudly at finishing their beds for the night as they set them up in the warmest area of the house (the right) to call that space their own. Well, as much as they could, anyway. After unpacking their belongings and helping their parents set up the fireplace for their meal later in the evening, there was only time for placing their mattresses on the ground. Their father had designed their trundle beds from wood he'd cut back in New Hampshire but would set them up tomorrow morning since the trip had worn them out for the day. Two trunks lay vertically at the foot of each lumpy mattress as Amelia and Caroline shared one bed so they would need equal access to their clothing. Martha and Elizabeth shared the second in the center while another had been given for Alice and Samuel. Most of the time, however, Samuel scuttled off to sleep in his parents bed and Alice scooted her mattress against Martha's to feel safe next to her sisters. Little Alice feared being separated from her family at night as she believed monsters could appear to swipe her away into the unknown but Martha and Elizabeth kept her safe.

"We can sleep and still walk around" Alice giggled as she raised her slim arms to run in small circles and the girls chuckled to the perky seven year-old. Being the youngest girl, she was ecstatic to her first home and eager to sleep with her corncob doll, Henrietta, in her arms.

"Amelia, Caroline, come help me with supper" their mother beckoned as she looked over the iron pans hanging over the fireplace and grabbed a medium sized one for cooking meat. She placed the clean three-legged pan over the burning logs that were being tended to carefully under her watchful eye. If the flames grew too hot, the food would burn and if too low, it would take hours to cook their meal. Her two girls bounded up with their dress sleeves pushed up to the elbows to help tend the fire and Catherine ordered them quickly, "Keep an eye on the flame and blow on the ashes to keep it lit."

Each girl would take a turn poking the logs to rile the fire since the hot embers would have to keep burning throughout the night. They didn't need a blazing fire in the hearth until winter came and simple heat from embers cooked food quickly for the large family. The hot ashes were collected on a tin pan and would be covered in the night to make sure they would be warm by morning to make breakfast.

"Martha, cut slices of cheese and set the table with Eliza" their mother asked the young girls and they dropped their fabric adorned stick dolls to obey quietly.

Elizabeth moved to a small wooden crate positioned between the dinner table and fireplace, opening it to reveal their dinnerware. There were two neatly wrapped tablecloths of navy blue and another of printed wildflowers but Elizabeth grabbed the former. Their mother would set the printed one during Christmas or special occasions but their trusty blue one would be set tonight with their wooden utensils rather than silverware. Their father had bought the small set to give their mother on their wedding day and Catherine polished each utensil with care as the gift had been incredibly thoughtful and a little expensive. The silverware and a little china dish that their mother owned for holding butter were the most valuable items in the home. They were rarely used like the printed tablecloth and the children usually saw them at Christmas or when they held a dinner with friends from towns. It wasn't much but the Burnetts didn't require much either.

The front door opened as Godfrey returned from setting the horses in the stables of Davenport manor as Achilles had extra room for four horses. The old man had been kind enough to offer refuge for their steeds since Elizabeth and Alice insisted their horses have a good home too. Their mares, Dolly and Molly, were sturdy horses but they deserved their rest after the heavy haul since it had been a year without moving. He placed his trusty red hat with the little round ball (which Samuel liked poking) onto the table and sighed aloud with concern, "Catherine, you didn't have to cook tonight- we have smoked dry meat and bread."

"I think we deserve a little celebration, small as it is, for our first home in Massachusetts" she smiled sweetly with bright blue eyes for their first night in a new land as she placed dried pork into a pan of cooked beans. It would be a small meal but the taste would be delicious as her children enjoyed tearing the salted pieces into strips. When it was freshly fried, they loved it even more and pleaded to eat fried pig skin that southern settlers called cracklings. She wiped her hands clean on her white apron to welcome her husband inside as she left her oldest girls to tend the fire and stated humbly, "I have nothing but hope for us here, Godfrey."

He sat down on the table to drink an ale for the evening and smiled at Elizabeth as she folded their cloth napkins neatly into triangles like her mother taught her. The copper haired girl nabbed a few crumbs from Martha's cutting area and placed it on a napkin for him, offering the tiny snack. Godfrey allowed her to have it and patted the top of her small head as she picked the morsels off happily. His children were delighted with the simplest of things in life and he agreed with his wife, "We hit a stroke of luck and our children will benefit with a little hard work."

"I don't think we're ever minded a little hard work" Catherine chuckled softly since they made everything from scratch and lived off the land when they weren't inside towns. She leaned over the warm fireplace to carefully remove the hot pan by wrapping the end of her apron over the end of the long handle and called out with a smile, "All right, children, come gather your plates."

They owned a small table and two chairs only since the lack of space in Boston forced the Burnetts to sell two other chairs to maximize space. Their children, however, didn't mind sitting on the bare floor as they smiled to each other for actually having space to sit down that wasn't their beds. Each had an equal share of food, save for Alice and Samuel since they were the youngest.

"Everything tastes better out here" Elizabeth giggled loudly as she ate a spoonful of beans and savored the taste of salty pork mixed into it. Catherine withheld from lecturing her not to eat with her mouth open since it displayed bad mannerisms but chuckled with her husband. The copper-haired girl held her head proudly for sliding out of that one since she was the one that earned the most lectures about etiquette.

In the distance, they heard a wolf's howl over the crackle of the fireplace and the children sat upright to the new sound. Did it mean danger? Would it come closer? How many dangerous creatures dwelled in the forest of Davenport? Caroline's stomach felt uneasy since she knew her siblings would want to walk the trails and didn't want anything to happen to them.

"Papa, is it near?" Alice asked fearfully and was ready to bolt from her seat to her mother for protection against danger. Amelia set her utensil down to offer a one-armed hug to the small brunette girl to stop her light trembling and Alice smiled shakily for the sisterly support. If her parents couldn't protect her, she knew Caroline and Amelia would. Elizabeth tried to appear unaffected by a second howl that answered the first but the young girl was frightened on the inside as she realized the wilderness wasn't as innocent as she originally thought.

"Oh no, it's far in the mountains with its family" he soothed gently to calm their little hearts and Caroline was glad for the lack of windows as a single glimpse would've sent her to bed. He motioned for the children to resume their meal as he bit into a roll of bread and moved his free hand towards the walls of their home. He'd chosen this specific area for its safety away from the dense forest and assured his children with a confident smile, "Your uncle Terry and I picked a safe spot where dangerous animals won't wander but I'll be keeping an eye out."

"But can it come inside?" Martha asked worriedly as she eyed the doorway suspiciously and Caroline was certain she'd place her trunk against the door to fend off intruders. Alice might be the shy mouse of the family but Martha was highly cautious and fretted over every little thing that could pose a threat- even writing ink was down on her list.

Godfrey chuckled to set their fears aside and shook his head to motion to the logs of the cabin, "These logs are sturdy and strong enough to keep bears out, if possible. If one decides to come at our door, my rifle will have them running with a tail between the legs."

"Boban, can mother read us a story after supper?" Amelia asked softly to lighten the mood away from what dwelled in the wild and he nodded to her idea. She was the sensible one of his lot as she kept the peace and never uttered a word of complaint, even if she disagreed. Caroline, on the other hand, would fight tooth-and-nail to find an answer to inquiries and protect her say as she followed her heart to do what was right.

"Eat your food before it gets cold" their mother ordered the curious children as they began to name specific tales from their culture but obeyed.

* * *

_30 June 1770_

Caroline cut a piece of blue thread between her teeth as she finished altering the hemline on one of Martha's skirts. Out of all of her siblings, however, Elizabeth was the one that added the most items to sew in her pile- defeating the younger Samuel. Martha had reached a small growth spurt and she'd promised to help her sew a new skirt once they settled into their new home. Most of the time, she traded clothes with Amelia since her younger sister almost matched her height despite the one year difference. Her mother assured she'd grow taller over the years since her father's family grew tall as white pines, or so she put it. Caroline wasn't certain but she didn't mind trading clothes since it meant she could wear different things without having to sew new clothing. Alice would be the luckiest girl since she would have four sisters to hand down clothing as she grew up.

"Màthair, are there any more clothes to mend?" Caroline asked aloud as she folded her sister's blue cotton skirt to place it inside the small trunk where all of Martha's clothes were kept. Due to her father's line of work and constant search for a homestead, they didn't own very much furniture and trunks were incredibly useful. She and Amelia owned a small dresser that their father had given them during Christmas in 1767, enjoying their first piece of furniture more than the pieces of candy they also received.

Mrs. Burnett halted as she churned butter across the room and handed the task to Martha as the young girl held dairy ingredients to make sure the butter would have the right consistency. Their mother fiddled with a few clothes in a pile sitting on top of one of the chairs at their dining area and handed a green dress to her oldest. It had been one of hers that she'd passed to Amelia but the younger girl had outgrown it last winter and her mother instructed, "Cut the threading to disassemble it and fold the pieces into my sewing bag. We can reuse the fabric for dresses for the girls."

"May I go outside to finish it?" she asked softly to make sure there were no other chores to be done in the morning. Her mother ushered her outside with a kind smile before returning back to churning the butter and Caroline hoped it would be finished by tonight to eat with bread.

Caroline carried her bundle into the sunlight as the warm morning rays greeted her freckled face, smiling at her siblings that played outside. Today, Amelia played keeper for them as Elizabeth lay on the grass chewing on a blade of grass, Alice played with her corncob doll wrapped in fabric, and Samuel tumbled around the area. Their homestead was quiet but there were echoes of shouts and hammering of nails as her father worked on the Davenport manor for his second job. He and Terry were supplying the logs needed for repairs on the old house and Lance O'Donnell, the new artisan, was helping in ensuring the original design wasn't compromised. It was a stunning piece of architecture and her father assured Achilles that the old house would be brand new as they replaced the deteriorating wood with fresh hardwood oak. Apparently, the manor was in such a bad condition on the inside that Connor had almost fallen through a floorboard during one night. Achilles, more attuned to his home, used his cane to test the strength of the flooring before walking forward to save himself a bad fall.

"That house is beautiful" Amelia commented with awe as she pointed to the white manor that was obscured by trees as it made their cozy home look tiny. In her hands was a school slate, one that she and Caroline owned from their older school days back in New Hampshire. Amelia often practiced her old lessons and those their mother continued but today, she had used her pencil to draw an image of the manor. She used a soft sponge to wipe the flat surface clean as her picture came out wrong and mused aloud with a modest smile, "Could you imagine if papa owned one? If you could find another job and next year, I could begin too . . . we could save our money. We could even buy our own windows!"

Caroline chuckled to her optimism but doubted she'd find a profession in their tiny community and that her father would allow her to walk to Boston (it wasn't close). Living in a large household and being of low stature, she was expected to bring an income to help the family or marry once she was of age at eighteen. In Boston, she'd helped as an assistant seamstress to a tailor to earn a few pounds by sewing basic things like buttons, adjusting hemlines, aprons, and skirts (the easiest to stitch). Although it was a meager pay for long hours that left her exhausted, it made a difference when the lumber business became competitive. Her hands ached terribly for the first few days but she kept a strong will by repeating with each stitch that it was all for her family. Also, she'd lied about being sixteen as she made herself appear older to nab the job. There was nothing she wouldn't do to help her family thrive and although she didn't have a formal education, she tried her best. Even Elizabeth had helped but Caroline and her father would never tell her mother. Distracting competition gave their father an edge to sell their inventory when buyers came to see merchandise and it put food on the table. Her crafty sister had erased prices on the slate boards of competition and replaced them as Caroline had played the best salesman to draw clients.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Connor running down the wooden bridge over the river towards the cove where a ship was currently being repaired. She'd often taken her siblings to see the large broken ship from a safe distance but kept her distance since proper young ladies should never be in the company of strange men. Still, Caroline admired the size of the formidable war ship and could only wonder what damage it could deal if it was in perfect shape. Whoever commanded that vessel would have a resilient ship as her father supplied the best wood he and Terry could find in the surrounding forest.

"He's a quiet one" Amelia mused softly as she caught the sight as well but returned to drawing a new image on her slate to keep herself occupied. Connor sought them when he required aid from her father or Terry and to see how they were faring in the new environment.

"Culture can play a part but he is rather courteous- I like that" Caroline agreed with a faint smile since their recent interactions portrayed the young man as thoughtful and kind despite his quiet demeanor. He never pried into one's business as he maintained respect and Caroline failed to see the stereotypes colonists slammed the natives with. Where was the savagery? Where was the evil in the natives? Connor was flesh and blood just like her, no different, and Caroline would make her own opinions rather than following the norm. The boy disappeared into the wind just as soon as they'd spotted him and she smiled warmly, "Mama and Aunt Diana were so happy when he brought that skinned hare after a hunt. I don't care what others say but a boy that helped my boban find a home and continues to be kind is a good person in my view."

"I want his beads" Elizabeth butted in with a toothy grin as she overheard their conversation and plopped into Amelia's lap like a playful imp. Connor had become the newest sensation of gossip for the children since they lacked any friends to play with and wondered if the boy would like to join in their games. Most of the time, there was only a flicker of color as the boy faded into the trees as he kept a solitary life and their mother reasoned he was busy with Mr. Davenport. She lay on her back as she relaxed with her older sisters and watched the puffy white clouds in the sky to ask curiously, "You think Mr. O'Donnell can make me some?"

"Mama would cut them right off your hair and you'd be bald" Caroline replied firmly but burst into a fit of laughter since their long hair required ribbons, not beads. She could already imagine her sister trying such a thing and earning a spanking for ruining her copper hair. Caroline held the deepest ruby hair of all her sisters while Alice and Martha were the only brunettes, taking after her grandmother. Elizabeth and Amelia had the prettiest hair in her opinion as golden undertones mixed into their copper hair while hers resembled a cranberry.

"Then I'll grow it right back and do it _again_!" she insisted defiantly as her spitfire attitude clashed against her eldest sister. Elizabeth tended to roll over her sisters like a mad horse but Caroline corralled her as she'd walked in the same rebellious steps when younger.

Amelia shook her head as the two eyed each other, deciding whether to continue the argument, and she murmured absentmindedly, "Carrie, wear your bonnet. Mama will stitch it to your head if she sees you without it one last time."

Elizabeth giggled mischievously as Caroline made an error with her appearance and the eldest girl replied offhandedly, "Then I'll make sure it's my prettiest one."

Amelia sighed mentally to her response and thought with dismay, _And the two fail to realize how alike they are._

* * *

_10 July 1770_

"Good afternoon, Mr. Davenport" Caroline and Elizabeth greeted with a polite curtsy as they met the old owner near the stables where logs had been cut and fashioned into smooth wood panels. The clearing was full of panels of varying sizes as the walls and flooring would be rebuilt in the old manor while Lance would be looking at the woodwork inside to make sure the stairwell and cabinets were in fine condition. They didn't want Connor walking around with a splint on his leg or for Achilles to be bonked on the head from dilapidating wood.

"You as well, girls, be careful in your steps" he smiled genially to the young children and pointed his trusty wooden cane towards the working area. The peaceful tranquility was gone as the entire manor was fixed but he enjoyed socializing with his new neighbors. An evening smoking the pipe and discussing the conflicts growing between the colonies and the kingdom of Great Britain was one way to pass the time nowadays. He held an empty wooden bucket with brushes as he headed to tend to his stallions and smiled at the girls to inform gently, "It's as dangerous outside as it is inside."

"I'm small so I can fit almost anywhere" Elizabeth replied confidently with a toothy grin as she raised her chin and Caroline chuckled softly to her gumption. She caught notice of the bucket as he made a beeline for a tawny quarter house and brown thoroughbred that stood in their separate stalls. Elizabeth's blue eyes lit up at touching the beautiful horses since their own were made for farming and pulling rather than racing. She left her sister's side to ask eagerly while pointing to the two lean horses, "Papa told us you have horses. Is that them?"

"Yes, James is the quarter horse and Roger the thoroughbred" he answered her inquiry as he pointed to each gorgeous stallion that neighed when someone passed by and her eyes brightened. Oh, their big brown eyes made them look utterly sweet! Caroline could see the glee ready to burst from Elizabeth since her sister adored horses above all else, even her schooling. Achilles chuckled to her enthusiasm over animals since the two horses had been his best company before Connor arrived and offered pleasantly, "Would you like to feed them? I'm actually on my way to feed and brush them- you can be my little helper."

"_Could_ I?!" she exclaimed with excitement but stopped herself from running off on her own. Oh, if only she was old enough to do as she wished! Her mother had left Caroline in charge of her for the short trip and Elizabeth pulled on her sister's hand to plead hastily, "May I go, Carrie? Please, I'll be good for the rest of the day. Please?"

"All right but I want you back here in fifteen minutes" she allowed with a gentle smile to placate her and grabbed a wrapped bundle of food from her sister. Their mother had sent them to deliver a small lunch for the men since they were working from sunrise to sunset to finish the manor first as they concentrated more hours towards it than the Aquila. She placed a hand on top of Elizabeth's head as the girl practically hopped on her feet and ushered her onwards, "You can tell papa about the horses and check on Molly and Dolly while you're there. Now, what do we say when someone is kind to us?"

Elizabeth beamed at Achilles with a full smile that was missing a few baby teeth and chimed sweetly, "Thank you, Mr. Davenport."

The old man chuckled to the polite Burnett children, even little Ann Galloway was on her way, and smiled faintly, "You children bring life back into these old bones."

"But you have a cane, you can whack people to gain their respect" Elizabeth encouraged with a grin to show he was more powerful than he assumed and pretended to swat invisible people. A cane was quite useful and she liked picking up walking sticks to walk the trails around their home. Achilles was amused by the young Burnett girl as she lacked reserved language like the others and led her towards the open stables.

Caroline watched the two depart as Elizabeth's voice echoed with questions about horses and knew she'd talk Mr. Davenport's ear off by the end of those fifteen minutes. She balanced the new cloth bundle in her arms and proceeded to find her way through the maze of stacked wood to find her father. Boy, carrying three bundles and a pail of water could be tiring rather quick. Her search didn't take long since the nailing had stopped due to the men's lunch break and the boisterous voices as they chatted carried into the wind.

"Papa, I brought lunch" she announced with a bright smile as she approached her father and Terry as the two sat down on makeshift log benches. She greeted her unofficial uncle Terry politely and placed the meals on an empty table that she assumed was being used for drafting plans. The two men returned the greeting since either she and Elizabeth or Amelia and Alice dropped off food during their working days to keep their stomach filled. Caroline unwrapped the cloth bundles by untying the knots on top to reveal the hot food of freshly roasted hare, cheese slices, and bread to inform modestly, "Mama and Aunt Diana are hanging the clothes to dry so Eliza and I came to drop off the food."

"Where is my little Eliza?" Godfrey asked curiously as he failed to spot his little troublemaker and wondered if she'd hidden to spring out on him. She often did so when he returned from work and had either Samuel or Alice join in on her fun. His three oldest girls were becoming young women and acted with propriety expected of them but his other three children maintained their untamable innocent sparks.

Caroline pointed to the stables where James, the tawny quarter horse, was being brushed by a mop of braided copper hair and replied pleasantly, "Playing with the horses at the moment. Mr. Davenport is with her while he feeds them."

Terry handed a damp washcloth to Godfrey to remove wooden debris from their hands and grabbed a slice of yellow cheese to sigh with delight, "I've been waiting for this since the last two hours."

"I brought another pail of water too" Caroline added in helpfully and set the pail in her right hand on a nearby workbench to avoid leaving water stains on the table. She'd become accustomed to bringing her father a meal for years and remembered arriving home from church school to skitter into the nearby woods of New Hampshire to deliver food with Amelia or her mother. The large openness didn't bring a sense of safety since there had been times she'd heard the calls of dangerous wildlife but Davenport finally gave her a small sprinkle of it. She smiled broadly as she felt a sense of purpose helping her father and building their new community warmed her heart. Glancing over her shoulder to the unpainted panes on the left side of the manor, she could only imagine how beautiful it would look inside.

"Thank you for the meal, Caroline" her father smiled kindly since his children had been taught to be caring towards others and knew they'd make him proud someday. Well, Eliza might give him some trouble but Caroline had been the same up until a year ago.

She nodded in return since thanks weren't required from family and they noticed another bundle dressed in a red checkered cotton cloth next to them. Caroline grabbed it quickly before she forgot her other assigned task and smiled sheepishly, "Mama and Aunt Diana made cinnamon bread for Connor. Is he nearby?"

"Those women will turn that boy plump" Terry laughed aloud with cheer as he shook his head since the women always baked an extra helping for the young man to ensure he'd grow properly. Both men were sure Connor was doing just fine since the boy was quite tall for his age already, towering over Caroline whenever the two met on the trails.

Godfrey waved his arm in the air to beckon Lance from his workspace underneath a tall oak tree and called out, "O'Donnell, come help yourself to some food."

The woodworker had been pouring his focus into the original house design and had papers splayed over his drafting table, his head raising when called. Time had passed quickly for him and he noticed the angle of the sun at the top of the sky- was it past noon already? He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to clear away the strain on his vision as he scribbled notes to pass onto Terry and Godfrey as they built the manor. Despite being lumbermen, the two had experience building homes and basic furniture which worked wonderfully by keeping their team small.

Caroline greeted the man politely as the three shared a meal and Lance sat down beside the two to sigh softly with a bright smile, "My, time flew by for me today."

She prodded her father's left shoulder gently to call his attention before all of them flew into a conversation and asked, "Have you seen, Connor, boban?"

"He's somewhere around the outside, saw him just a few minutes ago" he replied earnestly since the boy was overseeing the construction as well to learn how settlers crafted their homes. He was the quietest boy he'd met since children of the colonies could talk endlessly with friends. Connor, however, was one that pertained to himself and sought others to see whether they needed help. When his children invited him to play, he simply watched until asked to join in and kept his interactions modest.

Caroline headed off to track down the new owner of her cake and found him sitting on a tree stump at the edge of the property on the right side of the home. His feet were firmly planted against the side of the stump as he leaned forward to whittle a piece of pine softwood with a knife. Caroline couldn't determine what he was creating since the piece had yet to have a form and slowly approached to greet softly, "Good afternoon to you, Connor."

The young boy paused his woodworking and turned his head to see the auburn-haired girl in a pink calico dress approach him. Hadn't Amelia worn that dress once? No matter. Ratonhnhaké:ton often heard her mother chastise the girl about lacking a bonnet on her head and it was free of it today as one braid rested on each shoulder. It briefly reminded him of his mother's hairstyle as she braided her raven hair each morning and applied bear grease to keep her hair neat with a hint of polish. There was one instance when he'd been eager to have the same sheen in his hair and his five year-old mind decided the entire clay bowl full of grease would do. Needless to say, his mother spent hours rinsing his hair in the nearby river and Ratonhnhaké:ton never attempted it again.

"Here, compliments of my mother and Mrs. Galloway" she smiled pleasantly and presented him with the wrapped bread loaf as he sat on the tree stump. As always, she was ready to refute his polite declines since he was too kind to accept the gift. Amelia tended to match his polite demeanor and sometimes returned with the loaf in hand, which led Caroline to marching back up the trail. Her arched eyebrows rose in amusement as he eyed the covered loaf with a hint of bashfulness and chuckled warmly, "You should admit defeat against my mother, you know. The more you fight, the more she'll mother you into submission with deliciously baked goods."

"She has many mouths to feed and Boston is not a short distance" Ratonhnhaké:ton reminded with reason since the family was not small in the slightest and they'd yet to send their first convoy into town. They had earned an income for the time being with rebuilding the manor and the Aquila but they would have to store inventory to export once the projects finished. Ratonhnhaké:ton could only wonder how much food was required to feed the entire family since he often had leftovers from his catches or food that Achilles sent for on a wagon.

"We might be colonists but my parents lived off the land back in New Hampshire and Scotland" she explained humbly with a small shrug of her shoulders since her father's location during jobs determined their lifestyle. Davenport offered opportunities to live in a small community to run a business from while tending the land to grow a garden. Her mother was already eager to plant seeds in the growing season of upcoming April to increase their food supply. Caroline clasped her hands over the skirt of her dress to smile sincerely with the utmost gratitude, "We're not quitters and this is one opportunity we'll be clinging to. A thousand thank you's to you and Mr. Davenport for allowing us to live here because if it wasn't for you, we'd still be searching for a new home."

Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded courteously to her heartfelt words since he'd only done what was right but found their thanks encouraging to his confidence. Many settlers in the colonies frowned upon him due to his culture despite his people lived on the land first for centuries before white occupation. The residents of Davenport homestead failed to show the same distaste he'd encountered when he wanted to trade items and often felt the flicker of shame when he couldn't read their language on signs or papers. He'd been yelled at by traders on more than one occasion for not being able to read the hours of business. Thankfully, Achilles had taught him about currency so he wouldn't get swindled and had allowed him complete access to his library of books. Ratonhnhaké:ton could be living in worse conditions after leaving his tribe and admitted genuinely, "There is no need for thanks, I merely thought of helping one in need."

"Not many would do so, given how the times are changing" she commented quietly with a faint smile to the troubled times that were looming upon the horizon and wished to be a young child that worried only about playing with her dolls. Caroline often heard her parents discussing the ongoing conflicts in Boston, especially after the massacre, and she still remembered hearing the shots that fateful night. Amelia had been frightened as they talked in bed before the sharp sound echoed and they'd huddled together while Alice and Samuel sobbed in her mother's arms. Those were moments she could live without and she decided to change the topic before they both turned gloomy, "May I ask if your tribe hails from nearby?"

"No, they live farther northwest but I am on my own" he informed evenly as he pocketed his knife in his leather belt and briefly glanced in the direction of his birth home. He missed them every day since they were all family and his tribe had been everything for him after losing his mother but he was on a different road now. He couldn't look back and wonder on what could've been but keep treading onwards with determination.

"You can't be older than sixteen" she sympathized with a whisper because she still sought for her purpose in life once she reached sixteen years of age and could find a job legally. She'd yet to know how old the young boy was but he carried maturity in his eyes, gait, and manner of speaking that could match a grown man's. It was a change from boys that kept trying to impress girls, boasted about joining the military, or dreaming of a life full of reckless adventure. Caroline hadn't had the opportunity to make friends when moving to Boston since she'd immediately sought to find a job to cover living expenses for the family. The only time she interacted with children of her age was after a church service or a thanksgiving festival.

Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself surprised by her meek question, "Do you happen to have friends here?"

Achilles was. . .well, he wasn't his age and more of a teacher. . .no, no, he didn't.

"Friends are not a commodity I can afford at the moment" he stated solemnly since his duties didn't include finding camaraderie and Caroline smiled empathetically after experiencing the same. Ratonhnhaké:ton found the Burnett children kindhearted whenever they talked and it _was_ rather nice to have people his age around the homestead. He lifted the loaf of bread to emphasize the object that brought her there, her eyes briefly watching the single braid in his hair sway forward, and he informed courteously, "If you would excuse me, I must attend to a few matters inside the manor. Thank you once more for your kindness and forward it to your mother and Mrs. Galloway."

"If you ever find yourself in need of friendly company, my siblings and I have plenty of time to spare after chores" she suggested to be a courteous neighbor since she'd be living with her family on the land for years to come, which meant the two would cross paths continually. It would be the first time since arriving in Boston that she could make a permanent friend and Connor seemed an ideal choice to her- regardless of what colonists thought about it. His lips parted slightly in hesitation to the offer but Caroline clasped her hands behind her back and piped up with enthusiasm, "Samuel and Eliza are always asking questions about you."

"None too ill, I hope?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked with the faintest of smiles since he hadn't had time to interact with people near his age for quite a while. His first meeting with the children after they moved in had led Elizabeth to asking about his beads and where she could find some to collect them. Samuel had taken a shining to the feathers he carried and proudly shown his new neighbor a brown speckled one he'd nabbed from a hen back in Boston that he'd liked. Ratonhnhaké:ton was certain that the hen ended up at their supper meal but said nothing, merely nodding in curiosity to appraise the boy.

"Far from it, they'd enjoy a visit and you're more than welcome in our home" she admitted sincerely with warm eyes and excused herself before she took up too much of his time. Her mother sent her to deliver food, not dawdle in conversation and linger behind on her chores. She still had to peel and cut vegetables for their supper tonight, stepping backwards over the loose dirt as she excused herself with a bright smile, "Keep yourself safe in your travels, Connor . . . do you have a last name?"

"My true name is Ratonhnhaké:ton but I use Connor for my interactions with settlers such as yourself" he answered truthfully since his birth name would baffle white settlers and would rather hear the name from his own people. His self-concept after learning of his father and new life in Davenport conflicted with his identity as he started feeling like an outsider in both worlds with the passage of time. He hadn't visited Kanathséton in the last months and his native language was lost to the wind as he wandered through the colonies for missions, using a foreign tongue and name in a society that eyed him with suspicion. Caroline was the first civilian homesteader to hear the name as she listened intently and he added in quietly, "It is easier to pronounce."

"I can see. . .but I think I can learn it with time" she promised confidently because she was eager to learn of the new world around her and the boy, Connor, was part of it. True, there were a lot of vowels and different movements of the tongue but it could be managed. Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't optimistic about that since a single utterance would never tie into memory but he could always repeat it on another day.

Caroline waved in farewell with a sheepish smile since she hoped he'd visit soon and ran off to find her father to tell him her task was finished. Ratonhnhaké:ton walked towards the back of the manor and carefully opened the bundle of bread to inhale the aromatic scent of cinnamon. He would politely decline the loaves but they sated his sweet tooth as he found them delicious, especially when dipped in milk.

Achilles shuffled past Ratonhnhaké:ton with his slow gait as he finished feeding his stallions and had returned an ecstatic Elizabeth back to her father. His nose inhaled the scent of cinnamon as he ascended the steps towards the back door of the manor and paused for a moment. The young boy held an uncovered cake in his hands, the familiar shape telling Achilles that his student received another gift from the women of Davenport. His brow rose in amusement since he'd often enjoyed a slice with tea and mused with a pleasant voice, "Another cake, I see."

"Yes, they are in endless supply as far as I can tell" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied awkwardly since he wasn't accustomed to receiving gifts from white settlers but it seemed he would have to.

"They are delicious, now take it inside before insects start to buzz" Achilles instructed with a fatherly tone and motioned with his cane for the boy to head inside. The sweet scent from the honey lured insects like a moth to a flame and he wasn't going to allow the women's hard work to be ruined. Ratonhnhaké:ton quickly opened the door to step inside their home and held it open for his mentor to enter, looking to the cake once more as if it were a puzzle waiting to be solved.

Ratonhnhaké:ton, unfamiliar to receiving gifts in this new culture, wanted to offer the same kindness and asked for clarification with an uncertain face, "What can I give in return? I haven't done so after two cakes."

"Nothing, it is their way of offering thank you" Achilles chuckled softly to the boy's bafflement and urged him inside with a gentle whack of his cane to the back of his knee. Ratonhnhaké:ton jumped inside the manor to the light tap, the floorboards creaking under his weight since he'd been trained to expect almost everything from his mentor. Achilles might be old in age but he still had tricks up his sleeve since assassins never forgot their skills and he needed to mold his student to topple deadly Templars. He pointed towards the kitchen so Ratonhnhaké:ton could place the bread in a cupboard and turned around to close the door shut. His student moved to help him since he carried the horse grooming supplies in his other hand but he ordered gently, "Go on before flies enter the house."

As always, Ratonhnhaké:ton obeyed quietly.

* * *

**A/N**: I like young Connor and Caroline but hearing the AC3 main theme on my iTunes reminded me that they'll grow up and Caroline's road will lead her to the Aquila while Connor will be the unsung silent hero. I'm still fiddling with the Ratonhnhaké:ton/Connor switch due to the third point of view narration between residents and Connor's own thoughts in the story. We'll explore with Connor learning the English language next time as he attends 'school' at the Burnetts and Davenport will send out their first convoy.

Thank you for your alerts on this story, it keeps me hopeful on flourishing it since there's a lot of homestead residents to introduce as Connor grows up alongside his new family. As for my first chapter reviewers, a gracious thanks for the feedback, and my response as well:

_grayfox1991_: I agree with you, I was a bit sullen when I realized they ended because I loved doing each of them- especially Norris' courtship missions. The story's been outlined for more than twenty chapters since I want to go past the ending since all Connor has after the game is Davenport- Achilles is gone, Templars are dead, his tribe has left. . .I just want to hug the poor guy. With the US giving land to buyers, I can only wonder what the new government would say about Davenport since they were tight on white men owning property and their community is diverse. Also, the ending with the slave trade auction going on tells me Connor's going to want to fight that injustice since the country wanted freedom and equality for all.

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: I know, there's a bunch of kids running around wild that they even boggled Connor. I chose to switch between both names as he struggles with his identity after being thrust into a new culture and since I write best in the third person view, I wanted him to refer to himself as Ratonhnhaké:ton to maintain that identity to his people. When other characters interact without him, they'll use the name Connor since that's what they recognize him as or like Caroline- call him that in her mind. Connor's the first character that acknowledges two cultures and tries to blend his self-concept with both- with the exception of Altaïr's parents due to religion but Ubisoft didn't delve further. I'm glad you like it and for your timeline question, I decided to input dates so it's more easily read. The story starts from the year 1770 and will head past 1783 as I decide whether heading south to fight slavery, the west to discover the new frontier, or maybe Europe to the French Revolution. :)

_Luresia_: Thank you for liking the first chapter, I'm no expert either but I love researching facts to make the time period accurate for all of the characters. After learning about colonial kitchens, food preparation, clothing, horses, courtship, modes of communication, and other things for this story, I can rest easier.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my tale to readers around the globe and I love reading your feedback, it truly makes my day. Now, I must head on to finish the next chapter while Connor enjoys his cake.**


	3. C is for Connor

Music Inspiration: _Two Steps From Hell- Earthgirl_

* * *

**C is for Connor**

* * *

_10 September 1770_

Ratonhnhaké:ton strolled down the trail during the late morning as he checked the trails around Davenport homestead to make sure the inhabitants were safe. This was his day without training and he wanted to spend it in the tranquility of the open land where he could run free without a care. His training was well underway but Achilles had stated it would be years before he learned all that he needed to in order to eliminate the Templar threat. Ratonhnhaké:ton had patience instilled since his culture highly valued the trait but there had been brief moments when he wished he could grasp a concept faster. Achilles often warned him that he had a flicker of impatience and naivety but the old man believed in him, encouraging young Ratonhnhaké:ton's spirits.

He'd yet to leave Davenport homestead but Achilles informed he'd accompany convoys from residents and their own wagon towards trade towns to ensure their arrival. With the troubling times brewing, bandits increased on the roads (especially dense forest trails) and Achilles wanted to be sure nothing was lost. It would help Ratonhnhaké:ton to practice his growing skills and gain insight when facing an enemy that had no intention but causing harm to him or others.

As he headed south over the wooden bridge that linked the Burnetts land to the trail leading to the manor, Ratonhnhaké:ton heard young jovial voices. No doubt the Burnett children were performing chores or enjoying themselves in the open terrain. He'd never been one to approach a conversation unless he was invited and with white settlers, he was still testing the unknown waters. The Burnetts, Galloways, and Mr. O'Donnell never hesitated to include him for friendly socialization but he often felt like an adult in a child's shoes. The children of the homestead offered him a chance to bask in his young age and experience what he _should_ be experiencing if he wasn't training to eliminate an evil threat.

The children were reciting short words he couldn't understand and as he crossed the bridge, noticed all were outside in front of their home. They were sitting down on the grass with thin black rectangular objects in their hands as Caroline and Amelia sat in front of the four children. He couldn't see Mrs. Burnett anywhere as he passed by the wooden picket fence around the properties and Elizabeth waved her hand as she noticed him first. Her copper braids swung in the wind as she ushered him forward with her toothy smile and laughed when her bonnet fell off her head from the repetitive motion. The children's words ended as her action nabbed everyone's attention and Ratonhnhaké:ton stood still as all eyes were on him. He hadn't interrupted anything important, had he?

Caroline smiled amicably as she stopped her siblings' alphabet review since she and Amelia had been left in charge for the moment. Her mother and aunt had gone to fetch the dried clothing from the clothesline behind the house to prevent the sun from fading the colors. She didn't want to intimidate her neighbor in any way since he was cautious in his actions and encouraged his participation, "How are you today, Connor?"

"Well" he replied simply to prevent taking too much of their time but Elizabeth threw aside the strange black object in her hands to lie on the grass. Samuel followed his sister since his attention span was short enough already and would rather imagine reigning in horses over the land with his toys than learn. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, found himself curious to what the black objects in their hands were and asked politely, "What are you doing?"

"Practicing the alphabet" both Elizabeth and Alice replied in unison but the former frowned as she rolled over onto her belly to relax. Amelia fixed her brown bonnet to avoid the glare from the morning sun and chastised her younger sister since grass stains were impossible to remove. Elizabeth disregarded the complaint because she was free to roll around the earth like a puppy if she wished . . . but she'd rather not risk being spanked by her mother.

"Can Connor take my place?" Elizabeth asked with a miserable groan towards studying because she held no interest for it. If anything, it destroyed her energy to a tiny flame that threated to become extinguished. Her mother continuously stressed they needed to read (at the least) to be women with smart heads on their shoulders rather than lost in the changing world. Elizabeth, in her naïve mind, was certain she had a long time until that point in her life.

"No, mama said you have to study!" Samuel rebutted his older sister with an indignant pout because he wouldn't study unless they _all_ did. Being the youngest, he looked up to his siblings as role models and would follow their examples. Alice held back a laugh as she covered her mouth, her brown eyes filled with mirth as Samuel frowned at their older sister.

"Eliza, you are behind after all of your slacking in the woods" Caroline reminded since she practiced her own writing to improve her penmanship despite her schooling was complete. She'd attended church school, grammar school, and her mother had finished the rest after grammar school stated that only boys would receive further education. If she wanted to continue her studies, it would be in the subject of patchwork but Caroline saw no interest in continuous embroidery. Why would she want to pay for that? If she had a choice and rights, she'd head off to business school in Harvard. She wanted to encourage her younger sisters to be the best they could so nobody undermined them and stated encouragingly, "You'll knock the socks off all the children one day and you're lucky to have mama. Not all parents are literate."

Ratonhnhaké:ton found himself curious to the English writing system since he didn't know how to read or write it. Speaking it fluently took a while to grasp as he aged but part of his education came from his mother due to her previous contact with colonists and the rest continued with Achilles. Nothing helped you learn English faster than being yelled orders and running away from British troops. His mother had trained him whenever she could since the enemy's tongue had to be understood in order to protect their people. It felt odd to walk between two worlds but what could he do? Now that he found himself immersing in their culture, he was thankful for his mother's wisdom because he would've been lost even further.

"Our boban can't read but he's good with money, which is great for business" Amelia stated quietly since literacy was growing in the northern colonies and she didn't want her family to fall behind. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded once to show he understood and walked into the property past the picket fence to interact with the children. He found it interesting that they divulged information to him without worry as they entrusted him and he would honor that trust.

"What if a business owner tries to cheat him?" he asked softly since a few shopkeepers attempted the same with him due to his physical appearance, even when he'd lied and said he was Spaniard. His clothes had been a dead giveaway to his fib and he'd been chased out for. . .well, he wouldn't repeat the ill words that were yelled at him. Traders on the roads were easier to barter with since they were looking for quick coin as they passed through towns and didn't often care about your race.

"He can read small words but that's why he has mama, they're a team" Alice chirped sweetly and Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to her optimism for the world. The little girl in the blue dress (he never saw her wear anything _but_ blue) reminded him of an innocent baby bird, gentle with a hearty tweet. He'd held the same outlook during his younger years but life had a harsh way of opening your eyes to the true reality. Her small hand pointed to the Galloway household and she informed proudly with a happy smile, "Uncle Terry can, though, so he helps."

"That's how they met, they were going to fight over a cookbook that both Aunt Diana and mama wanted" Martha spoke up for the first time, breaking from her quiet demeanor, since she loved to read romantic tales and heroism as she grew older. Amelia preferred folk stories and academic knowledge while Caroline enjoyed humor and adventure. Martha, however, had a knack for narrating tales with dramatics and began animatedly, "They had both become recent friends but had yet to introduce their husbands, a fact that would soon come to be known. Mama was expectant with Eliza and she wanted the book to try new recipes while Aunt Diana sought it as a gift to her. Either way, it would go to mama and both men met at the general store to realize there was only _one_ copy left. They ended up arguing over why they deserved the book as neither man wanted to be yelled at for losing and neither would admit defeat."

She grinned with amusement as she reached the end of the tale, her fair hands tapping the green calico of her skirt, and chuckled, "In the end, the two scuffled outside like dogs to see who would be the winner of the book. To make the situation worse, mama and Aunt Diana's horror witnessed the fight just as they left the bakery since they'd left the house together without the men to meet up and shop for food. Both men did receive an earful for causing a scene and in the end, mama decided to buy a book of patchwork samples to practice her embroidery."

The children laughed to hearing the familiar tale and Amelia shook her head to laugh softly, "The two ended up sharing an ale as they nursed black eyes while mama and aunt Diana fawned over the new book."

"And now. . ." Alice piped up sweetly with cheer and showed him a picture on her slate with two stick people shaking or holding hands. Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't distinguish it. She wasn't deterred by her hasty scribble as she beamed happily with a toothy smile to point at the two caricatures, "They're like this."

"Would you like to practice your writing? You can use my slate" Caroline smiled amicably as she held out the small board that was now wiped clean of words. She'd grown up accustomed to sharing her belongings with siblings and the young native boy had become an unofficial member. It was joyous for them to have kind neighbors and when they happened to be children near their ages, the Burnett children were joyous. Her smile deflated, however, when he stepped away from them and hesitated to accept her offer. Why would . . .?

"No, I cannot write" he explained simply with a hint of shame leaking into his voice and he found himself uncomfortable with the sympathy in their eyes. Yes, he held a white heritage of sorts that he was slowly stepping into but that didn't mean he wanted to bask in a culture that chewed him up for being physically different. Colonists boasted talk about equality for all but when it came down to it, they wanted things done their way and if your skin or tongue didn't match theirs . . . you were an automatic outsider. His people didn't use a written language as oral traditions were passed down through generations so he was immediately left out of white culture.

"You can learn with me" Alice piped up generously with a smile since she'd grown used to the young boy and no longer shied away from him. Martha was the only one that kept her conversations short with Ratonhnhaké:ton but the other children welcomed him gladly into their home. It often took Alice a little longer to grasp concepts and despite there were times she didn't feel smart, her mother encouraged her to continue. Alice would never be as smart as Amelia but she would try her best to grasp the core subjects, even if she finished at her mother's age. She showed him the other side of her slate where she'd written a few sloppy letters and piped up proudly, "I'm learnin' the alphabet too and Eliza's way behind-"

"She's incredibly lazy- you literally have to poke her with a stick" Caroline reasoned softly about her copper-haired sister since Elizabeth had the ability to learn like anyone else while little Alice took longer. Unfortunately, Elizabeth took her ability for granted but she liked learning alongside Alice so her little sister wouldn't feel alone. Samuel had barely begun his studies so there was nobody that Alice could turn to since her oldest sisters boggled her young mind and Martha didn't have the patience for her. Alice was grateful for Elizabeth and giggled when Elizabeth stuck out her tongue in defiance towards Caroline. The auburn haired teenager bit the inside of her cheek before stating listlessly, "She'll make papa proud as the oldest son with her demeanor."

"Caroline, be kind" Amelia lectured gently since they were taught to maintain respect for their siblings at all times and the older girl nodded with reluctance. Caroline pursed her lips since being lectured by her younger sibling wasn't telling her she was being a good example. There were times she actually wondered if Amelia wasn't the older one since she carried a maturity in her demeanor and was already taller than her. Hmm, no wonder Elizabeth kept following in her defiant steps. Amelia turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton with a kind smile lighting up her blue eyes as she sat beside Caroline and welcomed him, "Connor, we'd be glad to have you join."

"You don't have to interact, just follow directions and show your work" Caroline encouraged since he wasn't one to ramble and gave him her slate before he could decline. He already carried a polite aura about him and she would be more than happy to provide him with items she had to develop his grasp of the English language. Ratonhnhaké:ton studied the thin slate in his hands and hoped this was the only object he'd need to learn since he wasn't comfortable borrowing other people's things. His culture was collectivistic, yes, but colonists sought individualism as they carved their new lives and Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't want to overstep his bounds.

Caroline, however, had no qualms with handing over her slate since she could share with Amelia. Her hands folded neatly over her dark blue skirt and Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly sat down in the circle of children to step into his first lesson in English education. There was nervousness mixed into his wariness as he struggled against embracing the culture of his father because he didn't want to forget his roots. His loose raven hair covered his face and Caroline leaned over to inform helpfully, "I'm not a teacher but mother is certified and will try her best. It will be incredibly helpful for you when traveling in the colonies since many will continue coming to this land. You could teach us your language in return."

_Wait, more?_, he thought uncomfortably about more colonists landing on the land that had been his and his ancestors for generations. How could they fight against numerous enemies if they held endless transportation? They came in droves like a cloud of locust to claim land that was theirs and demanded tribes to leave as they declared themselves owners of earth with a scrap of paper. Yet, when they fought back to protect land that had been in their tribes for generations, _they_ were declared savages? His people didn't run around claiming land and setting fire to enemies because they couldn't have something that wasn't theirs. Ratonhnhaké:ton could swear white colonists were like tyrannical children with their toys taken away.

"And when you learn that, we can teach you Gaelic" Alice suggested with her soft chirpy voice and Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled modestly for their acceptance. Well, these colonists wouldn't be casting him aside as if he was a speck of dust. He could learn from them to improve himself intellectually just as Achilles was teaching him strength in all aspects. He protect them the same as he would his people, smiling warmly when Alice scribbled one letter of her mother's natural tongue and she added in, "It's our own tongue from back home."

"_This_ is home" Elizabeth reminded her little sister and tickled her side, causing her bare pinkish feet to poke out as she escaped Elizabeth's reach. The small seven year-old leapt from her seat with a billowing blue skirt to run behind Amelia for protection, giggling the entire way.

Samuel decided to join their fun and attacked the mastermind from behind as he left his studies, Elizabeth's laugh echoing over the hill. Amelia was soon overrun by children running circles around her as Alice jumped into her lap while the other two chased each other with glee. Well, so much for a review session.

Martha, being the ever obedient child, set her slate down since she'd continued her mother's lessons until she returned. As she grew older, she didn't see fascination with games since there were other concerns in life like making sure they had food on the table and listening to her parents. She was closest to her mother but stuck close to Amelia since she was the more sensible one, sometimes competing fiercely with Caroline for the sisterly bond. She glared at the others as they disobeyed their mother's task while she was away and reminded stiffly, "Mother said to finish our lesson and here you all are dillydallying-"

"You dilly dally" Alice giggled innocently as the word tickled her tongue and her brown eyes glittered merrily as she clung to Amelia. She rocked the brunette girl as she laughed in Amelia's arms and Caroline playfully pulled at her pink little toes to make her giggles louder.

Elizabeth and Samuel decided to pester Martha for her chiding by running wider circles around the grassy field to echo loudly, "Dilly dally! Dilly dally! Dilly dally!"

"Amelia, make them behave!" Martha ordered swiftly since she favored the peaceful quiet and Ratonhnhaké:ton wondered what he'd suddenly stepped into since he'd never experienced family dynamics. His mother had been his only family member by blood and he never argued with her, always obeying with courteous words. Oh, and a smile when he wanted to go play games with his friends.

He debated whether to excuse himself and visit on another day but Caroline chuckled softly to explain, "They're like this all the time when mother isn't around. With a family as large as ours, it's bound to happen but is resolved rather-"

Amelia whistled loudly to bring complete silence over the field as she reigned in her rambunctious siblings and helped Alice stand up so she could return to her old seat. The little girl quickly scurried to her spot on the grass where her slate lay and grabbed it to pay her sister full attention. Caroline shot Ratonhnhaké:ton a knowing look to emphasize her words since their squabbling didn't last very long with Amelia in charge. If the young ones decided to defy Amelia's words, she'd step in to pacify the quarreling with a firm lecture about respecting family and showing humility. Amelia clapped her hands to usher Elizabeth and Samuel back into their seats, both children frowning the whole way, and announced pleasantly, "Now, let's welcome Connor into today's lesson. Since Alice was so kind to offer help, she can sit next to him as he begins his schooling. Just as mother would say, I want you to maintain respect and treat him kindly-"

"Of course we will- he's Connor!" Samuel exclaimed with assurance since he liked having another boy to talk to after living in a house full of girls. If anything, he was thankful for the opportunity! His lips were set in a pout for even having such an idea surface because his neighbor always listened to his rambles, no matter how trivial.

Caroline turned to Ratonhnhaké:ton as his posture relaxed to this new setting and she smiled confidently, "See? You'll fit right in."

* * *

_12 October 1770_

For the first weeks, Ratonhnhaké:ton was incredibly awkward at being the oldest in class since he sat between Alice and Samuel- the smallest of the children. Once he realized that he wasn't the worst student because Caroline hadn't lied about Elizabeth, his confidence to grasp concepts increased. His people and others of different tribes had been forced to assimilate the white culture as lands were conquered and only religious teachings were allowed. If you were a native and entered service in a household, there was a slight possibility for learning but it was rare. Mrs. Burnett, however, respected his different background and kept any religious writings out of their lessons as she incorporated heartwarming stories. He felt privileged to learn science and arithmetic as well since quite frankly, he would've been chased out of a school under normal circumstances.

At night, he practiced his handwriting since it had taken him time to adjust to using a slate pencil. Both Amelia and Caroline helped him with kind patience when he learned to grasp the strange tool as he learned to write the alphabet. The writing system was strange to him but he followed all of his assignments and lesson recitations about the alphabet. He'd practiced voicing each letter to memorize it in his spare time and his confidence increased when he could pinpoint them in books. Mrs. Burnett encouraged him by saying that the quality of his writing would match his refined words one day. He'd felt overwhelmed with arithmetic during the first week as the numbers baffled him but Achilles' help with money came incredibly handy when Catherine decided to use objects for concepts. Who would've thought adding three apples to two would give him the written form of the number 5? Ratonhnhaké:ton would never be a learner by seeing words scribbled on a slate; he was a visual and kinesthetic student by nature.

Mrs. Burnett held their class inside the log cabin for the first two hours to keep them cozy and Ratonhnhaké:ton was an eager beaver every time he walked the trail south to their home. She always handed him a cup of warm milk when he arrived to fight off the cold seeping into his skin and he often brought a hare that he hunted in the morning in thanks for her help. He, Alice, and Samuel were taught first since they were beginners in their learning while Elizabeth and Martha tended to chores with the other two girls. By the late morning, they would join to continue their own lessons while Ratonhnhaké:ton and the younger children would work on assignments to increase their comprehension. Amelia and Caroline would help the three with any questions since Alice struggled with spelling small words and would tear up at failing to grasp what Elizabeth understood clearly. Ratonhnhaké:ton encouraged the small girl when her fingers shook with disappointment and helped her feel better by asking for correction when he pronounced letters. She understood those and he was happy to place a small smile on her crestfallen face.

"Very good, Connor" Catherine complimented as he filled Caroline's slate with writing on one side and arithmetic on the other. He found himself enjoying language rather than mathematics since he was able to put words together with help from books. The manor's library carried novels with sophisticated words that left him confused but when he found one that was simple enough to read, he practiced the entire night after training with Achilles. Catherine smiled proudly as the young boy completed each of her lesson plans, wishing her Elizabeth could be so enthusiastic, and stated amusingly, "You're a fast learner, like Amelia."

"I learned fast too" Caroline pointed out since she loved reading after her chores and had often swept a floor with a book in hand. While her younger siblings and Ratonhnhaké:ton learned, she mended clothes for the family as she sat near the closed doorway. Samuel had ripped his trousers running after a wild hare and she mended the hole at the end of the right leg. After their assignments were done for the first half of their teachings, either she or Amelia would read to them to instill what they learned and sometimes let them read a passage.

"You just liked reading and forgot everything else" her mother clarified as she remembered telling her child not to read into the night for fear of having her strain her eyes. Her daughter had even tried reading off the glow of the fireplace when the younger children had gone to bed during one cold winter and the poor book had caught fire.

Caroline chuckled to her small addiction since she loved collecting books to call her own and wished she could attend school like boys to go to college. It wasn't fair but what could she do? She finished closing the hole in her brother's trousers and cut the black thread between her teeth to end her task, folding them neatly to place on the nearby chair. All of the children were writing on their slates as her mother monitored their progress and Amelia helped Alice as their little sister wrote words about animals.

"Cat, think C for Carrie, A for Alice, and T for Uncle Terry" Amelia encouraged gently to help her memorize the word since familiar sounds would bring the letters to surface. Alice held the pencil close to her chest as she bit her bottom lip in uncertainty, trying to bring forth the earlier exercise. Didn't Amelia know their oldest sister's name was quite long? Amelia saw the discomfort in her eyes and decided to try a different attempt by suggesting tentatively, "Remember when we wrote our names? Could you write yours for me?"

Alice remembered her pride the first time she managed to do so and practiced for hours to make sure she wouldn't forget. Slowly, she wrote each letter as she remembered visual pictures to determine the order of her name. Amelia stroked the back of her head, running her fingers down her braided brown hair to whisper faintly, "You'll get it, Alice. I know you will."

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced at his own slate and decided not to ask for aid unless he absolutely needed it since sitting beside Alice and receiving praise from her mother would not help the small girl's confidence. He turned to see Samuel drawing pictures alongside his letters and numbers, bringing a faint smile to Ratonhnhaké:ton's lips. Caroline passed by her sisters, ruffling Samuel's hair along the way as she caught his little caricatures, and swept her brown skirt to the side to sit down on the floor. In her hands was a thin book with a blue cover and she moved it towards him for a better view as she spoke softly, "I found this book for beginner's reading and arithmetic that the children weren't using. Since you're very dedicated to these lessons, I wanted you to use it to increase your skills rather than have it collect dust."

"You've already allowed me to use the slate-" he declined politely since he couldn't be a burden to the Burnetts by having everything provided for him.

"I'm not taking no for an answer and it's better than leaving it as a dust collector" she intervened with an amused smile since she'd barter until he accepted. He objected every time she provided something but after her second attempt, his polite defense weakened considerably. He was humble to such a point that it surprised her but it was a trait she admired every time they interacted.

She dangled the book in front of his sun kissed face with two fingers and squeaked humorously with a grin, "Take me, I will fill your mind with knowledge and be ever so helpful."

Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled softly to the ridiculous high-pitched voice and conceded to her offer, taking the book into his hands to smooth one over the clean cover. The Burnetts had opened a door for him that would've never been available outside of Davenport and was glad to have kind friends. Who else, besides his neighbors and tribe, would help a young native trying to learn of subjects not known to his people? The single lock of hair that framed his face slapped lightly against his cheek as he turned to face the young girl and stated with gratitude, "Thank you, Caroline."

"There's no need to thank me, we're here to help just like you help us" she replied earnestly since his walks around the trails kept them safe and extra catches gave them supper. They were all neighbors for the moment but they would grow to be a big family in the long haul. There was nobody else that Caroline was grateful to help when they needed it.

Alice's voice filled the quiet cabin as she held the slate to her chest and exclaimed happily, "I wrote my entire list, mama! Look!"

Mrs. Burnett crossed the room to embrace her youngest daughter for her small accomplishment with a proud smile for her hard work as she read the slate. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched Alice show the slate to everyone with delight in her brown eyes since she originally assumed it would be too hard. It was hard for him not to smile as Alice pointed at her scribbled words to recite her words to show she truly understood. He would have to embrace this new world that had washed upon his land but the Burnetts brought a sense of home he hadn't felt in quite a while. He would take solace in that one aspect as he assimilated rather than the grim perspective that not all white colonists would bring acceptance. As time passed, he would continually ask who he was.

"Connor, help me draw a cat" Alice requested enthusiastically since she'd finished her work and wanted to continue her studies by drawing images that would help her along. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched her leave Amelia's side as the older girl chuckled to her excitement and the little brunette girl plopped down next to him. He smiled with amusement when her blue skirt puffed in similarity to a cloud and she held her slate between them to say cheerfully, "I like drawing to help me learn. You're good at learning so can you help me?"

Amelia grinned with mirth towards Caroline as the two watched Alice's giddiness and stated nonchalantly, "It seems we've been replaced."

Alice giggled to their joke as Ratonhnhaké:ton remained quiet as always, merely watching their interactions, and she pointed out with a toothy smile, "No, you two are smarter than us. Connor will help me be smart too and I will help him be _super_ smart!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't contain his amusement this time and chuckled to her joy since the children never hesitated to include him in their lives. He wouldn't be able to draw a cat but if it was similar to how he'd drawn wildlife on the dirt during his life in Kanathséton, he could handle it. Samuel, who saw his two partners working together, didn't want to be left outside the loop on his own and crawled over with his slate to declare with a pout, "You're not leaving me alone with Martha. She scolds me."

Alice ruffled her little brother's red hair to leave it in a frizzy mess and laughed aloud, "What about Eliza?"

The copper-haired girl had fallen asleep on the floor on her belly while her slate was half finished with her assignment. Ratonhnhaké:ton would not be intimidated to learn alongside the Burnetts at all but his days would definitely be interesting.

* * *

_7 November 1770_

Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulder ached after another day of manning the Aquila but he was determined to continue his first lesson to learn all that he could from Faulkner. The wax candle in the lantern hanging from the wooden beam of the captain's ceiling swayed to the sides like an old pendulum. Shadows passed through the room in an eerie dance as the ship rocked gently in the calm sea. It had taken him a while to become accustomed to life over the water but he'd been eager to explore past the forest when Faulkner asked. The opportunity to venture to other places and man a ship- it was something one of his tribe could never do. Again, he faced stepping too deeply into water that led to a white settler's life and straying from his. At night, he often wondered how much his identity would shift with time but one thing was certain- his people would be protected. Even if he had to walk in a white man's shoes in order to achieve justice, he would do so without sacrificing who he was . . . his core traits would always persevere.

He sat in the comfortable plush bed inside the captain's quarters but hardly anything of his was inside since he'd jumped aboard with only the clothes on his back and weapons. The Aquila was already returning home to Davenport's cove but Ratonhnhaké:ton wouldn't forget his first experience fighting off British forces over the water. He had been worried for a moment since he didn't want to destroy the Aquila in her maiden voyage after promising Faulkner he'd take care of it. In the end, he managed to lead a successful mission as his first mate guided him through battle and Ratonhnhaké:ton picked up the basics rather quickly. The ringing in his ears from cannon fire, however, took a while to dissipate and his own heart rate had risen almost as it had during his escape from Boston. The voyage had boosted his confidence and he believed that maybe he _could_ be a good captain for the ship by gaining experience. Faulkner assured he would since missions to protect trade routes or flush out Templar control over the sea would soon arrive now that the Aquila was back in business.

Throughout his journey to Martha's Vineyard, he'd kept practicing his school lessons on Caroline's slate. She'd allowed him to borrow it whenever he needed it outside of school and he'd had it in hand, along with an arithmetic book, when Faulkner summoned him. Hopefully, Caroline wouldn't mind but he'd repay her for the inconvenience somehow. He wanted to master the language so nobody could make a fool of him and he could use it to help those that held no voice. It was a privilege to learn and he would not let it go to waste.

Carefully, he moved his hand over the black slate and controlled his movements for good hand coordination. His first days had brought him frustration since his dexterity in wielding a bow didn't help for drawing a letter. It did, however, help him control the pencil with time as he adjusted his fine movements and hoped his script would soon match white children of his age.

_My name is now Connor, I am__ fourteen winters old. I like milk with cinam-_

He erased the last word quickly as he caught his mistake and corrected himself, _cinnamon bread_.

_I have two horses, named James and Roger._

_I lead the Aquila. _

_Winter comes soon._

_The Burnetts are friends . . . a new family._

_Alice has . . . brown . . . eyes, like a bird._

_Sammy likes horses too._

_Eliza is lazy but kind. _

_Martha . . . stays away._

_Amelia is really nice, smart too._

_Caroline has very blue eyes. . .like the sky. They are pretty._

_Mother, I have friends. . .I miss you._

They were simple sentences but one day, he'd be able to write lengthy descriptive letters that were full of quality in their words.

* * *

**A/N**: I decided to post the chapter before the holidays since I'll be cooking and eating till I explode but the family bonding is delightful. Apart from that, Connor has had quite the way with words in the game and I wondered just where he managed to have such an expanse vocabulary (looking towards Achilles for playing adoptive papa to him). As he struggles to find his foothold in the world, I wanted to include his personal thoughts because any boy would miss his mother but he's finding a new family in Davenport as residents will continue growing. I decided to wait for the convoy chapter until next time so the chapter wouldn't be too long so I hope you enjoyed it!

Thank you for the new alerts- yay, 12 in total!- and am grateful for each of them, along with my reviewers:

_thewriter1713_: Thanks so much, I'm glad you liked it! Accuracy is what I am for.

_ShizukRen-Hime_: Yay, I'm glad to have you along for this story too. It's not as outrageously humorous like Vivian's tale with Altair (man, that one is my best humor work) but I started small with that story and am over 200 reviews so who knows what the future has planned for 2013. As for the Gaelic question, this chapter adressed it slightly but yes, they have to. I imagine colonist families with a native language to the land would speak it in their new home to maintain ties with their culture- similar to Connor with his people. I'm glad you like hearing it, I'm a Spanish/English speaker only so I love the handiness of Google translate when I make characters of various cultural backgrounds.

_grayfox1991_: Thank you for the kind words, I always try to match quantity with quality when I write which is why I researched for a bit after I finished the game before posting a story. Even today, I learned something new about using snow in pans to make candy out of hot molasses or syrup. I can't wait to write their first Christmas chapter. When it comes to that age for courting, he'll be awkward as he's thrown into a different ballgame altogether but Achilles will play his fatherly role for him. I can already imagine what 'the birds and the bees' talk will do to the poor boy.

_Loc Dog_: Thanks!

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: Don't worry, each child will pop out but Martha's naturally quiet (for this age, anyway) so she tends to blend away. Amelia will be seen more with Caroline as the chapters progress since the two are the closest siblings and they try to figure out what life has in store for them as adults- she'll head to Boston while Caroline, well, she'll be a little daring. Three years is a long time and it would've been good for Ubisoft to include something in there, especially since Connor and Achilles had that adoptive father-son/teacher-student role developing. He definitely struggles with identity management and his hope for actually trying to turn Haytham into an ally just made me feel bad because he had Achilles, a man who raised him for years as his own. Both, however, died so all he really has is Davenport in the end. I will definitely be including Achilles' funeral since it shows his vulnerability when he speaks to his grave alone and Caroline will be there to remind him he has Davenport behind him in support. Thank you for the lengthy review, I love 'em!

* * *

**Thank you for reading and may all of you be safe in the world as we bid goodbye to another year soon.**


	4. Food & Play For The Soul

**Music Inspiration: **Immediate- _"The Waltz"_**  
**

* * *

**Food & Play For The Soul_  
_**

* * *

_12 November 1770_

Ratonhnhaké:ton had returned to Davenport Homestead, his home away from home, in one piece without scratches. Of course, his arrival was cut short of its cheer after receiving a small scolding by Achilles after being worried but the old man was glad to see him safe. The Burnett children had the same reaction, without the scolding, and had wrapped him into a hug that left him surprised and breathless- especially when they toppled him over like an oak tree. He'd never realized just how much a temporary leave would affect Davenport and he couldn't help but be filled with warmth that he actually meant something to them. He knew he was a student of Achilles and a neighbor to the Burnett children but. . .they had slowly grown to be his adoptive family.

He could only hold optimism to what the future would bring.

At the current moment, Ratonhnhaké:ton sat on a log bench resting against the Burnett's small log cabin since the morning grass remained damp with melting crystals of water that glittered like jewels against the sunlight. Alice and Martha were finishing their lessons alongside him for the day while Samuel and Elizabeth decided to forgo them to play with little Ann. The golden curled child giggled as Elizabeth played peek-a-boo, her little green dress twirling with each motion from her small belly. Ratonhnhaké:ton had become accustomed to the children's lives and a scolding from Mrs. Burnett to Elizabeth for skipping her lessons had become natural. Their family interactions often brought him lament for his mother since he didn't have a female figure he could embrace, seek advice from, or receive encouragement but Achilles and Mrs. Burnett made ideal parental figures for him.

His nose inhaled the scent of smoked meat and heard Alice sniff the air with an 'mmm' from her lips. Amelia chuckled from her spot in the cabin's open doorway as she sat on a chair and knitted red mittens for one of her sisters since Christmas would approach in a month. The smell from the smoking oven had piqued Alice's nose as their mother, Aunt Diana, and Caroline smoked meat from deer that the men caught during one of their morning hunts. Both men had crafted a smoking oven out of a hollowed oak tree trunk and placed a small roof on top out of wood from the original tree to allow smoke to remain entrapped (but removable to prevent a fire). They had nailed small horizontal beams to hang the slices of meat in racks and added hooks to the topmost area to hold larger thicker pieces (bones added flavor to broths). The hollowed out wood was cut into chips to feed the fire that would smoke the meat and a small square door had been installed to insert or remove meat.

Winter was approaching and food had to be prepared for storage since rides into town would not be occurring with the incoming snowfall. Ratonhnhaké:ton remembered wrapping himself in thick furs to travel in the snow when winter came to his village and wondered how his first in Davenport would be like. He'd found himself delighted when Elizabeth told him they used buckets of snow for water since rivers froze and heated them over fires to make drinkable water for food and bathing. His village used the similar technique when fresh water wasn't available and they wouldn't hunt since many animals would be hibernating. The residents were stocking their food in the coldest parts of their homes, the attic, so they would be frozen solid throughout winter to last the season. Ratonhnhaké:ton had already seen Mrs. Burnett and Mrs. Galloway placing fruits suspended in syrupy liquid inside jars to be used for later or for jams. They had given him one jar of apples after he'd kindly helped the women make corn soup that originated from his village and the children had been delighted to eating hearty soup from another culture. Ratonhnhaké:ton had expected them to be wary since his taste for particular food varied from theirs but the children had been happy to drink every last drop and had asked for seconds. In the end, Ratonhnhaké:ton had fresh jam to spread over his bread during breakfast and he'd been delighted to the sweet taste. Now, his jar rested in the cellar of the manor since that was the coldest place and he enjoyed eating a snack after training.

"I can't wait to try the thin venison strips" Alice sighed fondly to the delicious herby aroma mixing into the air and the children agreed with an enthusiastic nod. Being the smallest girl, she took the smallest strips of meat but they were the tastiest in her book since they became deliciously crispy at the ends. Who didn't love the crunchiness and smoky taste? She didn't work hard like Caroline or Amelia to help their mother so they deserved their larger portions; it was fair. One day, though, she'd be old enough to help them rub salt and fragrant herbs onto the fresh meat.

Elizabeth scooped up Ann as the small girl giggled, the warm black stockings of her legs peeking out as she kicked her feet happily. Being the playful one of all the children, she enjoyed watching over her little neighbor and Ann was a sweet child that didn't fuss. Since her aunt Diana had to do everything on her own without help, her mother lent a hand to lighten the load. Today, however, both women needed to tend to the smoking oven to ensure the meat would be cooked correctly.

She approached the children sitting on the log, shooing away Samuel when he passed by as he imitated a friendly dog for Ann. The little toddler tried to swat him away playfully as Elizabeth juggled her carefully in her arms and smiled widely to the group, "I want the snow to get here. Imagine how many snow pictures and angels we can make!"

"What are snow pictures?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked quietly since he'd traveled through the snow only when his mother allowed him to or when he needed to fetch a catch for the tribe to eat. All of the children turned to him with surprise since the pastime was common knowledge in the colonies and his broad shoulders arched as he leaned back in his usual modest position. He lived among them, yes, but he still didn't know much about their culture and carried his roots proudly.

Amelia stopped her knitting as the children giggled with glee to tell him because they knew he'd absolutely love it. Who wouldn't want to wiggle in the snow like a baby bear? She put an end to their little laughing fit before he began to blush in embarrassment and explained amicably with a smile, "You throw yourself in the snow and move your arms and feet to make a picture from the movement. Caroline and I jump from tree stumps so the pictures and angels come out clean. Whoever has the cleanest picture wins but it's usually between Martha and Caroline."

"Sammy and I are small so we wiggle everywhere" Alice agreed since her original outline became a small bear on its hind legs by the time she managed to climb out of her indent. She was still quite proud of it, though.

Martha was slowly melting out of her shell after being naturally wary of the native boy but he'd been nothing but kind to her family. After hearing so much about the 'evil' savages, she'd fallen into stereotyping them but 'Connor' was shyer than she and Alice combined. Time would serve to close the rifts between cultures but she would follow in her siblings' steps to remain cordial. She placed her slate down in her lap, smoothing back brown tendrils that had fallen over her freckled cheeks and gave her tips for snow angels, "It's best to fall facedown and use your hands to stand up by crawling back to meet your feet. Caroline packs in the snow with her hands as she leaves and adds pebbles and sticks to make faces on hers."

Elizabeth gasped as a sudden idea struck her on the head and she squeezed little Ann to exclaim ecstatically, "Snow men! We can make snow men!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton was surprised by their excitement over snow but it was beautiful aesthetically when it fell in delicate flakes upon the ground. He scribbled his last word on the slate from the vocabulary list he'd been given earlier, proud of his work, and asked carefully, "And these are winter games?"

"Yes, there are hundreds of them!" Alice answered dramatically with a happy grin since she'd been proud to partake in them for the last three winters. This time, however, they would have free reign over the land and snow would pile high unless their father shoveled it away. There would be no limit to what she could play this winter!

Martha sighed to her little sister's exaggeration and corrected, "No, there's-"

Samuel burst into laughter as Caroline shot out from the right side of the house with black soot over her hands and cheeks, resembling a wild woman of the forest. Even Ratonhnhaké:ton was taken aback by her disheveled appearance. Had she accidentally fallen into a fireplace? Caroline, however, was merely wearing the appearance of a rural colonial woman at work. Tending to the smoking fire was long work as they watched the flames, added wooden chips, poked the fire, and added a little water to increase the smoke spreading through the vertical oven. Her simple green dress was covered in soot patches around the shoulders but it could be cleaned or discarded for fabric scraps since it was a working dress.

Ann grasped Elizabeth's neck in apprehension that Caroline was a monster coming to take her away from her beloved home and whimpered softly. Her little brown leather shoes tapped against Elizabeth's side as she whimpered nervously to the approaching intruder. No, she was a good little girl and wanted to stay with her family. Samuel leaned over to pat the top of her head, the soft blond curls flattening under his hand as he assured confidently, "It's Carrie, Ann. Doesn't she look funny with smoke on her face?"

Caroline chuckled softly as she passed by, stopping to tickle the bottom of Ann's round chin to chase away her fear and stop her lips from quivering. The little girl focused on the features of the 'monster' but realized that _yes_, this was Caroline with soot on her face. Her blue eyes glittered with relief as her chubby little hands waved happily in welcome and Caroline smiled at putting her at ease. Amelia left her knitting on the chair as she stood up to stretch, smoothing down any wrinkles on her brown dress to smile at her sister, "How is the meat coming along?"

"Good, I love hearing the crackling wood and the smell when the oven door opens" she replied earnestly and smiled in gratitude when Amelia handed her a cloth to wipe her face with. She was surprised at how much color smeared onto it and laughed softly as she scrubbed off the rest from her dusty skin. My, she must've resembled a horror story monster- no wonder Ann was frightened.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was ready to lend a hand and leaned forward to call out to the girl heading to the other side of the doorway, "Do you need help? It is no trouble for me."

"No, mama wants you to keep learning- that's why I'm there" Caroline chuckled amusingly since she'd become endeared by his selfless kindness but he deserved to study in peace. She loved this time of year as she helped her mother preserve all kinds of food in the attic and made the most out of baking from the crushed grains they had since the move from Boston. They hadn't needed to head into town for supplies since moving because their father had ensured their goods would last a while and the land supplied what they needed.

She squeezed past Amelia's chair to enter their warm home to open a black wooden chest that contained their father's chopping axe and grabbed it carefully into both hands. Amelia withheld a gasp as she saw her sister wield the axe without faltering and quickly reminded her that he'd told them to never use it. Caroline waved a dismissive hand since she already had experience after helping their father for two years in the forest after her studies. Being the oldest, she took on the responsibilities for her parents when they were overburdened without hesitation and enjoyed learning new skills. Why not make the most out of life, right?

She exited the house to move to the right towards the pile of firewood that her father had cut for personal use and kicked the highest log onto the floor. The small log rolled for a few seconds before stopping from the lack of momentum and Caroline moved to the nearest leveled tree stump to place the axe beside it. The children would be wise to keep away and the closest she was to the smoke oven with the chips would make the trips quicker for her task.

Martha, worried that her sister would end up injuring herself, demanded hesitantly, "Carrie, what are you doing?"

"We need more wooden chips and we're out" she replied quickly as she picked up the log to carry it over to the stump with careful steps since it was a bit heavy. The mountain of wooden chips they'd cut to maintain the fire had quickly burned away since there was a lot of meat to smoke from the venison. Her mother had asked her to find a log so she could cut it herself but the young girl would go a step further. Caroline, already knowing her mother was keeping watch on the meat so it wouldn't burn while her aunt Diana controlled the smoke leaving the detachable roof, wouldn't have time to do it. If you had the skill, why not cut the time? She placed the log vertically as she'd done many times before when her father let her have fun without her mother's watchful eye. There was really no question as to why she and Elizabeth tended to be stubborn since their father let them indulge in a little independence. She waved a hand to her worried siblings as she grabbed the axe into her hands with a sturdy grip and smiled cheekily, "So I'm making some."

With that said, she stood with her legs lightly parted to keep her posture straight and swung the axe in the straight lumberjack's arch her father had taught her. Martha and Amelia yelped in surprise when the metal struck something with a sharp thunk!- and both hoped Caroline wouldn't need a doctor. Ratonhnhaké:ton placed his slate on the log to check whether Caroline was all right since he heard no noise and would feel guilty if she'd become injured while he'd been there. He protected his residents and if any harm befell them-

"You are stubborn, little log" Caroline muttered under her breath as she moved her left foot to the edge of the pierced log and one last sharp tug pulled the axe free. She noticed her ever helpful neighbor eyeing her with a cautious glance as he stood a meter away and she smiled pleasantly to show everything was fine. Did everyone think she'd hack off her foot? Goodness, she'd done this dozens of times now. She chuckled softly to his apparent worry, noticing the raise of his eyebrows and the light parting of his lips as he watched her movements. Her right hand motioned for him to move back to prevent injuring him and she assumed her original position to swing the axe upon the small log once more, splitting it in two from the blunt force.

The two pieces fell neatly onto the stump and she lowered the axe to arrange them vertically to make the cutting easier. She would cut them into smaller blocks and from there, use a hacking knife to make the small chips to cast into the oven. Looking to Ratonhnhaké:ton, she smiled to his tense squared shoulders as he kept vigilant to any mistake on her part and she chuckled in amusement, "If you're so eager to help, you can bring me a few logs so I can chop them into kindling."

"I could cut them for you?" he offered as a safer alternative since he remained in the dark about her skills and she chuckled for the kind chivalry. Caroline was certain the girls in his village would swoon for his mannerisms when they came of age.

She waved a hand tinted with soot while holding the axe in the other and grinned amusingly, "But that's where the fun is at . . . which is why we'll take turns."

Ratonhnhaké:ton watched her continue chopping the wood into neat square blocks and had to admit she was an impressive sight. Boston girls of her age were either practicing their patchwork skills or etiquette since his first trip allowed him glimpses of Bostonian life. Although Achilles warned him to never look at a white woman or girl directly, he remained in awe to the bustling life in the colonies. He hadn't seen girls chopping wood like men and could see where little Elizabeth gained her insight for independence against gender roles.

* * *

_14 November 1770_

Ratonhnhaké:ton smacked his lips in delight as the food he ate brought back heartwarming memories of eating alongside his mother in Kanatahséton. When they'd caught meat, they would often smoke it as well and he enjoyed sitting next to her as he learned the process. He'd even prepared a few salmon strips himself and had smiled with glee when she approved. The slight sting to his heart in reminder that she no longer walked beside him faded away as Alice and Samuel sat on either side with bright smiles. His two little friends chewed with the same enthusiasm as they bit into the bread roll filled with smoked venison strips. The smoking process had finished and each family held their supplies for the upcoming winter but a few were stored inside the warm houses for use throughout the weeks when game wasn't available. During the winter, there would be no hunting since most animals went into hibernation and Alice would miss seeing the little brown hares with their twitching noses peek out from the thick grass.

"This is _so-o-o-o_ good" Elizabeth drawled with a big smile as she salivated more with each bite and wished she could preserve her snack forever.

Catherine allowed the children to eat a light lunch after their school day because once heavy snowfall began, their days would be spent inside with light teaching days. Her children would keep a tidy house since the lack of daily outside play would mean many toys left for cleanup. Today, however, she'd showered them with a tasty lunch since they would help prepare the wagon for its first trip into Boston for trade. The business plan had been set forth and while they'd been living on their savings and stored food, they had enough lumber to sell throughout the colony. She hadn't told her children that their father would set out in the morning but knew they'd be eager to help begin the family business.

"They look so happy" Diana mused with a smile as she watched her little Ann eat her own roll while Martha kept her sitting in her lap. She hoped their new business would take off since they needed clients to keep coming back. For the moment, they would supply lumber to storekeepers supplying it for homebuilders or wherever they could sell it. What mattered most was having continuous customers, whether old or new, and stated quietly, "With winter coming, orders will be slower-"

"We'll start small for this winter, sell lumber to the nearest town for any use- we all need firewood, right?" Catherine reasoned gently to reassure her everything would work out but she had faith in her Godfrey. When the man set out to do something, he did it with unyielding dedication. The same flame of determination carried on in their daughters, especially Caroline and Elizabeth. She would not doubt their dream until their last hope was exhausted and pointed out with a cheerful smile, "We can save what we earn and start fresh at the earliest thaw. We're in no rush to set this up and patience carries us a long way, Diana. Glasgow was no easy distance, remember?"

Diana nodded quietly since the journey to the New World hadn't guaranteed a safe passage but they'd braved the risks, especially the Burnetts with three young daughters. Yes, she would stand strong against whatever obstacles came their way. Catherine wrapped an arm around her shoulders in never-ending support and assured warmly, "We'll be fine, Diana. We always have been and this is the safest of places we've lived in to bear danger."

"Eliza's trying to eat my roll!" Martha hollered to her mother as the smaller girl skittered off to escape being caught, huddling behind Caroline with a sneaky smile. The eldest girl laughed with amusement to Martha's outraged face as her fair cheeks flushed pink and Caroline held out her roll so Elizabeth could have a bite. The young girl bit into it with gratitude and rubbed the brown dress covering her belly in circles to show Martha that she'd nabbed her savory bite elsewhere. Amelia chuckled to their antics as Elizabeth settled down between Caroline and Alice, making faces at the brunette girl for her tattle telling. Martha's pink lips thinned in displeasure since she enjoyed eating in peace rather than roughhousing and exclaimed angrily, "Mother, she's making faces!"

Amelia sighed with dismay since their mother was in conversation with their aunt and both girls were being downright disrespectful. Caroline was trying to hold in her laughter at their sisterly spat while Alice and Samuel ignored it completely, leaving Ratonhnhaké:ton to wonder whether the two would earn another lecture. Amelia directed a stern glare to the two girls to quell their spat and spoke firmly, "Eliza, Martha, behave. Mother is talking and Connor is here, don't be disrespectful."

Elizabeth looked to Ratonhnhaké:ton with a cheeky grin that unsettled him because it _always_ meant trouble and pointed to Martha, "The back of her head looks like a horse's butt-"

"_Eliza!"_

Caroline shook her head as she gently rapped the top of Elizabeth's white bonnet to quiet her. The younger girl frowned for having her jokes cut short and Caroline slipped on her figurative eldest sister shoes to lecture matter-of-factly, "Eliza, you know Martha has beautiful hair."

The younger girl pouted as her jokes hit a personal marker that their parents forbid since each child had to respect the other as family came first. She didn't want to hurt Martha's feelings but her older sister always acted too proper, refusing to be the giddy child she'd played with when younger. Ever since the prior year, Martha had started acting like one of those little ladies that Elizabeth didn't want to become as Martha followed Amelia's footsteps. Caroline rubbed her back in encouragement as Elizabeth saw her mistake and smiled warmly since she had Caroline by her side to play with- not to mention Alice and Samuel.

"Connor, you should play a game with us!" Caroline encouraged with a clap of her hands to keep the amicable mood ongoing and Amelia agreed with a small smile. It was better to be a cohesive family unit than squabbling siblings and stood up to brush off bread crumbs from her green skirt. She frowned at a brownish stain on her white apron from marinade that fell from her roll and tried to blend it out with her thumb as her brow furrowed. The children and Ratonhnhaké:ton contained amused smiles as she rubbed at the stubborn stain but continued gruelingly under her breath, "I. . .for one. . .enjoy a good game- oh, curse this little stain."

Dropping the fabric, she clasped her hands over her messy skirt and looked to them all for input, "How about it?"

"Hide-and-seek!"

"Marbles!"

"Tip Cat!"

"Blind Man's Bluff!"

Ratonhnhaké:ton remained silent to the unknown games, except for marbles, since he'd rarely played and stayed only for schooling when Achilles needed him back at the manor. Elizabeth jumped up from her seat as if she'd been bitten on the butt with enthusiasm itself and clapped, "That one!"

Amelia plucked blades of the grass and each child grabbed one, except Martha as she kept Ann in her care, and Ratonhnhaké:ton stared the familiar sight. Had he played this before? He took the last blade from Amelia's hand with a curious glance as she explained enthusiastically, "Whoever has the shortest blade will be blindfolded and has to guess _who_ steps into the circle when we tell you to guess. If you're right, they take the blindfold and assume your role but if you're wrong, you have to grab them in _one_ swipe only. If not, you have to keep guessing."

Well, he might as well begin using his training.

Each child unveiled their grass blade to size them up and Ratonhnhaké:ton frowned at receiving the shortest end. Why was it that he _always_ grabbed the littlest one? Truly, life humored him in games. Alice and Martha giggled since they hated to be the blindfolded party but Ratonhnhaké:ton would have to bear it this time. Being the tallest (well, Amelia would probably grow past her soon), Caroline used a clean white handkerchief from her dress pocket to wrap it around his eyes carefully. Tucking his shoulder-length raven hair behind his honey hued ears, she wrapped a knot at the ends and smiled, "There."

He closed his eyes and attuned his hearing to his surroundings, tuning out the voices of the elder women to focus on the children's hushed conversations. After months alongside them, he'd become familiar to their personalities and their gaits weren't hard to determine. Amelia's were light and calculated as she carried herself properly while Caroline's were fasted paced and confident as she focused on her target. Martha's footing was short in stride due to her cautiousness and the slowest of all while Elizabeth practically ran as her pitter-patter resembled a wild hare's. The only ones that proved difficult were Alice and Samuel due to their young ages but the rest were quite easy to guess. He heard hasty shuffling close in proximity as the first player approached him and heard the children yell, "Guess!"

There was only one who had a fast step but it was controlled, not careless like a young child's.

"Eliza!"

"Aw, I hate the blindfold" she mumbled in disappointment as he plucked her name correctly out of many and he smiled faintly to her tone.

Caroline removed the blindfold from his head to bathe his vision in warm sunlight and placed it over Elizabeth's as she pouted. She really hated wearing the blindfold and preferred running around the main player rather than standing still. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched the game from the player's eye this time as Elizabeth called out for them to play nice and not lie, jabbing her index finger in all directions. Samuel moved into the circle since he was the smallest, not to mention hardest, to distinguish and she called out, "Alice!"

"Nope!" Alice giggled with amusement as she stuck to Amelia's side, her hands grasping her sister's brown skirt in excitement. She liked playing the game from the outside since it became hard for her when the cloth was wrapped over her eyes. The older children made it easy for little Alice when it was her turn since she became nervous quite easily unlike Samuel, who enjoyed guessing games.

Elizabeth decided to jump into her one chance catch and dove straight ahead but Samuel strayed to the left. She grasped nothing but air and tipped over onto the thick grass on her stomach, striking the ground with a fist to groan miserably, "Aw, not again."

She resumed her position with a few patches of dirt on her brown dress and Caroline took Samuel's spot as the boy scurried to Ratonhnhaké:ton's side. When he was around for their games, Samuel stuck next to him since he liked having an older brother of sorts that he could talk to instead of all of his girly sisters. Elizabeth scratched her round chin thoughtfully as the new person blocked the sunlight reflecting through the handkerchief and mused, "Hmm, you're tall so. . . Amelia?"

"She's not _that_ tall" Caroline stated hastily about her lack of height and laughed aloud as she gave herself away. Well, she did tend to blurt things out instead of mulling them over in her head first. She allowed Elizabeth to tag her when she reached out with her hands and pulled her into an embrace to squeeze her little sister until she squeaked in defeat. Kissing the top of her head affectionately, she removed the blindfold to let her rejoin the group and tied it behind her head to continue the game. Another set of hasty pitter-pattered feet closed in and Caroline bit the inside of her cheek since three children fit that description. Since two had already gone, she decided to go with her last choice and declared, "Alice!"

"Nope, me again" Samuel laughed merrily and Caroline sighed aloud with a smile to his little mischief. He returned to their side with his arms wide open to resemble a bird and latched onto Alice by the shoulders with a giggle, both children laughing to the fun game.

Elizabeth ushered Ratonhnhaké:ton forward to go since he'd never played the game and doubted Caroline would figure out it was him. He entered the circle with a little confidence this time after observing the children's gameplay and the children called out, "Guess!"

"Since there's light being blocked. . .Amelia?" Caroline put forward uncertainly since Amelia was the only one that rivaled her height. Unfortunately, she forgot to count on one taller boy that beat them by several inches and this was her downfall. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled faintly as the blindfolded girl moved her head at all angles in the hope that she'd figure out the correct name but not this time.

"Wrong again" Amelia laughed as she stayed far behind the children where Martha held little Ann, both girls enthused with the game.

"It's Connor, isn't it?" she asked flatly as the only other choice fit the puzzle and resisted from slapping her forehead. The children laughed aloud to her sarcastic tone since she'd already lost the first round and only had one last chance to nab him. Her shoulders sagged as the sound only served to affirm her guess and she sighed softly, "I'll take the silence from the second player as a yes."

Caroline thinned her lips thoughtfully on how to approach catching him since she was only allowed one grab. Well, nobody said she couldn't bend the rules, right? She swept her left foot outwards to move it in an arch where Ratonhnhaké:ton stood but the boy's reflexes were faster and he dodged her leg quickly by jumping backwards. Elizabeth was quick to object to the crafty loophole (why didn't she think of that?) and called out to protest, "No cheating!"

"I'm not, I'm allowed one grab- there's no mention of leg sweeping in the rulebook" Caroline pointed out with a witty grin as she was blind again after her leg sweep to flush out the person's whereabouts. The moving shadow in her blindfold helped determine where the unknown player was but didn't help in determining distance so she was on her own. There was nothing else she could do but leap towards the person in a similar fashion to Elizabeth and sighed under her breath, "Oh, what do I have to lose?"

She didn't catch him.

* * *

**A/N**: I decided to cut the convoy trip for the next chapter since these bad boys keep getting longer than originally anticipated. I love dear innocent Connor as he weaves into both cultures and the children are eager to share his culture since they both care about the land they share. For some odd reason, I can imagine him rolling cornmeal cakes between his hands with the kids and letting them bake in an iron cast bake-oven inside the fireplace. Thank you all for the continuous support as always:

_grayfox1991_: Lol, I hadn't thought about puppets but you gave me a good idea with the Sesame Street joke for sock puppets. Connor doesn't use colonist clothing at all, except for his captain attire (which is super awesome), so it would funny for him to think socks and stockings are like mittens. He'll be getting Christmas presents in an upcoming chapter and can see him doing this as he tries to understand the holiday. Also, receiving his captain's outfit would be a good addition to his journey and I can already imagine him showing it to Achilles for his input. I can't help but see the two having that father-son bond over the years since both lack blood relatives.

_NinjaxSketcheartx:_Yikes, that's a lot of essays but I sympathize; I once had an English class the required 8 or so essays a month since we had to write one after every class lecture. Caroline's definitely relatable in personality traits since they both have that selfless caretaking role which will grow as they age through the story. I finished outlining the story up until late 1783 so those adorable children grew rather quick but I'm going to love writing out those chapters. Martha's a natural worrier but she'll definitely cast it aside with time and will hail him as a hero when he chases that burglar from the homestead mission. With the influx of immigrants after independence and land coming under the name of the new country, everyone wanted their claim. I can see why Connor felt betrayed after hearing his people's land had been sold without any regard and I was reading on how certain tribes had helped original colonists survive and brave the new land when they first arrived by showing how to live off the land. Obviously, that backfired in the friendship wagon when the Land Ordinance Law of 1785 rolled in to give the US money to recuperate war losses.

_thewriter1713_: You're exactly right; I was trying to think of a decent title for the story and was listening to Two Steps from Hell (whom I love!) when I saw the name. I'm glad you like his down to earth and sweeter side since yes, he is quite serious in the game. Culture and interpersonal dynamics plays a big role with the characters Ubisoft makes but I definitely liked Connor's character- except when the company made him kill off his childhood friend. Couldn't he have disarmed his pal and knocked him out pretty good? :(

_AwesomeJellyBean:_ Being from a matrilineal culture, Connor's dear mother was everything in his eyes so it just adds to his character- not to mention adding lots of fans. Like another reviewers mentioned, he's added so much responsibility to his young age and seeing him handle it all just makes you want to squeeze him like a stuffed animal. I was a little teary eyed when he confronted Haytham about Kaniehtí:io and recalled seeing his mother burning alive and being unable to do anything about it- that alone would give someone nightmares for years.

_ShizukaRen-Hime_: I think all of us experience that insecurity with culture shock when we travel, live in a different city, or go to another school/job. I'm glad you liked it since I won't be going over the top with making Connor ethnocentric by having him think his culture's better or criticize this and that about others- it's too catty and definitely not our beloved gentle assassin-to-be. Good for you on knowing a third language, I tried Italian but I've been too preoccupied to stick with it (beautiful language that I can understand but not speak, lol). You're right on the Scottish Gaelic, I had to search phrases and go to a few forums to make the language accurate for them.

_william12_: Thank you very much, I enjoyed all of the residents' stories but bawled when Achilles died and awed when Prudence had her little Hunter. We'll be seeing that here too. :)

* * *

**Next Time**: _A Dream To Be Shared_

_20 November 1770_

When Godfrey returned, both families were expectant to see what news awaited them. Every time the clack of hooves was heard, they peeked out of their doors to see who drove the horses. Most of the time, it was men heading north to deliver cargo for the Aquila on the bay since the large warship would travel soon to protect a trade route. Well, so Connor said, but the children remained respectful by not prying further and asking about its captain. They imagined it to be Mr. Faulkner since the man could drone on endlessly about his boat but Elizabeth, Samuel, and Caroline enjoyed his tales when he visited their father. On the third day in the afternoon, a wagon rode into the Davenport homestead but the families had decided to wait inside rather than run outside to see nobody familiar.

Alice played with her little corncob doll near the doorway as her mother allowed for five minutes of outside play since the wind had started becoming chilly. The clacking of hooves drew her attention and the brunette girl called for her mother when she noticed the distinct pattern on the horses, "Mama, Molly and Dolly are back."

As soon as the words were said, numerous footsteps followed with Terry in the lead to greet Godfrey. Alice had barely managed to stand when everyone was outside standing at attention as they awaited the horses to stop at their picket fence with a cheerful Godfrey. Instead, they found themselves surprised to see _Connor_ leading the wagon with Godfrey perfectly asleep beside him. Catherine could only blink in bewilderment as the sight registered while the children wondered how he knew how to drive a wagon. As always, the young man greeted them politely with a faint smile, "I hope you do not mind but I drove after seeing his exhaustion."

"Ah, Godfrey" Terry sighed to his friend's nap but chuckled since the man always returned tired easily from long trips and decided he'd take the next one.

At hearing familiar voices and the lack of movement, Godfrey snapped awake with a sharp jerk as his snoring was cut short. Wiping his bleary eyes, he caught sight of the numerous faces staring at him and he smiled widely with a refreshed face to explain, "That was the fastest nap in my life. I saw ol' Connor here walking the trail home right outside of Boston and brought him back to save him the trouble. Can't have a boy his age walking the trails at night, can we?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton said nothing since none of the residents knew of his capabilities or true line of profession. Instead, he hopped off the wagon gracefully to land on the dirt and tied the horses' reins to the picket fence to keep them in place. He adjusted the red fox pelt he wore over his shoulders to keep warm against the light breeze that carried into the chilly weather.

"It seems he brought you back" Catherine chided her husband gently as she patted his hand in welcome, happy to see his safe return. Their trails were solitary but one could never be too trusting that they would be void of danger. She was glad to see the young boy since he never failed to help their families and gushed sweetly with a motherly smile, "Thank you for the help, Connor."

"It was of no trouble, ma'am" he replied kindly since the Burnetts had cared for him like one of their own since their arrival and he'd do anything to keep them safe. He'd actually thought of setting up camp if he couldn't make it back to Davenport but the wagon had rolled by with a helping hand to bring him back home. If anything, he should've thanked Godfrey again for the lift since he would've been walking at this hour.

She smiled sweetly to his mild-mannered courtesy and sighed softly, "You are just the quietest darlin' boy."

Elizabeth grinned impishly and nudged Samuel's left side with her elbow to chide, "That means you're the _loud_ darling boy. Careful, mama might swap Connor for you."

Samuel quickly ran to his mother, his small feet scurrying with haste as he tried to avoid that horrible reality. He loved his family and would do anything to stay at their side, clinging to his mother's full yellow skirt to exclaim urgently, "No, mama, no! I'll be good!"

"Eliza" Catherine warned her child as she managed to start another ruckus when her father barely arrived. She helped her husband off the wagon as he stretched his tired legs but Samuel's whimpers ended when his father picked him up. The red haired boy practically molded himself against his dear boban to prevent losing either parent.

"Papa, what about the business?" Amelia inquired quickly to the question on everyone's mind and Caroline nodded eagerly as their hopes came down to one answer. She huddled next to her sister to link their arms to keep warm and both girls looked to him with expectant eyes.


	5. A Dream To Be Shared

**Music Inspiration: **_Hans Zimmer & John Powell- "Peace Tree Of Wisdom_ (Gotta love Oogway in Kung Fu Panda XD)

* * *

**A Dream to Be Shared  
**

* * *

Supper was cheerful as all of the children wondered how life in Boston was now that they'd been away for many months but they were glad for it. Their comfy home, courteous neighbors, open terrain, and the fresh food made them miss absolutely nothing about the cramped inn in the bustling city of Boston. The Burnetts were glad for the peaceful quiet since their neighbors had become family and awaited the upcoming winter since it would be their first Christmas inside a true home. Their small meal of a hare stew with a roll of bread was enough to fill their stomachs and the children were soon asking their father about his first trip back to Boston when Catherine informed them.

Lance had helped the two lumberjacks prepare the largest wagon between them since he would send a few pieces of furniture to see how they would fare in the city. Alice caught sight of the golden softwood chairs and thought they were beautiful- maybe even better than the ones that her boban made for the house- but asked no questions. Ratonhnhaké:ton had left the children's gameplay to fetch his own catch of fur pelts to add them to the bundle of goods and Samuel frowned when the prettiest red fox pelt from his father's own catches was added to the wagon. He really liked that one. . .but Ratonhnhaké:ton told him he'd find another for him to keep. The young man had helped the men with tying everything securely from the top since he was the lightest but carried strength comparable to the lumberjacks. When the sun left a beautiful orange-yellow ring in the horizon, all had parted ways and wished Godfrey their best for his trip early before dawn. The children were surprised since they expected their uncle Terry to head to town but their father had the most experience under his belt to make the best sales so he would go.

Godfrey couldn't answer all of their questions as they shot off a flurry with big smiles but Catherine calmed them down by reminding them to wash their plates in the wooden basin. Children had to mind their manners at all times, no matter how excited. Each child took their turn cleaning their tin plate and cup, except for Samuel since he was too small and could slip trying to lean over the basin. The eldest girls helped their mother clean the table by shaking the tablecloth free of crumbs outside; the birds would have a treat feasting on crumbs. Meanwhile, Godfrey indulged his other four children by reciting an old tale and explained with a warm smile, "This tale is called 'The Salmon of Knowledge'."

"_Fionn MacCumhail was just a lad when he was sent from home to the poet and great master, Fineagas, for education in many subjects − above all, on how to become a true heroic warrior. The old fellow had been living alone for many years, in a little house he built himself, beside the River Boyne and he enjoyed the company.  
_

_Fineagas kept a very close eye on the Boyne, day and night, should he spot a unique fish named 'Bradan an Eòlais – The Salmon of Wisdom'. Apparently, the first person ever to taste this fish would become the wisest in all Ireland. Everyone who had so far tried to catch it had been disappointed, and Fineagas dearly hoped that where others had failed he would be successful.  
_

_One day Fineagas and Fionn were sitting on the river bank enjoying a stimulating lesson, when the tutor noticed a glorious big salmon swimming towards them. 'This surely is The Salmon of Knowledge' he cried and rushed to get a net – a fine strong one, to haul it in. He knew also that he mustn't look into the fish's eyes or he would fall fast asleep, and he was careful not to do this as he struggled to net the beast of a fish._

Alice gasped quietly in awe and placed both hands over her mouth to stop herself from interrupting her boban._  
_

"_And then, without warning, the salmon leapt out of the water in his direction. The old man panicked and looked straight into the eyes of the fish, and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Fortunately, young Fionn saw this and shook Fineagas awake. The old teacher commanded Fionn to tear his dark-coloured shirt and tie it round his eyes so that he could no longer see the fish. Fionn obeyed, and a blind-folded Fineagas and a tenacious salmon quarreled and fought for the rest of that afternoon until the fish eventually gave up the struggle. Fineagas had caught Bradan an Eòlais. He would be the wisest person in all of Ireland.  
_

_As you'll understand, this great effort had exhausted poor Fineagas and he asked Fionn to cook the fish while he took a recuperative snooze. Fionn promised not to taste the salmon. The monster fish was placed on a spit above a good-going peat fire and it wasn't long until it was ready for eating. Fionn called Fineagas to come and taste it, but as he did so a small drop of burning fish-oil splashed up onto his finger – his thumb actually. Fionn simply stuck his finger in his mouth to quell the pain._

_When Fineagas arrived, he immediately noticed that Fionn MacCumhail looked really quite different. He could see from the gleam in his eyes and the glow from his cheeks that something had happened to him. 'Did you have any of the fish flesh?' he demanded. Fionn had to tell the truth. 'No' he said'. 'Did you try any of it at all?' he asked. And with that, Fionn remembered that he had._

_Fineagas understood there and then, that the special knowledge which came only from that cooked salmon on the spit had been granted to Fionn, and not him. Despite his loss, Fineagas was happy for the lad, since he knew that he would grow up to be a most wise man and a great hero. From that day forth, Fionn MacCumhail would be the ablest and most celebrated leader the Fèinn ever served."_

The children clapped in delight for the story since they enjoyed hearing good stories before bedtime. When their father wasn't tired, he regaled them with another or added a song to liven their spirits. Tonight, however, Godfrey would offer only one after working and setting up the wagon since he'd have to wake very early before dawn. Samuel leaned over in his seat over the floor and asked with shining eyes, "Boban, can I find one?"

"No, but minding your parents and keeping to good virtues will bring you all the wisdom you need" Godfrey smiled warmly with a chuckle to their enthusiasm and stood up with a yawn, excusing the bear-like sound as his children giggled. He'd finished packing the last of the lumber onto his wagon and was exhausted completely after working his hardest but he was ready to begin his business. Helping his little Alice stand up, he informed his children it was time for bed and smiled to usher them onwards, "All right, on to bed. Your boban has a long day tomorrow."

"Be careful, boban" Alice whispered worriedly as she sat up to hug her father, wishing he didn't have to leave them alone. Would he be safe in the dark woods? When they'd set out from Boston, she'd been frightened at leaving the safe city as the tall dense forest threatened to swallow their little wagon on the trails.

"Mind your mother while I'm gone" he reminded his children to instill their household rules and they nodded firmly with crestfallen faces. They didn't want him to leave them alone for days, even if their uncle Terry would keep watch over them. No, Godfrey wouldn't have to worry about his bairns and with five girls- he was fine. His oldest girls were helping their mother cover the fireplace with a pink patchwork quilt to keep the cold from trickling inside their home and smiled at the two, "Amelia and Caroline, watch over your siblings and keep to your chores."

"Papa, can we buy hot chocolate?" Martha asked softly as she clasped her hands to the thought of the hot sweet drink but knew it could be a little expensive. The powder was delicious to eat alone but adding it to milk was wonderful- even better than using molasses! The other children headed on to their warm beds to change into their nightclothes as their mother moved to help unbutton the back of the girls' dresses. Being a boy, Samuel didn't need help and tended to rip his clothes off to scurry inside his soft feather-filled mattress and change into his pajamas. Martha fiddled with the blue ribbon at the end of one braid as she tried not to step out of line and added in hopefully, "Winter will be soon."

"Depends on how much we sell, darlin'" he replied gently since he didn't want to instill false hope on them and hugged his daughter. He'd give them the world if he could but he couldn't put them in debt either. Martha smiled understandably since they didn't have much most of their lives and told him to be careful on the road; his safe return would be enough for them. He would take his trusty rifle to make sure wildlife or bandits didn't test their luck and reassured warmly, "Of course, now off to bed, Martha."

Caroline shook their clothes to free them of dust or anything that tried to hitch a ride and set them over each bed, quickly unbuttoning the back of Martha's dress when she asked. Amelia ushered the young children into bed when she finished braiding their hair (except Samuel) and fixed their night cap onto their heads. Alice mumbled with worry in her bed when she couldn't find Henrietta and her mother handed the corncob doll to her child since she'd dropped it while dressing. Amelia struggled with Eliza when she protested she wasn't sleepy yet, her bare toes kicking into the air in defiance, but Martha pulled her inside the covers. She couldn't help but laugh at the two moving lumps underneath the blankets as they sought their respective spaces.

Caroline walked towards her father as he finished packing a bag of overnight items for his stay in town and politely cleared her throat to suggest, "Papa, if you need an extra hand in starting this business in town, I can take orders and since the printing presses are there. . ."

She pulled out the last of her savings from her first job out of her dress pocket since she'd hoped to buy her family something nice for Christmas. Unfortunately, they needed it for another purpose and they would all benefit from it. Besides, she wouldn't venture into town herself anytime soon since they were too young for long travel. She placed the metal coins into his hands to close his fingers around them and told him optimistically, "Use what I have to place a small advertisement about the mill. It should be enough to run for a few weeks and many people read it nowadays with the defiance against the crown's heavy taxation."

Godfrey was surprised to say the least to her sudden generosity and declined to allow his child her first savings in life, "Caroline-"

"We need every advantage and I want to carry my own weight here" she insisted because as the oldest, she had to take the burdens when her parents couldn't handle any more. Her savings weren't much but it would suffice for a small ad and wanted to help in any way she could. She'd seen her parents work hard for what they had and she wasn't taking no for an answer, "I want this to be our permanent home, for decades to come. We came to this land for a reason so please, let this be a small ripple in the dream we're trying to carve."

Her father smiled with gratitude for her small contribution and embraced his daughter to sigh proudly, "We did good with you, Caroline. I just wish I could've given you more."

"I learned my basic schooling and mama tried her best to continue it on the road" she disagreed kindly since she'd spent hours practicing her arithmetic and grammar on her slate. It wasn't mandatory for women to be literate, especially those of low stature, but Caroline was proud for whatever schooling she received. Society required young ladies to grow up properly to obey men and fear God but Caroline wanted to roam free- like Connor. She was happy working alongside her parents at her current age and squeezed her father tightly one last time with a soft whisper, "Have a safe trip, father."

She embraced her mother to wish her a good night and scuttled off across the room to kneel for her nightly prayers to the lord. Amelia had drawn two wooden chairs with a blanket covering both to form a half-circle drape, which they both used to change since they were slowly becoming little ladies. The night drew goosebumps on her skin after Amelia untied the buttons at the back of her brown dress but she was cozy once the flannel nightgown was over her head. Amelia was already brushing her long copper hair when she slipped into bed and the younger girl whispered nonchalantly, "I saw what you did . . . thank you."

"Not you too, Amelia" Caroline chuckled softly and grabbed the wooden brush to smooth her sister's hair as the other girl turned around. Her fingers waved through the crimped hair from their everyday braids but Caroline loved the beautiful hue in her sister's hair. It reflected beautifully when the sunlight struck it while hers held brownish undertones in her auburn hair but her mother said her shade held the ability to shift between red and brown just like Amelia's shifted with its gold. Regardless, they had hair to be happy about and jealousy was never a good trait for respectful ladies. She brushed the ends to work out the last knots and chuckled softly as Amelia smoothed baby hair that poked out from her hairline. Amelia wanted her hair to be as smooth as her mother's as she grew older and Caroline admitted, "I like it here despite the wilderness around us. We don't have to fear danger from our own and we're free to live how we want."

She began to braid her hair carefully into one loose braid and Amelia questioned softly, "What about supplies? We can't run to the general store every time we run out of something . . . why didn't we open up a store? We could've eaten candy from the bowls whenever we wanted."

Caroline muffled a chuckle behind her hand and replied earnestly, "Papa's never been the type to keep an inventory on different goods and he likes working with his hands. It would've been nice to live in our own house upstairs with a business below but . . . well, the lord decided a different route for us. We can't linger on what could've been and besides, we never had the money to open a business until now. We're so close, Amelia."

"I hope it works because you don't have to be away anymore with mother" Amelia smiled thankfully since the days in Boston had been lonely when she was in charge of their lot. Their mother had taught in the town's grammar school after earning her certificate while Caroline had dipped her feet into the workforce to earn an income to put into their savings. Their father hadn't approved of lying about her age due to the long hours of labor that would leave his child exhausted but understood her determination. While all three were away in the morning, Amelia had become the head of the household as she handled chores and prepared food for her siblings when her mother stayed extra hours past noon. Caroline smiled fondly at remembering Amelia's hugs after each arrival home since they'd been inseparable for years. She handed Amelia her white sleeping cap to keep her head warm during the night, along with her hairstyle.

Amelia grabbed the brush to repeat the same process on her sister's hair since Caroline's hair was a tad thicker and the oldest admitted, "It is nice but I want to work when I'm of age until I find what I like. I thought teaching would be nice but we saw how that turned out with the boring books and being a governess. . ."

She shuddered because it would be uncomfortable for her living in another home that didn't hold familiar faces and gazed to the other side of the house where her mother helped her father fix his belongings. It was her perfect picture of home and she would never find anything better (well, unless she married far into the future). That is what she wanted to see day after day, even if she didn't live with them and whispered sincerely, "I guess I'm like papa. I'd rather be working with my hands or doing something productive."

"I actually thought about teaching, when I'm of age to do so" Amelia brought up modestly since she'd been pondering about her future and she loved assisting her mother with school lessons. There weren't many options available to women and those of their class were less. Unlike Caroline, who fell asleep reading her mother's certification books, Amelia found herself immersed into a world of academics she liked. She tied a ribbon of torn white linen at the end of Caroline's braid and murmured about the downside of teaching, "But I'd have to travel _away_ from Davenport to do so. I doubt a schoolhouse will open up soon."

Caroline placed her sleeping cap over her head as Amelia blew out their candle with a contemplative pout and the two settled in for the night. The climate was becoming increasingly colder but it had nothing to do with the temperature when Caroline embraced her younger sister to encourage softly, "I have faith in you, Amelia. Chase your dreams."

* * *

_21 November 1770_

When Godfrey returned, both families were expectant to see what news awaited them. Every time the clack of hooves or wagon wheels was heard, they peeked out of their doors to see who drove the horses. Most of the time, it was men heading north to deliver cargo for the Aquila on the bay since the large warship would travel soon to protect a trade route. Well, so Connor said, but the children remained respectful by not prying further and asking about its captain. They imagined it to be Mr. Faulkner since the man could drone on endlessly about his boat but Elizabeth, Samuel, and Caroline enjoyed his tales when he visited their father. On the third day in the afternoon, a wagon rode into the Davenport homestead but the families had decided to wait inside rather than run outside to see nobody familiar.

Alice played with her little corncob doll near the doorway as her mother allowed for five minutes of outside play since the wind had started becoming chilly. The clacking of hooves drew her attention and the brunette girl called for her mother when she noticed the distinct pattern on the horses, "Mama, Molly and Dolly are back!"

As soon as the words were said, numerous footsteps followed with Terry in the lead to greet Godfrey. Alice had barely managed to stand when everyone was outside standing at attention as they awaited the horses to stop at their picket fence with a cheerful Godfrey. Instead, they found themselves surprised to see _Connor_ leading the wagon with Godfrey perfectly asleep beside him. Catherine could only blink in bewilderment as the sight registered while the children wondered how he knew how to drive a wagon. Most young boys began learning at sixteen when they came of age to work and Samuel hoped he could learn while young as well. As always, the young man greeted them politely with a faint smile, "I hope you do not mind but I drove after seeing his exhaustion."

"Ah, Godfrey" Terry sighed to his friend's nap but chuckled since the man always returned tired from long trips and decided he'd take the next one.

At hearing familiar voices and the lack of movement, Godfrey snapped awake with a sharp jerk as his snoring was cut short. Wiping his bleary eyes, he caught sight of the numerous faces staring at him and he smiled widely with a refreshed face to explain, "That was the fastest nap in my life. I saw ol' Connor here walking the trail home right a few miles back and brought him back to save him the trouble. Can't have a boy his age walking the trails at night, can we?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton said nothing since none of the residents knew of his capabilities or true line of profession. He'd yet to achieve the skills required to eliminate Templars but doubted many would approve of murder since his heritage already had many eyeing him with distrust. One day, he might explain his true purpose for living in Davenport but for now, he would keep his life private. He hopped off the wagon gracefully to land on the dirt and tied the horses' reins to the picket fence to keep them in place. He adjusted the red fox pelt he wore over his shoulders to keep warm against the light breeze that carried into the chilly weather. The wind no longer carried a gentle caress against one's skin and began penetrating into one's bones without warm attire.

"It seems he brought you back" Catherine chided her husband gently as she patted his hand in welcome, happy to see his safe return. Their trails were solitary but one could never be too trusting that they would be void of danger. She was glad to see the young boy since he never failed to help their families and gushed sweetly with a motherly smile, "Thank you for the help, Connor."

"It was of no trouble, ma'am" he replied kindly since the Burnetts had cared for him like one of their own since their arrival and he'd do anything to keep them safe. He'd actually thought of setting up camp if he couldn't make it back to Davenport but the wagon had rolled by with a helping hand to bring him back home. If anything, he should've thanked Godfrey again for the lift since he would've been walking at this hour.

She smiled sweetly to his mild-mannered courtesy, the cold air already turning her fair cheeks rosy, and sighed softly, "You are just the quietest darlin' boy."

Elizabeth grinned impishly and nudged Samuel's left side with her elbow to chide, "That means you're the _loud_ darling boy. Careful, mama might swap Connor for you."

Samuel quickly ran to his mother, his small feet scurrying with haste as he tried to avoid that horrible reality. He loved his family and would do anything to stay at their side, clinging to his mother's full yellow skirt to exclaim urgently, "No, mama, no! I'll be good!"

"Eliza" Catherine warned her child as she managed to start another ruckus when her father barely arrived. She helped her husband off the wagon as he stretched his tired legs but Samuel's whimpers ended when his father picked him up. The red haired boy practically molded himself against his dear boban to prevent losing either parent. Elizabeth, however, was certain she'd earn a stern lecture that evening for frightening her little brother.

"Papa, what about the business?" Amelia inquired quickly to the question on everyone's mind and Caroline nodded eagerly as their hopes came down to one answer. She huddled next to her sister to link their arms to keep warm and both girls looked to him with expectant eyes.

"I sold all the lumber, the wood was of the best quality I've found so far" he explained carefully to make sure every word was understood and nothing was lost in translation. Ratonhnhaké:ton blinked in surprise when little Alice grasped his deerskin trousers since she'd been left without anyone to grab for support. Usually, it was her mother or Amelia but he'd been closest. He laid a hand on top of her head, similar to how his mother reacted when he'd been worried about something and she smiled thankfully. Godfrey juggled Samuel into one arm as the boy clung on, insistent to be beside him, and continued with his travel tale, "Meanwhile, I looked to old clients for private and business offers while giving the ol' Godfrey charm. I seized opportunity by the neck with each hour and that paper with our business started paying off by the time I was leaving. It seems we had a good reputation of dependability and honesty with people when we worked under company contracts. As of today, I'm _full_ with orders varying from lumber for homes to logs of firewood for the month so we're in business!"

All of the children and women exclaimed with joy to their second success in the new land after making their first home. Catherine embraced her husband, ignoring social etiquette as their dreams came true while Amelia brushed back tears at seeing everyone's happiness. The emotion was contagious as it matched the potency of fireworks and Caroline embraced Amelia tightly as she pushed back her own tears after working long hours to pay to add her little coins into their savings. They could stay in Davenport for as long as the business kept running and it would be their home for years to come.

"Winter will make it a bit slow but we can load two wagons for easier transactions" Terry spoke thoughtfully as the second mastermind of their business since clients hired you by your work ethic and pricing. With their new distance, they would have to make sure roads were clear when snowfall finally arrived but they could work for the next weeks until it happened. After that, a walk to the nearest town outside of Boston to sell firewood would bring in a decent income since it seemed the winter would be a bit harsh that year. He decided to join the celebratory mood for now and worry about the plans later on that night, scooping up his daughter to smile broadly, "It seems your boban will be able to buy you a pretty yard of wool for your first winter dress in Davenport. You will be as beautiful as your mother."

Ann merely wiggled her legs in happiness and hugged her father while one hand stretched for her mother. Diana merely chuckled to their daughter's giddiness and kissed the center of her smooth forehead to smile, "You'll be growing up with food on the table and that's all that matters."

Ratonhnhaké:ton was taken aback when Godfrey grabbed his right hand to shake it vigorously and laughed, "I can't than you enough, Connor."

"This was your hard work, Mr. Burnett, not mine" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied earnestly as he smiled bashfully for the outpour of emotion. He hadn't done anything but driven the wagon that day and found himself surprised to the handshake. After earning glares and hushed whispers wherever he traveled, the residents of Davenport always showed a different aspect of white culture and embraced him like family.

"You led us here to build our homes and now, our business" Terry agreed wholeheartedly since they would've been searching other places at this time if Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn't offered a place in Davenport. Not mention, he wouldn't even be alive to hold his little Ann or kiss his dear Diana. The simple act of kindness had paved the way to fulfill a road of dreams and he stated truthfully, "We owe you many thanks, Connor."

The cheerful rabble drew Lance from his home further down the road since he'd seen the carriage stroll in and took the loud noise as good news. If he managed to get a few coins for his wares, he'd be glad since he didn't need much to sustain himself unlike the Burnett family. The lack of hassling from taxing officials allowed him the freedom to craft his wares and sell them without heavy taxation that practically left him penniless.

"O'Donnell, your wares sold well" Godfrey congratulated merrily and handed over the profits to the woodworker in a small cloth bag. Lance smiled in relief that he'd have something to show for his hard work and the lumberjack clapped him on the back to encourage him. He placed his young son in the wagon so he could retrieve another bag filled with goods from the general store that Lance had requested to help him through the winter. The woodworker smiled when the other man handed his powder beverages and other groceries since they'd keep the chill out of his bones. Salt was incredibly useful to prevent the spoiling of meat and he'd pickled the rest of his perishable food with help from the woman. Godfrey clapped him on the back as the happy faces of his family brought him a smile and he declared, "If our businesses boom, we could make a furniture partnership, eh?"

"Well, I've never had such close distributors" he laughed in return since working alongside the two men had helped create his wares faster. Not to mention, building furniture for his home had been incredibly fast with the suppliers bringing him logs for his bed and dining furniture. The money from Achilles' renovations and sold wares would be enough to last him through the spring since bachelors didn't need much to survive.

"Don't let your head go into the clouds just yet" Catherine warned lightly but she was beaming with joy for the news and adjusted the cozy wool shawl around her shoulders. The sun lay low over the green hills as lilac began to cover the sky and knew the colder wind would settle over the land quickly. She didn't want her children catching illness and clapped her hands as she began to lower the wagon gate where cloth sacks lay over the bed. Quickly, she beckoned her children to help unload the wagon so they could be warm inside their home and start supper, "Children, help your father with his things."

All of them were more than happy as Godfrey spoke to the two men about business and dealings in Boston life. Caroline and Amelia were eager to hear about the power play between colonists and the crown but they had to help their mother. Adult talk was not yet open to them until a few more years and until then, they had to obey their parents and mind their manners. Catherine warned her children not to dawdle in the cold when Elizabeth and Samuel decided to peek into the bags, closing them quickly to avoid a lecture on hastiness. Alice stood next to Ratonhnhaké:ton as she held her little corncob doll against her chest and bit her bottom lip to tell him worriedly, "I have to put Henrietta inside or I'll lose her."

He found the flint corn doll with a violet linen fabric pinned around its body amusing since he'd never seen anything like it. In his village, girls played his corn husk dolls but this natural alternative was interesting as well and he offered kindly, "I can hold it for you or I can help your sisters while you run inside?"

"You're smart, Henrietta thinks so too" Alice piped up sweetly as she lifted her doll and ran towards the house as her warm red wool coat made her look puffier than she was. Ratonhnhaké:ton may not have had siblings but Alice was quickly worming her way into his heart for the number one spot.

"You're very sweet with her, thank you" Caroline spoke up from behind as she carried her father's knapsack over her left shoulder and had seen their interaction. Alice was always the shy one but she'd grown out of her shell rather fast when introduced to him and hadn't run off to hide behind her mother like Martha. Her little sister often had trouble finding friends since she carried such a sweet naivety of the world and believed everyone was good. She was extremely gullible for falling into pranks by other children and never saying no to a question or request. Their mother had lectured her sternly when she'd given away her new shoes when somebody asked for them but Alice held a very kind heart. It reminded Caroline of Connor's as he helped everyone without needing to be asked. She didn't see the 'savage' negativity of what Bostonians spouted because the young boy had been endlessly kind to her and smiled warmly, "If you ever happen to find strips of torn fabric, she likes to use them for clothes on Henrietta. I plan to make her some for one of our holidays next month."

He nodded quietly and moved forward to help her with the bag but she held out her hand, clasping his between hers with a playful smile. Being an individual that never touched another out of necessity, the physical contact was the first that he'd experienced with a girl (a white colonist, no less) and felt the tips of his ears heat up immediately. Not even the cold licking at his skin could penetrate the blood rushing to the surface. Caroline didn't notice his reaction to her innocent grab and released him with a chuckle, "I can handle myself on this one, thank you. I'd appreciate it if you looked after Alice. Amelia and I will have enough keeping Eliza and Sammy from opening everything-"

"Martha, papa brought hot chocolate!" Elizabeth's voice declared as she decided to break the rules and Martha's ecstatic squealing could be heard.

"Eliza!"

Hearing her mother's stern chastising, Caroline shook her head to smile at him and breathed softly, "And there we go."

* * *

**A/N**: I decided to use a tale that was widespread from Ireland to Scotland during colonial times and this was the shortest I could find to tie into the stories. Everybody likes heroes, right? Lol. Being small, Alice and Samuel sure do. We'll have a cheerful Christmas chapter as Connor experiences his first at Davenport.

_thewriter1713_: You're right, little Connor deserves a big hug after losing pretty much everything but Davenport homestead itself at the end of the game. I can already see his friends at Davenport becoming enraged to his loss but Caroline will lead him back to New York, just not to see the British leave, but plead a case since Connor did help out the Continental Army.

_teno-hikari_: He's a good fella that will always get the last blade but he'll win the games in the end. Lol. Those kids will be in awe when they do and I'm sure their parents will have to remind them ships aren't safe for children. Still, they'll get their stories and a simple ride out of the cove when they're much older. Somehow, I imagine Eliza and Samuel being the most excited out of his Assassin job. Seeing that he wears weapons like any traveler in those dangerous times, they might think his arsenal fits into fighting with the Continental Army since so many messengers pop up to the manor and he leaves constantly.

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: You're totally right on the Aquila ride; I could've sworn it said 1770 since the end of the mission jumped right into 1773 to send him to the Boston Tea Party. Argh. I really hate the large time skips but I did have the conversation with Catherine and Diana after acquiring Lance and doing the Aquila mission but before starting the next sequence. Somehow, I'd imagine Connor meeting the women upon arrival rather than waiting a while since he keeps his eyes on his little community. Lol. You're right about the fast aging within six months since I know the boy was going through puberty but he just shot up with perfectly fitting clothes. XD I can already imagine him altering them by candlelight and cursing his growth spurts. Caroline will be learning about Connor's true profession when he heads out on the Aquila after Church. I haven't decided whether she'll become an assassin since a lot of people in the game talk about families taking priority over the brotherhood (Caroline will eventually want her own little babe) but she'll definitely be kicking ass alongside him in her own way.

_AwesomeJellyBean_: She is quite the rapscallion for a girl in colonial times. I'm glad you love my characters; I tried my best to give each a unique characterization.

_ShizukaRen-Hime_: Thank you so much for giving me a visual image of his characterization. Since you have that Gaelic background, I'm definitely going to love having you read this story to make sure it's accurate. I love reading long reviews so I don't mind a lengthy paragraph.

* * *

**Next Time**: _Christmas Joy_

Their father opened the wooden door and all three Galloways bounded in with warm wool coats, mittens, and fur throws to protect them against the weather. Although it was a short walk, the elements could lash out in a minute and they had little Ann to take care of. Diana removed the white veil covering her face against the freezing wind to reveal rosy cheeks and smiled with a shiver, "We're going to feel the winter out here."

Alice, Samuel, and Elizabeth helped little Ann become free from her thick brown coat as she giggled happily to the pretty dresses around her. Elizabeth warmed her chubby little hands with her own to ward away the cold and combed her blond curly hair to keep her tidy. She was a pretty little porcelain doll with her features and they were certain she'd grow up to be a beautiful woman. Alice hugged her happily since last year, she'd been babbling her first words and could barely walk. Caroline and Amelia helped Diana remove her heavy blue coat, careful not to entangle her intricate braided bun into the soft fox fur cap on her head. The older woman embraced the two girls as she kissed their cheeks and chuckled, "My, the snow is endless this year."

She embraced the other children with hearty season's greetings and complimented their handsome attire. Amelia and Caroline set their clothes neatly onto their beds in the far corner for safekeeping, quickly scuttling back to hug their uncle to show the same respect. Terry found their joy infectious as all of the children gasped at everyone's pretty clothing and smiled warmly at the girls, "Look at you all, so pretty in your dresses. One day, your father will have to fight off suitors with a stick while I wonder where the time went."

Catherine laughed as she finished pouring the last of the batter onto the griddle and replied earnestly, "With five girls, I can only imagine. We have a few years before they're of age so we will cherish this time and teach them how to be proper little ladies. We might not have much but I'll be teaching my girls to act respectfully rather than gallivanting smugly or shamefully around town."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon" Caroline spoke up meekly as she covered the pile of different flapjacks with a cloth because she loved her family, not to mention Davenport. Her mother waved the batter spoon to remind her little girls shouldn't intervene in adult conversations but she couldn't help but add in, "I want to live here forever."

"I think you'll scare bachelors when you start swinging an axe" Amelia joked gently to keep her out of trouble and Caroline laughed along with her. The copper-haired girl pulled her away to check on the apple cider warming up in a pot as it hung from the metal crane next to the fireplace. Caroline placed a wooden dipper to pull up a serving and poured it into a tin cup so all of her siblings and Ann could have a taste. They let Ann have the remainder since she was the smallest and a guest in their home. She returned the cup to Amelia when she finished and smacked her lips to emphasize its sweet tastiness.

Godfrey laughed at his daughter's knack for logging before she was old enough to find a job and informed cheekily, "I don't know, Amelia. The first time I saw your mother shoot off a rifle, I knew she was meant to be my wife."

"A bobcat threatened to take my family's pig" Catherine reasoned quickly since she didn't shoot guns for fun and had only done so when wildlife threatened to take the pork for their winter. Without it, her family of seven would've suffered a food shortage since her father had been ill that year and couldn't hunt as much as he could. Godfrey lived in the same town and had heard her yelling as he'd been cutting firewood for his own family, leading him to find her in order to help. He'd never seen a girl with bluer eyes than Catherine and he'd been smitten by them. Needless to say, their journey to courting wasn't easy but that was another tale.

Terry laughed boisterously and clapped Godfrey on the back since he was protective of his girls, "We'll be careful not to let Caroline dawdle in logging areas then. She might find a nice lumberjack to carry on tradition."

Caroline's cheeks darkened since she didn't see herself leaving her family anytime soon and boys were still icky in her view. Well, except Connor, he was nice but the rest were nonexistent. They lived miles away from towns now so she wouldn't be developing a fancy to anyone unless Davenport exploded into a town over the next year. Diana waved her hands to quell their humorous laughter and chastised gently, "Oh, stop jesting. You're making her red like an apple."

The men chuckled and Terry handed him a large square bundle he'd retrieved from the stables at the manor earlier in the morning. The children had seen him carrying it inside but said nothing since they weren't to ask questions. Soft whimpering could be heard from inside as the house became silent and the children looked at the box with interest. Godfrey saw their looks, along with the demanding stare from his wife, and smiled innocently, "I bet he's eager to meet his new family."

He set the box down on the floor as the younger couple smiled at the children and Catherine eyed her husband suspiciously. What had he done now? Godfrey grinned with exuberant glee that passed to his twinkling blue eyes and he patted the top of the crate to inform, "All right, this is what Father Christmas delivered to your children just this morning before the snow arrived. You've been very good children and he decided that you deserved something special."

He opened the wooden crate and all eyes were on the box to figure out what made the whimpering noise. At first, they heard nothing but soft sniffing and seconds later, a black shepherd's dog poked its head over the crate to greet them all with a short bark. Its black nose sniffed the air to meet the new people watching him as his pointy ears twitched, his chocolate brown eyes focusing on the small children. The puppy held brown fur around its small belly and a shaggy long tail twitched in the air as he studied his surroundings. The children had never seen anything so small and adorable in their life that wasn't livestock.

"A puppy!"

* * *

_Thank you for reading my story and please drop a review if you can, they make my day._


	6. Christmas Joy

**Christmas Joy  
**

* * *

_22 December 1770_

The breezy fall gave way to the cold winter as the crystal dew of morning over the grass reminded the children of glittering diamonds twinkling in the sunlight. By mid-December, the snow piled so high that when Godfrey opened the door, the snow was as tall as Samuel. He'd been eager to make a snowman matching his image but Catherine had quickly helped her husband shovel the snow to clear the path to their home. The pour of snow on their doorstep made it easy for Catherine to collect and melt into water for cooking stews as they brought down frozen or dried meat from the attic to cook with. When there was no freezing wind or snowfall, she allowed the children to play outside for a few minutes while bundled up. Classes lessened in the household and were only in session when Ratonhnhaké:ton asked if he could travel through the snow to their home. Catherine was taken aback to his dedication but couldn't deny him help as he committed himself to finishing his studies. When she wasn't able to teach due to household chores, both Caroline and Amelia would help him.

Catherine worried that he'd catch his death traveling to their house once a week but he was perfect in his attendance. He arrived with cozy fur throws over his attire and wore warm boots, not to mention a flannel hat with ear flaps that Achilles let him borrow to make the distance safely. Christmas would soon be upon them and Catherine had a perfect idea on what to give him on that day because he deserved it. She'd never seen a sweeter polite child and knew his mother would want her son to receive the love she wouldn't be able to give him. Out of all of the Burnetts, he had confided in Catherine about being an only child with no parents and she could only keep him close to her family to offer him a home he could always come to when he needed it.

With the holiday arriving in days, Catherine was preparing her best skills for cooking a delicious supper and would have help from Diana (not to mention, her two oldest daughters). She'd had Diana join in today to help her make holiday wassail, a punch consisting of sweet cider and fruit juice. A variety of spices like cinnamon and cloves were used to add flavor, which is why they would make their batches early to allow the slices of fresh lemon to infuse the punch for extra taste. In the cold attic, it would be preserved and by Christmas, they would heat it to finish the process before it serving hot. Each woman took a task by either slicing their fresh fruit (frozen for days after the last convoy returned) or measuring the gallons of previously made cider in a large cooking pot.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had been copying down his list for practice for the week when he noticed the spicy but sweet scent. Due to the snow and lack of weekly classes, he'd asked Mrs. Burnett to give him longer spelling lists and she'd been more than happy to help. Elizabeth had groaned miserably but obeyed her mother when she'd decided to implement his idea to her course. Caroline and Amelia sat inside the empty space between the side of the fireplace and the children's bed crafting items. Curious, he placed his slate inside a cloth bag to keep it safe against the snow because having his words erased would be horrible.

"Connor, don't leave" Alice pouted with disappointment since she enjoyed having him around. The other three children raised their heads to her plea because they enjoyed playing games with him after their lesson or shared a snack before he left for the manor.

"Not yet, Alice" he assured with a friendly smile and she returned to her graphite drawing with a bright smile. It felt like family when he was in their home and he couldn't help but long for his village at times like this. He missed spending time alongside Kanen'tó:kon as they helped their village by catching fish or helping the women farm.

"Good, because Sammy and I haven't finished drawing your paper horse" she piped up sheepishly since she liked drawing pictures for her siblings. Christmas would be soon so she had to practice well for her presents to everyone. Children weren't really supposed to give anything to each other, only adults to the young, but Alice loved them all so she would. Samuel was helping her draw the pretty tail on a horse while she did the eyes since they wanted their first drawing to be perfect. After they finished, their mother would cut them out for them to play with.

He approached the two girls as Caroline sat closer to the beds in a pink linen dress as she allowed Amelia, wearing a blue dress, to be warm against the rocks of the fireplace since she was younger. When it became really cold, Caroline enjoyed blowing out smoke rings into the air to resemble the men when they smoked pipes. Each girl had pinecones around them with sprigs of pine poking out of the space between rows and he tilted his head with curiosity to ask, "What are you doing?"

Amelia flinched since she'd been focusing on placing the sprigs inside the pine cones but smiled a second later to her intensity to the task. Caroline smiled amicably and patted the floor besides her so he could sit down to join them. He took the spot, making sure his feet wouldn't hit any of their materials and Amelia explained cheerfully, "We're making decorations for the table on Christmas. Mama wants to put them in the center and over the fireplace to add a little cheer. There's so much happiness this year and it's in thanks to you."

"In my culture, it is taught that we aid each other as a group- never leaving one alone" he smiled modestly since all of the residents thanked him with their incoming holiday. It was strange to bestow gifts one day out of the year but their culture varied from his and the children were incredibly happy. They promised to answer any questions about it and he'd been puzzled about this 'Father Christmas' since he expected a physical visit. Of course, the children said nobody saw him and Ratonhnhaké:ton offered to catch the man for them if it helped.

"Although you don't celebrate this, you've been a very good boy this year" Caroline smiled slyly since she and the children had decided to thank him with small presents this year. They were also going to prepare one for Mr. Davenport but the old man had chuckled and told them to give it to their friend instead.

"I always strive to be one" he replied earnestly since he was there to lend anyone a helping hand, regardless of their race or gender. Both girls smiled since they'd like to follow in his kind footsteps and he pointed to the pinecones to ask softly, "Would you like help?"

"You're the child everyone wishes they had, you know" Caroline grinned cheekily since her parents gushed about his mannerisms whenever Elizabeth didn't act courteously or disobeyed them. The single stray lock of hair swung in the air as he lowered his head modestly and she handed him a pinecone so he could join in on their fun. Christmas was a day for family and goodwill to all fellow man, leading her to instruct cheerfully, "All right, first we look into the cone to make sure there's no bugs and then. . ."

* * *

_25 December 1770_

Caroline and Amelia woke first since the younger children had been so eager for tomorrow to arrive, they fell asleep later on. They'd heard Elizabeth shift so much in bed that their mother had chastised her fumbling from across the house where a wooden wall separated their parent's bedroom. They smiled at each other as a good night's sleep was felt in their bodies after the previous cold night and Amelia whispered merrily, "I wish we had windows, remember how we drew on them with our fingers last year."

"But last year, we didn't have all of this space" she reminded quietly with a smile as they shivered while getting out of bed. Good little ladies didn't dawdle in their chores since sloth was sinful and today, they were more than happy to help.

Amelia fetched their clothing from the black wooden trunk, smiling with joy that they would be able to wear their best dresses that day. Church, Christmas, and dinners were the only occasions when they could due to their finances. She pulled a tawny colored calico dress with feathery pink petals patterns, along with her best black stockings to keep her warm. For Caroline, she pulled a navy dress of the same fabric with light blue leaves and stockings of the same black color. They would wear simple petticoats for fullness to their dress and stays underneath their linen shift for their posture. Caroline pulled down a linen blanket that their father installed two weeks ago as a curtain that they could use to change in their corner since they weren't little girls anymore. It was so much easier to use than the chairs and they were happy to let Martha use it as well. Over the last two years, they'd begun to see the changes from their child bodies to defined forms that would keep developing. Caroline hoped she'd grow more a little more since Amelia was threatening to pass her and had taken solace in knowing that Connor was born during the winter when she'd been born in the spring of 1756 so his tall height was fine. If he'd been younger, she'd really have felt like a tiny old shrimp among the young lobsters.

They would wear simple fabric slippers for now but when company arrived, they'd put their leather shoes on. Being the largest family, they were happy to host a Christmas dinner and had invited their Davenport neighbors to celebrate. Achilles offered the mansion for bigger space but seeing the children were easier bundled up at home, told them he'd meet them instead. Next year, he promised to host and would find a cozy way to bring them all in one carriage ride.

"I can't wait to see the look on Alice's face to her new winter dress" Amelia smiled sneakily since she, Amelia, and their mother had used an old dress of hers to redesign it. They'd added pretty white lace trim to the pink collar and the wool dress had been pleated beautifully as it ended with white lace ruffles as well. Alice had so many blue dresses that it was time that she donned a new color that complimented her brown hair.

"I'm sure Elizabeth will fly through the stockings I made since she manages a tear every four days" Caroline chuckled to their little sister's wanderlust to explore every inch of Davenport but the winter had put an end to it. Nowadays, the young girl paced around restlessly like a leashed dog and asked her father to tell stories when he could.

Being the two oldest above thirteen, they were privy to helping make presents for the children to make it easier on their mother's hands. Caroline could only imagine how many hours their mother had worked on mittens, socks, and bonnets when they'd all been children. Since Amelia was now thirteen, Caroline had been excited in having a helper and they'd sewn their very first handkerchief for their mother. They'd used muslin left over from worn out blankets and added indigo hued lace around the edges to give it a beautiful dash of color. For their father, they'd sewn together a wool brown scarf to keep him warm during his work hours. All of their gifts were made from reused fabric in their mother's sewing bag and were given new life for a grateful family member.

The two girls smiled at their mother as she stirred batter in a bowl near the warm fireplace but they couldn't see their father inside their log cabin. Amelia decided to fix their bed to keep their house tidy for their upcoming guests and would wake the children afterwards. Caroline moved to help her mother and noticed the fluffy texture in her bowl, telling her they'd be eating flapjacks with maple syrup. She loved the shapes her mother made and Caroline smiled gleefully, "Can I help you make flapjack people? Alice loves them."

Catherine chuckled to her enthusiasm and patted the top of her head with her free hand as she left the spoon in the batter, "You forgot to take off your sleeping bonnet."

Caroline's hands flew at her head to feel the white linen cap on top and her mother laughed softly with amusement, "Go tend to your hair first, Caroline."

Her oldest scuttled off with embarrassment as she tore off the cap to reveal the little knots of separated hair tied with linen strips. She and Amelia had done each other's hair to vary their casual braided hair to polished curls that they'd brush and add bear grease for shine. They had done the same to each of the girls' hair as well but Elizabeth hadn't wanted to match them, grumbling about wanting her hair to be straight. In the end, a stern glare from her mother reminded her to mind her parents' orders.

She found Amelia untying the knots on her own hair and Caroline blushed heavily as she chuckled, "Imagine if I looked like this when company came? I'd never live it down. When we're older, promise to live next to me so I don't forget to fix my hair?"

Amelia laughed merrily, the tune reminding Caroline of bell jingles and she promised, "I promise to never be far away."

* * *

The children awoke quickly after the oldest girls as Amelia helped them pull out their best clothes and dressed them carefully to avoid attire being out of place. Martha required no help with her green calico dress but Amelia needed to help button it from behind. She'd been ecstatic to use her brown leather shoes since they couldn't attend church anymore and heard their bible lessons from their mother instead. Godfrey had laughed when she grabbed a handful of bear grease but he stopped her before she ruined her hair with the large glop. His young Martha was a little too excited to follow in Amelia's steps into being a proper lady and had sent her to get help from Caroline.

Alice had giggled with excitement through her entire dressing while wondering what Father Christmas had brought for her. She'd been a very good little girl that year and had thanked Amelia for her help, scuttling off in her azure calico dress. Since she was a little girl, she wouldn't be able to wear pretty dresses with patterns or embroidery like Caroline's and Amelia's until she reached their age. For now, she would simply stare in awe and touch the soft fabric with the pretty leaves with the hope that she'd have her own one day.

Elizabeth didn't want to feel pretty like her sisters but the green dress really did fill her heart with warmth when her mother gushed proudly. Caroline gave her a boon by simply tying half of her hair with a white ribbon to keep the hair out of her face and the girl scuttled off. Samuel was proud to resemble his father in attire when he donned clean ironed clothes with brass buttons that reflected his round freckled face on the blue linen coat.

Alice's two brown braids with their pretty blue ribbon danced on her shoulders but stopped when she halted abruptly. In front of her, she saw a large rectangular table instead of their little round one as two vertical slabs held it upright. She blinked with disbelief to the new sight and looked to her mother to ask breathlessly, "Mama, is that. . ."

Catherine chuckled to her daughter's awed face since her own cheeks were pink from delight, along with cooking at the toasty fireplace. Their blue tablecloth with the little wildflowers decorated the large table but tin plates and metal cutlery covered the table for now since the beautiful silverware would be used for supper. The children were as ecstatic as she'd been when her husband brought in the gift from the stables behind the house to surprise her. He'd tricked her under the premise that he was heading out to feed them (which he did) and returned with her present. She placed the bowl filled with flapjack batter on the table to smile proudly to their first piece of furniture in Davenport, "Look at what your father made for us."

Martha bounded up with a giddy smile as the table appeared like one out of a high class home that would be within their reach due to their finances. Well, it was missing the polished legs to hold it upright but it didn't matter to her. They could be added later, after all. The table setting seemed like one out of a dream or a catalog that shopkeepers kept for import from England and gushed ecstatically, "Oh, mama, it is beautiful! Thank you, boban."

Godfrey laughed to his children's joy over furniture as they touched the large dining table, which was accompanied by four personally carved chairs to fill the empty spaces. Elizabeth quickly set to work by fixing the linen tablecloths in their familiar triangle shape, her steps clacking against the floor with her shoes.

Amelia approached them as she finished washing her hands free of bear grease and smiled to the sizzling sounds from the iron griddle over the fire. Little limbs were sticking out from where her mother moved the spoon to make shapes and she chuckled, "Flapjack people!"

Caroline pointed to smaller circles she was pouring over the hot griddle as she donned an apron to help their mother and grinned happily, "And silver dollar cakes."

The children couldn't wait to taste the puffy flapjacks with preserves and syrup that had already been set out over the table as Martha took care of the food arrangement. Strawberry preserves gave an eye pleasing but yummy color to the dark maple syrup beside it and soon, many different platters of food would cover the table by suppertime. All of the children had stuck close to the table, completely forgetting to ask whether Father Christmas had dropped by with a small token for their good behavior that year. A loud knock to the front door alerted the children that company had arrived (it was much too late for Father Christmas) and Godfrey looked to each of them to remind gently, "On your best behavior, children."

Their Aunt Diana, Uncle Terry, and Ann had arrived to spend the entire day with them as they had for the past years. Caroline and Amelia had been small when they met their Aunt Diana as she washed clothes with their mother at a nearby river and soon, they'd all become family. Most of their family lived back in Scotland and they had been alone since arriving to the new world at New York. Since then, they'd traveled to find jobs in their little wagon from that colony, New Hampshire, and at Lake Champlain before heading to Massachusetts. Caroline inherited her father's wanderlust as they traveled to see the untamed frontier while Amelia took after their mother by staying rooted to a safe spot.

Their father opened the wooden door and all three Galloways bounded in with warm wool coats, mittens, and fur throws to protect them against the weather. Although it was a short walk, the elements could lash out in a minute and they had little Ann to take care of. Diana removed the white veil covering her face against the freezing wind to reveal rosy cheeks and smiled with a shiver, "We're going to feel the winter out here."

Alice, Samuel, and Elizabeth helped little Ann become free from her thick brown coat as she giggled happily to the pretty dresses around her. Elizabeth warmed her chubby little hands with her own to ward away the cold and combed her blond curly hair to keep her tidy. She was a pretty little porcelain doll with her features and they were certain she'd grow up to be a beautiful woman. Alice hugged her happily since last year, she'd been babbling her first words and could barely walk. Caroline and Amelia helped Diana remove her heavy blue coat, careful not to entangle her intricate braided bun into the soft fox fur cap on her head. The older woman embraced the two girls as she kissed their cheeks and chuckled, "My, the snow is endless this year."

She embraced the other children with hearty season's greetings and complimented their handsome attire. Amelia and Caroline set their clothes neatly onto their beds in the far corner for safekeeping, quickly scuttling back to hug their uncle to show the same respect. Terry found their joy infectious as all of the children gasped at everyone's pretty clothing and smiled warmly at the girls, "Look at you all, so pretty in your dresses. One day, your father will have to fight off suitors with a stick while I wonder where the time went."

Catherine laughed as she finished pouring the last of the batter onto the griddle and replied earnestly, "With five girls, I can only imagine. We have a few years before they're of age so we will cherish this time and teach them how to be proper little ladies. We might not have much but I'll be teaching my girls to act respectfully rather than gallivanting smugly or shamefully around town."

"I'm not leaving anytime soon" Caroline spoke up meekly as she covered the pile of different flapjacks with a cloth because she loved her family, not to mention Davenport. She didn't want to be arranged to marry anyone soon and although girls her age contemplated marrying into a good family, Caroline wanted to stay with hers. Her mother waved the batter spoon to remind her little girls shouldn't intervene in adult conversations but she couldn't help but add in, "I want to live here forever."

"I think you'll scare bachelors when you start swinging an axe" Amelia joked gently to keep her out of trouble and Caroline laughed along with her. The copper-haired girl pulled her away to check on the apple cider warming up in a pot as it hung from the metal crane next to the fireplace. Caroline placed a wooden dipper to pull up a serving and poured it into a tin cup so all of her siblings and Ann could have a taste. They let Ann have the remainder since she was the smallest and a guest in their home. She returned the cup to Amelia when she finished and smacked her lips to emphasize its sweet tastiness, squeezing Alice's skirt with glee.

Godfrey laughed at his daughter's knack for logging before she was old enough to find a job and informed cheekily, "I don't know, Amelia. The first time I saw your mother shoot off a rifle, I knew she was meant to be my wife."

"A bobcat threatened to take my family's pig" Catherine reasoned quickly since she didn't shoot guns for fun and had only done so when wildlife threatened to take the pork for their winter. Without it, her family of seven would've suffered a food shortage since her father had been ill that year and couldn't hunt as much as he could. Godfrey lived in the same town and had heard her yelling as he'd been cutting firewood for his own family, leading him to find her in order to help. He'd never seen a girl with bluer eyes than Catherine and he'd been smitten by them. Needless to say, their journey to courting wasn't easy but that was another tale.

Terry laughed boisterously and clapped Godfrey on the back since he was protective of his girls, "We'll be careful not to let Caroline dawdle in logging areas then. She might find a nice lumberjack to carry on tradition."

Caroline's cheeks darkened since she didn't see herself leaving her family anytime soon and boys were still icky in her view. Well, except Connor, he was nice but the rest were nonexistent. They lived miles away from towns now so she wouldn't be developing a fancy to anyone unless Davenport exploded into a town over the next year. Diana waved her hands to quell their humorous laughter and chastised gently, "Oh, stop jesting. You're making her red like an apple."

The men chuckled and Terry handed him a large square bundle he'd retrieved from the stables at the manor earlier in the morning. The children had seen him carrying it inside but said nothing since they weren't to ask questions. Soft whimpering could be heard from inside as the house became silent and the children looked at the box with interest. Godfrey saw their looks, along with the demanding stare from his wife, and smiled innocently, "I bet he's eager to meet his new family."

He set the box down on the floor as the younger couple smiled at the children and Catherine eyed her husband suspiciously. What had he done now? Godfrey grinned with exuberant glee that passed to his twinkling blue eyes and he patted the top of the crate to inform, "All right, this is what Father Christmas delivered to you just this morning before the snow arrived. You've been very good bairns and he decided that you deserved something special."

He opened the wooden crate and all eyes were on the box to figure out what made the whimpering noise. At first, they heard nothing but soft sniffing and seconds later, a black shepherd's dog poked its head over the crate to greet them all with a short bark. Its black nose sniffed the air to meet the new people watching him as his pointy ears twitched, his chocolate brown eyes focusing on the small children. The puppy held brown fur around its small belly and a shaggy long tail twitched in the air as he studied his surroundings. The children had never seen anything so small and adorable in their life that wasn't livestock.

"A puppy!"

All of the children moved to touch the soft fur of the puppy as it yipped with delight and Catherine glared at her husband for the newest mouth to feed. Her children were joyous beyond anything to have a new friend join the family but Catherine was wiser than her little ones. This time, Godfrey's reasoning was logical as he explained privately, "We're going to be in these big woods and I can't be here to protect you while I work, Catherine. A watchdog is loyal and will guard you against dangers while I work or will see it when we can't during the night. He was the best I could find with our money."

Terry jumped in to help his friend by smiling optimistically, "He's cute too."

Catherine conceded the argument because he was correct and many families heading away from the colonies to build farms had them. It would be a while before the puppy could do anything but they would definitely be better off. She removed the hot griddle to place it over the hook hanging from the fireplace as she finished breakfast and pointed out, "A hunting rifle is enough for the winter. Father Christmas could've waited until next year."

"I don't know, mama" Elizabeth grinned toothily as she held out her hand to have the puppy's long tail strike her as it resembled a broom cleaning the floor. Its little bats were soft and perky as their new puppy eyed everything with curiosity from his box and she pointed to Caroline, "This puppy is perfect and Carrie was ready to shoot that poor raccoon last week thinking it was a wolf."

"And when it did, somebody else saved the damsel in distress" Amelia chuckled to join the fray and Caroline shook her head since she didn't know how to use a gun but would do her best to protect the family. Any sane person would freeze in fear for the first few seconds but she didn't know Connor had been on the homestead when she spotted the animal downhill. The boy walked with no noise in his step and moved faster than she could ever dare to, becoming a blur against the snow to tackle danger. It just happened to occur on a day when he was staying at the manor and his bravery helped save her from becoming a wolf's morning snack when she'd been fetching snow in a bucket.

"I am not a damsel and Alice was with me" the auburn hair girl replied hastily as she picked up the adorable puppy to kiss the center of his forehead. Oh, he was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen! He had incredibly soft fur that reminded her of minks that she saw at the creeks from the river and his perky movements reminded her of the animal's playful demeanor with its kin. Connor, unfortunately, bitterly stated that many colonists were beginning to hunt for more than just survival (profit and sport) and he wouldn't be surprised if wildlife began to thin throughout the century. His people had kept careful care of the land to prevent disrupting its natural balance since one change in one species could bring devastation to another, leading to a snowball effect. The colonists, of course, seemed to ignore their warnings as they kept nabbing land as their own and 'sophisticating' it to modern culture.

"I wet my skirt" Alice admitted embarrassedly with scarlet cheeks to the suspenseful memory and her sisters hugged her sympathetically as they giggled to her words. She couldn't stop trembling for hours after the encounter and had sat on her mother's lap as they rocked in her rocking chair next to the warm fireplace. Caroline handed her the small puppy to place him in her arms to cheer her up and Alice kneeled down so Ann could see him too. Alice's light brown eyes glittered as she beamed to her family to sigh with undying love, "Look at him, isn't he pretty?"

Amelia cupped his small snout before scratching the back of his head, laughing when he opened his mouth to yawn weakly. They could see the row of pointy teeth and his wet pink tongue before he closed it to yip happily once more. All of the children had huddled next to the crate as Catherine began to serve the steaming hot flapjacks onto the plates at the table and Amelia smiled widely, "What should we name him?"

"Charlie!"

"Captain!"

"Button!"

"Edmund!"

"Henry!"

"Elijah!"

The puppy barked to the last name and licked the front of its mouth, leading Godfrey to clap his hands to their newest member and declare lively, "Elijah, it is. He's a Burnett now."

All of the children brushed his backside as he yipped happily and they knew this would be their best Christmas ever. A new home, a puppy, flapjacks, what else could they need? The future didn't matter; they wanted to bask in this moment.

* * *

"Oh my, I can't remember the last Christmas I celebrated" Achilles admitted with a hearty chuckle and thanked Martha for the warm cider as she handed him a tin cup. Ratonhnhaké:ton had driven the carriage after bundling up cozily so Achilles wouldn't bear the bitter cold and had swung by Lance's house so their neighbor wouldn't have to walk the distance. He looked to his student as the boy eyed the pinecones decorating the fireplace while eating slices of cheese and a roasted hen's leg that had delicious crispy skin. There was so much variety in food that Ratonhnhaké:ton had never seen before: creamy onion soup, sour pickles, mashed potatoes, sweet pies of apples and cranberries, salted sizzling pork, and a succulent turkey. This wasn't even mentioning the beverages but Catherine had made sure her children informed him what was non-alcoholic to avoid an inebriated adolescent.

Elizabeth hopped on her toes to show the boy her stick of peppermint candy, a gift from Lance, and the old man told Catherine, "I think Connor is disoriented by the colors and noise."

"Being new to all of this, I imagine so" she agreed with a kind smile since the young boy should be enjoying the last year of his childhood rather than work. She was still at a loss as to what exactly Connor did for Achilles but she wouldn't pry out of respect.

Ratonhnhaké:ton sneezed from the crumbling pieces on the top layer of an apple pie slice that Caroline offered him to try. The apples had been so sweet and crispy in their own syrup that it was hard not to eat in hasty bites. The children had been offering food to him all night so he could indulge in all of the yummy Christmas foods and he pinched his nose to excuse himself, "Pardon me."

"When you sneeze, someone's talking about you" Martha smiled knowingly but Elizabeth scoffed to the myth since she sneezed at least once a day with the cold weather. The older girl raised her nose to stick to her belief and the smaller Elizabeth mimicked her posture to irk her.

Catherine intervened before Martha could reprimand her immature behavior and called attention towards the dining table filled to the edge with food platters. Lance had brought a dish of fried salt pork and Achilles had provided the onion soup that he'd taught Ratonhnhaké:ton to make, passing down the family recipe that all the guests enjoyed. Everyone turned quiet as she clapped her hands to chuckle joyfully with a jolly gleam in her sapphire eyes, "We have one last child who, although doesn't celebrate this holiday, deserves the same kindness they've bestowed upon others throughout the year."

The Burnett children and Ann had received a stick of peppermint candy from Lance, new bonnets (and a cap for Samuel) from the Galloways, and new leather shoes (poor Alice had cried from happiness) from Achilles to keep them warm. There was only one particular child left and Ratonhnhaké:ton looked around since everyone had their little gift to ask his friends, "Is it Ann?"

The group chuckled with hidden amusement to the surprise and the blond little girl chimed sweetly, "Connor, Connor!"

He stared uncertainly until Diana approached him and placed a small paper bag in his hand to smile kindly, "All children have a sweet tooth so enjoy this brittle candy."

Lance shook a playful finger at Diana as she beat him with the candy and handed him his own cloth bag, "Peppermint candy is always a delight for children and it's a small token to repay what you've done."

Ratonhnhaké:ton opened it to find wooden buttons with navy paint over their smooth design alongside the candy and the woodworker added in, "You'll be outgrowing those clothes soon and thought they'd help."

He didn't have time to thank either adult when Alice popped in to give him a small wooden box (which her father made) filled with scraps of paper. Wait, he thought only adults gave children gifts? Her small fingers pointed to the various papers her mother cut for her and she piped up proudly, "Sammy and I made you animal dolls from paper so you can play with us and take them back home."

Samuel pointed to the sketched horse he and Alice had been working on as she outlined the different animal figures while he drew the features. Their sisters helped to steady their hands but Alice enjoyed making each one (especially the rabbit) and Samuel smiled toothily, "Now you can have your own paper horse that matches James."

Amelia smiled sheepishly as she unveiled her present from behind her back and presented him with red mittens made of wool yarn. They would match the beads he wore in his hair and she explained modestly, "You travel here in the cold so mittens seemed right."

Elizabeth, as usual, pushed her way in since her oldest sisters dwarfed her and handed him a paper book (again, with help from her father to make it) that was bound with brown yarn thread at the perforated ends. Ratonhnhaké:ton stared at the title that spelled 'Adventure Boy' and a caricature that oddly enough resembled him in his deerskin attire running over a hill. She smiled brightly to her first written work and her chest puffed proudly as she declared, "Martha and I wrote this book for you to read. It even stars you! Amelia helped with the pictures."

The adults couldn't help but laugh at their creation and Martha smiled sheepishly since she wasn't one to boast or call attention to herself. While he'd been engrossed with his new handmade book, Caroline retrieved her own gift from her private trunk and returned to her spot with a wooden box in her hands. Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't believe the gifts he'd received and his face turned modest when Caroline presented hers to finish their family's gifts. Her father helped craft the polished box that held the capital letter R carved on the top to represent his true name in the English tongue and opened the box as hinges kept the top connected to the bottom. Inside, there were flat wooden squares that filled the box to the top and resembled a sea of little squares as each was sized half the length of his index finger. He smiled with delight as he looked at the wooden squares with letters of the alphabet carved on each.

She'd put a lot of thought into his gift after spending time with him for the last six months and explained, "Father helped me put it all together but mama and I made you a set of alphabet squares that you can use to spell _any_ word you like. I added extra vowels for you too for long words. You helped us find our permanent home and I'll never forget that."

The children stepped back when Achilles handed him a neatly wrapped rectangle package and Caroline grabbed his current bundle to help balance the new gift. His hands were hot to the touch as his modesty reached its limit to the goodwill he was being presented with and she smiled as she returned to her siblings. Ratonhnhaké:ton studied the brown paper that covered the box and Achilles stated with his low voice, "You'll definitely be growing throughout this upcoming year and trips to Boston will require proper attire so these should fit once spring comes."

Ratonhnhaké:ton tentatively opened the brown package with burning cheeks and his eyes widened to the folded three-piece suit inside. An emerald linen coat with brown trimming on the edges peeked at him and he ran his fingers over the rich colored fabric, touching the pleats at the backend tail of the coat. It had two front pockets to keep his pocketbook and a fashionable collar to keep his neck warm against the cold; a sharp contrast to his everyday ensemble. The gold painted wooden buttons were so glossy they almost resembled molten gold drops and he noticed a fine waistcoat underneath. The brown cloth was made of fine smooth wool instead of linen and the children gasped to its beauty as it looked so plush to the touch. It reminded Elizabeth of a beautiful soft cloud! Brown linen breeches and white wool stockings completed the ensemble but he already knew the gift was not an ordinary one. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but ask himself if he had to wear tight stockings? No matter, the entire gift humbled him and it would definitely help to blend into crowds during travel.

"It's so beautiful" Caroline whispered breathlessly since she'd only seen such clothing in the tailor shop she'd worked at and squeezed his left shoulder in congratulations. The fabric was a beautiful quality that threw out her daily dresses out of the water and exceeded even her current dress since the attire was designed for a man- not a boy. Samuel's best attire matched a man's in pieces but the quality showed as his used basic linen colors while Ratonhnhaké:ton's had definitely been dyed more than once.

"You will be dashing and impressing young ladies by next year" Lance teased the young boy since he was slowly reaching adulthood but Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't see himself doing that. He'd be fifteen winters old and had missions to undertake to protect the innocent against the Templars, not to mention train under Faulkner.

He could barely hold onto the large gift in his arms as his cheeks burned red with modesty (why did he stand next to the fireplace?) and he was struck speechless. He had come to the Burnetts to experience their holiday but hadn't expected this generous outpour of kindness and wished he had something to give in return.

It took a moment for him to gather his voice as he licked his lips and spoke quietly with care, "There are no words to justify my gratitude. All I've done is out of kindness and how I would want somebody to be if I were in their shoes. Although my village is far away, you have become my adoptive home and I thank you for welcoming me because I know others would not be so kind. I've never experienced such generosity from settlers and I am humbled to be thought of as one of your own. I . . . thank you."

"Oh, can we keep him?" Samuel asked softly because he wanted Connor to stay with them forever and tugged on his mother's blue calico dress. He gave her his most charming pout with the big sad blue eyes that usually worked and hoped she'd agree.

Amelia quickly hushed her brother with embarrassment for his chosen words and lectured firmly, "Sammy, he's not Elijah-"

"I know! He can be my brother, I don't have one" he pointed out with offense that she'd dare to think so of him and everyone laughed to his innocent mind. He heard people adopted orphans to give them a home so why not? Couldn't his parents do the same with his neighbor? He wanted to offer him a home away from home so he could share a brother against his sea of sisters and pouted to utter softly, "I'm serious."

"Try the candy" Elizabeth told Ratonhnhaké:ton since candy was edible out of all his gifts and they could all share in the joy of having sweets.

Catherine chuckled to his bashful face as he balanced Achilles' box and grabbed his gifts to state warmly, "I'll put these away until you're ready to leave so enjoy the night."

She left him with the candy and he couldn't help but feel the love of a family in his heart. How could he not when he was gathered inside a cozy home with seven children? He opened the bag holding a thin sheet of hardened candy that held crushed nuts inside of the hardened molasses. He placed his teeth over one corner and attempted to bite it off but it only shot pain into his gums. How did colonial children eat that hard stuff? They'd break their teeth before reaching adulthood!

"No, don't bite it- lick it" Alice giggled innocently as she found his strange eating habits interesting and tasted the sweet corner of her own strip. Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't sure whether to listen to a child half his age but saw the other children doing the same. The candy was sweet like syrup but with each lick he added, the candy thinned until he could break a piece off very easily.

"It might be called brittle but it's hard to bite into two" Caroline informed about the popular candy throughout the colonies and tried breaking her own piece into two to show him. She sucked on one end of her brittle while Elizabeth bit it impatiently to chew on a small piece. Martha directed a small reprimanding glare for her hastiness but the smaller girl furrowed her brow in defiance. Caroline ignored their silent dispute for dominance since Elizabeth was a wild horse sometimes and asked him inquisitively, "Have you ever had candy before?"

"I'm afraid not, it is different" he admitted as he found the taste similar to sugar but slightly different in texture. In his village, they harvested the maple sap from the trees in the spring to make sugar out of the evaporated batch and hard shapes out of the liquid syrup. This new treat was very interesting and the crushed nuts inside gave it a tasty texture when he bit into the pieces of peanuts and almonds.

Nearby barking alerted Ratonhnhaké:ton and he turned to see Samuel holding a small black dog in his arms. The small redhead squeezed his newest friend close to his chest as he smiled broadly to introduce perkily, "Meet Elijah, he's our newest family member."

"He will have to be older to offer protection" he commented quietly and scratched the top of his fluffy head with his fingertips. Elijah's head was so small that it fit in his palm and imagined the puppy couldn't be older than a month. Its brown eyes glittered at him with cheer and a pink tongue lapped at his hand in return for the affection.

"It was cheaper this way" Amelia murmured awkwardly since their finances were slowly growing but they weren't going to be throwing money on purchases. She and Caroline were old enough to know Father Christmas really meant their parents purchasing gifts but the younger children didn't. It was a cheerful time that brought joy to their little siblings when they didn't have the easiest life during their father's jobs in lonely camps. Since their neighbor didn't follow English culture, they felt it safe to disclose the truth so he would understand better. It helped tremendously when they dissuaded him from tracking down the fictitious man in order to bring cheer to the young children.

"Oh . . . I make my own arrows" he supplied to form a similar connection about his life to remain empathetic since the family had been nothing but kind to him. He had a tendency to state the obvious at times and was learning to curb comments that might sound arrogant, especially to avoid hurting his friends. They never chastised or ridiculed him in any way and offered only kindness so he'd return the same wholeheartedly.

"Can you still teach me to shoot an arrow?" Eliza piped up to change the subject and mimicked the motion of shooting one as she'd seen in illustrated books inside shops. She didn't much care for the stories but the pictures were beautiful to her. She rubbed the top of Elijah's round little head, eliciting a content whimper, and grinned to declare, "And Elijah will be my brave watchdog."

"What can you possibly shoot at your age?" Caroline questioned with glee on her smile as she placed her hands on her hips to test her gumption. Their mother would chastise both of them for daring to partake in the job fields of men or acting anything but respectful girls. Elizabeth still held a few years to run free and tag behind her or their father but Caroline had begun learning since she turned thirteen that it was time to grow up and act proper (as much as she didn't want to). Her braids with the pretty white ribbons swung forward as she leaned over Elizabeth and the smaller girl smiled impishly.

"Not a raccoon that looks like a wolf, that's for sure" she joked smugly and Caroline batted her backside playfully since she'd never live it down. Elizabeth giggled as she managed to rile Caroline into playful banter and grasped her left hand to hold it. Unlike Martha, she wasn't shy or prim to grasp her sisters hands to show affection and smiled at Ratonhnhaké:ton, "You should read the book, it's funny. We even included the incident with Martha and the mad beaver along with Caroline's wolf incident."

"I will need your help if I am lost in translation" he requested politely from the oldest girls and they nodded, glad to be of help. He'd never expected to have a little book written about him and smiled to the delightfully humorous cover drawn in simple gray graphite.

"See? He talks sophistica-ti-tally and didn't go to no school" Elizabeth pointed out with a disappointed pout since she didn't enjoy learning at home or in a schoolhouse. If she was Connor, she would've cast language aside and explored the wild frontier without a care like the natives did. She wanted to roll through the hills and feel the wind sweeping through every strand of loose hair rather than cooped up inside with a book that offered nothing. She crossed her arms in defiance since women didn't have to be literate at all and raised her chin to tell her sisters firmly, "I don't need no learnin's 'cause I ain't livin' in no fancy uppity city."

Amelia's face paled to the horrible grammar since she'd worked hard with their mother to correct it and knew it would be another week to remove her old manner of speaking. Elizabeth had always been stubborn to cast aside incorrect language while little Alice tried her hardest to achieve it to prove she could be as smart as any of them.

"That's because he reads and you should be ashamed for butchering your English since it's your _natural_ language" Caroline chided gently to the broken grammar her sister just spouted and ruffled her loose hair. They'd learned English first due to society and picked up their Scottish Gaelic along the way when their parents spoke it at home. Martha shook her head to her lenient lecture since she would've sent Elizabeth to bed with a frown but she wasn't old enough to do any of that yet. Caroline pinched Elizabeth's fair cheek, her little freckles bunching together around her fingers and she added in, "And he's also ahead of you in reading comprehension. That alone should shame you since he started this year."

"I'd kick you in the kneecaps but you can fling me over a tree" Elizabeth pouted as she jabbed a finger at Ratonhnhaké:ton and scuttled off to try more of her mother's pies. She'd yet to eat apple pie but would grab another slice of cranberry since her little belly was bottomless.

"That's her way of saying you're the first boy she's not going to beat up" Caroline chuckled softly since Elizabeth didn't hesitate to defend herself when she was insulted wrongly. Their friend, however, would never draw her ire and she smiled pleasantly, "Congratulations, many have not been as lucky."

"Enough of this childish talk" Martha changed the subject swiftly since roughhousing was not one of her fancies and wanted to grow into a proper lady rather than one who brought shame. Somehow, she could see Elizabeth doing so in a few years. Amelia silenced her sister by handing her a sour pickle from her plate since the younger girl enjoyed the taste and smiled at Caroline.

The oldest girls were grateful for never seeing each other as competition since Caroline treasured having a little sister of her own and had taken great care of Amelia since they were small. They had survived childhood in Glasgow and the voyage overseas so their bond could only be strengthened with each shared obstacle. Caroline would never speak ill of Amelia since she was sweet as Alice not to love and firmly believed in keeping solidarity in the family. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said of Elizabeth and Martha while Alice and Samuel never argued against each other.

"This is Christmas and if there is one day when you two could get along like all of mankind, it is today" Caroline stated firmly to dissuade any mean looks or words and wanted peace amongst her family. She could only imagine what the future would bring with those two since they'd yet to hit puberty and knew she and Amelia would be in for quite a ride. Today, however, she wanted the two to break bread and make peace to be the sweet children they used to be before their personalities began to clash.

Ratonhnhaké:ton tilted his head to the side as her words intrigued him and he asked quietly, "Why can it not be the same throughout the entire year? If all of mankind was altruistic and avoided violence, there would be no need for bloodshed that would bring the loss of life and grief to one's heart."

"If only, Connor" she smiled solemnly to his wise words and saw a peaceful soul that shared many of her own traits. She held no ill will for another and followed her religious teachings to be kind but would never judge another based on their religion or skin color. The colonists wanted freedom from heavy taxation and equality but it diverted heavily for white settlers that already held money in their pocket. She watched Martha and Elizabeth share a piece of apple pie, the previous quarrel lost to them, and she mused softly, "Humankind carries great virtues that allow one to overcome obstacles with that strength but it is often easy for them to take the sinful road to ruin. Human nature is not static and therefore, it diverts into two roads where one can either do good or evil. We can only hope we follow the former and shed a ray of light over the gloomy darkness to help those that call out to us in need. It takes a long time for a garden to bloom and human nature can be the same, a seedling can bloom beautifully with nurturing care but it can also wither with the lack of love."

He smiled sincerely to her insight since Caroline was a young girl but she'd wandered between lands to experience life at its best and worst. He'd only encountered outsiders like Lee as a child and had only ventured out the previous year to begin his own. Both had yet to learn about the raw reality of life as they grew into adulthood but Ratonhnhaké:ton stated earnestly, "I'd like to tend to each seed with the best care that I can offer, even if it doesn't want it. It is a slower process, yes, but the payoff will be better in comparison to taking the easier road and selling them for profit or letting the elements destroy them."

Amelia was impressed by the conversation between the two and complimented, "My, I couldn't have said it better myself."

The children laughed as they returned to their jolly festivities and decided to leave the gloomy side of life for another day. Ratonhnhaké:ton was certain he would have many of those days to come but his ray of light to engulf the darkness in hope lay inside the Burnett household. He would not be able to venture to his village often due to training but the Scottish family was a wonderful second home to offer him refuge when his spirit took a thrashing.

* * *

**A/N**: Family solidarity is adorable when it comes to Connor. It's even more adorable in future Christmas chapters when they're all adults with babies and marriages floating about. I imagine that Achilles would let him have something to wear to blend into colonist life since it seemed early to give the boy his assassin garb when he was still growing. I can already see the continuous altering on his famous suit so he'll have backup attire for non-assassin related business. Lol. On other business, the chapter was late since this winter weather has me rooted to my bed with a yucky sinus infection but I hope to be good as new soon. Thank you for all of the alerts, favs, and reviews!

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: This will be the first Christmas chapter of many through the years since we have 1783 and beyond to reach so little Connor will be seeing many of them. I've yet to decide whether to give him a son or daughter since they'll be born in 1984 or so- it's blocking my brain. I've seen dogs behind Achilles' manor and a lot of people had them to protect their lands during those turbulent times, especially when heading west, so I decided to give them that adorable puppy. As for the Church mission, that's the one she'll lend a hand in but there will be others since she'll grow into a character that loves the sea. Connor definitely has that little stubborn/arrogance streak and I felt bad for Achilles when he yelled that part you mentioned so Caroline will definitely give him a thrashing for speaking that way to the only mentor and father figure he's had in his life. He'd never treat the Burnetts that way since they're not pivotal to completing his overall objective of killing Lee but that trait will sneak in his courting path with Caroline when another woman swoops in for his attention.

_ShizukaRen-Hime_: I'm so glad you loved it, there are so many cultures in this franchise and I enjoy writing about them. For now, I'll only do Christmas because I'm not sure if New Year's was celebrated then but I will research it. I actually wanted to know if there are colonial era Scottish songs for children since I want to have Terry be the fiddler of their large family. Also, any particularly popular dishes for an old Scottish wedding since I'm going to attempt my first Mohawk/Scottish marriage when it's time and want to incorporate each culture respectfully (he will be giving Carrie a Fede ring since they existed then). I've been sick in bed for the past week so my research has hit a rut for the moment.

* * *

**Next Time**: _Sales Resistance_

His shoulder-length hair swayed elegantly with shine that reminded her of the tall grasses in the wildflower patches as he nodded. His hair was black but Caroline could swear that when the sun struck it at the right angle, brown undertones peeked through. He looked to the stacked logs as metal chains and wooden posts stored them, asking with curiosity, "What are you doing today?"

"Checking on inventory to make sure there are no mites or illness from within" she replied easily since her father had taught her the basics for judging a tree as satisfactory. If it wasn't, it was chopped up for burning but wood damaged by moisture must either dry or be turned to mulch due to the extensive damage. Amelia and Martha found no fascination in logging as they followed a lady's upbringing but Caroline enjoyed learning about the world around her. There were so many species and each carried a different quality, not to mention smell!

She remembered their father playfully asking him and Amelia what type of house they wanted in the new world years ago (before their dream to have a business sprouted), leading a six-year old Caroline to declare oak. You could never go wrong with oak and pine. Her knuckles rapped on the oak logs that had yet to be shaved of their rough gray bark and smiled confidently, "Sure, trees can look pretty on the outside but they can be rotting from within- just like people. We always replace cut trees with seeds or young trees for future logging. Might I interest you in purchasing a young oak tree?"

Her hands moved in an arc towards a batch of young trees that were ready to be planted around properties for protection against the elements. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, didn't own (or want to own) anything and declined politely, "Not today, Caroline"

"Please, call me Carrie- easier on the tongue" she chuckled good-naturedly since everyone in her family had taken to shortening her name but he never did. He'd previously told her that her name was unique, just as his own was, and would grant her that respect.

"I prefer Caroline and can pronounce it well" he disagreed gently since the short name sounded quite odd on his tongue and preferred using her longer name since it matched half of the sound of his. Short names were quite strange to him but he never stated it aloud since only important sentences should be uttered.

"Is that a subtle chide for my terrible knack of becoming tongue tied on yours?" she teased playfully with a friendly grin as she moved on to another load of pine logs. Just when she thought she had it down, he corrected a note in her pronunciation and lost the entire name in the process. She always felt guilty since he'd taken the time to learn hers but he was kind enough to let bygones be bygones. Her fingers pointed to the young trees again and she tried to coax him with a salesman pitch, "Are you sure you wouldn't like a tree? I can make you a good offer and throw in a cut and polished log of your choice at the same time. I could even ask Mr. O'Donnell to pitch in and create a holder for all of your . . . eh, weapons."

Well, she knew he hunted so she'd hold onto that reasoning for the arsenal he carried . . . even if he was fifteen. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled since her voice had hitched higher and carried a confident swagger that he'd heard with peddlers and storekeepers. She must've picked up a few tips from her father and uncle since they were the only ones with experience to sell their goods.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" he asked with light amusement and she shrugged with a coy smile since this was her father's dream. It was a privilege to help him and as the oldest child, had no issue doing so. If she'd been a boy, she would've been cutting down trees alongside him but her gender barred her from doing so. Since he had money to spare from his random jobs, he decided to take care of one task that had been on his mind and admitted, "Now that I think about it, I wanted to make a second bow for myself. Being on the road can bring dangers and I'd feel safer having another at home in case I happen to lose this one."

His request had Caroline grinning from ear-to-ear as she beamed to her first sale!

She cleared her throat anxiously as her heart thumped wildly in excitement and spoke confidently, "You made the best choice by coming to Burnett and Galloway's Lumber or as our slogan goes, 'We got all the wood you need and if we don't have it, it has never been cut'. Come with me and I'll show you all of our fine selections for your project."

"I'm only looking to craft a bow, not a house" he reminded gently with a low chuckle as she slapped on her best seller voice.

"Well, what you're going to use is hardwood due to its durability and density" she explained matter-of-factly with a hasty nod and moved downwards towards the hardwood collections. He didn't know how she was able to distinguish each so easily but again, she was a logger's daughter. She stood next to a stacked pile of oak logs that had been shaved clean of their bark and smiled modestly, "Since we're a small business, our stock isn't large-"

"Wouldn't that make the slogan misleading?" he asked curiously since she'd stated otherwise and Caroline blinked rapidly as she'd made a snafu on her first sale. Ratonhnhaké:ton would still buy what he needed but he enjoyed humoring her since she was eager to grab the reins of her new position.

"You want a bow or dont'cha?" Caroline pressed hastily in embarrassment as her cheeks darkened to a rosy hue since they actually hadn't made a slogan at all. She was playing everything by ear in the hopes that she could shine with the same potential as a boy with the same position in a business. Being fifteen, she was expected to act as an adult but there were certain instances where she was struck with shyness. His brown eyes merely shined with warmth and she lost that constricting feeling in her stomach. He would never laugh or criticize her and she took his silence as a sign to continue, smiling sincerely, "Oak is the best for what you're looking for."

Connor decided to hear her entire sales pitch instead of being truthful that he knew what supplies were needed. Caroline was happy to be a part of her father's business and it was infectious enough to let him allow her that joy.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, I do hope you enjoyed the story, and please leave a review if you can. :)_


	7. Sales Resistance

**Music Inspiration: **_Lorne Balfe- "Beer & Friends"  
_

* * *

**Sales Resistance_  
_**

* * *

_16 June 1771_

Business kept growing in the tiny Davenport community as Lance's carpentry skills and the lumberjack's business brought untaxed income as their new beginning rolled into full swing. With spring's arrival, the frosty winter thawed to reveal fresh grass for animals slipping out of hibernation along the warm sun that bathed Davenport in its cozy embrace. The Burnett children no longer ran out of bed to warm up by the fireplace to dress and Elizabeth was happy to roam over the green hills to watch squirrels scurry through flower patches and up the trees in escape. Alice, Ann, and Samuel missed making snow balls to throw into the cold air but winter would come again one day with its delicate snowflakes. Elijah was no longer the little puppy that slept in a little blanket bed beside the warm fireplace but had grown to Alice's waist and kept doing so throughout the months. All of the children adored him as he protected them loyally and bit into their clothes whenever they approached any form of danger to keep them safe. Before they knew it, summer rolled in with its bright rays of sunlight and they spent all of their time outside as they had during their first day after arriving. They were proud to mark the upcoming first year in Davenport since they no longer had to move constantly and could sustain themselves from the land.

Caroline had decided to help out in the family business by taking orders and keeping inventory of their stocks so her father and Uncle Terry could handle the rest. It gave her a sense of purpose in Davenport and at fifteen years old, she'd seen her share of the lumber business as she traveled across towns with her father. Even her first memories were of him chopping wood and telling her the distinct smell of a pine tree as he sniffed it with a proud smile. When she'd asked to help, her mother had sighed that men's work was not fit for a lady but Caroline assured she wouldn't be partaking in actual manual labor. . .yet.

The smell of freshly cut wood pleased her nose and she was glad to have no allergies to speak of as she walked between the stacked logs along the grassy clearing beside the river. Throughout the previous winter, convoys of lumber were sent to nearby towns and firewood was snatched up faster than they could supply it. Caroline had been more than happy to lend a hand in chopping wood (after years of practice) to cut down on the hours of manpower. Now, however, they were sending large logs and sawed boards for home projects as homesteaders were looking to build homes inside and on the outskirts of towns.

She noticed the only dark-haired boy of Davenport walking down the trail next to their lumber barn. Being lumberjacks, her father and uncle didn't need to pay for anything but nails and hinges in town for its construction. When they made enough money, they would build a large mill to make sawing logs easier since their client list was growing steadily. They would have to hire hands to help in its construction so it would not be a cheap project in slightest and both men wanted to avoid a heavy debt. Ratonhnhaké:ton had become the 'go-to' boy in town as he never hesitated to offer free help whenever anyone required it and didn't mind helping. Due to that, the boy had earned the same respect as any grown man and would undoubtedly grow to be one of Davenport's most reputable members.

"Mornin' to ye, Connor!" she greeted cheerfully as her accent thickened and waved him over for a quick chat since she'd often been busy with her father while he went on errands. She picked up a few wooden chips off the floor to deposit them in her white apron pockets since they helped feed the smoking oven and the hearth. He smiled pleasantly to his friend since he couldn't miss her auburn hair color as it contrasted against the neutral browns and greens of nature. Gold had been the first hair color outside of his tribe that he'd seen as it resembled hay and often heard Martha say it was the prettiest to have. Red hair was a new shade that he grew to admire due to its varying intensity (Amelia held the lightest and Caroline the darkest) but he wouldn't change his hair color for either.

His modest smile widened when her clear blue eyes twinkled with delight (reminding him of the sky overhead) and she piped up, "Where are you off to?"

"The frontier to visit my tribe" he answered happily because he was eager to return to his original home to be among his people and enjoy a week with them. He'd been gone from the village for more than a year and it was time to bask in his culture before he stepped into another farther than he needed to. He longed to hear his natural language and to work the earth with his hands to help the village thrive since harvesting season was upon them as the month of Ohiarihko:wa (or Ripening Time) approached.

"May I ask if you've family there?" she asked sheepishly to respect his privacy and appreciated any tidbits he disclosed about his culture and people. She'd often read about natives warring with colonists and amongst themselves, to which he'd admitted that the Algonquians had done so with his in older days. Nowadays, his tribe remained neutral and kept to themselves to avoid any sort of conflict.

"In a sense, we all are but I have no blood relations" Ratonhnhaké:ton disclosed since he'd slowly come to trust the family that opened their home to him and Caroline often shared family stories with him. It was rare to find that in the settler colonies due to his skin color and nationality but here he was with Caroline, who merely smiled with kindness. She looked anything but a colonial girl as her bonnet hung from its knotted strings at the bottom of her neck rather than her head, wore handmade breeches of brown linen that held fading marks at the knees, a girl's blue blouse smock that she wore for everyday work, and moccasins that matched his own during the summer.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was certain that her mother would have a word or two to say about her boyish attire since Mrs. Burnett wanted her oldest to dress accordingly now that she was fifteen. Caroline, however, seemed to enjoy working outdoors like men rather than inside a home as a woman should. In his culture, it was an admirable trait since women helped with farming as they shared the workload with their spouse but it was seen negatively in colonial women. Why was it wrong to be seen as an equal partner?

She nodded in understanding and flicked her thumb towards the rushing river behind her and admitted, "Same here, my Uncle Joseph is back in New Hampshire and the Galloway's are our extended family in a way after years of friendship. The rest are back in Glasgow so we receive letters every year."

His shoulder-length hair swayed elegantly with shine that reminded her of the tall grasses in the wildflower patches as he nodded. His hair was as black as the night itself but Caroline could swear that when the sun struck it at the right angle, brown undertones peeked through. He looked to the stacked logs as metal chains and wooden posts stored them securely, asking with curiosity, "What are you doing today?"

"Checking on inventory to make sure there are no mites or illness from within" she replied easily since her father had taught her the basics for judging a tree as satisfactory. If it wasn't, it was chopped up for kindling but wood damaged by moisture must either dry or be turned to mulch due to the extensive damage. Amelia and Martha found no fascination in logging as they followed a lady's upbringing to maintain a home but Caroline enjoyed learning about the world around her. There were so many species of trees and each carried a different quality, not to mention smell!

She remembered their father playfully asking her and Amelia what type of house they wanted in the new world years ago (before their dream to have a business sprouted), leading a six-year old Caroline to declare oak. You could never go wrong with oak. Her knuckles rapped on the sturdy oak logs that had yet to be shaved of their rough gray bark and smiled confidently, "Sure, trees can look pretty on the outside but they can be rotting from within- just like people. We always replace cut trees with seeds or young trees for future logging. Might I interest you in purchasing a young oak tree?"

Her hands moved in an arc towards a batch of young trees that were ready to be planted around properties for protection against the elements. Trees were always a wonderful addition to a homestead to brace against winds so homes wouldn't bear the cold brunt of the force. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, didn't own (or want to own) anything from the land and declined politely, "Not today, Caroline"

"Please, call me Carrie- easier on the tongue" she chuckled good-naturedly since everyone in her family had taken to shortening her name but he never did. He'd previously told her that her name was unique, just as his own was, and would grant her that respect.

"I prefer Caroline and can pronounce it well" he disagreed gently since the short name sounded quite odd on his tongue and preferred using her longer name since it matched half of the sound of his. Short names were quite strange to him but he never stated it aloud since only important sentences should be uttered.

"Is that a subtle chide for my terrible knack of becoming tongue tied on yours?" she teased playfully with a friendly grin as she moved on to another load of pine logs. Just when she thought she had his name perfectly, he corrected a note in her pronunciation and lost the entire name in the process. She always felt guilty since he'd taken the time to learn hers but he was kind enough to let bygones be bygones. Her fingers pointed to the young trees in their little row again and she tried to coax him with a salesman pitch, "Are you sure you wouldn't like a tree? I can make you a good offer and throw in a cut and polished log of your choice at the same time. I could even ask Mr. O'Donnell to pitch in and create a holder for all of your . . . eh, weapons."

Well, she knew he hunted so she'd hold onto that reasoning for the arsenal he carried . . . even if he was fifteen. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled since her voice had hitched higher and carried a confident swagger that he'd heard with peddlers and storekeepers. She must've picked up a few tips from her father and uncle since they were the only ones with experience to sell their goods.

"You really enjoy this, don't you?" he asked with light amusement and she shrugged with a coy smile since this was her father's dream. It was a privilege to help him and as the oldest child, had no issue doing so. If she'd been a boy, she would've been cutting down trees alongside him but her gender barred her from doing so. Since Ratonhnhaké:ton had money to spare from his random jobs, he decided to take care of one task that had been on his mind and admitted, "Now that I think about it, I wanted to make a second bow for myself. Being on the road can bring dangers and I'd feel safer having another at home in case I happen to lose this one."

His request had Caroline grinning from ear-to-ear as she beamed to her first sale!

She cleared her throat anxiously as her heart thumped wildly in excitement and spoke confidently, "You made the best choice by coming to Burnett and Galloway's Lumber or as our slogan goes, 'We got all the wood you need and if we don't have it, it has never been cut'. Come with me and I'll show you all of our fine selections for your project."

"I'm only looking to craft a bow, not a house" he reminded gently with a low chuckle as she slapped on her best seller voice.

"Well, what you're going to use is hardwood due to its durability and density" she explained matter-of-factly with a hasty nod and moved downwards toward the hardwood collections. He didn't know how she was able to distinguish each so easily since only a few varied in colors but again, she was a logger's daughter. She stood next to a stacked pile of oak logs that had been shaved smoothly clean of their bark and smiled modestly, "Since we're a small business, our stock isn't large-"

"Wouldn't that make the slogan misleading?" he asked curiously since she'd stated otherwise and Caroline blinked rapidly as she'd made a snafu on her first sale. Ratonhnhaké:ton would still buy what he needed but he enjoyed humoring her since she was eager to grab the reins of her new position. She wanted to be capable of handling a sales transaction and he'd help however he could.

"You want a bow or dont'cha?" Caroline pressed hastily as her cheeks darkened to a rosy hue since they actually hadn't made a slogan at all. She was playing everything by ear in the hopes that she could shine with the same potential as a boy with the same position in a business. She was expected to act as an adult but there were certain instances where she was struck with shyness and felt embarrassment for making a mistake. His brown eyes merely shined with warmth and she lost that constricting feeling in her stomach. He would never laugh or criticize her and she took his silence as a sign to continue, smiling sincerely, "Oak is the best for what you're looking for."

Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to hear her entire sales pitch instead of being truthful that he knew what supplies were needed. Caroline was happy to be a part of her father's business and it was infectious enough to let him allow her that joy.

* * *

Lance O'Donnell glanced at Connor and Caroline with surprise as they pulled a small wooden cart towards him. Each adolescent pulled one handle each to carry the load and he wondered if his inventory was arriving earlier as he spotted different sizes of lumber. Wait, was that a tree in the back? He gazed away from the workbench as he labored on a custom-ordered dresser to stare at the two since the visit was unexpected and wondered what they were up to. They stopped to let the cart rest on the ground and Ratonhnhaké:ton requested politely, "I'd like to have a bedroom chair done- any style would be fine."

Ratonhnhaké:ton would whittle the bow himself out of the oak log since he'd done so with his current one years before. In his village, children were taught to be self-sufficient and he'd learned to craft his hunting weapons when he was a boy. Regardless, he wasn't a great carpenter yet (a hobby he enjoyed) and needed help in another project he had in mind. He'd saved his earnings from his excursions on the Aquila to protect trade routes and since his room was vastly empty, he wanted to make it cozy like the Burnett household. He had several tables but he lacked a decent chair to sit by when he wanted to practice his writing and sitting on the soft bed often made him sleepy.

"All right, but I don't see why you'd need the rest . . . or that tree" he explained uncertainly since a chair didn't require that much lumber and Ratonhnhaké:ton was reluctant to agree. Caroline smiled cheerfully at both men and Lance assumed the boy had innocently fallen as prey to her sales pitch. The young girl had grown eager to help her father boost the business but since she couldn't wander outside of Davenport, was stuck practicing in their community.

"He needs barrels for his things and a tree looks mighty nice in any yard" Caroline supplied confidently to her first sale as she patted the mound of small cut logs of pine and oak. Ratonhnhaké:ton was too kind not to say no to her suggestions and had walked out with not one, but _five_ pieces of uncut lumber and a young oak tree. She flicked her thumb towards the thin tree that had a moist cloth wrapped around the roots to keep it alive. Her father had brought a few this week since he wanted to plant two around the homestead to protect the home against the winter winds and suggested, "Might I talk to you about our selection? We've naught but the finest young trees in this beautiful young forest."

"You should set up shop in town, Caroline" Lance laughed to her advertising since he'd seen many boys do the same in Boston as they followed in their father's footsteps. Seeing as Godfrey didn't have sons to help him, Caroline was the best alternative and Lance could already see Elizabeth doing the same in a few years. Caroline couldn't help but beam at the comment since she sought to bring in a family income or lighten the workload. Unfortunately, society placed women in the home and that was what she must do in the upcoming future (despite her dreading it).

Lance halted his work with a sharp carving knife as he designed intricate leaves over the front center of a drawer. Since the dresser would require him to have a few more pieces of lumber, he decided to cut his trip short to the river's edge and told her, "But I do need five 50x300mm pieces of black cherry to finish this project."

"Will do, Mr. O'Donnell" she promised with an eager smile and popped out Amelia's slate to scribble down her newest order. Oh, her day was absolutely grand today! Her father had found the beautiful timber for their neighbor after he requested the specific tree and they'd harvested the tart cherries it held on its leaves. It had been a trip north of the forest for her father but she and the children had enjoyed making preserves of the cherries and eating them fresh.

"Connor, you don't really need barrels" Lance tried to dissuade as he saw the bundle of wood and Ratonhnhaké:ton shoulders slumped slightly. How could he admit Mr. O'Donnell was absolutely correct? He hadn't wanted to hurt his friend's feelings and could spare a few coins for wood for future projects or kindling when he wasn't feeling up for chopping down dead trees.

"All sales are final" Caroline pointed out to practice the same last words shopkeepers uttered to customers after transactions were completed. If she allowed herself to allow easy returns, everyone would trample over her one day if she decided to venture out to sell firewood. However, seeing that Connor was her dear friend and someone they all respected, she caved in. She smiled sincerely so he wouldn't waste his money on anything impractical (how he earned money was beyond her) and reassured gently, "I will take the rest back, I'm sure my papa will pop a vein if he realizes I threw this entire inventory at him. All I can say is that he made it so easy to do so and you shouldn't, Connor. You should stand firm if I or anybody else gets pushy with you."

"That's because he has no sales resistance and has to grow immune to it" Lance lectured the young man since he was too polite to decline anything. It was time to develop a tough shell against pushy salesmen but Ratonhnhaké:ton had been taught to keep negative thoughts to himself and maintain civility. He wasn't a boy that spoke endlessly and whenever he engaged in conversation, he'd utter cordial words. The men of Davenport, however, took it upon themselves to raise the boy with a good head on his shoulders for business and Lance instructed, "Whenever Caroline tries to sell you something that you'll never need- say no."

Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't accustomed to being direct and tried to find alternative ways but colonists were insistent sometimes. With negative slurs flying around about his people, how was he not supposed to instigate their fury if he spoke curtly? His brow furrowed in uncertainty as his personality clashed with the rules of their society and asked slowly, "Won't it be rude?"

"Of course not, I'm here to help the customer" Caroline replied earnestly since she considered him a dear friend and wouldn't dare try to swindle him. If she even tried, her father would give her quite the heated lecture since it was his business on the line. Her native friend was the kindest spirit she'd met since arriving in the colonies and would never dare to create a fracture in their friendship.

"This is Caroline, who will easily hand back your money" Lance pointed out gently to show the boy a few business ropes and deliberated further, "I'm sure when you're in the colonies, merchants will sell whatever they can to meet a quota and put food on the table- even if it means leaving you pantsless. Some will understand but others will state all sales are final."

"I'm pretty sure those trousers would sell, given they're deerskin" Caroline added in innocently and she saw the smallest flicker of a frown on his face. Her amused smile with a glittering twinkle in her eye reminded him that she was joking and his expression smoothed to offer a small smile. His clothing was quite comfortable but he wouldn't be relinquishing any of it under any circumstances (well, unless he saw someone in dire need).

Ratonhnhaké:ton glanced between the girl and the woodworker as he took the advice for future transactions. He tended to trade with Achille's preferred Boston storekeeper but there were times he needed to trade an item immediately. Looking to the cart full of items, he squared his shoulders to puff out his chest and tried to sound confident as he told Caroline, "I'll keep the tree but the rest . . . goes back?"

Caroline blinked in surprise since she'd expected everything to be returned (except the oak for the chair and bow) and smiled softly. Well, maybe she wasn't too shabby. Lance shook his head since he wanted him to carry a strong voice because certain traders wouldn't look kindly upon a native boy and he needed to be steadfast. Giving him a kind smile as he crossed his arms, he stated carefully, "You have to be firm, boy."

Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to follow through and his deepening voice helped to carry his message, "The rest goes back, I . . . have no need of it, ma'am."

Caroline chuckled to being called a 'ma'am' at fifteen and smiled pleasantly, "Don't make me blush now. When I'm old enough, maybe I can be by your side during trades to handle any sneaky swindlers."

"Your father would never let you out of his sight in the towns" Lance chuckled warmly since fathers took care of their daughters until they were arranged to be married. With Godfrey having five daughters, he'd be having his hands full finding suitable husbands one day and the towns were becoming bigger by the years. Caroline, however, held no eagerness to be bridled by a husband and longed to be in the beautiful outdoors of Davenport.

"I can protect her, she's always safe with me" Ratonhnhaké:ton stated simply since he had no issue defending himself and would never allow anyone near any of the Burnett children. He'd taken down dangerous wildlife, human enemies, and vessels during his travels so a rude civilian would be of no issue to him. Caroline silently agreed in her own mind since the young man carried weapons and she'd seen him take down a wolf in front of her so she'd no doubt he'd keep her safe.

Lance smiled at the young man since he didn't know about their social rules and explained kindly, "Only parents can walk besides their daughters unless they have an older brother to care for them, especially in town when trouble can arise. Other ladies may walk with their betrothed during courtship to maintain their safety and propriety. Caroline will soon be of that age and nobody wants a seedy man to act improperly around her."

Caroline sighed mentally since she had no inkling of ever leaving home since the land was beautiful in her eyes as it laid untamed. She'd be more than happy to be by her parent's side for another decade (or two) since home was where her heart lay. Ratonhnhaké:ton was puzzled beyond all meaning halfway through the man's words and asked uncertainly, "What's betrothed? And courtship?"

He smiled at the young man's inexperience since he'd learn soon enough as he interacted with other settlers and chuckled gently, "You'll know when you're older, Connor. Now run along, you two."

The two adolescents quickly unloaded the pieces of lumber for Ratonhnhaké:ton's chair and bid farewell to their neighbor to leave him to his work. They carried the lighter cart to the main dirt path the wagons used for travel but while Caroline headed north, he headed south. The two stopped as he retrieved his small traveling satchel from the side of the cart and slung the fabric strap over his shoulder. She didn't know how he bore the elements and wildlife with only one pack of belongings and hoped he'd packed enough food for the trip. How would he make a tent? And cook his food? What about a bed?

"Be safe on your trip and remember, no means no" Caroline encouraged with a fond smile in case he happened to meet traders during the trip and he nodded quietly. It was hard not to admit she'd miss him when he was gone as he'd become a part of her life. She fiddled with the pockets on her apron to fish out the chips she'd collected and handed him the bundle with a modest smile, "In case finding twigs for kindling isn't easy. You'll have more need of them than I will."

He used both hands to hold the small pile she'd given him but had absolutely no place to put them. His food had been wrapped in cloth but he was certain he could use an article of clothing in his pack to keep them in one spot. His eyes caught the faltering smile on her face as she worried for his safety but admired him for venturing out into the unknown for adventure. He smiled kindly to reassure her that he'd return to tell her a few tales and softly said, "Plant the tree east of the stables so the horses can have shade one day."

Caroline nodded to fulfill his request and moved to continue up the road with the barrow but he asked quickly, "May I ask what your favorite fruit tree is?"

"Apple" she replied earnestly since there were many uses for it and her mother was ecstatic over the little garden they'd built. It was harvest time for the vegetables as the girls helped pull up turnips and carrots- even Samuel pitched in to pull stubborn radishes. One day, they hoped to have a decently sized garden that they could use to support themselves through the winters since towns were far and they didn't have farmers in the community.

Ratonhnhaké:ton kept her answer in mind and departed down the trail to head to his village for a taste of homemade food.

* * *

_25 July 1771_

"You're back!" Caroline exclaimed happily as she finished brushing the brown coat of one of her family's mares, Dolly. She would be traveling with her partner, Molly, tomorrow to head to Boston for another shipment with their father. They might not be gorgeous racing horses but Elizabeth wanted their horses to look as pretty as human ladies did on their journeys to towns. The smaller girl joined Caroline's friendly greeting as her head popped out from the adjacent horse stall as she used a bench to brush one of Achilles' horses.

She came around so much to see them all that the two stallions recognized her by her hasty pitter-patter footsteps. To keep the stallions happy for company, Elizabeth brought their mares to brush them altogether and knock out two birds with one stone. Unfortunately, in her haste to make them friends, Molly and James decided one day to mate when they were out on the pasture and her mare was more than likely pregnant now. Godfrey and Achilles reminded her to be careful with Dolly since she was their last horse but a new colt or filly could be sold if tamed to be docile. Elizabeth had proudly taken on the responsibility of taking care of all the horses and Molly's expecting foal.

Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled at the two and touched Roger, the chocolate thoroughbred stallion, on the snout as he whinnied to his arrival. James, the sorrel quarter horse, was contently being groomed by Elizabeth and paid him no mind. He didn't use a saddle with the horses after growing accustomed to riding them bareback but used halters with reins (but no bits) to prevent losing either in towns. The two stallions had happily adjusted for him and Ratonhnhaké:ton often thought of lonely stray horses he saw in the towns. They had no homes to go to and wandered the streets alone- why did their owners leave them so callously? He decided that next time, he would bring them with him so they could find a better home where they were decently cared for.

"What are you two doing?" he asked amicably since Elizabeth loved her chores of tending to the livestock while Caroline normally stuck with helping her father.

"Helping Mr. Davenport with a few chores" Elizabeth answered helpfully and shook her brush to emphasize her tools of the trade. She didn't care about being perfectly literate like Martha and Amelia, choosing to spend her days tending to the animals since they didn't nag. Achilles had been surprised to find his horses taken with the young girl as she visited every day and in his old age, allowed her to groom the horses under his supervision. After many months, they'd become docile and she'd feed them as well when Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't around to do so. For her generous help, Achilles was planning to pay her a few coins this upcoming Christmas to delight the young girl. She smiled widely as she ran her fingers through James' golden mane since he was such a stunning chestnut color and piped up proudly, "He lets me groom his horses."

"Well, he allows me and she helps" Caroline corrected as she kept a good eye on her sister since she was still small in height and didn't want anything to happen to her. Amelia and Martha were more than enough to help their mother with the day's chore of washing so they'd headed to the stables to feed and groom the horses instead of their father. With such a large family, Godfrey and Catherine could rest as their children grew older to handle more responsibilities. Only Samuel and Alice were spared from chores but they didn't mind cleaning the floor with a broom.

"The horsies like me better" Elizabeth insisted in regards to their affection as she hugged James around the neck, burying her cheek into his golden mane. He was such a pretty horse with his light coat but then again, she thought the same of the others. Nobody was better than anyone else since each carried their own quality.

Caroline laughed to her affectionate display and turned to ask her friend, "Was your trip safe?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle" he replied pleasantly since the summer was the easiest to traverse in comparison to winter. The animals weren't eager to eat him for food since they'd been fattened up throughout the spring and fall had yet to prepare them for hibernation. He enjoyed watching the brown rabbits scurry away in haste and the plump beavers waddle towards their homes by the rivers but he steered clear of any territories that showed sign of recent wolf or bear activity.

Elizabeth poked Caroline's left shoulder as she scuttled by to dump her horse brush in the bucket for a smaller, softer, and rounder brush. She loved knowing just about everything on horses and smiled at Dolly as she whispered covertly to her sister, "He probably fought a bear."

"Your imagination is wild at times" she chuckled softly to the mere notion since bears were menacing and doubted any human being could tangle with them to live to tell the encounter. Ratonhnhaké:ton heard Elizabeth's quick whisper since training to overhear conversations was part of his teachings and was amused by her ideas. He'd never fought a bear but there had been occasions when he had to flee or hide to prevent being seen. He wasn't _that_ strong just yet.

"You're probably starving, you should tell Mr. Davenport to let you have supper with us" Elizabeth invited cheerfully to have their friend regale them with his travel tales since Samuel loved them. Caroline sighed with embarrassment since only their parents were allowed to invite others for dinner and didn't want to be disrespectful to them. Her little sister waved a hand since their parents didn't hesitate to set a plate for him and grinned impishly, "Don't complain, you'd like it too."

"I could not inconvenience your family and six mouths are enough to feed" he declined politely since he'd never want to burden the large family and could feed himself quite easily. The Burnetts treated him so kindly that he often brought them a catch or a few dry goods he purchased from traders that didn't turn their nose away from him. They were a sweet hospitable family that despite their previous poverty, didn't hesitate to share their food with him.

"We had two more babies but mama lost them before I was born" Elizabeth confessed privately since he could keep a secret well. Colonial families were rather large since more children equaled extra help around the household, especially when women produced sons.

"Disease ravages the young quite easily" Caroline agreed quietly since one lasted three weeks and another five months as she remembered them perfectly. It wasn't something she could forget after holding each in her little arms and watching their life wither away. They had both been boys so seeing Samuel grow up safe without illness was a great blessing for her parents after that tragedy. Boys were highly valued due to their strength in general labor but Caroline tried her best as the oldest girl (males really did have more freedom). She hoped it was all a stroke of bad luck and not something more sinister that could pass to her one day when she stepped into her role as a wife. Not eager to ponder about the future, she added in quickly, "We've all watched over Eliza, Alice, Samuel, and Ann since they were born here."

"Do you have brothers or sisters?" Elizabeth asked curiously but Caroline sent her a firm look since Connor was a private boy with his thoughts and past. Good girls and ladies must never pry- a trait Elizabeth didn't carry. Caroline always gave him the option of refusing to answer or changing the subject but she'd teach little Elizabeth to use restraint. The copper-haired girl obeyed her silent warning but piped up perkily, "I'd like to have more friends. Nobody's been very nice to me until Connor."

Caroline's face softened since it was the truth and Ratonhnhaké:ton agreed with a faint smile, "I've yet to find others of my age in your settlements that behave the same. They all tend to move away or whisper behind my back."

"They called me Patches" Elizabeth muttered sullenly since her parents never bought her new dresses and she tended to quickly wear out what her mother made by hand. Children that were better off could afford to buy imported clothing but Elizabeth's were handed down by her sisters so they'd be outdated compared to others. She absolutely hated going to school in all of the towns, especially New York town, due to the name calling and had rejoiced when Lake Champlain held none. Nobody there made fun of her simple dresses or about her father's low-paying work as the children belonged to the same working camps. Of course, she was sucked out of cloud nine when they moved to Boston for a few months while their father built their house on the homestead and the laughing returned.

"Freckle face" Caroline added in dully since she'd had her own experiences due to her carefree and tomboyish demeanor. Besides, who'd made the rule that girls played with girls only? All they did was sit daintily on the schoolroom steps while the boys used sleds or ran around in circles- games _she_ loved. Her hands rubbed Dolly's backside as she finished brushing the brown draft horse and sighed softly, "Chicken legs."

"I'd rather not sting my tongue with harsh words" he stated quietly to the numerous slurs he'd heard throughout his travels and thinned his lips to the cruel words. Mr. O'Donnell was right about growing a tough outer shell because he'd be hearing that and much worse as he grew older. He didn't understand why they branded him as an 'evil heathen' by generalizing him to his people and besides, his tribe and many others had lived on the land before the colonists. They tried to bridge coexistence but the majority of settlers wanted to claim it as theirs to do as they saw fit. His community, thankfully, was the exception as they only wanted a homestead in the outdoors and leave the land as it was.

"No matter what people outside of Davenport say, you're _our_ friend and we've nothing but good words about you" Caroline encouraged sincerely and wrapped an arm around Elizabeth as the little girl nodded hastily. Each member of Davenport had slowly become family and nobody would hurt one another in their community.

Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't able to offer his similar sentiments as Achilles opened the back door to walk outside since he'd heard noise. Since the girls were young, his old fatherly instinct returned to make sure they were safe since bandits roamed the lands nowadays. He halted abruptly as he noticed his young student had returned without injury and pointed his cane at Ratonhnhaké:ton, "I thought I heard you out here. No dilly-dallying, you've been gone long enough and it's time to resume your studies."

The Burnett children had no idea what the older man meant but assumed he taught their friend similarly to how their mother schooled him in English. Ratonhnhaké:ton excused himself to leave the girls to their task as Molly was the last that needed brushing and he entered the brick manor to resume his other life. It was hot outdoors under the glaring sun but the coastal breeze made it bearable unlike the southern colonies that bore humidity. The brick manor was considerably cooler as it kept the heat outside like an impenetrable fortress but it diffused slowly into the night to keep its inhabitants warm. Ratonhnhaké:ton hurried up to his room on the second-floor to place his satchel of personal items on the bed to sort it all later and hung his water canteen from a nail on the wall. Leaving his weapons on, he descended the staircase with light footsteps but the wood creaked under his weight to betray him and he withheld a sigh. Was the noise because of his recent growth spurt?

He poked his head into every room in resemblance to a gopher to find his mentor and tried to ignore the grumbling in his stomach. Apparently, wild berries and pieces of hardtack for breakfast weren't enough. Ratonhnhaké:ton found Achilles waiting for him in his library as ceiling length bookcases filled two walls of the room with leather bound books of numerous colors. He'd no idea why the old man was here of all places since their training was in the secret chamber under the manor and asked uncertainly, "Am I not to train in the cellar?"

Achilles fingers tapped against the gold handle of his cane and he explained carefully, "Training includes many forms. You've currently been increasing your strength and dexterity but what about intelligence? An assassin cannot be all brawn and no brains since Templars have already proved themselves as cunning manipulators from the shadows. You are a boy with good morals but you lack the patience to stay still and it can hinder your choices between right and wrong."

"I've learned from the Burnetts how to read so I've been lucky to be granted that" he pointed out since Achilles hadn't exactly offered to teach him English and had pretty much taught him physical training. The Burnetts had offered their help without his asking and if they hadn't, he'd be wandering the land with a limited vocabulary. He understood what most settlers said and wouldn't be lost in translation so he knew how to take the civil road without risking his integrity. His brow furrowed since he _was_ trying his best to be patient by not tracking down Lee himself and pointed out hastily, "I can handle myself in the towns without being swindled or harassed."

Achilles resisted from rapping him on top of the head with his cane since he was dealing with a boy going through his adolescence. Stubbornness and impatience were the markers during that phase of life but if the boy wanted to be a decent assassin, he had to cast it aside. Teaching him would be similar to breaking a wild horse for domestication and he pointed out firmly, "Language is one thing but you need strong principles to keep you from slipping from your goal. For example, let us say there's a runaway wagon hurtling down a street in Boston. In its path are five people who will definitely be killed unless you manage to pull the horses' reins. This will divert it on to another street, where it will kill one person only. Should you divert the original path?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't answer such a question because he wouldn't want anyone to die at all! Achilles looked to him for a quick answer since time would be a factor in such grim scenarios and his student answered with what he considered the best logical choice, "I'd save the five people then."

"What if I said they were Templars and the single person was a child? What then?" Achilles restated as he shifted the situation to test his student's quick thinking and how he would react. Ratonhnhaké:ton's lips parted since distinguishing who had the right to live wasn't an easy business but he'd save the child. Why wouldn't he? Templars were their sworn enemies but before he could tell his mentor, Achilles twisted the situation and made it grimmer, "Or there were five children and the other was an elderly woman?"

Achilles saw his hesitance as his eyes widened to making such a horrible choice and he affirmed, "This is why you must gain insight to many disciplinary fields to shape the world you want to create. The peaceful free world that the assassins want to preserve. You must take care not to destroy or deviate from your goal due to a moment of conflicting emotions or recklessness because consequences can be dire."

"What am I to do then?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked since he'd undoubtedly have to shift into a new form of learning but Achilles made a valid point. He acknowledged that he had a tendency to be brash but he only behaved as such since he thought his ideas could have a better outcome. There was no questions that his optimistic view of mankind clashed with Achilles' rational viewpoint but Ratonhnhaké:ton would learn to combine both for a balanced relationship.

Achilles handed Ratonhnhaké:ton a list of two titles and he explained carefully, "First, I want you to read these books and study them carefully. If you need help translating or understanding a concept, feel free to ask me. Secondly, I want you to write a verbal prose on the following questions: Is Socrates correct when he says that evil and other negative actions are the result of ignorance? What is justice, in your own words? How do we determine if something is "just"? Is justice universal or is it a human social construct? Finally, do the ends ever justify the means? You can do so on this paper or on your slate, it's up to you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton knew he'd be in his room for many days with this assignment because he'd never written a paper in his life! Not to mention, reading _two_ novels greatly concerned him. He wrote sentences and words to recite to Mrs. Burnett but he'd never written entire paragraphs on his own. Was it too late to ask for more physical training? No, he would see this new task to the end to enlighten himself since it would be an opportunity to learn of concepts he'd never been exposed to. Ratonhnhaké:ton would look to the brighter side of things as he always did and looked at the crisp paper in his hands to ask quietly, "How long do I have?"

"A week but you will continue learning about philosophy throughout the month" Achilles explained since he had other subjects for him to learn over the years but Ratonhnhaké:ton inwardly winced to the short time. He wanted his student to be a capable man one day that wouldn't run recklessly into a fray and unknowingly worsen a situation simply because he 'thought it would be better'. The boy held an optimistically naïve view of the world but he wanted to prepare him for the pitfalls of the raw reality and stated simply, "You'll be learning many disciplines- I hope you're prepared to learn Latin."

Ratonhnhaké:ton's lips parted in astonishment since he'd barely learned to grasp English itself and hoped these new subjects wouldn't be too challenging. Achilles shuffled out of the library but empathetic to his return, stated, "There's fresh milk from the Galloway cow in the kitchen and sweet corn cakes in the cupboards."

The old man left the library to attend to other business since the Burnett girls were still outside and Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly approached the book shelf to find the specific titles on the list. He looked over the black, red, brown, and blue leather bound books filling each shelf to sigh mentally, _All the corn cakes in the world won't make this assignment easier.  
_

* * *

**A/N**: I found it interesting that colonization in Missouri by the French and Spanish caused no troubles for native tribes but once the Americans started pushing for more land there in 1803, the natives were immediately troubled by _their_ influences on young generations. You'd think there was enough land for all the colonists after gaining the Northwest Territories but no. Also, since there are yearly gaps between a few of the sequences during the Revolutionary war, I wanted to see Connor's take on the Mohawk people joining Joseph Brant with the British despite his village remained neutral. I can't wait until the 1775-1781 years of the story. As for the next chapter, we'll have Connor and Caroline bonding as they take pleasure in the quiet life of Davenport since it's the quality- not monetary quantity- of life that defines happiness.

I'm ecstatic to have received quite a few alerts this week on the story so thank you, new and loyal readers alike!

_NoNeedToAsk_: Thank you for loving the story!

_ShizukaRen-Hime_: I'm glad you loved Connor's first Christmas and the relationships will grow as more residents arrive. Writing the chapters makes me realize how much they need Prudence and Warren since it can't be easy going back and forth to town for dry goods they can't grow at home. I took your advice for searching music and I found a great site with a ton of old Scottish songs with lyrics. I love the scrambling idea for the children but the guests will have to do without liquor since Mohawk weddings don't have any of it (I can already imagine Terry and Godfrey lamenting) since Connor and Caroline will be compromising. Lol. I do thank you for the help, I appreciated it!

_Tk_: Samuel really does see Connor as his older brother and will try to imitate him as he grows up. When he first sees him with his Aquila garb, he runs around with his hat and defiantly grows his hair out to match him. I actually will have Haytham pass through Homestead during the Church chasing missions since they need the Aquila. I hadn't thought of using a spy but that would be a good idea and can see the little Burnett gang chasing them off with Elijah on their tail.

_HoldenCaulfied_: I usually attach a theme or focus for each chapter and add the respective dates on each section to make it an easier read. If a page break does occur within a chapter and has no date at the top left, it will still take place on that same day as the previous segment. I hope that makes sense a little bit? I will be showing Connor's training since we still have a few years left (and more throughout) but the broad focus will be on Homestead and his interactions with residents.

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: It was either going to be Edward, Henry, or Elijah, and I really liked the latter. Caroline won't be whittling yet but she'll grow into it as she grows. She will eventually conform to the lady's way of dressing when she ventures into towns but her identity will struggle to find her purpose when Amelia leaves the nest and Martha finds her own way (being the oldest in the nest won't feel so good). Caroline will absolutely adore pistols to the point that I'm sure Connor will buy her a few in the future. Lol

_Tellemicus Sundance_: I'll be focusing on the interactions of the Homestead folks with Connor- especially the Burnetts- but since there are time gaps between sequences, I want Connor to venture into other areas of the colonies (and show interactions with his assassin peeps). I actually wanted to write my current Altaïr story in the east but since he traveled there in his later life, it defied what I could've written so I stuck to exploring Africa. I do love Japanese history and had written down that the three Imperial Regalia of Japan could've been POE's if I'd ever crafted a fanfic like that. I'm hoping once I finish one of my current fanfics, I can add another but at the moment, I've taken a request for an Altaïr/Malik friendship tale about empathy after Solomon's temple.

* * *

**Next Time**: _The Simple Things In Life_

Everyone was in such a jovial mood that Caroline couldn't help but grin to greet him from behind, "Connor, I'm-"

"Caroline, go wash your face- it's full of wooden debris" her mother lectured softly as she saw her unkempt appearance and wanted her daughter to have a clean face at the least. Catherine shook her head to the pieces of sawed splinters lingering in her unkempt hair and saw dust smeared on her cheeks. She'd seen the same on her husband after continuous lifting of lumber and dusty hands swept the face to clear away perspiration, leaving behind a dirt trail from the smearing. She ushered her oldest out through the doorway as Caroline withheld an exasperated sigh and Catherine added quickly, "I'm sure Connor will afford you that time."

She hurried outside to run towards the covered well behind the house and lifted the wooden board over the hole that protected it against contaminants. She lowered the wooden pail down into the dark well until the heard a faint plop and felt resistance in the rope as it filled with water. Not needing much, she pulled it up quickly with the pulley and placed the bucket on the edge of the well to splash cold freshwater on her face. She didn't think it was too bad until gray-brown droplets cascaded down her palms and she grimaced at the color.

_Goodness, how did I really look?_, she wondered with a brief flicker of embarrassment since she liked working but wanted to keep a decent appearance. Resembling a mud monster would not bode well for her or anybody else and she reminded herself to wash her face at the river next time.

Untying her handy white apron, she used the backside to wipe her face clean and her damp arms to appear presentable. She didn't want Connor running off in fear. . . although she highly doubted a young man like him was capable of it. Her fingers ran through her messy hair to smooth down flyaways from the single braid down her back that had become unraveled through perpetual motion.

"I hope everything is well with your father's business?" Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice asked as it echoed through the grassy field and she turned around with a modest smile. Although he might be growing to resemble a mountain, Caroline's spirit for hard work grew the same and he smiled in admiration.

"Yes, it's not a paying job but I'm by his side" she answered earnestly since she was happiest with her family and wouldn't be leaving them anytime soon. The future was uncertain and she'd make the most out of living in Davenport. She folded her apron with nervous hands, hoping she didn't appear odd in her appearance, and asked softly, "Did you run into any trouble on the high seas?"

"Not this time" he confided as he straightened his broad shoulders and she stared with curiosity as to why he kept his hands folded behind his back. He hadn't gotten injured and was trying to keep it secret, was he? No, no, he'd just seen him give Ann a piece of candy so it wasn't that. Besides, the captain of the Aquila must've been a formidable man since her friend never had a scratch on him.

Caroline shook her head as to why she felt bashful in his presence and blamed his handsome attire while hers was shabbier than the dirtiest waddling beaver (they were adorable, though). She hoped he wouldn't grow anymore because he was starting to resemble a man faster than she was matching a woman and she didn't want to be left behind. Her thoughts halted when she brought his arms forward and she saw why he'd been standing so upright: he was holding a small tree. Well, it looked more like a long twig with little green leaves sprouting but Caroline knew a tree when she saw one. . .especially this kind. Did he . . . Was he . . .?

"You told me that your favorite tree was apple" he spoke up quietly in regards to the summer he'd visited his village and handed her the young tree wrapped in cloth. Caroline's hands trembled slightly to the generous gift since she'd never expected it and balanced it in her hands. Is that why he'd asked so many months ago? She couldn't believe it! Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled modestly to her abashed expression and looked to the tree before meeting her gaze to explain, "I managed to find one and thought you would like it, given your growing garden."

She was completely flabbergasted to his unexpected gift that she could barely utter coherent words and whispered, "But. . .you. . .I-I couldn't take this knowing you spent your hard earned money-"

"You've always given me items without expecting anything in return, it's time I repaid your kindness" he replied wholeheartedly since she'd given him her slate, a Christmas gift, and a steep discount from his lumber purchase that was practically free. When he was at home and his time was free, he would seek her to take a walk around the trails so he wouldn't feel lonely. There were many things the two shared together as they grew older and he wouldn't forget it, stating truthfully, "You're my dearest friend here and I hope to enjoy many years of friendship under this tree once it's fully grown."

She chuckled to his endless optimism since illness could strike at any moment and smiled widely, "I will take good care of it, I promise. It'll be years before it produces anything but it will be worth the effort to see it grow to fruition. I'll even make you the first pie!"

"You are nothing but determined, Caroline" he chuckled with encouragement to her vow and she gazed at her covered tree with sheer joy. It was simple things in life like that little tree that brought her fulfillment and could care less about living in a town, courting a man, or having the latest fashions.

"You should come to supper tonight, the girls are putting on a play" she invited warmly since Amelia decided to write her first tale and would appreciate his company. Her sister had given each of the children a part of the story so they all had equal chances to speak and Caroline would help them set up later. They'd crafted decorations and would use Amelia and Caroline as curtain holders since it would take place in front of the house. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't have anything planned as of yet for that night and she deliberated sheepishly with pink cheeks, "It's not a fancy opera but . . . well, I don't think people like us will ever see that upscale life. It would be a nice dream to have though, wouldn't it?"

He preferred stories told around the hearth as they'd done in his village but was actually interested in the girls' performance but nodded for her benefit. Caroline held dreams of a brighter future but being born of lower stature didn't bring hope that it would come true. She'd often heard people in the logging camps mutter 'we were born with nothing and will die with nothing' so it was always hard for her to shake that out of her mind. He sailed on that same boat but Achilles had opened the door to a new life and although it led him to enlightenment, he didn't want to tread into their culture completely. Caroline was an outsider by social class and he was the same due to his skin color but they were most happy in each other's company.

"You could always imagine" he suggested helpfully, offering a different perspective and she smiled faintly. Yes, that could work when she closed her eyes at night to sleep. He swept his hand over the log house to play the creative game with her and he smiled warmly with twinkling brown eyes, "Maybe we could see this play as one of those? This plot of land is the grand hall as we sit outside like the audience and watch your siblings like those trained actors. We could even imagine the decorations as the curtain opens to unveil the start and your house is the background since all actors need an area to prepare."

He was a boy that never failed to make her smile, even when she felt at her lowest. Caroline couldn't ask for a better friend and she was glad to have him by her side.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, I appreciate it!_


	8. The Simple Things in Life

**The Simple Things in Life  
**

* * *

_19 October 1771_

"Mama, the deer" Ann squealed happily as she spotted a fawn on the other side of the riverbank as it grazed and pointed to the pretty spots on its fur. She never tired of seeing the free wildlife and enjoyed running after squirrels to see them scurry up into the trees or chase a hare hidden in the grass.

The women were washing clothes in the morning as Martha kept the young ones occupied by fishing small rocks from the river to show them. When she could, she tried to catch a fishes in a wooden bucket so she could bring them to the children before returning them to the water. She wouldn't partake in catching any for food since her mother would want her to act as a proper lady and was pushing her behavior already. This was more suited for either Caroline or Elizabeth but the former was elsewhere and the latter was running across the riverbank with Elijah.

Godfrey had stuffed a patch of fabric with hay to make a ball out of it and had tied one end with twine so the children could enjoy it. Now, Alice threw it to Elijah as she left the riverbank barefoot and the black dog caught it joyfully to return it to her. He was such a loyal dog to be loved and the children never failed to give him attention to repay him for his valuable watch over them.

Samuel wasn't far behind and his feet were muddy all the way to his ankles as he ran towards them with glee to play too. Catherine paid them no mind since they wouldn't misbehave on her watch and scrubbed the dirty hem of a skirt against a boulder in the water as she kneeled on the grass. Amelia helped her mother by washing her own clothes along with Caroline's and Martha's to lighten the burden but oh, how she hated the rough fingers she earned afterwards. She didn't know how Caroline bore the red welts and callouses as she helped chop wood with axes but her older sister wore them rather proudly. Of course, she hid them from their mother as she huddled behind Amelia when they cooked together but the younger girl would keep her secret.

Martha threw up her arms in disbelief that her siblings left without a single word after she worked hard to bring them the little fish and emptied the bucket back into the flowing river. She walked back onto the grassy riverbank with a frown as she watched the children play with Elijah north of them and sighed exasperatedly, "Really! They just left without even asking."

"Martha, a lady does not complain" her mother reminded quickly since her third oldest strived to be a respectable individual but often forget that women didn't utter negative words in public. Although women of the colonies fared better than their counterparts in England, good citizens would not bask in that and must always be humble. Her Martha had begun taking over Caroline's morning chores when she worked with Godfrey but Catherine wanted to ensure her that she would work hard as a man's partner one day, not looking dainty and sitting for most of the day. Catherine didn't approve of her oldest working in the field like a man but she was proud to see that she was eager to prove herself as a multitasking woman.

"Yes, mother" Martha replied quietly to obey her words and rinsed her feet in the water to put her shoes back on. Unlike Caroline and Elizabeth, she didn't like walking barefoot.

Further upstream, the logging business was in full swing as the men hired people to come from Boston to grab orders to send out. With workers being added to their team, more species of trees had been added to their inventory and Caroline had busied herself by creating swatches of bark and polished wood so clients could see their stock back in Boston. Godfrey was proud to see his oldest take an interest in his work since most girls either married off, farmed, tutored, or lord forbid- joined brothels. He kept his Caroline close when any hired hand was helping them load wagons to send off because he wouldn't trust anyone outside of Davenport near his girls.

"Papa, you want this bark off the ash?" Caroline called out to her father as she held a chisel and drawknife in hand to do it herself. The small log would go out in a few days to a carpenter in the city and she enjoyed preparing small to medium sized logs since she couldn't carry much. The sun was thankfully merciful that morning since fall was slowly leaving to make way for winter and the sunlight had cooled from its intense gaze.

"Aye, and give the bark to your mother for mulch in the garden" he agreed as he and Terry sawed a tall log of oak to cut it into smooth boards for a house project. Boston held no quaint and cozy log cabins as the outskirts did so all the lumber sent there had to be sawed into evenly smooth boards. Other growing townships, however, didn't mind as people searched for homesteads and her father was happy to supply their need. Godfrey looked to his best friend as Caroline happily set out to work and chuckled warmly, "That girl can do more than help her old athair. If I'd the money, I'd send her to be a governess- she's ready after keeping track of the bairns."

"Carrie told you teaching isn't for her" Terry smiled in reminder since Caroline wasn't keen on educating others due to the studying and didn't hesitate to voice it. There weren't many professions for women but they had better chances in the northern colonies. He pulled the two man crosscut saw in one sharp tug over to his side to push the metal teeth deeper into the log and asked aloud, "But she can sew, how about seamstressing?"

"Those hands would be tired coming home one day when she's married with wee ones of her own" Godfrey sighed with lament that his girls would leave home one day to leave the house empty. His Catherine would definitely miss the rabble of noise they'd grown accustomed to but it was a natural part of life. Somehow, he was certain his little Elizabeth would push onwards through the new frontier or possibly travel overseas for adventure.

"Papa, I can hear you" Caroline chuckled aloud as she placed the small log onto a workbench to begin removing the bark carefully. She had to be extremely careful to remove the bark evenly and if not, would have to shave off bits of the log. Caroline wanted to avoid that to avoid wasting precious wood and to make sure her father's orders matched the quality he promised. Brushing back auburn strands, she raised the sleeves of her work shirt and smiled pleasantly, "I've never been happier here."

"Your mother will give me strife for letting you run around with trousers and without a bonnet" her father lectured but the warm twinkle in his brown eyes told her not to pay him mind. Godfrey didn't mind the carefree spirits of his daughters since they were in the open woodland but received many lectures from his wife about Elizabeth. When it came to her and Caroline, he did think it would be best for the two to one day marry farmers or men of the outdoors to satisfy that freedom. He pulled the saw over to his end in one pull and adjusted his trademark red hat as he laughed boisterously, "You'll start resembling Connor soon, both of you have freckles."

"I'm not a city girl and etiquette classes were quite annoying in my honest opinion" she stated openly since she'd passed the age where she followed other girls to see how she fit into their clique. Although her clothing was sometimes outdated and always handmade, Caroline made up for it in polite manners to show she was civilized like any other person. She used a rounded rock to hit the bottom hilt of the chisel to drive it into the bark and eyed the angle carefully as she spoke aloud, "I'd rather roam the outdoors since none of the jobs for women interest me. I really do wish one did, though."

"You could always marry a farmer" her father advised gently since he wanted his daughter well cared for but he wasn't about to look for any suitors anytime soon. Not even in five years . . . unless his two oldest daughters found someone suitable that could support them. His children didn't shy away from hard work but he didn't want them working in backbreaking labor and suggested from personal experience, "The work is hard but it gives you the freedom to own open land and work it with your bare hands. I wasn't always a lumberjack, you know."

Before marrying Catherine, Godfrey had been a boy born to a large farming family of eight children and worked alongside his brothers to tend to the fields. It was why he picked a specific spot on the land of Davenport to make a secure home and leave room to grow a garden for his wife. Catherine never farmed but her family worked with dairy and poultry production so she knew her way around livestock. Due to his family's farm, he met Terry when they hired a helping hand during threshing season for grain and they'd become lifelong friends despite the decade age gap.

"Then why didn't you farm here?" Caroline asked curiously since there were ample opportunities in the southern colonies for agriculture. Godfrey, however, didn't want the opportunities for jobs to be taken from his girls since slaves tended to fill in positions on farms instead of women. Also, he didn't feel comfortable with the treatment of those poor people and would rather raise his children in the north where the environment was familiar to Scotland. The northern colonies offered much more freedom for his children and the education system also fared better due to the growing population.

"I suppose I'm like you because I wanted to explore this land and enjoy doing what I love" her father replied earnestly as he saw the same determination in his daughter and released the crosscut saw when the top of the long log fell off. With both ends smoothly even, they could start cutting the log vertically to make the boards. He moved to the front of the workbench while Terry stood on the other end and they chiseled marks on the log to pinpoint a perfect line for cutting. Caroline kept removing the bark with her chisel and smiled to herself when she overhead him say, "All I want is for you to be healthy and happy one day, Carrie."

"You might not be his son but you bring him the pride of one" Terry encouraged her from his end and his brown hat bobbed as he and Godfrey lifted the log to carry it towards the saw pit further down below. He would stand underneath the wooden platform to help Godfrey with the long two-handled whipsaw as the older man was stronger to cut the wood from above. The gravity would help Terry in pulling it but he'd have to contend with sawdust and the risk of the log falling onto him. It had never occurred as they made sure the wooden platform for holding the logs was sturdy inside the ground but he always stayed on his toes after his river incident.

He couldn't wait to make enough money so they could begin building the saw mill so water could fuel the saw to cut the logs and make everything more efficient.

Caroline's heart filled with love, even more so, for her father when Terry's voice echoed down the dirt path towards the saw pit, "Didn't put you down for a single second after you were born."

She considered herself a lucky girl for having a loving family that didn't stress for her to get out of the house and earn her keep since nowadays that was the rule for adolescents. There was no eagerness for her to leave the safety of Davenport but if there was an absolute need to help sustain her family, she'd find an unfulfilling job.

* * *

Caroline wiped her forehead after a good day's work as she helped organize and chop lumber to her father's specifications. She'd wanted to go to the river to enjoy the last weeks of the clean blue water before the winter arrived to freeze all of the freshwater but it would have to wait. She loved working and didn't understand why most women had to be contained in the home when the outdoors offered such stunning scenery. True, she liked sewing and cooking alongside her mother but cleaning and washing were her least interesting chores. The wild outdoors brought a delightful sense of freedom as she heard birds tweet their sweet songs before winter brought an end to them. Hares scurried away from the dusty path that led home to protect themselves against the fair giant and bugs no longer buzzed in hordes as the sweet nectar of flowers had left until the next spring. Each season brought their own unique scene and Caroline enjoyed each from the white crystalline blanket of winter that could cover her little home to the hot summers that brought endless fields of colorful flowers that filled the horizon.

She'd forgotten to eat her packed lunch throughout all of her work hours and opened the red cloth pack as she walked north towards her home. Her small bundle held a sweet corn cake which she happily bit into and pieces of seasoned pork jerky that she pulled apart with her front teeth. With butchering season in full swing, fresh meat was readily available from towns and Connor had hitched a ride on the Aquila to head to buy fresh beef and pork to ensure its freshness. She didn't know how he managed to nab a free seat on the beautiful boat but she didn't ask out of respect for him. She could, however, imagine how wonderful it must feel to stand by the pointy bow and overlook the ocean as the ship sliced cleanly through the water.

He was expected back either today or tomorrow, depending on the currents, and she bit into her crumbly corn cake with hopes on the former. Her friend kept growing over the year like a tall oak and she was proud to say she had Amelia beaten by finger's width for now. Her little sister would undoubtedly grow willowy and tall but she didn't want to be the smallest out of both her and Connor combined. If Martha decided to grow like an oak tree too, she was done for! She'd be the little pony among the tall horses . . . not a good image.

The long grasses that grew at the bottom of the hill below her house swayed in the gentle wind but tugged at her wool stockings. She pulled the thin ends of the grass out of her clothing before she looked shabbier than she already was and proceeded to walk up the hill. Nothing spelled home more than the cozy log house and the wooden picket fence around the two properties as it came into view with each step.

"Carrie! Carrie!" Ann's voice echoed jubilantly as the blond girl scurried to her with glee when she spotted the familiar red hair over the hill. Caroline tied the ends of her small meal to eat it later and quickly wiped her mouth with the back of a dusty hand. My, she'd forgotten how hungry she was until she put everything away! Ann's two golden braids bobbed on her small shoulders as she scurried over to her, careful not to trip in her haste as her short legs crushed grass underneath her. Caroline smiled sweetly at the little girl as her small white sunbonnet fell off her head and her blue skirt fluttered in the wind, leading her to grab Ann's hand to steady her. She could only wonder what had stirred her excitement and her bright round face exclaimed happily, "Connor's back!"

One thing that would never change was the love of the children for Connor.

Since company was apparently inside her home, she decided that chucking her leather slippers would be most unwise. Although she was ready to be a lady, Caroline would rather walk barefoot throughout the land and had enjoyed doing so with Connor during the summer heat. She allowed Ann to lead her to the open doorway of her home and Caroline smiled to her astonished squeals about receiving goods. He was a generous boy with their families but she couldn't help but feel embarrassed for never having anything store bought to give him- only food from scratch.

She entered her cozy house as the recently bought glass windows filtered beams of sunlight inside and smiled sheepishly as her friend sported a different look. The outfit that Achilles gave him last Christmas fit perfectly now that he'd grown a few inches in the past year and she tried not to let her gaze linger too long. She was no longer a child that could ogle in awe and if she did, her mother would categorize it as evidence of finding interest in a man. That wasn't to say he wasn't handsome- wait, why was she focusing on that? No, she meant she would grant him the same respect he gave her.

Everyone inside the home was in a rabble of a talk as the children helped arrange neatly wrapped paper packages on the dining table. Her mother's plump face resembled a pink rose as she gushed embarrassingly with gratitude to Connor's goods. Elizabeth broke away from her group of thrilled siblings as everyone held Connor's attention and met her sister in the doorway with a wide smile.

"Carrie, look, it's actual _beef!_" Elizabeth whispered with disbelief as she'd scuttled over with a large package in her slim arms and cherished the present he'd given them. The meat was a bit pricey since cows were incredibly valuable due to their dairy, which was a good way to make a living for farmers. Pork and chicken were the meats affordable to their class due to the large numbers but beef was delicious. Their father hoped to buy a young cow soon in the upcoming spring since they were buying only what was necessary and putting the rest into their savings. For now, they were happy to have fresh milk from the Galloway cow but they'd repay their kindness with their own one day.

Elizabeth left her side afterwards to help their Aunt Diana assemble a few packages in her wicker basket to take home. Ann's little blond braids bounced like grasshoppers as she asked her mother happily about each item and Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to her joy. The children of Davenport never ceased to make him smile and could never find any with a kinder heart elsewhere. He kneeled down to remove a paper packet from his emerald coat's right side pocket and handed little Ann a striped peppermint stick that lit her face with joy. Was it really for her? It looked too pretty and expensive to be! She stammered a sheepish but grateful 'thank you!' as she showed her mother the pretty red-white stick and he chuckled warmly.

Everyone was in such a jovial mood that Caroline couldn't help but grin to greet him from behind, "Connor, I'm-"

"Caroline, go wash your face- it's full of wooden debris" her mother lectured softly as she saw her unkempt appearance and wanted her daughter to have a clean face at the least. Catherine shook her head to the pieces of sawed splinters lingering in her unkempt hair and saw dust smeared on her freckled cheeks. She'd seen the same on her husband after continuous lifting of lumber and dusty hands swept the face to clear away perspiration, leaving behind a dirt trail from the smearing. Her Godfrey would get a good lecture on keeping their daughter appropriate in appearance later. She ushered her oldest out through the doorway as Caroline withheld an exasperated sigh and Catherine added quickly, "I'm sure Connor will afford you that time."

She hurried outside to run towards the covered well behind the house and lifted the wooden board over the hole that protected it against contaminants. She lowered the wooden pail down into the dark well until the heard a faint plop and felt resistance in the rope as it filled with water. Not needing much, she pulled it up quickly with the pulley and placed the bucket on the edge of the well to splash cold freshwater on her face. She didn't think it was too bad until gray-brown droplets cascaded down her palms and she grimaced at the color.

_Goodness, how did I really look?_, she wondered with a brief flicker of embarrassment since she liked working but wanted to keep a decent appearance. Resembling a mud monster would not bode well for her or anybody else and she reminded herself to wash her face at the river next time.

Untying her handy white apron, she used the backside to wipe her face clean and her damp arms to appear presentable. She didn't want Connor running off in fear. . . although she highly doubted a young man like him was capable of it. Her fingers ran through her messy hair to smooth down flyaways from the single braid down her back that had become unraveled through perpetual motion.

"I hope everything is well with your father's business?" Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice asked as it echoed through the grassy field and she turned around with a modest smile. Although he might be growing to resemble a mountain, Caroline's spirit for hard work grew the same and he smiled in admiration to her humble attire.

"Yes, it's not a paying job but I'm by his side" she answered earnestly since she was happiest with her family and wouldn't be leaving them anytime soon. The future was uncertain and she'd make the most out of living in Davenport. What girl wouldn't enjoy spending her summer in hills blanketed in various colors by wildflowers? She folded her dirty white apron with nervous hands, hoping she didn't appear too shabby in her appearance, and asked softly, "Did you run into any trouble on the high seas?"

"Not this time" he confided as he straightened his broad shoulders and she stared with curiosity as to why he kept his hands folded behind his back. He hadn't gotten injured and trying to keep it secret, was he? No, no, she'd just seen him give Ann a piece of peppermint candy so it wasn't that. Besides, the captain of the Aquila must've been a formidable man since her friend never had a scratch on him.

Caroline shook her head as to why she felt bashful in his presence and blamed his handsome attire while hers was shabbier than the dirtiest waddling beaver (they were adorable, though). She hoped he wouldn't grow anymore because he was starting to resemble a man faster than she was matching a woman and she didn't want to be left behind. Her thoughts halted when he brought his arms forward and she saw why he'd been standing so upright: he was holding a small tree. Well, it looked more like a long twig with little green leaves sprouting but Caroline knew a tree when she saw one. . .especially this kind. Did he . . . Was he . . .?

"You told me that your favorite tree was apple" he spoke up quietly in regards to the summer he'd visited his village and handed her the young tree wrapped in cloth by its delicate root. Caroline's hands trembled slightly to the generous gift since she'd never expected it and balanced it in her hands. Is that why he'd asked so many months ago? She couldn't believe it! Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled modestly to her abashed expression and looked to the tree before meeting her stunned gaze to explain, "I managed to find one and thought you would like it, given your growing garden."

She was completely flabbergasted to his generous gift that she could barely utter coherent words and whispered shakily, "But. . .you. . .I-I couldn't take this knowing you spent your hard earned money-"

"You've always given me items without expecting anything in return and it's time I repaid your kindness" he replied wholeheartedly since she'd given him her slate, a Christmas gift, and a steep discount from his lumber purchase that was practically free. When he was at home and his time was free, he would seek her to take a walk around the trails so he wouldn't feel lonely. Achilles' manor could be quite large and empty for its two inhabitants and he was used to socializing with people on a daily basis due to his upbringing. There were many activities the two shared together as they grew older due to the open landscape and he wouldn't forget it, stating truthfully, "You're my dearest friend here and I hope to enjoy many years of our friendship under this tree once it's fully grown."

She chuckled to his endless optimism since illness could strike at any moment to rip them apart and smiled widely, "I will take good care of it, I promise. It'll be years before it produces anything but it will be worth the effort to see it grow to fruition. I'll even make you the first pie!"

"You are nothing but determined, Caroline" he chuckled with encouragement to her vow and she gazed at her young tree with sheer joy. It was simple things in life like that little tree that brought her fulfillment and could care less about living in a town, courting a man, or having the latest fashions.

"You should come to supper tonight, the girls are putting on a play" she invited warmly since Amelia decided to write her first play and they would appreciate his company. Also, the support of having him in the audience would boost their confidence (especially Alice). Amelia had given each of the children a part in the multiple stories so they all had equal chances to speak and Caroline would help them set up later. They'd crafted decorations using dried grass, pinecones, worn fabric strips, and hay would be used for the makeshift stage. Amelia and Caroline would play curtain holders since it would take place in front of the house. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't have anything planned as of yet for that night and she deliberated sheepishly with pink cheeks, "It's not a fancy opera but . . . well, I don't think people like us will ever see that upscale life. It would be a nice dream to have though, wouldn't it?"

He preferred stories told around the hearth as they'd done in his village but was actually interested in the performance but nodded for her benefit. Caroline held dreams of a brighter future but being born of lower stature didn't bring hope that it would come true. She'd often heard people in the logging camps mutter 'we were born with nothing and will die with nothing' so it was always hard for her to shake that quote out of her mind. She wanted to believe her life would amount to something meaningful one day, even if it meant coddling a sweet baby that mirrored her smile and helping her husband as his partner provide for their home. Ratonhnhaké:ton sailed on that same boat but Achilles had opened the door to a new life and although it led him to enlightenment, he didn't want to tread into their culture completely. Caroline was an outsider by social class and he was the same due to his skin color but they were most happy in each other's company, away from mainstream society.

"You could always imagine" he suggested helpfully, offering a different perspective and she smiled faintly. Yes, that could work when she closed her eyes at night to sleep. He swept his hand over the log house to play the creative game with her and he smiled warmly with twinkling brown eyes, "Maybe we could see this play as one of those? This plot of land is the grand hall as we sit outside like the audience and watch your siblings like those trained actors. We could even imagine the decorations as the curtain opens to unveil the start and your house is the background since all actors need an area to prepare."

He was a boy that never failed to make her smile, even when she felt at her lowest. Caroline couldn't ask for a better friend and she was glad to have him by her side.

"You'd look odd in a wig and I don't want to wear layers of petticoats" she chuckled softly to the fancy attire worn to those high society plays and couldn't see herself in them. One underneath her dress was already enough and the tight stay that she'd have to wear until death frustrated her on a daily basis. Her mother instructed her to wear it at all hours to maintain her figure as she grew older but secretly, she stuffed it under the mattress every night to sleep easy. Her mother was plump after years of bearing children and her father didn't love her any less. Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't keen on wearing English clothing for more than a few hours and she sighed with regret, "On the other hand, we will be adults one day and have to wear all that."

"I don't have to wear a wig . . . but you do have to wear your . . . lady things" he replied modestly to the many layers of clothing the women seemed to wear outdoors in Boston and she laughed. He didn't want to ponder about the clothing of the fairer sex without risking a heavy blush on his cheeks and didn't want Caroline to think he was being improper.

"Those wigs look horrible, who wants to have white hair?" Caroline chuckled with amusement to the odd hairpieces and hoped fashion wouldn't turn worse. She liked the different fabrics and colors for dresses but beyond that, she didn't enjoy fashion just yet. For the past three years, she'd focused solely on helping her family establish their first home in the colonies and it had shifted into her father's work. The look of a proper lady would soon fall upon her as she outgrew her old dresses and she frowned with displeasure, "I'll have to follow the attire of proper ladies, though. I liked it when I could wear simple dresses with no shoes and run with simple braids in my hair. I don't want my hips to look like a bell."

"I don't want to wear breeches either- they're uncomfortable already" he admitted with a matching frown since he liked his trousers with the fringes. The white stockings over his lower legs felt oddly constricting but he did find himself liking the long coat. It was perfect for pocketing small items to carry as he traveled through the frontier and didn't lose any of his trinkets in comparison to tying a small bag to his belt. Those could easily be torn off or swiped as he walked around in public and wanted to avoid losing his belongings. He noticed the silver hue beginning to taint the horizon below the golden sun as sunset would soon fall upon them on the hill overlooking the river and excused himself, "I should be going or Achilles will lecture me about tardiness. Let me say goodbye to your family."

She watched him leave towards the front of the house with a fond smile since his mannerisms were impeccable and failed to fade as he grew older. There were instances when he'd become stubborn as they discussed a specific herb or flower they'd found on one of their walks but their discussions always ended on peaceful terms. If they didn't, Caroline always had a handy pinecone ready to hurl as a projectile as she chased him until he conceded. Ratonhnhaké:ton reentered the cozy home and was glad to see that they enjoyed his gifts as Samuel kept trying to peek into the packages but Martha swatted his mischievous hands away. He rapped gently on the open doorway to bid farewell to his friends and neighbors, "I'll be going now but I hope you enjoy the goods -"

"Aren't you going to come to our play?" Alice asked with disappointment in her brown eyes since she'd studied _extra_ hard to learn her lines and wanted everyone to see her efforts during the play. True, she was frightened of having multiple pairs of eyes on her but Amelia was depending on her and wouldn't fail her. Caroline leaned against the doorway as she watched the interaction quietly and knew he couldn't say no to Alice's innocent face. Her youngest sister was too kind not to love and it was rare that anyone drew a loud voice towards her.

"I will but I have other matters to attend to first" he assured amicably since he wouldn't miss it unless Achilles ordered it and Alice nodded with a huge relieved smile. She'd make sure Amelia's play was perfect, even if her part was little, and skittered to the back of the house to help Martha stock food in the attic. He nodded to both families before leaving and their voices echoed behind him with good wishes.

* * *

Thankfully, Achilles decided to be merciful that day and allowed the teenager to have a free day in the community rather than studying a pile of books. After shedding his town attire for his comfortable deerskin trousers, shirt smock, comfy leather boots, and a simple brown linen coat, he headed out happily to the Burnetts. He felt closer to his roots when he didn't don colonist attire since the luxurious fabrics boosted his social status even higher than the Burnetts. He liked their simple way of dressing since he never had to worry about looking worse for wear and smiled in welcome when the children called out to him.

"You're back!" Samuel piped up happily since he was happy to have his unofficial older brother again and ran behind him to declare in alarm, "The girls are threatening to cut my hair off!"

"I keep telling you Connor's haircut isn't becoming of you" Amelia pointed out in reason since little boys didn't grow out their hair unless they were of a higher class. After countless hours of helping one's family survive, no boy or man could afford to keep it long without hair becoming a hindrance. Their friend could pull off the look due to his culture but Samuel was defiant to match his friend in appearance. The little redhead boy stood bravely against his horde of sisters. . .by using the other teen as a shield. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't mind playing sanctuary but Amelia rounded after her little brother as Samuel ran in circles and she insisted, "Your hair never stays put."

"It only needs a little grease!" he justified and ran his small hands over his untamable hair to smooth it down in a desperate attempt to show her. Unfortunately, his straight hair stuck out in its familiar wisps and he groaned aloud with misery to his luck. What did a boy have to do-

"Got ye!" Elizabeth giggled as she picked up her little brother by the waist and snatched him away from Ratonhnhaké:ton's side with a victorious grin. The young boy wriggled like a wildcat to being caught but he stopped when he was placed between his five sisters. Well, that was one battle he couldn't win alone.

"All right, we're not playing cat and mouse" Caroline chuckled softly and pulled Samuel by the hand so he could return to Ratonhnhaké:ton's side to bask in brotherly bonding. It was fortunate for Samuel to have a respectful brother figure to admire but she didn't want him imitating their friend from head to toe. It would be enough to make her mother take a double turn since he already wore clothing with patches and refused to stay tidy as he rolled down the hills with Eliza. She ushered the girls towards the grassy clearing to begin setting up their chairs and decorations for the upcoming play.

"It'll be great, you'll see!" Alice assured excitedly since her oldest sisters made the most beautiful decorations in her view and always loved receiving a gift from them. Her mother taught her how to make decent patchwork quilts but she wasn't old enough to make clothing like them.

"I'll show you the area!" Elizabeth piped up enthusiastically and Samuel proceeded to pull Ratonhnhaké:ton by the wrist to lead him to their chosen spot. Elizabeth and Alice followed eagerly to join in on the fun, leaving Caroline grinning when her friend looked back with surprise to having an entourage. Elijah chased after them with happy feet as he kept a close eye on the youngest children, his shaggy black tail wagging in the air at attention.

Martha decided to take advantage of their playtime with Ratonhnhaké:ton since it meant less hands rearranging their decorations. She looked to her oldest sisters and urged them quickly, "Let's hurry to set up the area before Elizabeth decides to make a costume out of the decorations."

Caroline and Amelia followed quietly behind her since they weren't fussing too much over the appearance of the area because the main focus would be on the children. They would allow Martha to call the shots since she had a knack for decorating even the most barren of places while the other two girls didn't share her interest. Each Burnett girl held her unique likes and dislikes but Martha was their mother's go-to girl when it came to organizing and keeping a clean household. Either way, they would make a great setting for their stories of adventure!

* * *

The open grass clearing between the Burnett and Galloway homestead had been filled with log benches for the guests as the children had happily invited everyone for their opening night. Elizabeth had eagerly donned a thick Scottish accent to fall into character and knocked on doors to inform the community about their play. Caroline and Amelia had used pinecones to decorate the make believe stage while a table stood to the right of the benches with a covered bowl of apple juice for the guests. Samuel had tried to sneak in more than one drink but Caroline reminded he'd be seeking the outhouse halfway through their short act. The children had dressed nicely in calico dresses (a suit in Samuel's case) to show gratuity for their viewing guests but Caroline dressed casually in her simple blue linen dress.

Alice, the poor dear, was frightfully nervous for her first public appearance and trembled in her shoes as she practiced her lines aloud. Elizabeth, on the other hand, decided to take a nap until show time but Martha had jabbed her in the side to get up and help them. Since it wouldn't take longer than twenty minutes, the Burnetts had invited the other adults to talk after the play since it would be a nice opportunity to mingle before winter arrived in full force. Ratonhnhaké:ton had informed the children that he wouldn't take his lessons with them that upcoming winter since his own studies with Achilles would take priority. Samuel and Alice had been crestfallen but he promised to visit when the snowfall wasn't too high.

Caroline and Ratonhnhaké:ton sat in the front to encourage the children when they began reciting old folk tales from Scotland since they enjoyed old traditional stories to maintain their cultural roots. Ratonhnhaké:ton learned a few tidbits but refrained from asking questions of Caroline to fully enjoy the short performance. Elizabeth and Martha had the longest lines as they played heroes of old that had fallen into legends while Alice, Samuel, and Ann held small parts that were usually humorous. At three years old, Ann was so giddy that she returned to her mother's side when she had no lines and laughed to the funny lines others recited.

When needed, Amelia played the narrator but stayed seated beside her sister as she began the final tale, "One day, a fox succeeded in catching a fine fat goose asleep by the side of a loch."

Martha played the mischievous fox as she imitated sniffing the area while Elizabeth trampled the ground around her as she pretended to be a swan creating its nest. The older girl wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's waist to restrain her as they followed Amelia's narration. Elizabeth pretended to struggle in her sister's grip and imitated a honking swan as Amelia continued, "The fox held her by the wing, and making a joke of her cackling, hissing, and fears, he said. . ."

"Now, if you had me in your mouth as I have you, tell me what you would do?" Martha spoke with a gruffer tone as she tried to imitate the evil fox and wished her little sister was actually this easy to catch in real life. Being a rebellious little spirit, Elizabeth made the perfect defiant character and filled the swan's shoes perfectly. The other children held sprigs of pine leaves as they imitated trees but they were glad to be out of the spotlight as they watched their sisters.

"Why," Elizabeth declared dramatically as raised her round chin defiantly to state, "that is an easy question. I would fold my hands, shut my eyes, say a grace, and _then_ eat you."

"Just what I mean to do" Martha agreed haughtily and released her to fold her hands over her eyes and said a pious grace with her eyes closed shut. The adults laughed to the obvious mistake as the fox grew overconfident with itself and Ratonhnhaké:ton grinned as Elizabeth smiled cheekily to her success.

Ann placed her hands over her open mouth as she enjoyed the story and Amelia narrated with amusement in her voice, "But while the fox did this, the goose had spread her wings and was now halfway over the loch."

Elizabeth quickly imitated a flying goose by flapping her arms and cackled happily as she left the area to run behind the seated guests to exit the scene. Everyone laughed to her enthusiasm as the cunning goose and it doubled when little Ann tagged along behind her as an extra cygnet to join her at the back. Elizabeth picked her up for a hug since Ann was so ecstatic to participate and they sat at the last log bench to watch the rest of the tale. Amelia continued the last lines of her storytelling as Martha uncovered her eyes to imitate a surprised face to follow her sister's tale, "When the fox opened its eyes and realized this, it was left to lick its lips for its lost supper."

"I will make a rule of this," Martha declared with frustration as she placed her hands on her hips and looked to the silver-blue sky to vow, "Never in all my life to say a grace again till _after_ I feel the meat warm in my belly."

With the last line finished, the children assembled together in one horizontal line and took a small bow to thank their guests for sharing the time with them. Everyone clapped for the entertainment since their community didn't have a theatre house to attend and seeing the children enjoying themselves was enough. Poor Alice had been so pale during her lines that Catherine worried for her child but now, the color had returned to her fair face as she no longer had to say anything. Elizabeth didn't share any modesty as she carried the confidence of any boy and would've performed a one-man play herself. Ann scurried to her mother as she sat on the front row alongside her father and the Burnetts, squealing joyfully, "Did you like it, mama?"

"You were as pretty as a flower" her mother chuckled gently to her little glowing face as she shook with glee in her small fabric shoes and Diana kissed the top of her head. Parents were made to be strict with their young to raise respectable children but Diana didn't have the heart yet to do so with her little Ann. Her child was perfectly mannered, as were the Burnett children, and Diana admired their confidence as it temporarily diverted from the 'better seen than heard' rule.

"As were you, Alice" Catherine smiled warmly as she squeezed her daughter's hands to offer warmth to her clammy skin to drive the nerves out of her heart. Out of all of her daughters, she always worried for her meek Alice as she resembled a frightened deer in large crowds but hoped time and exposure to the world would help. Alice smiled brightly to her mother's encouragement since she'd never taken her eyes away from her parents throughout the performance. Catherine rubbed the top of her hands with her thumbs and whispered to reaffirm kindly, "Very good, my dear."

Samuel grabbed one of the pinecones from the floor as they decorated the field in the shape of a crescent moon and held it up to declare, "Pinecones are free!"

The other children ran for the bowl of apple juice to freshen their parched mouths with Elizabeth in the lead as her copper braids bounced when she reached for the first cup. Caroline folded the blue muslin curtain and red checkered tablecloth the children had used as makeshift costumes during their play as the heroic Fionn mac Cumhaill fighting against the fire breathing Áillen (Samuel was insistent to be the villain) in the legendary tale. Lance chuckled to their enthusiasm as he could hear echoes of lines being recited at the table and told the two Scottish fathers, "I remember hearing a few of those tales in older days."

"Amelia loves to read all sorts of books" Godfrey grinned to his daughter's knack to read alongside Caroline but while the latter stuck to it as a hobby, Amelia wanted to teach. She didn't mind teaching the children while her mother did chores to lighten the workload and Catherine was certain their child would be a fine teacher one day. Why wouldn't she be after the progress in Alice's arithmetic? Godfrey crossed his arms as he looked in the direction of his second oldest as she smiled modestly to compliments and he told the other men with determination, "I'm goin' to make sure my girl gets a decent job somehow."

Inside the house, Caroline placed all of their used belongings over the nearest stump log of a chair and pulled Amelia inside as she sipped juice from a cup. Her younger sister yelped in surprise to the yank and balanced her cup before the sweet juice fell onto the ground. Fresh fruit would be scarce during the winter and everyone treasured the last taste of it for as long as they could. Also, she didn't want to ruin her nice calico dress with juice since their mother told them to take very good care of their clothing since it wasn't easy to fix rips and stains. Caroline squeezed her arm affectionately since Amelia's play had been short but enjoyable and praised delightfully, "Oh, you did wonderful! If you did this with the history of the colonies, you'd be a shoo-in for a teacher for young children."

"Do you think so? Truly? I really would like to teach one day, Carrie" Amelia confessed happily with a wide smile to the prospect of achieving her dream and making a steady income somehow. She enjoyed reading about different disciplines and when books were donated to the library in Boston, Amelia had spent her free days reading inside. When churches gave away goods from missionary barrels, she'd eagerly hoped that there were books for her to have. She didn't ask for much but she really wanted to further her education, even with the restrictions on women, and those of other children. Sipping the remaining cold juice in her cup, she murmured softly with a downcast glance, "I don't like sewing like you do and I won't be swinging an axe either. I like your train of thought about contributing before marrying, at least for a little self-independence."

"I've nothing but hope for you" she agreed with optimism and wanted her little sister to find her purpose in the world. It was why they journeyed to the colonies for new lives where they could build a new dream and Caroline would work her fingers to the bone to help her little sister get there. Amelia was a smart girl in her own right but Caroline wanted her to carry a little more gumption in her determination to seize opportunities. Ushering her sister back outside to carry on the festive mood, Caroline smiled cheerfully as she squeezed her narrow shoulders and laughed, "Now, go meet the public and bask in their compliments."

Amelia gasped to her bold statement as her older sister ushered her out the open doorway and rejoined her siblings. Martha and Elizabeth were extremely eager to share ideas for a new play that they could make for the spring when the snow thawed completely and rambled on about tales. Caroline grinned at seeing Connor mobbed by an enthused Alice and Samuel as they chirped about their parts and whether he liked their performance. Being their unofficial older brother, he complimented their parts since Samuel had skipped over a few but made up for it with his own creativity. He could see why Amelia utilized him and Elizabeth as her villains since they were humorous in their behavior. She approached the trio with an amused smile on her oval face as Samuel recited his dramatic account about a particular folktale back in New York and chuckled, "I see you have a little Lake Champlain monster of your own."

"I'm tellin' ye, I _saw_ it!" Samuel insisted truthfully with a straight face since he'd run to their wooden shanty one day to tell them he'd seen something in the water as he walked with Martha. The family dismissed it entirely as a child's wild imagination but he knew that one day, somebody would find it- maybe even those frontiersmen he heard about! Since that fateful day in August 1769, he maintained the authenticity of his encounter because something had risen out of the water in the horizon. He crossed his arms with a stubborn pout because nobody believed him and vowed with determination, "Nobody believes me but one day, you'll all see!"

"There are rather strange tales from colonists" Ratonhnhaké:ton mused aloud for input since he'd heard tales spun by a group called the 'frontiersmen' but never approached them. Achilles was insistent he pertained to his studies until he deemed him worthy of carrying the title of a proficient assassin. His studies kept him at home all of the time and the only freedom allowed was a quick excursion on the Aquila or nearby rural towns. Apparently, he still had years until he was ready to match the skill of their brothers across the sea and Achilles wasn't keen on losing the first assassin born in the New World.

"Maybe we should form a group and find out the truth?" Caroline grinned cheekily since adventures and mysteries went hand in hand quite nicely together. Alice shook her head since anything wild and out of the ordinary would frighten her little heart. Samuel grinned instantly to the idea and could see himself donning a coonskin cap with a similar garb to his brotherly mentor as he hunted the trail for the Lake Champlain monster. He could even start his new life as an adventurer super early by asking him for tips on surviving in the wilderness!

Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed Achilles bidding farewell to the adults and knew it was time to leave for the manor. The air had turned cold rather quickly with the lilac-silver sky shifting into a reddish navy to summon the night over their community. Being old, Achilles would rather be warmly tucked away in the manor and thought the same for the young children since they weren't wearing warm coats. Ratonhnhaké:ton bid farewell to the children, earning glum pouts from the younger two since they could spend all day alongside him and still have so much to talk about. Caroline merely smiled courteously as a grown girl should but inside, she shared her siblings' expression.

He met with the Burnett and Galloway couples to show his gratitude for being allowed into their homes and performance that day. Both sets of parents were proud of their little ones since they'd been adamant about not being overheard during their practice behind the houses. The old Scottish tales passed down through generations were always heartwarming to hear and Ratonhnhaké:ton thanked them sincerely, "Thank you for inviting me today, it was a pleasure to hear tales from across the ocean."

"Oh, Connor, you're always welcome here without invitation" Catherine chuckled jovially as Diana agreed and the women laughed warmly to his kind modesty. They were glad to have a young neighbor that was respectful and a mentor for her young Samuel to follow when his father wasn't around. Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyes filled with warmth to their never-ending kindness and he left with knowing he had a second place for sanctuary if the manor or his village no longer welcomed him. He highly doubted it but the future was completely uncertain that one couldn't dare to guess. He departed with Achilles by his side as the cool wind blew against them as they walked against the current north of the main road.

"Such a polite child, his mother raised him well" Diana mused aloud to the young man that would undoubtedly dash many ladies of his village- maybe even colonial towns- in years to come. Catherine agreed wholeheartedly but her dark blue eyes were solemn since only she knew about his deceased mother out of all the residents (excluding Achilles). She would be there to guide him along the right path for a young gentleman, along with Diana, because a mother's love was eternal and Kaniehtí:io had raised a good kindhearted boy.

Caroline watched him leave from her spot as well with a small smile on her face since he brought her life a little dash of extra joy when he visited. Her lips widened when she heard Samuel stomp his left foot over the grass and insist with borderline hysteria, "Alice, I keep tellin' ye I _saw_ it!"

* * *

**A/N**: I really should've popped this baby out days before but a new job took priority by the middle of this week (and I'm still putting together student workbooks). Anyhow, I didn't have any Connor training in this chapter- the next one will- since I wanted one more heartwarming chapter before they clock in another year and head on into 1772. We'll have Connor frolicking in the timeless game of snowball fighting next time as winter rolls into Davenport, just like it currently is in the northern hemisphere. I'm so thankful my fateful heater still works and I've had it since childhood. lol

Thank you all so much for the feedback and alerts, I love reading them all in my inbox!

_ShizukaRen-Hime_: Caroline definitely takes after her old boban and wants to have that knack for making sales while Connor (similar to myself) caves into his friend's sale pitch. They'll be more fangirl moments for you once they're in late 1772 and the burglar on the homestead mission clinches their growing feelings for one another. Thankfully, I've never taken philosophy (I picked anthropology in place of it) but I encourage you to endure it bravely. :)

_NoNeedToAsk_: I'm glad you liked the bow scene; she was so determined to make her first sale a success. lol

_Vampireadtic_: I loved the homestead missions so I'm glad the readers- and you- like it! As for the captain question, yes, they will find out and Samuel's admiration will double for his unofficial older brother.

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: He is a straightforward guy most of the time but he maintains that direct yet formal way of speaking. Given that colonists don't look kindly upon the natives, he wouldn't want to piss one off and have a mob chasing him out of a town. He'll never say no to his Davenport friends, he's that much of a go-to guy and he'll be sweet on Caroline soon enough. You're right about women, they were meant to stay in the home to care for children and do her wifely duties. To quote an article I found during research for the story, "_Women were considered to be the 'weaker vessels', not as strong physically or mentally as men and less emotionally stable. Legally, they could neither vote, hold public office, participate in legal matters on their own behalf, and opportunities for them outside the home were frequently limited. Women were expected to defer to their husbands and be obedient to them without question. Husbands, in turn, were expected to protect their wives against all threats, even at the cost of their own lives if necessary._" It's not the best lifestyle in comparison to today's modern woman.

_Sleepingsnowwhite_: Thank you so much, I'm glad you like this story too. True, some authors focus mainly on Connor or his love interest but I like all of the characters in the game, canon or OC (can't wait to bring in his band of merry pistol wielding assassins). Having her same name tickled me since you can self-insert yourself whenever you want in this tale. Lol. In those old times, even now, being the oldest means you have to set the example for your siblings to follow so I understand. I'm the oldest and only girl out of three children so I've always been the bookworm overachiever (similar to Vivian in my other story).

_Shil0h_: I try my best with researching the old days for this story, especially the cultures and foods, but I love learning history. Reading fiction and nonfiction books from the early 1800s helps tremendously too. You and I share the _same_ peeve, it took me continuous story writing and ongoing reading to develop my current style to have each character molded uniquely. I don't like reading stories with flat cardboard characters that leave the same questions and settings that flash by too quickly or the Mary Sue's that are absolutely perfect at everything they do. Human life is full of trial-and-error situations and like Achilles said, 'life is not a fairy tale'.

* * *

**Next Time**: _Battle For Snowball Hill_

Godfrey and Catherine returned home close together in a huddle against the cold to find the children covered in snow as Ratonhnhaké:ton dominated the battlefield with a confident whoop. His second lieutenant, Samuel, resembled a tiny snowman as he fought on with half-formed snowballs while the top of Martha's red hood was covered in snow. All of their cheeks and the tips of their noses were pink as multiple voices called out but Caroline and Ratonhnhaké:ton's were the dominant ones. Godfrey laughed with amusement as the two rallied their troops over their snow barricades and called out, "Well, it seems the winter isn't dulling yer spirits."

"Children, get in the house before you catch death out here" Catherine chastised as she ushered her youngest children hastily inside to bring the warmth back into their flushed faces. Samuel shook free from the snow to resemble the little boy he was and leaving clumps under his feet as he slipped into the warm house while Alice chirped everything they did. Her red mittens moved with the swiftness of a robin but Catherine led the two to the fireplace to remove their coats and asked, "Didn't your aunt Diana tell you to come inside?"

"Yes, we promised after five minutes but you came just in time!" Alice answered quickly since they hadn't disobeyed either of them and their aunt Diana didn't mind them having a little fun. She didn't even feel sick at all!

Elizabeth saluted Ratonhnhaké:ton as she bowed like a gentleman and grinned cheekily, "You, sir, are now the king of Snowball Hill. Carry the title proudly."

With that said, she scurried inside with Martha behind her as the older girl chastised her for staying out too long. The shorter girl didn't hesitate to reply that she hadn't complained about their playtime until their mother arrived and Martha's cheeks flushed indignantly to the fact. Both girls headed inside with Elijah on their tail as his pink tongue licked snow off his lips as his fur held snow in several places.

Caroline chuckled to Ratonhnhaké:ton's puzzled expression to her sister's title abdication since colonial games were still fairly new to him. Just as the frontier was new to the settlers, colonial lifestyles carried the same strangeness and she smiled, "You grow accustomed to her way of speaking. If she was much older, I'd say she fancied you."

His nose turned rosier than it already was since female attention had never been a concern but as he grew older, wondered if he would receive it. It wasn't a concern for him but the thought of someone finding him with the potential of being a husband . . . he wasn't ready for that yet. Being young was the major factor but he had a dangerous mission to fulfill and would finish it alone to prevent anyone being caught in the crossfire. He resumed his calm face when Godfrey approached the two as his heavy boots crunched the snow underneath him and Caroline knew it was time to head inside. The young boy didn't want any of the children to be at fault for the lengthy play outside and quickly reasoned, "I heard shouting and assumed the children were in danger . . . but I was caught unaware to their game. I didn't mean to tread over your household rules-"

"Your intentions were kind by entertaining them and you're allowed fun for a few years yet, you know" he forgave easily with a friendly smile since his children loved the young man and Godfrey felt nothing but trust for him. Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulders relaxed at knowing they wouldn't be in trouble and met Caroline's gaze as she smiled at him for the vote of support. The next second, however, it disappeared when her father admitted playfully, "Why, Caroline here tumbled down hills until she was thirteen-"

"Boban, we mustn't keep him any longer" she interrupted hastily with a nervous chuckle to her giddy carefree childhood and didn't want him thinking she was tomboyish in her ways. She tugged gently on her father's arm to budge him towards the house and hoped he'd take the hint to head inside. When her boban started talking, he could go on for hours.

"My bairns enjoy your company, Connor, so thanks for keeping an eye on them" Godfrey told the young man since he protected the children as well as himself, Terry, and Elijah when they weren't on the property. He couldn't ask for anyone better and appreciated having a good neighbor like him since crowded colonies focused solely on one's family. It was a reason why neither he nor Terry liked the area and longed for open land where neighbors helped each other out and returned the favors.

"Wait, I watch them too" Caroline murmured softly since she was the main caretaker when they were gone and none of her siblings had received a nasty bump on her watch. When she'd worked in Boston and currently with her father, Amelia took on the responsibility and had yet to disappoint. Nowadays, both girls didn't hold a candle to the bow wielding boy that awed their little siblings as he represented freedom and adventure itself.

Amelia chuckled from behind as she stood by the closed doorway and swatted at forming icicles that were forming on the roof with the handle of a broom. It was best to remove them before they froze over the wood and lengthened to a dangerous point that could cause bodily harm. She smiled at the two as her hooded face was obscured by the top of the wool fabric and reminded, "But he can run like the wind and carries a tomahawk to kill danger around him. I'm sorry to say, Carrie, but we'd all chose that option."

Caroline frowned since she didn't have that allure to squash danger and mused airily, "Well then, I might just start learning then."

* * *

_Thank you for reading my newest installment and may you have a happy day or peaceful night, dear reader!_


	9. The Battle for Snowball Hill

**Music Inspiration: **_Immediate- "Glorious Victories"**  
**_

* * *

**The Battle for Snowball Hill  
**

* * *

_24 January 1772_

Wintertime had arrived right on schedule and the children were joyful to see the thickness of the white snow that resembled refined sugar bathing the land. In Boston, the streets were cleaned daily to allow residents freedom to walk but Davenport was an entire blanket of white snow. Icicles grew as large as Samuel on certain days but the children were happy for their cozy winter as they snacked on freshly baked bread with cranberry preserves on top. Ratonhnhaké:ton had gone on frequent trips with Caroline, Elizabeth, and Samuel to pick the ripened fruits during October so they had enough of the delicious fruit for the wintertime rather than letting it go to waste. They'd picked what was ready on every trip, leaving a few mounds for the animals to eat, and returned home to put each little round fruit to good use. They enjoyed helping their mother with meals as she taught her girls the valuable skill and even little Samuel learned to make pancake batter since he'd be a bachelor one day.

Ratonhnhaké:ton visited them every two weeks like he'd promised and was mobbed every time by the three youngest children as they loved to talk his ear off. He enjoyed each conversation, being an avid listener, and it reminded him of his early years at the village as the Burnetts had become family. At sixteen winters old, Godfrey gave him fatherly tips about life since he was almost at the age of a man but Ratonhnhaké:ton carried himself more maturely than most. With his taller height, he was often carrying either Samuel or Alice on his back around a room but he'd almost groaned when Caroline requested his time. Thankfully, she meant that she'd wanted help with preparing a pumpkin pie for supper and needed a hand in cutting the ample orange pumpkin into pieces. She'd been ready to throw out the seeds when he informed her to dry and salt them for a nutritious snack or she could crush them with a mortar and pestle to use in adding taste to other meals. Caroline loved cooking alongside him as they learned different recipes from each other and his heart warmed when she admitted that she preferred his help and Amelia's more than anyone else's. If anyone else said the same, he'd take it as a compliment but when Caroline uttered it . . . somehow, it just felt different.

When the weather permitted, Catherine allowed the children half an hour of play but they had to be bundled up cozily with their coats and mittens. She was even stricter with Samuel and Alice since they were her youngest and the two resembled tiny lambs underneath all the wool garments she wrapped around them. Elizabeth had burst into laughter with Martha when Samuel tumbled down a small slope like a bale of rolled hay since he could barely walk under the weight and Alice had become stuck in a hollow pocket of snow. Godfrey removed one of their two coats to make it easier on the children but Catherine had insisted that they could become ill. When they hadn't, she relented but kept a keen motherly eye on them nonetheless.

Today, their parents had decided to visit Lance to check on him as he dealt with a bothersome cold and Catherine had made some hearty soup to take. Whenever somebody was ill, Catherine and Diana weren't far with their steaming stews to knock the illness out of a person. While the Burnetts were away with Elijah (for protection), they had left Diana in charge of the children as they played outside and she'd bundled Ann to join them. Terry had gone to feed the livestock for the afternoon and milk their cow since their Ann was a growing girl.

Alice blew on a dandelion seed head that she'd found on a cleared patch of snow as the lingering grass underneath had greeted and piqued her interest. She enjoyed flowers of all kinds and seeing even the tiniest one during a season where every human and animal burrowed into their homes for refuge was inspiring. It was hard not to feel isolated from the entire world as their tiny community was miles away from real towns and Alice wondered how many little girls had walked the earth under her feet years before- even centuries ago! Who would come after her and share the same scenic views of the dense forest and snowcapped mountains? Whoever it was, she hoped that they loved and cared for the land like she did because life was a precious gift to treasure. The fluffy gray seeds dispersed into the cold air to journey on an adventure of their own and she fared each of them well as she wished, "I want to live here forever and chase bunnies until I'm old."

Martha wasn't as amused when the fluffy residue covered her face as the wind shifted direction towards her and groaned indignantly, "Alice!"

"It wasn't me, the wind did it!" she exclaimed innocently since she had no control over the elements and maybe the little seeds wanted to tell her sister goodbye too. The girls laughed as Amelia helped her sister wipe her face clean from the prickly seeds and Samuel tried to catch a few before the wind carried them off.

Diana didn't want the children going too far from their home since the piles of snow around their homesteads weren't to be walked over without snowshoes. She clapped her hands from her spot on the log bench and beckoned them, "Come along, children. Stay near the house where the snow is thin!"

All six children and little Ann listened obediently since they didn't want to be hurt or disappoint their parents. Elizabeth picked up the small three year-old as her fluffy coat made her resemble a large pile of dyed blue wool and Ann laughed giddily as they all returned back to the center clearing between the houses. The younger children were quick to obey their elders since they laid down the law but Caroline and Amelia held a little more freedom as they informed their aunt they would bring firewood into the cabin. They left Martha in charge of making the children adhere to Diana's rules and the duo walked back inside the house towards the back where their father had cut another door leading into a lean-to. The tiny room was designed to face away from the wind currents and stored wood, kept extra food frozen, and dried washed clothing during the winter months. Whenever their parents left together to enjoy themselves or for errands, the oldest girls took care of any upcoming chores to make it easier and lifting chopped wood was easy.

The noses of the children had turned pink from the cold when they returned from their task as they'd made snow angels. Ann was too small for a shape and her arms had turned her angel into an egg, leading her to whimper to her mother that she'd never be an angel one day. Diana reassured that every good soul would earn their figurative wings and that she had years to grow to make her snow angels better. Elizabeth took away Ann's worry by bringing forth a new game that she wanted to play after not doing so last winter due to the little snowfall and excessive cold storms. She picked up the clean snow between her hands to mold an uneven ball and showed it to them with a wide smile, "Let's have a snow fight. We haven't had one in ages and the weather's perfect!"

"No, mama and papa left us in charge while they visit Mr. O'Donnell" Amelia objected firmly because she didn't want to be blamed if any of her siblings became ill. A single cold could easily become the death of a person and she wouldn't carry that guilt, crossing her arms to show she meant business. Martha agreed wholeheartedly since she'd obey her parents without question and wouldn't disappoint them by playing childish games. Elizabeth, on the other hand, decided she'd had enough of being cooped up like a pig in a pen but Amelia insisted by emphasizing her full name, "Elizabeth Jane Burnett, you put that down right now."

The girl decided to provoke her sister by flinging the ball over her head and called out jovially, "To arms, sisters and Samuel. We must defeat the evil Amelia and her ghastly jester, Martha."

"_Jester?!_" Martha shouted indignantly to being deemed that horrible title instead of a more acceptable position like commander. Who wanted to be a jester in their day and age?

"Elizabeth, play nice" Caroline lectured quickly to maintain civility between the three since they never stood against each other as family came first. Unlike Eliza that could roll words off her back, Amelia and Martha were sensitive to criticism and Caroline would have none of it. She'd been lucky to have each sister to call her own (and Samuel) so there would be no competition between them and compromised, "We'll play for five minutes but we have to return inside before our faces get numb. Is that all right, Aunt Diana?"

"Don't mind me, play until you're breathless" the blond woman chuckled since she didn't mind the children being carefree but would be sure they didn't overexert themselves. She'd warned them that when their hands were painfully numb, it was time to head in and no word about it. Ann was so happy that she tried to hop in place and fell down on her butt on the soft cushioned snow, laughing to her landing. Alice picked her up with a humorous laugh as Ann's black leather boots wiggled in the air and cleaned the snow off her backside to keep her tidy.

"We should build walls for forts!" Samuel grinned ecstatically as he grabbed nearby snow to clump together into a protective wall and all the children joined in to make two for protection. Martha and Amelia relented to the compromise since they wouldn't mind a few minutes to keep their siblings content but for only five minutes. Caroline used twigs to add support to the structure since pelting snowballs at each other would knock it down easily and Diana watched them with amusement.

"Remember, having snowballs on hand during battle helps" she suggested since she'd had her fun with the same games during her childhood back in Scotland. The location and time frame could change but a snowball fight was the same in every corner of the world that had snow. She couldn't wait for her Ann to be old enough to play so they could do it together in upcoming winters and maybe, she'd have another child to share it with one day.

"Eliza will have one team and I'll lead another" Caroline grinned enthusiastically for their short game as they divided into teams of three. She allowed her little sister to pick first as she continued making snowballs for enough ammunition to both sides so they could truly take advantage of the minutes. The snow had yet to penetrate the thick wool of her mittens so she'd have a decent while to play before the fabric became wet from melting flakes.

"It should be us lil' young'ins versus you old folks" Elizabeth smirked playfully as she grabbed Alice and Samuel as her comrades while leaving the eldest three girls together. Samuel wasn't so certain since they were quite small and the girls would have a good advantage in reach but Alice merely clapped her hands in agreement. She didn't mind which side she played on as long as she was with her siblings and checked her red mittens to make sure there were no holes for snow to seep through. Ann clung to her pink skirt since she'd never played with snowballs and Elizabeth made a quick note to the group, "But no throwin' at Ann, she's our wee snowball bringer."

Ann liked the sound of that and promised to bring snowballs to both sides so they would all be happy. She'd never felt prouder to join a game at her young age. Martha sighed to Elizabeth's butchered grammar since she didn't pay attention to most of her lessons nowadays and the smaller girl grinned mischievously, "I'm goin' to git ye the most, Martha."

The brunette girl grabbed a snowball from Caroline's small mountain and narrowed her brown eyes to beckon her, "Not before I make you the next snowman of Davenport."

The two girls started the snowball fight without warning and all of the children scattered to their respective sides to commence the battle.

* * *

A loud rabble to the north drew the interest of Ratonhnhaké:ton as he had finished finding materials to make arrows from since his walks through the forest could always yield hungry wolf packs. The noise drew his curiosity and he crossed the main bridge that linked the forest to the lumberjacks' households to investigate. The female cries and yells alerted him that danger might be near since he didn't hear their parents and the girls would never yell in that kind of weather. His protective instinct took control to defend the ones he cared for and he hurried to the homestead to make sure nothing harmed his friends. The snow hindered his movements as he hiked up the hill with the utmost haste and saw projectiles of snow being thrown in two directions. Were the children really fighting against a foe? He hopped over the wooden fence with ease after years of jumping into towering trees and drew his bow to pinpoint the danger facing his friends.

Instead, he found a sight he'd never seen- children pelting each other with snow.

One rogue snowball flew through the air and struck him on the left arm holding the center of the bow but he kept his grip steady. Otherwise, he would've run the grave risk of inuring one of the children. He lowered his weapon to sling it over his shoulders and placed the white-feathered arrow back to its leather quiver as he stared at the children with bewilderment. He'd never seen that type of behavior since meeting them and stepped towards the group with confusion written on his face as he asked, "What are you all doing?"

The Burnett children stopped immediately to their guest and a woman's laugh echoed as Diana sat on the bench to chaperone them all. With a friendly wave of the hand, she smiled with reassurance that everything was well and informed him, "No need to worry, Connor, they're just having a snowball fight."

Little Ann picked up a clump of snow to show him that she'd been deemed a snowball maker for the troops and chirped, "I make snowballs!"

Again, he stared with a blank face as the game failed to register in his mind at all! What were they doing by throwing snow at each other? Was there a specific time of year in colonist society where it was perfectly all right to beat your siblings with packed snow? It looked more painful than playful as the children were covered in clumps of it but Elizabeth beamed through her flushing face to exclaim, "Oh! We _have_ to teach him!"

"I'm sure Connor has more important matters to attend to" Caroline stated to make sure he didn't feel obligated to play since he looked more than ready to offer the first lecture of his life to them. He'd told her that his studies with Achilles had shifted to writing for that month and it meant he was locked away in his room like a forlorn princess most of the time. She didn't want to waste his time because despite being the same age (well, she only needed two more months), he carried himself more maturely than she ever could. Being at the age where she was molding her identity and managing her self-confidence, Caroline felt modest at trying to hold onto the last strings of her childhood while he kept walking forward towards adulthood.

Elizabeth decided to be cheeky to get her way since she knew everyone, especially Samuel and Caroline, enjoyed his company. She knew how to ruffle the right trimming on her sister's skirt whenever their neighbor was concerned and smiled to muse aloud, "Fine. Say Connor, can you teach me to hunt a rabbit? I do like their meat in the spring."

Caroline sighed aloud to her rebellious nature as she saw the drawback of having a little sister follow in her footsteps. She couldn't help but feel proud and exasperated at the same time to her knack of biting into the right words to twist the conversation in her favor. So, Caroline decided to take the easy way as she chucked a snowball at her sister's shoulder and gently chided, "Eliza, you are my most . . . adorably exhausting sister."

"I learned from you, once you stopped falling out of trees" she grinned toothily to add one last jab and the eldest girl groaned to having her carefree childhood thrown back at her. You fall out of one tree and suddenly, you're nicknamed Slippery Fingers McGee by all the children. Amelia muffled her laughter behind thinned lips since her oldest sister had done the same back at Scotland and in one instance, enraged a mother bird that chased her all the way home. Elizabeth beckoned their neighbor with a hand as she headed for her demolished snow wall and piped up amicably, "C'mon, Connor, we'll teach you all about it. You form a ball from the snow and try to hit a target on the limbs but _not_ the face."

Samuel showed him how to make a snowball and proceeded to throw it at Martha's butt to show the form of attack and the girl yelped, snapping in outrage for such a strike. Did he have no shame in front of company? Caroline held her back before she decided to chase him back inside the house and Martha huffed in her spot with reddened cheeks. Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't sure about the strange game as he leaned down to make one alongside the small boy but Samuel smiled with excitement to a new partner, "You can lead one team and I'll be your sidekick!"

"Me too!" Alice chirped since she was always ready to play with Samuel and hopped over to join the two with a giddy laugh. She liked playing with Elizabeth but her older sister was quite spirited when it came to winning and loved her little brother's easygoing view of the world.

"That leaves three to four- it's uneven" Martha pointed out matter-of-factly since it didn't seem fair that Alice and Samuel were the youngest players on the opposite team.

"I'll sit this one out with Aunt Diana and Ann" Amelia offered since she wasn't one for playing too long, especially in the cold, and smiled at the group before joining the two. Ann was happy sitting in her mother's lap, despite she was growing bigger by the years, and her little feet kicked in joy to watching the battle. Amelia sat down with tired legs to breathe into her freezing mittens to bring warmth into her hands as the cold began to bite. Elizabeth might not follow her parents rule but she would and breathed against her mittens again before gently slapping her thigh to free flakes of snow from the fabric. It was best to free the snow from them than letting it melt since it would make one's skin colder with its dampness.

Elizabeth took charge of her new team with an iron fist as she placed Caroline as her lieutenant and named Martha her loyal steed. The brunette snapped indignantly to being demeaned even further down the social chain but Elizabeth insisted that every leader needed a steed. From the opposite side, Ratonhnhaké:ton still had no idea what he'd gotten himself into and listened to Samuel's instructions on how to attack to score points. Apparently, covering a person in snow from head to toe was a clear victory.

"This shall be a day for the history books as the King of Snowball Hill battles the. . . Connor, you need a title!" Elizabeth called over dramatically as she'd placed a fist over her heart to imitate the heroes of old and her sisters sighed. When Elizabeth played a game, she was really dedicated to her fabricated titles.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had absolutely no name in mind since adopting the name Connor was as far as he was going and Samuel replied, "The Lord of Davenport and I'm Sam, his loyal sheep herder."

"Aw, now _I _want that title" Elizabeth muttered under her breath to her sisters since it was quite nice and catchy but Martha batted her shoulder to get a move on. The copper haired girl hissed to being hurried on the eve of her own battle and looked over the snow wall to declare aloud, "Fine, let the battle of Snowball Hill commence and the winner shall hold the title as King."

Samuel threw the first snowball at Caroline as she failed to pay attention to their dramatics and Elizabeth groaned at having a shoddy lieutenant. What kind of king would have a lazy second-in-command? Then again, she'd beaten her in the previous battle so a king could not complain about his new subjects. She commanded both girls to focus on Alice and Samuel since they were small, which would leave Ratonhnhaké:ton without aid once they were indisposed.

By the third snowball covering her hood, Alice plopped down behind the wall to take a rest since Elizabeth was really fitting into her character as king. Frankly, she was happy to play a chair and would stay in that spot until she regained warmth. Samuel, however, was a brave little tyke as he kept fighting on against Elizabeth's onslaught and yelled he'd never give up Davenport. Ratonhnhaké:ton slowly found himself liking the game as his warm fur mittens kept out the cold and he smiled when one snowball knocked another out of Caroline's hands. She laughed to his accuracy but the man wielded a bow so it had to come as second nature and she ducked behind the wall to make another.

"Goodness, they are really biting at each other" Diana mused with surprise as Elizabeth led her team without pause while Ratonhnhaké:ton protected his little troops by taking the hits meant for them. Samuel's dramatic 'no-o-o-o' stirred laughter from Amelia as he struggled to make more snowballs while Alice braved the cold to throw hers at Elizabeth. Martha decided to be the ammunition maker as she packed the snow tightly between her hands and gave each to the other two so they could keep the onslaught going.

Elizabeth's strategy of taking out Ratonhnhaké:ton's troops, however, failed to stop the young man's stamina as he braved the cold easily. From his respective wall, he told Alice to make the snowballs while telling Samuel to play the decoy to lure the hits but he'd strike down the other girls before they could attack. Soon, Ratonhnhaké:ton dominated the field with his loyal soldiers as he overwhelmed all three girls to the point that neither could unleash a hit. If any tried to attack, he would block and either Samuel or Alice would go on the offense or he would attack with an immense amount of ammo.

"No, he's winning! He's taking my title!" Elizabeth yelled desperately across the snowy field since she'd been the reigning champion without competition for four years straight. She tried to find any weakness in Ratonhnhaké:ton but whenever she tried to get a good look, a snowball was headed in her direction. Caroline had gotten her hood knocked off the top of her head and Martha had been overwhelmed by Samuel and Alice. She'd never have believed it since they were so small but Ratonhnhaké:ton utilized their smallness to strike while he protected them. The three girls didn't protect anyone as Elizabeth ordered them to strike whatever they could so Ratonhnhaké:ton easily caught on that there was no cohesion between them.

Caroline chucked a snowball that pelted him on the back as he protected the two children and Martha blushed heavily when hers struck him on the butt. Well, that hadn't gone as planned. Alice and Samuel burst into laughter when Ratonhnhaké:ton exclaimed in surprise to the strike, leading Martha to duck under the wall with mortification. Caroline took the blame by waving a hand with a charming smile that somehow managed to disarm him for one moment. She saw the pause in his movements as their gazes met and while she waved, she used her other hand behind her back to signal Elizabeth to strike.

"I don't have any snowballs!" she cried with alarm since they focused on offense alone that neither of them had made more balls and Caroline's shoulders slumped. It seemed her friendly white flag of deception had not worked as planned. The spell broke on Ratonhnhaké:ton since he'd never experienced that strange flutter of warmth in his chest as he stared at her and didn't think twice about it.

With her trump card wasted, Caroline admitted defeat when she saw his hand rise to throw a snowball at her and covered her face to protect herself. Well, she had just left herself vulnerable in the open and it was the rational choice to attack her. Instead, Martha exclaimed to the left as he hurled the snowball with precision to strike a critical weak point in their snow wall and it tumbled down in clumps over her back. He'd spared Caroline to shatter their fortress of protection and despite the cold settling into her body, her cheeks flushed with warmth. Had he meant to do that or was it a sudden change of mind?

"Caroline, help us rebuild or strike him down!" Elizabeth ordered swiftly as she gathered the clumps of snow and twigs in an attempt to build a makeshift mound for defense. She wasn't about to lose her title without a fight but this was one snowball battle worthy in her book as she fought to the bitter end.

_This_ was what winter was all about!

* * *

Godfrey and Catherine returned home close together in a huddle against the cold with Elijah on their tail to find the children covered in snow as Ratonhnhaké:ton dominated the battlefield with a confident whoop. His second lieutenant, Samuel, resembled a tiny snowman as he fought on valiantly with half-formed snowballs in his hands while the top of Martha's red hood was covered entirely in snow. All of their cheeks and the tips of their noses were pink as multiple voices called out but Elizabeth's and Ratonhnhaké:ton's were the dominant ones. Godfrey laughed with amusement as the two rallied their troops over their snow barricades and called out, "Well, it seems the winter isn't dulling yer spirits."

"Children, get in the house before you catch death out here!" Catherine chastised as she ushered her youngest children hastily inside to bring the warmth back into their flushed faces. How could they stay out in the cold for so long? Samuel shook free from the snow to resemble the little boy he actually was and left clumps under his feet as he slipped into the warm house. Alice chirped everything they did since she'd never felt such excitement in the cold as she played the role of a soldier- no little girl could say that! Her red mittens moved with the swiftness of a robin but Catherine led the two to the fireplace to remove their heavy coats and asked sharply, "Didn't your Aunt Diana tell you to come inside?"

"Yes, we promised after five minutes but you came just in time after she left!" Alice answered quickly since they hadn't disobeyed either of them and their aunt Diana didn't mind them having a little fun. They wouldn't disobey her since she'd promised to come back immediately if she still saw them outside from her home. Alice didn't even feel sick at all and wanted to participate in another snow battle.

Elizabeth saluted Ratonhnhaké:ton as she bowed like an honorable king since she had lost fair and square. The title had gone a man deemed worthy of it but she could always make another title for herself. She liked the sound of 'Emperor of the Emerald Mountain' since spring would be soon and mud balls would be plentiful with the melting snow. She maintained her character to the end as the cold wind began to trickle in over the mountains and grinned cheekily to bestow the title, "You, sir, are now the king of Snowball Hill. Carry the title proudly for it has been my honor to do so."

With that said, she scurried inside with Martha behind her as the older girl chastised her for staying out too long. The shorter girl didn't hesitate to reply that she hadn't complained about their playtime until their mother arrived and Martha's cheeks flushed indignantly to the fact. Both girls headed inside with Elijah on their tail as his pink tongue licked snow off his lips as his fur held snow in several places from his trek with the Burnetts.

Caroline chuckled to Ratonhnhaké:ton's puzzled expression to her sister's title abdication since colonial games were still fairly new to him. Just as the frontier was new to the settlers, colonial lifestyles carried the same strangeness and she smiled warmly, "You grow accustomed to her way of speaking. If she was much older, I'd say she fancied you."

His nose turned rosier than it already was since female attention had never been a concern but as he grew older, wondered if he would receive it. It wasn't a concern for him but the thought of someone finding him with the potential of being a husband . . . he wasn't ready for that yet. Being young was the major factor but he had a dangerous mission to fulfill and would finish it alone to prevent anyone being caught in the crossfire. He resumed his calm face when Godfrey approached the two as his heavy boots crunched the snow underneath him and Caroline knew it was time to head inside. The young boy didn't want any of the children to be at fault for the lengthy play outside and quickly reasoned, "I heard shouting and assumed the children were in danger . . . but I was caught unaware to their game. I didn't mean to tread over your household rules-"

"Your intentions were kind by entertaining them and you're allowed fun for a few years yet, you know" he forgave easily with a friendly smile since his children loved the young man and Godfrey felt nothing but trust for him. Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulders relaxed at knowing they wouldn't be in trouble and met Caroline's gaze as she smiled at him for the vote of support. The next second, however, it disappeared when her father admitted playfully, "Why, Caroline here tumbled down hills until she was thirteen-"

"Boban, we mustn't keep him any longer" she interrupted hastily with a nervous chuckle to her giddy carefree childhood and didn't want him thinking she was tomboyish in her ways. She tugged gently on her father's arm to budge him towards the house and hoped he'd take the hint to head inside. When her boban started talking, he could go on for hours.

"My bairns enjoy your company, Connor, so thanks for keeping an eye on them" Godfrey told the young man since he protected the children as well as himself, Terry, and Elijah when they weren't on the property. He couldn't ask for anyone better and appreciated having a good neighbor like him since crowded colonies focused solely on one's family. It was a reason why neither he nor Terry liked the area and longed for open land where neighbors helped each other out and returned the favors.

"Wait, I watch them too" Caroline murmured softly since she was the main caretaker when they were gone and none of her siblings had received a nasty bump on her watch. When she'd worked in Boston and currently with her father, Amelia took on the responsibility and had yet to disappoint. Nowadays, both girls didn't hold a candle to the bow wielding boy that awed their little siblings as he represented freedom and adventure itself.

Amelia chuckled from behind as she stood by the closed doorway and swatted at forming icicles that were forming on the roof with the handle of a broom. It was best to remove them before they froze over the wood and lengthened to a dangerous point that could cause bodily harm. She smiled at the two as her hooded face was obscured by the top of the wool fabric and reminded with amusement, "But he can run like the wind and carries a tomahawk to eradicate danger around him. I'm sorry to say, Carrie, but we'd all chose that option."

Caroline frowned since she didn't have that allure to squash danger and mused airily, "Well then, I might just start learning then."

"You can't even handle boban's hunting rifle" Amelia chided playfully about her lack of skills in comparison to their neighbor and Caroline chased her into the house. Their laughter echoed into the wind blowing through Davenport and faded inside the cozy cabin as they helped their mother tend to their siblings by removing their wet clothing to let it dry. The rabble of noise could be heard outside as Elizabeth and Samuel retold their battle to a thin-lipped mother that reminded herself to lecture them about following her rules. She didn't want to lose any of her children to illness during the winter, especially Samuel, after losing two sons years ago.

"I hope they aren't in trouble" Ratonhnhaké:ton apologized one last time since he didn't want to overstep his bounds with the family by going against Catherine's rules. The children tended to pull him into their games with their friendship and he couldn't say no to Samuel or Alice since their round bright eyed faces were too hard to deny. If he did manage to break their spell and listen to logic, Caroline and Elizabeth were the next obstacles to tackle but he didn't win against them either. Godfrey waved a hand in dismissal since he was the easygoing parent of the two and his children were resilient little things so he thought nothing of it.

"We have extra wood if you need any up there because it looks like we'll have more snowfall tonight" Godfrey offered kindly since a home with a hot oven could fend off the tendrils of coldness that seeped through wood. They had plenty in a pile inside the lean-to of their home to make it easier to grab when snowfall piled around their home and he didn't mind sharing with his neighbors. Each looked after one another and it was the best community he could find after multiple searches throughout the colonies. Connor declined politely since he and Achilles only needed a little since they usually retired to their separate rooms after supper but they had enough in stock. Also, the manor's brick structure kept more heat inside the house than wooden cabins so they fared a little better than most. Godfrey nodded so he could let him head home for the evening before the snow began to fall and bid him farewell, "Have a good evening then, Connor."

"And you, Mr. Burnett" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied as he pulled the hood of his coat closer against his face to bring heat to his numb cheeks. The weather might be cold enough to seep into one's bones but his heart was warm with friendship after partaking in a friendly game.

Winning a make believe title was also a great bonus for the day.

* * *

_25 January 1772_

On the following morning, Caroline removed icicles around the house with Amelia and their father as they used long sticks to budge the spikes off the roof. They were stubborn to break away from the wood and the morning sun would not aid them as it lay obscured by heavy white clouds in the horizon. The snowfall would return soon so while her and Amelia worked to remove the icicles, their father hurried to tend to his chores with the livestock by feeding and watering them. Molly received a little extra corn feed since she was eating for two and the children couldn't wait to see her foal in the upcoming spring. They'd never had a foal to call their own so its upcoming delivery kept the children excited and Samuel boasted that he'd be the first to ride it when it was old enough.

For half an hour, only the breaking of ice against the wooden roof could be heard outside while the other children stayed inside their home to help their mother cook. Alice and Samuel, being the youngest, helped to fold the laundry their mother had ironed in the morning while the older girls kneaded dough and stirred the food. From sunrise until sunset, the Burnett family worked hard like any other family to keep a household running and the bustling of feet over the hardwood floor never ceased. Around company, Catherine would tell her children to walk carefully without sound but in private, they could pitter patter all they wanted. One day, they would all leave her house for lives of their own and she'd rather savor a house full of happy well-behaved children rather than morose ones.

Amelia and Caroline sighed in relief when all of the icicles were broken shards upon the white ground so they could rest their arms. Bending over to the ground, Caroline seized one crystalline icicle to lick it after seeing other children in the colonies doing the same. Nothing could beat a free treat! It was a safer habit in the wild where everything was fresh and untainted but Amelia sighed with dismay, "Carrie, you'll get your tongue stuck on that . . . again."

In her young haste to share and mingle with New York children, her tongue had become stuck on one and she hadn't lived it down very well. Thankfully, they moved away a month later to New Hampshire where Alice was born and she forgot all about the icicle incident by tending to her newest little sister. At Lake Champlain, it reared its ugly head again when the friendly children grabbed them after her Uncle Terry had cut icicles off a few cabins in the logging camp and her tongue became glued to one. Her mother had chastised her twice about being careful but Caroline enjoyed the freezing cold on her tongue as it broke out her skin in goosebumps. She waved away Amelia's warning since water was nearby in case she endured another accident and nagged protectively, "When you get your icicle, you do what _you_ want with it."

"You're as stubborn as Eliza sometimes" Amelia scoffed to her hoarding of an icicle since she saw no pleasure in it but smiled to her sister's insistence to be left alone. She grabbed the broom next to the doorway of the cabin to sweep the icicles from the front entrance to maintain the area clear for walking. Caroline licked the clear icicle in rebuttal but did so quickly to avert her tongue from becoming stuck and smirked proudly.

Speaking of the little devil, Elizabeth stepped outside with her brown wool coat since Martha tended to commandeer the kitchen when helping their mother. Elizabeth didn't care about being a good girl but she didn't like her older sister hogging the entire area to leave her with menial tasks. _Anybody_ could watch a block of cheese! She noticed her oldest sister hogging icicles in her blue mittens and exclaimed to her secret stash, "Ah-hah! Carrie's eating icicles again!"

Caroline held out two for the younger girl in a bribe since their mother didn't like them eating anything that wasn't grown from the soil or made with their hands. Elizabeth grabbed the icicles into her hands as she used her sleeves as makeshift mittens and smiled slyly to holler back, "I mean, she's going to heat icicles for water again!"

Amelia merely shook her head to their mischievousness and began to collect snow inside a pail for extra drinking water since they loved drinking stews during the winter. Since they'd made herby sausage balls to freeze from pork after the butchering season, they were delicious inside stew and could be eaten pan fried as well. Just thinking about it made her mouth water and a familiar scent caught her nose, "Sausage balls!"

On the northern side of the community, Ratonhnhaké:ton trudged through the thick snow with a wicker basket strapped to his back. There were heavy rocks inside the basket that Achilles had placed since he wanted him to walk two miles and back with the weight. It would help strengthen his body when it came to stamina and lifting weight, especially dead enemies that needed to be concealed, since the winter was the hardest season of all. The continual snowfall that year covered every green field in thick snow and the cloud cover above foretold of more to come throughout the day. Last year's weather had been extremely cold with moderate snowfall but this year, it was the opposite.

He'd wrapped himself snugly in flannel undergarments (they were agonizingly itchy) and a beaver fur throw helped to seal in warmth over his wool clothing. He was making a fur coat out of a wolf pelt with the help of Caroline since she had the most time to offer and he didn't want to bother her mother. While Amelia loved to study and teach, Caroline enjoyed sewing the most and he valued her help since she never denied him. Now that he was a growing adolescent and out in the world on his own, he needed adequate traveling clothes during harsh months in both the heat and cold.

_It feels like I'm carrying a horse_, he thought miserably to the heavy weight upon his back and groaned under his breath when the tip of his nose itched. Really? Now, of all times? He had to lower his head to rub his itchy nose against his knuckles since his hands held the leather straps tied to the basket over his shoulders. _I hope he doesn't have me diving in icy water to accustom myself to frigid temperatures._

Thankfully, the weather was clear for the moment and blizzards hadn't occurred that year. Otherwise, the pounding onslaught of snow would've blinded him and numbed his limbs to resemble icicles. Somehow, he was sure he'd have to jump into a frigid river sooner or later to become an indestructible assassin. A flicker of stubbornness surfaced in his mind as it wanted to catch a break from training since the old man hadn't lessened the intensity of each lesson. However, his strong will won over because he would follow every order diligently and missions wouldn't allow him breaks. This is what he was destined for and he would see it to the end on an honest path without any shortcuts or immature fussing.

"I just wish it wasn't so heavy" he sighed aloud with a grunt as he tugged on the straps to balance the weight bearing on his back. How many rocks had been placed inside? If he happened to collapse in the snow from an overstretched muscle, he hoped Achilles would come fetch him in his carriage. Glancing around his surroundings, he could see no path in sight since he'd taken a straight path through the snowy hills and doubted anyone would find him quickly on foot if he broke an ankle. That . . . did not comfort him in the slightest.

Thirty minutes into his brisk walk, he passed by the Burnett household in the distance as they threw icicles into the snow to keep their home clear of them. He paused for one moment in longing for his home away from home as he watched dark smoke puff into the air from their fireplace. He couldn't see exactly who was outside from his spot over the hill but hoped the children were enjoying themselves on that cold day. If he could cast aside the basket and run down to drink the sweet cranberry juice Mrs. Burnett made every winter, he'd do so. Unfortunately, his studies came first if he wanted to achieve his destiny so he was stuck carrying the heavy load for another mile and a half.

Alice caught notice of him as she made a smiley face in the snow since her mother allowed her to play outside for a few minutes while Caroline kept watch. Samuel had been out a few minutes prior to make a few snow angels and helped his father bring in a new load of firewood for the fireplace. After yesterday's snowball fight, it took a united front of all the children for their mother to allow the youngest out to frolic for five minutes only. Her light brown eyes squinted since poor Ratonhnhaké:ton resembled a brownish-black blob more than anything to anyone in the distance and she blinked with perplexity. It reminded her of a moving ball of dirt as it contrasted against the pure white snow and she called to Caroline with uncertainty, "Carrie, I think there's a buffalo out there."

Caroline chuckled to her comment and kept collecting snow from the nearby piles that their father had shoveled away since they needed to take baths. All of their work was finished by Saturday evening so they could rest on Sunday as their religion dictated. There was no cooking, cleaning, playing, or doing chores for anyone as the day was devoutly observed and the children were expected to keep quiet. Elizabeth hated it since she enjoyed telling her siblings jokes to make them laugh but her father told them that patience was a virtue and they had to abide by his rules.

Alice pointed to the strange blob in the distance for clarification since her assumptions could be wrong. Caroline smiled warmly to her little sister since her imagination could run wild but loved her innocent view of the world. In her mind, everyone could live together happily and Caroline hoped that she'd never have to leave Davenport for the outside cities where that dream could be crushed. She embraced her dear sister from behind as the wool coat made her as soft as hugging a sheep itself and chuckled gently, "Oh, Alice, there's no buffalo out here. They're all west now in French territories."

"But it's lumpy and brown" she insisted meekly to the mysterious dot in the horizon but glanced away when a snowflake landed on her left eyelash. It tingled with its coldness as it grazed her eyelid and she smiled widely before brushing it off her face. Winter was so pretty with its white blanket that rivaled the great blue sea and it kept her family together under one cozy roof to bond. She liked having her boban home to tell her stories and show him her patchwork squares but her pride came in teaching him words. Just like she had difficulty learning, she wanted to teach her boban because if she could do it, anybody could!

Caroline couldn't see anything in the distance at all and released Alice to grab the pails that she filled. Quickly, she hurried inside to hand the pails to Amelia so they could warm next to the heat emanating from the fireplace. Her younger sister had begun to place the ironed clothing in their respective trunks but had refolded a few items since Samuel thought folding it all into a square would keep everything neat. When Caroline returned outside, the thick cloud cover was a cause for concern and she wadded into the heavy snow to peer into the back of their home where the barn was located.

"Papa, I think it might snow again!" Caroline called out as she noticed light snowfall dropping onto the ground and watched her father raise his arm in acknowledgement. Hurrying back to Alice, she ushered her little sister inside before she grew too cold from the temperature and promised she could play another day when the weather appeared better. Alice didn't mind going back inside and was complacent being beside her family so she'd find joy with the simplest of things. Caroline halted when a brown lump _could_ be seen in the horizon since the sloping hills could hide animals and mumbled under her breath, "Huh, maybe it is a buffalo . . . or a bear that woke early."

The two girls and their father retreated back inside the house to remain warm since the livestock had been fed for the day and they'd kept the house clear to allow room for more snow. Otherwise, leaving it be would drown their little cabin before they knew it and had to keep watch on the roof to make sure the weight from the snow wasn't too much to bear.

From his spot on the snowy hill, Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed the sparse snowfall but knew it was the beginning of another day full of it. Would there ever be a day without it this month? This was not good news for him since he had ground to cover and his raven locks spilled out of his hood as he hung his head to sigh miserably, "No, not snow- not _now_!"

He would utter no more complaints to spare himself the torment and imagined a balmy afternoon in the southern colonies. He'd traveled there twice in the Aquila and had never experienced the humid temperature of the south in all of his years. He'd changed into two sets of clothing within a day during his first travel but the food had been delightful- even if he had to fake being a Spaniard for service. The light shower of snow eventually began to bite at his nose and fingers but he kept his mind pictured on the humid temperatures of the south during the summer. The mind was a powerful weapon and he would utilize it to help him out of this bind with the climate. Snowflakes began to fall on his eyelashes but he paid them no mind as he kept his eyes closed shut and continued walking.

Think hot Georgian weather.

Think flaming fireplaces.

Think of hot cider burning one's tongue.

Think long walks under the hot boiling sun.

Positive thinking would lead him to success!

* * *

Positive thinking had _not_ been his best friend that day.

By the end of the first mile, he had practically been buried under a feet of snow that had been added to the two already at his knees. The snow had decided to be cruelly unrelenting that day by arriving hours earlier than the clouds predicted with their false sense of security.

By the end of the second mile, his teeth were chattering down to the bare gums and his nose was dripping icicles.

By the middle of the first mile back, he had to slap his own limbs against each other to keep the blood flowing. He was not going to become a human icicle for the scavengers to eat in the following thawing days and had continued onwards with the thought of a scorching fireplace.

By the end all four miles combined, he was crawling onto the manor's doorstep and had newfound respect for turtles (they carried their own house) and horses (they carried him and countless objects). It was a surprise to him as to why he hadn't become frozen after four miles but he could barely feel his toes and fingers anymore. He'd have to use snow to thaw them a bit to make sure he didn't lose any if they had turned deadly pale and would have to sew himself another pair of warm socks to protect his feet during travel.

Achilles, in his cozy attire, had been waiting for him at the door when he crawled onto the stone steps and helped him tear off the basket from his back. The snow fell steadily over the blanketed hills but the wind had calmed somewhat and the old man pulled the exhausted boy inside the manor. Ratonhnhaké:ton's raven hair was covered in crystalline flecks of snow while his clothing was covered in clumps of it that had accumulated during its downfall. He was drained of energy as the cold penetrated every fiber of his being but he would not fall asleep out of fear of never waking again. Despite being an older gentleman past his prime, Achilles managed to support the tall boy without a problem and led him into the large parlor to warm up by the roaring fireplace. Ratonhnhaké:ton fell into a wooden chair to rest his languid limbs and felt the heat emanating from the flames tickling his numb nose.

"You've done well, I didn't expect the snowfall but it helped add last minute strategizing for you" the old man approved of his success to keep walking in the snow rather than turning back in defeat. Ratonhnhaké:ton simply wanted his poor nose to thaw and would have to alter his winter attire if he had to venture out during snowstorms throughout the winter. He'd have to hurry with finishing his fur coat to provide an extra layer of insulation and would begin to collect fabric for new clothing. Between altering his clothes every time he grew and gained muscle, he didn't have much time for crafting new clothes. Frankly, he was still wearing items that he owned from his arrival to Davenport to let out the fabric for altering rather than buying new materials. He could barely hear Achilles over his chattering teeth and thawing limbs as the old man declared, "Tomorrow, you will train inside. I'll go get you some warm tea and some snow to rub on your feet."

This time, he wasn't happy to hear of his accomplishment and decided a warm nap by the fire was a much better option when you resembled a human icicle. More than anything, he wanted to regain feeling in his body and feel the warm tingle of being nicely roasted against the fireplace. In the end, his reward _was_ earning a new compliment from Achilles. . . _and_ a cold that kept him rooted to the bed for the next three days. Well, at least he had delicious stews brought in from the Burnett and Galloway households to savor as he sneezed, coughed, and resembled a cherry wrapped in a blanket cocoon of misery.

* * *

**A/N**: Although my city never has any snow, I've walked in enough of it during camping trips to know it'll chill you to the bone. I remember loving the spring/summer portions of the AC3 game because the winters were the hardest to free run in and was surprised Connor didn't tip over in defeat. Lol. He's steadily growing into the assassin we all know and love but it's only 1 year and 9 months now until the Boston Tea Party incident. Next time, we'll start to see Caroline's growth in skills as she seeks Ratonhnhaké:ton for tutelage in a certain field. On another note, how dare Ubisoft not continue Connor's story into AC4? I really liked his character as he reminded me of kinder and friendlier Altair.

I dance on my tiptoes (figuratively) every time I receive a review and thank each reader for their alerts and fav's!

_Polinka123_: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I tried to remove the review but the site only allows it if it's anonymous. Otherwise, you can only report it as abuse but I'd never do that to you. :) If there's any issue with this chapter, PM me so I can contact ffnet since I want all of my readers to read each chapter that I took so much time in writing.

_BloodlustAssassin_: Yes, I will be adding all of the homestead residents as time passes on and Warren and Prudence will be next after the Boston tea party mission in December 73. I like Norris since meeting him in the game (along with Myriam and the lumberjacks) and since he carries explosives to mine with, Elizabeth will love tagging along to be his helper. As the children grow, they'll each branch out to find a field to work in alongside the residents so they'll all be there from Big Dave to Father Timothy.

_NoNeedToAsk_: Thanks, I try to update this story weekly since it's usually my shortest but sometimes, life comes up to tell me 'no, not till one more week'.

_Sleepingsnowwhite_: They are rather sweet and they've yet to actually care for each other romantically so we'll be seeing a flustered Connor one day. I'm not sure how many chapters it is until the captain's robe since the game had him receive everything by 1773 so that's when he'll get all of his assassin goodies. It's not too far away but he'll be surprising the children and Caroline as the latter girl finds the unknown 'stranger' handsome, only to realize it's Connor. Lol.

_LurkingLady_: Don't worry, I don't bite my reviewers but shower them in kind friendliness and virtual cookies. I loved the homestead missions and definitely wanted more time to see Connor grow up since apparently, Ubisoft will be having a new protagonist for AC4 in 2014. Thank you for loving the story and feel free to write a review any time since I love reading them, even if they're just questions about the story.

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: I'm so glad to inadvertently touch on events in my readers' lives as their situations relate to you guys. I enjoy reading history and the pioneer days were definitely rigged with danger and adventure as Americans moved out west. The snowball fight was definitely meant to sound like a battle as Elizabeth takes her imaginary titles to the maximum and Samuel resembling a tiny living snowman was too adorable not to include in their fight. Connor will probably put his strategizing skills into practice when he really partakes in the battles of the game but for now, he can juggle snowballs as fake ammunition. I'm glad you find yourself loving one of the characters since I tried to give them each their unique set of traits but for some reason, I love little Alice. Lol

* * *

**Next Time**: _Survival of the Fittest_

As promised, Ratonhnhaké:ton taught her in his spare time by teaching her how to clean and set traps for small animals that reproduced quickly enough to keep the balance in nature. She'd felt guilty during her first catch alongside him but it was necessary for survival and she wouldn't kill for profit because she loved the beauty of the wilderness. There was no need to change any of it, even for settling, and she hoped regulations would be set to control hunters looking for quick money to get rich by slaughtering species into extinction. Ratonhnhaké:ton was glad to instill his teachings into Caroline since colonists tended to go about things their own way because they saw it as 'the right way'. Caroline, however, looked to him to show her right from wrong in the field of hunting and their values were very similar since her family lived off the land.

Caroline beamed proudly when her first traps yielded two hares and had collected her first catches with eager hands to show her mother. Catherine insisted there was no need for her to do a man's job when their father was around to do the hunting but was happy to have hare meat they could salt for smoking in the tall log oven outside. She wanted her Caroline to grow into a proper lady since she was closer to becoming her own woman than the child she had been upon arrival to Davenport. Unfortunately, her child had taken more of a liking to her father's sense of adventure and self-reliance with every year that passed. Privately, she was proud to have a child that was strong enough in her own right to survive but her motherly point of view wouldn't be seen by other colonists if Caroline interacted with them one day.

As for the pelts, she handed them to Ratonhnhaké:ton or her father when they traveled to towns to see what coin they could barter for them. Her heart swelled with a sense of accomplishment when she received real money for the first time from her catches and she'd save every last coin for what her family needed. It wasn't much but she remembered Amelia's hopes to be a teacher and she would need the appropriate books to study to earn her teaching certificate. They might not have had great schooling due to being female but Caroline was certain that her sister had what it took to be a great teacher.

She'd been working on making a fishing rod with Elizabeth down by the river since they enjoyed eating crispy fried fish when the rivers were full of different species. In her spare time, she'd whittled a rod from pine and had found fine twine from her mother's sewing box to tie through the hole she'd carved on one end. Ratonhnhaké:ton was on his way home from an Aquila excursion to the south when he felt the incline to glance down the hill's path he walked over.

He noticed the two girls sitting on boulders next to the shore, shoeless as usual, as they tied a brown string over a wooden rod. Were they trying to fish? He could only wonder if they knew since their mother stated that only men had to know the skill and Elizabeth waved when she spotted him overlooking the river. Caroline raised her head with a friendly smile to welcome her friend back to their community and Elizabeth called out excitedly, "We're going to fish today!"

She enjoyed traveling with her oldest sister as Caroline picked up skills to live off the land and Elizabeth admired it. Ratonhnhaké:ton descended the hill with ease as he balanced his traveling satchel over his right shoulder and heard Caroline correct her sister, "If we finish, Eliza."

"You fish with that?" he asked carefully since they wouldn't yield much for a family with a fishing rod alone between two inexperienced girls. Caroline and the younger children had watched him use the rod and bait technique on their excursions to the river but he only needed fish for himself and Achilles.

Both girls eyed each other with uncertainty before looking to him for clarification and he replied earnestly, "Its best to use a wooden spear or a net for an easier catch when you need to feed larger numbers. You're also new to this so it would be best to use a net or find a small waterfall and make a box trap to catch the falling fishes."

"We're not very good hunters, Carrie" Elizabeth told her sister in a whisper since they were apparently doing it wrong for their first attempt. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to their bashful faces since they expected to yield a result on their first try but he had time to spare if they wanted to learn.

"How did my pelts do?" she asked calmly despite she was eagerly anxious on the inside since he'd headed to other colonies for an entire month. She missed him when he went to unknown places on his own and always gave a brief observation of any physical changes to make sure he was healthy. His hair had grown an inch longer since the last time they met, lengthening his face as the roundness it held when they first met was completely gone now. While she kept her slim frame due to continuous work around the house and her father's mill, his body shape resembled a sturdy lumberjack's as the lean boy had built muscles to rival any grown man's.

Ratonhnhaké:ton handed her the money to let her know for herself and she smiled with delight at the amount, small as it was in comparison to pelts like fox or deer. He was happy to help Caroline make a small living for herself and she smiled at both of them to admit, "Wonderful, I can buy Amelia another book for Christmas to add to the one our parents are giving her."

"What about me?" Elizabeth protested humorously with a bat of her brown eyelashes and a pout to resemble a desolate child. Big blue round eyes went a long way in swaying decisions in her favor but this time, she wanted to playfully joke with Caroline. She hugged the fishing rod to appear more small than she really was as her two red braids framed her face and declared with dramatic woe, "I'm your lil' sister, you're 'spossed to take care of me!"

"You're not fifteen and begging isn't becoming of a lady" she chided gently to her humorous faces and batted her braids playfully as Elizabeth kicked her legs proudly. She'd behave like a good lady when she was fifteen but at eleven years old now, she had plenty of time until that happened.

* * *

_Thank you for reading my newest chapter and I'll be back with another as Caroline tangles with the deadliness of nature for the first time. Also, my profile now has the images of how the late teen-adult versions of the children will appear under the 'Color the Sky' title- except Ann, since she's quite young but she's there too as a little girl. :D  
_


	10. Survival of the Fittest

**Music Inspiration: **_Two Steps From Hell- "Big Sky"  
_

* * *

**Survival of the Fittest  
**

* * *

_22 March 1772_

Caroline and Samuel had decided to take a trip east towards the dense forest that contained the majority of pine trees in Davenport. Her little brother was insistent to pick pine cones so he could have new toys to play with and use them in other ways around their household. The grass was freshly green as the winter had thawed the snow and the cold wind had left, with the exception of early mornings. She'd made sure her little brother was adequately dressed (she _always_ had to check whether he wore shoes) before agreeing to walk with him over the trails. Catherine had quickly reminded them to take Elijah for extra protection and the black shepherd was happy to join the siblings for their walk. It didn't take them very long to find the dense area littered with pine trees and Samuel had a basket full of pinecones to play with by the time they were in the middle of the trail.

"And we can hang them outside!" Samuel piped up as he told his sister of all the uses a pinecone provided and swung the basket merrily. He would play with the pinecones by pretending to be a pinecone farmer and could also play a general with his pinecone battalion. There was no end to what he could do!

Caroline allowed him to ramble about everything his little heart wanted but halted when she heard faint growling from within the dense forest. They had actually ventured off the trail for a few minutes since Samuel had eyed fat pinecones and wanted to add them to his growing collection. She raised an index finger to her lips to motion for silence and sharpened her hearing as she ordered swiftly, "Samuel, be quiet for a moment."

He obeyed quickly to the warning in her voice and she placed him behind her protectively. Elijah's ears flattened against his head since his acute hearing heard the animal hiding within the trees and caught the territorial scent that neither of his human owners smelled. He would've run into the forest to scare off the wild animal but Caroline ordered him to stay to protect him from harm as well. Elijah might be one year old and built like an adult shepherd already but he was still a dear puppy in her eyes. The black shepherd, however, wasn't going to be dominated by the predator and barked ferociously to scare it off. The growling from the opposite side of the trees didn't cease and when Caroline saw paws between the bushes of plants, she made a decision to protect the youngest member from harm.

"Sammy, I need you to run towards the river and don't look back" Caroline whispered swiftly as she kept her eyes trained on the tree line because the wildcat wasn't relinquishing its threat. She didn't know whether she was dealing with a bobcat or mountain lion and wouldn't risk any danger to her brother. Samuel whimpered fearfully to what was wrong since he couldn't see past the two but she urged him, "You have to go home _now_. Please, Sammy."

"No, I can't-" he murmured because he didn't want to leave his sister alone and regretted asking her to walk the trails today. Oh, why had he insisted leaving the trail? What was hiding behind the trees? Caroline motioned quickly toward the river behind them since it would lead him straight home and he obeyed with great reluctance. Samuel felt horrible abandoning them, dropping his basket of pinecones and sniffled goodbye as he bolted with his little legs running as fast as they would take him. He didn't want to leave her and Elijah like a coward but what could he do? His small fists clenched and he decided to hurry home as quickly as he could and fetch his mother for help. He might be small but he could gather adults to fight for him!

"Don't attack" Caroline warned her loyal dog to prevent any harm to befall him and retrieved a knife she carried on the outside of her stay between her dress layers. It was her father's hunting knife and although she was ordered to never carry weapons since they were for adults only, she never left home without it. Her dear boban had a tendency to have easy locks on his weapons trunk and it wasn't hard for her to pop them open with a carving chisel. Unsheathing the knife, she joined Elijah's barking by yelling at the animal to leave as she bought Samuel some time due to his short height. She hoped that they would be able to scare it off since they carried the advantage in numbers but wildlife had yet to fear humankind.

She stuck close to Elijah with a cautious eye to the tree line and kept a firm hand on his neck as she ordered, "Stay, boy. Don't move until we know what it is."

The problem for Caroline was that she couldn't distinguish what hid in the brush and just when she'd spotted a golden coat, the animal pounced.

Caroline could barely prepare herself for its rapid speed as the wildcat launched itself from its hind legs onto her without hesitation. Her arms rose to protect her body from harm as she used them as a shield but the heavy weight of the animal knocked her to the ground on her back. The wind left her lungs from the impact and she saw for the first time that it was a _bobcat_ of all creatures! Regardless of that, the creature was deadly against a girl wielding a mere knife and Elijah protected her by lashing out at it with his teeth.

With two individuals to focus on, the bobcat's claws dug into Caroline's dress to shred her to pieces like it had undoubtedly done to smaller prey. Its gleaming fangs, however, were focused on Elijah as the shepherd refused to budge in its attack and bit into the bobcat's neck. The wildcat growled in ferocity to pry off the dog keeping him from his prey and the seconds ticking by felt endless as Caroline struggled to land a decent swipe on it. Razor sharp claws and teeth were fearsome enough to force her to keep the animal at bay but she couldn't do it forever. She needed to strike at a critical point where the animal would have to rethink its attack but the heavy weight of the beast was making it impossible.

Elijah's strength wasn't enough to pry the cat off her but he kept his jaws locked on the bobcat's neck and refused to yield. He was determined to protect his owner at the expense of his own young life, bearing swipes from the cat's claws on his thick coat. They were shallow wounds as his fur kept the claws from digging into his flesh but if he'd been a short-haired dog, the injuries would've been serious. Caroline's hand gripped the blade's wooden hilt tightly as she used her arms as a shield against its teeth and tried to find an opening to attack. The beast was faster than she was and the sharp claws that resembled knives didn't help her in the slightest. She needed to find a weak spot quickly! When Elijah pulled its furry neck to the right as he tried to pull it off her in vain, the bobcat exposed its throat and she lunged.

The blade sunk into the neck of the bobcat up to the hilt but it was adamant to kill her and Caroline felt its claws sink into her arms this time. Rivers of blood trailed down her arms and stained the sleeves of her dress as it tore through the layers like a hot knife through butter. Its roar of pain mixed with fury made her ears ring as it decided to focus solely on her rather than throwing off Elijah. The bobcat had realized that the pale furless creature was not defenseless and would have to use stronger swipes.

That . . . was not good at all.

All she could see were its deadly white fangs and her hand holding the hilt of the blade as it tried to sink its teeth into her right wrist. Using her left foot, she kicked the bobcat's midsection to push it back with all of her strength. Using her elbow to maneuver and keep one arm protecting her neck, she pulled the blade out in one sharp yank and sunk it into the cat's chest where the ribs fused into the sternum. Droplets of blood rained onto the front of her dress as the blade pierced past the bone to the internal organs. She was using all of her strength to weaken the beast but it refused to budge from its attack, probably due to the blood loss it had inflicted from its wounds on her skin.

There was only so much strength she had in her body and deflecting its heavy paws wouldn't last forever. She needed a plan to escape with her life and Elijah's before she bled out-

An arrow pierced the head of the bobcat through its right temple and it dropped dead on top of her within seconds as the body convulsed to the hemorrhage. Caroline shouted in fear as its heavy weight fell on her and she expected it to come back to life to maul her into ribbons. What had just happened? A set of hands quickly removed the carcass to throw it aside as Elijah barked in recognition and Ratonhnhaké:ton's face came into view, "Caroline, are you all right?"

Oh, he was a heavenly sight at that moment.

"I-I h-hope so" she whimpered shakily as the encounter left her rattled down to her very bones and he helped her sit up with supportive hands. Her limbs ached terribly from the cuts she endured but she was thankful the animal hadn't gutted her on the spot. Bleeding lacerations covered her arms and upper legs as the sharp claws had cut deeply through the layers of clothing and left her dress tattered with crimson streaks. The stay her mother forced her to wear that morning had protected her torso as the whalebones added protection against the cat's claws but two more swipes would've torn through the sturdy stay. She used her skirt to press down on the bleeding gashes to clot them as the sight was a first for her and he tore the ends of her dress to use as bandages on her arms. How many wounds that it littered her body with? Her voice had been lost as the trauma swallowed it but she managed to murmur weakly for his help, "T-Thank you."

She looked for Elijah to make sure he hadn't been injured after he protected her bravely. The shepherd dog's snout touched her cheek as she reached out for him and she hugged him tightly for his unwavering help. If she hadn't brought him, the bobcat would've surely killed her within minutes and she treasured his loyalty. Her voice broke as she rubbed her fingers through his damp fur covered in saliva from the bobcat and whispered gratefully, "Good boy. You're such a good boy."

"What were you doing out here?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked worriedly as he made sure the bleeding stopped but allowed Caroline to hold onto Elijah. The dog was helping her bear through the event and he wouldn't remove him out of fear of harming her state of mind. The bleeding gashes were already enough to frighten her since she'd never experienced such an attack.

"Pine cones, the children wanted a few and Sammy- _Sammy!_" she explained with a nervous hitch in her voice and quickly tried to sit up when she remembered her little brother. Had he found their home? What if he'd become lost on the trails? What if there were more bobcats out there? Ratonhnhaké:ton gently pushed her back down before she reopened her wounds but Caroline was insistent to find him. She was supposed to protect him and her eyes watered as she informed him, "I sent him back to the house alone-"

"I found him and he is safe" he assured quickly to seize her fretting before she reopened her wounds and her heart rate lowered to the good news. He had found the small boy in tears as he'd been heading to find wood for arrows and Samuel pleaded that he help. Of course, he wouldn't deny any of his friends' aid and had run swiftly without stop until he heard Caroline's yells. He never wanted to hear them ever again in his life. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he helped her stand up slowly since she needed medical care for her injuries. He'd never imagined finding Caroline in such a condition but pushed those worries to the back of his mind as he asked softly, "Can you walk?"

"I-I think so" she answered weakly and placed weight on both feet to stand upright despite her knees felt like jelly. Had she truly survived that creature? The pain shooting through her limbs told her not to count her eggs in one basket just yet. He instructed her to keep the pressure off her injured right leg due to the bleeding wound on her thigh and she shifted her weight to the left. She was immensely relieved to see him after believing she was a goner when the animal began tearing at her limbs. Again, he happened to be in just the same precise spot when she needed him.

The emotional trauma from the event caused her to sniffle into one hand as she wiped her eyes and whispered, "Thank you. I don't know whether I'm crying from relief or pain."

He rubbed her back to offer sympathy and she smiled weakly before enveloping him into a grateful hug. Lady like or not, he'd saved her life without hesitation so she'd throw propriety aside for the moment. How could she not treasure the kind of friend he was? He held her tightly to reassure her that everything would be fine since he'd do everything in his power to protect her from harm. She was a civilian without training in the wilderness and he whispered against her disheveled auburn hair in vow, "You're safe now. I won't let anything hurt you."

She smiled in appreciation as the emotional outpour and pain from the wounds drained her of energy. Looking to Elijah as her loyal dog licked his fur clean to rid himself of the bobcat's spit, she sighed with eternal gratitude on her pale face, "Thank you. Let's go home, please."

He looked to the dead bobcat as it lay on the grass with his arrow embedded in its head and murmured softly to himself, "It would be wasteful to leave it there, I'll return later."

"Then I want its claws" Caroline stated softly after what that thing put her through and it surprised him since he expected her to want nothing from the animal. After observing colonists, women shied away from wild animals unless they were farmers but Caroline treaded into that territory without hesitance. She gazed at her swollen hands as red welts could be seen on her fair palms from her tangle. Clenching her hands, she met his gaze as she leaned against him for support and managed to say, "I don't want to be weak. We both walked this earth and it'd be a shame to forget a lesson in life about treading carefully in the wilderness."

He noticed a wooden handle protruding from the bobcat's chest and knew it wasn't his after casting only a single arrow of deadly accuracy. It had to be Caroline's and his reasoning was possible because otherwise, Elijah would not have been enough to keep the cat at bay. He pointed with his right hand towards the dead animal and asked carefully, "Is that your knife?"

"My father's" she admitted faintly as she swallowed to moisten her parched throat after yelling at the bobcat for agonizingly slow minutes. He nodded quietly since he didn't think she'd be able to wield a weapon of any sort besides an axe and that was only at her father's mill. There were instances as they grew where he wondered about Caroline's capabilities in the field of fighting since she was lean due to constant work and her strength was buildable. If he sought to rebuild the assassin's order, how would he go about recruiting new members? His ponderings flickered back to Caroline as she murmured softly in afterthought, "I take it in case danger lurks and it paid off."

"You have a brave heart, Caroline" he smiled sympathetically since there were times when her identity struggled against what was right for a woman. This time, she was completely in the right but he would never dictate what her roles as a woman were in life. It was why he didn't hesitate to help her learn new skills to survive the harsh land and she smiled modestly to his compliment.

* * *

She tried to hide the extent of her injuries to keep her siblings calm when she noticed them peeking outside of the doorway with worried faces. Samuel's eyes were red from crying and Caroline's heart went out to her brave little brother since he was too little to help against a dangerous creature. Amelia held him close by the shoulders as he poked his head out of the doorway with hesitance because he didn't want to discover his sister was gravely injured. Hopefully, Caroline could change his frown upside down since Ratonhnhaké:ton brought along his dropped basket of pinecones.

Her mother was already down the hill in hurried steps and enveloped Caroline tightly to exclaim fretfully, "Oh, Carrie, I told ye not to wander off! Thank heaven yer all right- let me look at ye."

Catherine's Scottish accent thickened every time she was afraid and losing her child was on the top of that list as she clutched Caroline close. The teenager was wedged tightly against her chest and decided to let her mother fret over her to fade away the worry from her heart. Catherine helped her walk by wrapping an arm behind her back to shift some of the weight away from Ratonhnhaké:ton and the three ascended the hill as Catherine sniffled, "I sent for your father but he's out further west. When Sammy came hollerin', I thought the worst. I was already halfway down the bridge with Charlotte when he told me Connor headed out to help."

"I took boban's knife with me and Elijah helped me fight it off until Connor killed it" Caroline confessed sheepishly since she wasn't supposed to take weapons with her at all due to her young age. On the other hand, she wouldn't be alive if she'd disobeyed since wounding the bobcat had bought her a few seconds of life until Ratonhnhaké:ton arrived. She could still remember the earthy smell of its thick fur and the hot breath pouring down her face as it tried to bite into her limbs, mainly her neck.

"Darlin', I'm glad" Catherine dismissed gently because breaking a rule was nothing in comparison to having a living child. She squeezed her Caroline even tighter to her side because after today, her oldest child wouldn't be wandering far from her sight. Caroline said nothing as her mother squeezed her like dough and grasped the back of Ratonhnhaké:ton's deerskin shirt before Catherine tore her away with her firm hold. When her mother protected her and her siblings, she became an impenetrable fortress that neither enemy could enter or a child escape. She noticed Caroline leaning more towards Ratonhnhaké:ton for subconscious escape and exhaled aloud in embarrassment as she forgot to thank the hero of the day. After ensuring her Caroline would live, she'd prioritized her care more than anything and smiled apologetically with sincere thanks, "And you, my dear boy, are a godsend. You brought my Carrie back safe. Come inside, both of you."

They followed her when she released Caroline so the two could fit through the doorway and she shooed her young children inside since gawking wasn't appropriate after what occurred. Catherine scurried inside the house to fetch bandages for her daughter's injuries and healing salves that she stored in the attic for emergencies. The other children gasped to the blood seeping through the makeshift bandages over her arms and the scratches covering her legs. They couldn't believe a bobcat had dared to attack her and it reminded them that the forest was not a playful being at all times. Ratonhnhaké:ton led Caroline to her bed next to the window so she could lie down and the children crowded Elijah to clean his fur from dried blood and bobcat saliva. Elizabeth took charge to care over the beloved family dog but Samuel broke away to seek Caroline, clutching her free hand as the other hand grasped Ratonhnhaké:ton's for support.

"I'm sorry, Carrie, I-" he rambled sadly since it was his fault they walked off the trail and wiped one blurry eye as tears pricked at them.

"Ssh, it's all right" Caroline comforted quietly because none of it had been his fault to bear and she'd have done the same for any of her other siblings. Her little Samuel was too small to do much and she didn't hesitate to say he'd been a brave boy by seeking help. Ratonhnhaké:ton sympathized with the boy since he'd been only a few years younger than Samuel when he lost his mother and it was a memory he could never forget. Fortune smiled upon the young Burnett since events like that could scar you and Ratonhnhaké:ton would've shared the same guilt if he'd been too late.

Catherine was a mother bear in action when she returned with her bundle and handed her daughter a cup of water to soothe her parched throat. She began to make count of her injuries with a critical eye as she peeked through the makeshift bandages with careful fingers. She could only do so much on her own for so many and when she needed help, she relied on Diana. Gently, she ushered her son away so he could occupy his young mind elsewhere and turned to her second oldest to order, "Amelia, fetch your aunt. Martha, heat up some water immediately. Eliza, take Elijah outside to clean him with the others and stay at your aunt's until I say so."

Elizabeth didn't argue and hoped her sister would be all right since the day's playful mood had dropped exponentially. Caroline squeezed Samuel's hand so he could scurry along and promised to play with his little pinecone army later on to cheer him up. The small boy tagged after Elijah since he was old enough to care for him and headed off to grab the dog brush to smooth his coat (he had been a valiant dog that day). Caroline had held onto Ratonhnhaké:ton's hand for support as she sat up on the bed but her mother forced her down to rest with one firm glare. She didn't want to feel the burning sensation from medicine tinctures on her open wounds and stammered nervously with wide eyes, "M-Mama, I just ache, is all."

"Injuries can get infected and lord knows what that thing could've bitten off" she fretted worriedly since attack from animals had always been a concern in her mind. It had been her main worry when moving to the forested area of Davenport but she'd never imagined it happening to Caroline. Her younger ones were more adventure prone but if it had been either . . . Caroline had been right to send Samuel back. She cupped her daughter's blanching face since she understood her fear and assured with a caring smile, "You protected Sammy, now let me take care of you."

She needed her daughter to undress and change into her sleeping gown for better access to her clotting gashes but said nothing of the teenagers' entwined hands. They were dear friends after being the only children in Davenport and fear led one to seek protection from the stronger of the two. Now, however, Catherine was there to offer her care and would quell Caroline's fears since bobcats wouldn't breach her home. If so, a single shot from Charlotte would have animals thinking twice or not at all. She grabbed her daughter's hand to squeeze it gently to coax a release and assured softly with a motherly smile, "It's all right, Carrie. You're home now."

Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn't taken notice of his hand until Catherine spoke and thinned his lips in modesty to his subconscious reaction. How had he not realized that? He released her smooth but clammy hand with a small polite smile since he didn't want Mrs. Burnett to think ill of him. A part of him was disappointed to be parted from her since it felt natural to be by her side but Caroline needed medical care. Stepping aside, he allowed her mother to take his place since he was in no position to offer help and asked softly, "Is there anything I can do?"

"You can tell my Godfrey that everything is fine, I'm sure he's running with the speed of lightning on his feet" Catherine suggested nervously since she could handle Caroline's care and didn't want her poor husband enduring a heart attack. Their children were dear to their hearts and any pain they endured was felt by both but Catherine wanted him to finish his job. Everything was well for the time being and she brushed back strands of red hair to add in quickly, "It's best that Diana and I care for her. We wouldn't want to have our Caroline appear improper before she's married."

He felt his cheeks grow warm but averted the rising blush by agreeing politely, "I will and I'll be back to see how she's doing."

* * *

Achilles heard the front door open past 2 o'clock and hobbled into the hallway to see his student carrying in a wooden bucket of freshly cut meat. He assumed he must've hunted something since fresh meat was impossible to buy by trade and could only be caught in their area. His sailing days with the Aquila were already cutting into their training schedule but since the boy held a newfound love for the sea, he allowed it. Looking to the bucket, he assumed he'd taken a detour into the forest and sighed, "If you trained as much as you hunted, you would be farther ahead."

Ratonhnhaké:ton stared with confusion at his mentor since the man told him he was exactly on schedule with each of his lessons and scratched his head with his free hand. Was that a rhetorical question? There had been quite a few of those whenever he'd done something that Achilles did not approve of. He shut the door to prevent insects from flying inside and pointed out for clarification, "Isn't it best to be at a normal average pace so you can prepare for the obstacles that come next?"

"That will just make you lazy and predictable" Achilles scoffed matter-of-factly because if his student wanted to renew the brotherhood, he had to be the best of the best. Once he deemed him fit, he would allow him to begin recruiting members for training and Ratonhnhaké:ton had to know the core values to teach them. Otherwise, he'd have an entire order of novices pitted against capable Templars and that would end horribly.

"So I'm behind for being exactly where I should be?" he asked softly because he was being confused by each passing second and placed the bucket on the ground. Every other day, he was training his dexterity with a variety of weapons to eliminate unarmed enemies to the most armored among the colonies. When he wasn't sweating like a hog and exercising muscles that he never knew existed, his mind was making sense of questions Achilles wanted answered in the form of a composition. He would never question his mentor since he'd yet to face the brutality of the Templars in close combat but couldn't help and point out, "I just killed a bobcat- does that count?"

"Templars won't be throwing bobcats at you, child" Achilles stated sharply as his cane thumped against the hardwood floor and Ratonhnhaké:ton struggled not to find humor at the idea. He had never been much for humor in his life but Samuel and Elizabeth tended to rub off that characteristic as he grew older in Davenport. Achilles saw the corners of his mouth crinkling as he tried to keep a straight face and the older man sighed to regain his attention back to his task, "Now get downstairs and practice your leg sweeping- all forms."

Ratonhnhaké:ton knew his joints would be aching that night since he preferred attack movements starting in an upright position and tried to find leeway by stating, "I thought my high and low sweeps were fine."

"I'm the teacher and I say it could be better" Achilles reminded matter-of-factly since he pushed him to be at his best for a reason, not because he wanted to match one of those horrible slave drivers. He could only hope that the boy understood why he tested him to his limits because it was out of care, not ruthlessness, that he trained Ratonhnhaké:ton. Despite his brief flickers of stubbornness that befitted any teenager, Achilles saw a good principled young man that would grow into an honorable man to lead their new order for a brighter tomorrow.

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't want to upset his teacher even further since he'd set out on his perimeter checks late after sleeping in. Nightmares had slowly become a common occurrence for him after losing his mother and encountering dangerous people so waking up on the floor tended to leave him sleepy. Achilles saw him shift his weight onto his right leg and knew Ratonhnhaké:ton was contemplating a thought after familiarizing himself with the boy's tells. Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to risk a lecture since he was worried over his friend and squared his shoulders to ask carefully, "Could it wait until later? One of the Burnett girls was attacked by a bobcat-"

"Which one? Are they all right?" he asked immediately since the children had brought a little happiness into his life and would hate for anything ill to befall them. After losing his son to illness at a young age, he would hate for a parent to bury one of their own on his land again after enduring that agonizing pain himself. He always worried about little Alice due to her naivety of the world and Elizabeth was always headstrong in exploring the forest. He was more than ready to hitch the horses to his carriage to make his travel down the trail easier but Ratonhnhaké:ton stopped him with a raise of his left hand.

"Caroline, she and Elijah kept it from Samuel" he explained quickly before his mentor hobbled down the trail to make sure with his own eyes. Achilles nodded with relief smoothing down his worried expression because the wilderness held no bias between child and adult humans. Ratonhnhaké:ton motioned to the bucket on the floor since he'd gone back after fetching Godfrey to collect the dead animal and informed quietly, "The bobcat's in the bucket, it's why I'm late."

Normally, he would lecture him about punctuality since he worried over Ratonhnhaké:ton as well when he traveled the forest but wouldn't openly admit it. Achilles understood his concern over his friend's wellbeing since the two were as thick as two Concord grapes on a vine as time passed. He'd never expected Ratonhnhaké:ton to find friends in colonists due to his wariness of their true intentions with the land his people lived on but he'd graciously invited strangers to live in the small town named after him. If there ever came a day when he wasn't around to guide him in the world, he was certain the residents would pitch in after seeing their kindness towards both he and Ratonhnhaké:ton.

He relented in pushing back his training for the day and motioned towards the door with the end of his wooden cane to sigh softly, "All right, I'll allow it this time and you can train in the evening before supper. If they need anything from the town, they can use the carriage and the horses for faster travel. Oh, what am I saying? You have the Aquila."

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt honored that Achilles trusted him enough in his abilities to care for their residents and watched him hobble towards the library. He picked up the wooden bucket to head towards the kitchen since he needed to salt the meat to preserve it well against the warmer temperature. Hmm, maybe he could pan fry a few pieces when he returned and take them to Mrs. Burnett for supper since she'd undoubtedly fret over her daughter throughout the night.

* * *

_4 April 1772_

Caroline deemed herself lucky after walking out of her dangerous encounter with superficial lacerations and a few that would scar on her left forearm and upper right thigh. Her mother had coddled her like a mother hen but being an active person, Caroline came close to insane boredom being bound to her bed for the week. Catherine had tried to move Amelia to sleep with Martha and Elizabeth but Caroline wouldn't have it since one of the girls would've clearly fallen out during the night. Without a doctor, Diana and Catherine had done their best to sanitize her wounds and appreciated Ratonhnhaké:ton's help when he brought herbs that would help the process. A small infection could become lethal if allowed and Catherine made sure to clean each wound with precise care that had made poor Caroline cry. Neither parent chastised the children for wandering off the path since they hadn't expected a lone bobcat to be lying in wait for them. Samuel promised to never pick up pinecones again but Caroline dismissed it since accidents were prone to happen in the forest if they lived alongside wild creatures.

She met Ratonhnhaké:ton two weeks later after the attack when she brought Mr. O'Donnell his inventory for the month with Dolly towing the load. Molly was due with her offspring any day now and Godfrey kept her in the barn to keep her safe from an early delivery so Dolly was their go-to horse. The mare grazed on the grass for a snack while Caroline helped the woodworker unload the various logs and smooth boards. Her left arm was covered with a white cloth bandage to keep it clean since it hadn't healed as fast as the others but Caroline would wear the scar proudly. After all, it wasn't every day you survived a dangerous encounter.

"You should be at home resting after what happened, Caroline" Lance chastised her gently since news wasn't very hard to keep in their tiny community. The men chatted just as much after work like the women did inside the home and the bobcat had been the biggest news of the week. The fact that Ratonhnhaké:ton had rescued the children heightened his role as protector of Davenport.

"I felt cooped up like a chicken by the end of the week and this keeps me occupied" she confessed earnestly since she wasn't accustomed to sitting at home like she used to during her early days in Davenport. After mapping out the land she lived in with Ratonhnhaké:ton's help, she was comfortable enough to wander around her home. She had never been one to be caged up and wiped her hands clean of debris as she smiled, "Amelia's been a wonderful helper for mother ever since I started helping the business and I do love doing this. That reminds me- mother baked you a small cake. She's keen on finding you a wife since bachelors can't eat very nutritionally in her mind so I'm certain she'll drop by later on."

"I'm in no hurry to return to Boston anytime soon" he declined with distaste since his business had been ruined by the loyalists and wouldn't return there unless it was dire. His life was in Davenport and it had ensnared his heart with its kindhearted folk so his dream wife would have to pop into his world. He began stacking his new inventory in the lean-to of his home since the small shed was wonderful for protecting his piles of wood. He cleaned wooden chips and debris from his yellow vest, his trademark color throughout the town, and smiled at the young girl, "Be sure to thank both your parents for me."

"Will do, Mr. O'Donnell" Caroline smiled politely as she finished unloading the last small logs that would undoubtedly become a stool for somebody. The carpenter made beautiful work and she hoped that one day, when she did work for money, that she could buy herself a small cherry dresser. She could already imagine having it at the foot of her bed one day and the smell from the dark wood would be enough to brighten her day. The beautiful unique patterns that Mr. O'Donnell carved into the edges and handles would add a little extra too.

"Take a rest, I can handle bringing it inside" Lance stated helpfully to keep her with light work after what happened since Godfrey had been worried for her. The lumberjack couldn't thank Ratonhnhaké:ton enough but he admitted to the men that he was proud his daughter had carried a knife with her. He'd taught her well to never underestimate the strength of nature since a farmer boy never forgot life's lessons. Caroline adjusted the white bandage over her arm and the carpenter remarked with a warm smile, "I imagine your mother has been worried since that day."

"It's a mother's duty, I suppose" she smiled softly since her mother would never change and loved her caring nature over her children. Instead of patching up her injuries and telling her to maintain her duties at home, Catherine insisted she stayed in bed until she was ready to walk without aggravating her wounds. Caroline couldn't ask for a greater mother to have in her life and grabbed Dolly's lead to head back to her father's mill. She had a few more orders to write down for her uncle Terry in his inventory book since they both had her performing light duties. She'd slipped out of their rule for Lance's delivery and waved goodbye to the carpenter to hurry back home before they became suspicious. Being an honest person, she'd crack easily under her father's stern face and called out in farewell to scurry along, "Goodbye, Mr. O'Donnell."

Both the girl and mare headed back north to the mill as Caroline spoke to Dolly to treat their family horse like she deserved. She'd done quite a lot for them during the month and smiled when the brown mare brushed her snout over her braided hair. It was quiet times like this as she walked the empty trails of Davenport that she felt blessed for not living in the crowded cities. She found her favorite friend heading south on the trail and smiled brightly when he waved her over for a chat.

Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn't expected her to be up and about soon but there she was, bandaged up and walking around with her wooden cart. Dolly neighed in welcome since the boy treated her and the other horses kindly with treats, leading him to place a hand on her head. He looked to Caroline's bandaged arm since he knew the others were hidden underneath her dress to conceal the extension and asked softly, "How are your injuries?"

"Mother said two will scar but better a scar than an amputated limb" she replied cheerfully to look on the brighter side of things rather than wallowing in misery. The encounter left nightmares but she would survive them with time as she learned to keep a more cautious view of her surroundings. After that day, she had been allowed to carry her father's hunting knife for protection and smiled bashfully to admit, "Father . . . I dare say he was a little proud of me, once the worry wore off."

His eyes drifted to a leather belt around her waist with the same polished knife attached and she beamed confidently, "I am now the proud owner of a hunting knife to keep myself safe on the trails. Surprisingly, mother didn't argue. It looks more menacing while wearing breeches than a skirt but you get the idea."

"I've yet to see a Boston girl or woman that dresses like you and Eliza" he admitted with an amused smile and she chuckled modestly since her fashion sense was horrible. She had handmade breeches fit for only herself since skirts had grown constricting and her learned skills would be a rarity among colonial girls in the cities. Ratonhnhaké:ton meant his comment as a compliment since she wasn't the type to shy away from hard work and admired it.

"We've never really followed the rules set for our gender" she smiled faintly since her tomboyish ways would undoubtedly be frowned upon in a larger community and didn't want the same for Elizabeth. Her little sister was happier following after her footsteps rather than Amelia's and held a persistent strength to never allow anyone to minimize her. Ratonhnhaké:ton was her valiant shining knight of old since he accepted her as he was and she spoke with gratitude, "Thank you for being there when I needed you. Somehow, you always seem to be when I need you the most."

"I'm happy to do so, life would be lonelier without you and the others" he smiled sincerely with an awkward chuckle since it was pure coincidence that their paths crossed. Since the Burnett household was at the intersection that divided the road in all four directions, he was bound to travel there often.

Caroline wrung her fingers over Dolly's lead since she'd pondered over a certain question while she'd been rooted to her bed. She wanted to earn an income to seize that flame of independence while she lived in a small community and the attack had reminded her just how capable he was at surviving the frontier. How could she not want that same skill? Her blue eyes sought his chocolate hue as she put forth her request with a soft cordial voice, "Connor, would it be possible to teach me the basics in hunting small game?"

He hesitated with a slight falter in his straight posture because he hadn't expected that at all and murmured softly, "You really aren't a Boston girl."

"I could always fetch one for you if you're interested" she joked openly with a cheeky grin and laughed gently when he looked away flustered. Goodness, had she made him blush too? He was at the age of discovery as he began to notice the differences between men and women but looking at a white woman in that way would not end well. Being surrounded by the Burnett girls didn't affect him nor would it bring backlash but he wasn't ready to catch someone's eye. Would he even be attractive to young women? He wasn't exactly a white settler and women from his tribe would eye him warily because of his prolonged interaction with the outsiders. Caroline fueled that bubble of thought when she teased good-naturedly and smiled widely, "I'm sure you have a few admirers somewhere and a dashing gentleman is _always_ in demand."

She caught the peachy hue on his cheeks growing darker by the second and decided to switch the topic to spare him anymore embarrassment. Her sisters teased her with similar chatter as they grew older since she was the oldest and expected to marry off first. Apparently, that type of conversation didn't carry over to the male side and she'd left her friend scuffing the ground with his feet in shyness. He really was a sweet young man in her eyes and she deliberated further on her hopes as she sought his understanding, "My father doesn't have enough time and by winter, he'll be too busy. Mother would rather have me prepare food only and . . . . well, most adults have told me no. I even asked Mr. Davenport but he said he'd more than likely throw out his back chasing a hare."

"I can teach you to set a trap, which is the easiest way to fetch a catch" he agreed with a small nod since it wouldn't endanger her life and would allow her to earn the confidence she sought. Hopefully, this would not bring him an angry mother Burnett since she wanted a proper daughter. Caroline clapped her hands happily for earning an agreement and couldn't wait to begin learning! This was why he was her dearest friend, besides Amelia, and could never see herself growing old without him by her side.

"If this community grows to be large, you can definitely be our governor" she laughed excitedly since he never hesitated to offer a helping hand and hoped he knew how much they appreciated him. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, merely ran a hand behind his neck as he chuckled bashfully to the praise.

* * *

_5 May 1772_

As promised, Ratonhnhaké:ton taught her in his spare time by teaching her how to clean and set traps for small animals that reproduced quickly enough to keep the balance in nature. She'd felt guilty during her first catch alongside him but it was necessary for survival and she wouldn't kill for profit because she loved the beauty of the wilderness. There was no need to change any of it, even for settling, and she hoped regulations would be set to control hunters looking for quick money to get rich by slaughtering species into extinction. Ratonhnhaké:ton was glad to instill his teachings into Caroline since colonists tended to go about things their own way because they saw it as 'the right way'. Caroline, however, looked to him to show her right from wrong in the field of hunting and their values were very similar since her family lived off the land.

Caroline beamed proudly when her first traps yielded two hares and had collected her first catches with eager hands to show her mother. Catherine insisted there was no need for her to do a man's job when their father was around to do the hunting but was happy to have hare meat they could salt for smoking in the tall log oven outside. She wanted her Caroline to grow into a proper lady since she was closer to becoming her own woman than the child she had been upon arrival to Davenport. Unfortunately, her child had taken more of a liking to her father's sense of adventure and self-reliance with every year that passed. Privately, she was proud to have a child that was strong enough in her own right to survive but her motherly point of view wouldn't be seen by other colonists if Caroline interacted with them one day.

As for the pelts, she handed them to Ratonhnhaké:ton or her father when they traveled to towns to see what coin they could barter for them. Her heart swelled with a sense of accomplishment when she received real money for the first time from her catches and she'd save every last coin for what her family needed. It wasn't much but she remembered Amelia's hopes to be a teacher and she would need the appropriate books to study to earn her teaching certificate. They might not have had great schooling due to being female but Caroline was certain that her sister had what it took to be a great teacher.

She'd been working on making a fishing rod with Elizabeth down by the river since they enjoyed eating crispy fried fish when the rivers were full of different species. In her spare time, she'd whittled a rod from pine and had found fine twine from her mother's sewing box to tie through the hole she'd carved on one end. Ratonhnhaké:ton was on his way home from an Aquila excursion to the south when he felt the incline to glance down the hill's path he walked over.

He noticed the two girls sitting on boulders next to the shore, shoeless as usual, as they tied a brown string over a wooden rod. Were they trying to fish? He could only wonder if they knew since their mother stated that only men had to know the skill and Elizabeth waved when she spotted him overlooking the river. Caroline raised her head with a friendly smile to welcome her friend back to their community and Elizabeth called out excitedly, "We're going to fish today!"

She enjoyed traveling with her oldest sister as Caroline picked up skills to live off the land and Elizabeth admired it. Ratonhnhaké:ton descended the hill with ease as he balanced his traveling satchel over his right shoulder and heard Caroline correct her sister, "If we finish, Eliza."

"You fish with that?" he asked carefully since they wouldn't yield much for a family with a fishing rod alone between two inexperienced girls. Caroline and the younger children had watched him use the rod and bait technique on their excursions to the river but he only needed fish for himself and Achilles.

Both girls eyed each other with uncertainty before looking to him for clarification and he replied earnestly, "Its best to use a wooden spear or a net for an easier catch when you need to feed larger numbers. You're also new to this so it would be best to use a net or find a small waterfall and make a box trap to catch the falling fishes."

"We're not very good hunters, Carrie" Elizabeth told her sister in a whisper since they were apparently doing it wrong for their first attempt. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to their bashful faces since they expected to yield a result on their first try but he had time to spare if they wanted to learn.

"How did my pelts do?" she asked calmly despite she was eagerly anxious on the inside since he'd headed to other colonies for an entire month. She missed him when he went to unknown places on his own and always gave a brief observation of any physical changes to make sure he was healthy. His hair had grown an inch longer since the last time they met, lengthening his face as the roundness it held when they first met was completely gone now. While she kept her slim frame due to continuous work around the house and her father's mill, his body shape resembled a sturdy lumberjack's as the lean boy had built muscles to rival any grown man's.

Ratonhnhaké:ton handed her the money to let her know for herself and she smiled with delight at the amount, small as it was in comparison to pelts like fox or deer. He was happy to help Caroline make a small living for herself and she smiled at both of them to admit, "Wonderful, I can buy Amelia another book for Christmas to add to the one our parents are giving her."

"What about me?" Elizabeth protested humorously with a bat of her brown eyelashes and a pout to resemble a desolate child. Big blue round eyes went a long way in swaying decisions in her favor but this time, she wanted to playfully joke with Caroline. She hugged the fishing rod to appear more small than she really was as her two red braids framed her face and declared with dramatic woe, "I'm your lil' sister, you're 'spossed to take care of me!"

"You're not fifteen and begging isn't becoming of a lady" she chided gently to her humorous faces and batted her braids playfully as Elizabeth kicked her legs proudly. She'd behave like a good lady when she was fifteen but at eleven years old now, she had plenty of time until that happened. Caroline showed her how to place the metal hook at the end of the twine so they could use it and pointed out matter-of-factly, "Besides, Alice is the youngest and we take care of Sammy."

Elizabeth was beginning to realize that growing up was not as fun as she'd originally hoped because it carried more responsibilities. Ratonhnhaké:ton found her pouting amusing as she fiddled with the fishing rod and turned to Caroline to offer helpfully, "I don't have anything important to do right now. Would you like to learn to fish my way?"

"I don't see why I wouldn't" she replied with a cheerful smile because learning alongside her friend was always an enjoyable experience. He didn't criticize, rush, or chastise her when she followed his instructions and who didn't want to learn survival skills? He placed his travel pack on top of the boulder for safekeeping and headed towards the river as the gentle current flowed downwind towards the cove.

"I'm going to stay here" Eliza called out since she was having fun with the rod and cast the baited string into the water with glee written on her face. The current was weakest around this area as it roared strongly near the lumberjack mill so Elizabeth hoped something bit. Fishes would rather flow in calm waters that weren't filled with logs, right?

Caroline shivered as her bare feet broke into the cold water as she held her skirt in one hand and smiled at Ratonhnhaké:ton since he hadn't hesitated to tread into it. She rolled up her skirt to tie a knot at each knee to prevent wetting her dress or appearing inappropriate if she fell over. It reminded him of a fluffy pastry as he rubbed water over his bare legs and forearms to acclimatize his skin to the change in temperature. He finished rolling up the legs of his breeches to prevent wetting them and smiled to himself when her enthusiastic voice asked, "All right, what's my first lesson?"

"Your mother would lecture you for wearing that to a river" he teased gently to her lack of proper attire for a lady and she chuckled softly. Ladies never flashed their bare legs to the opposite sex but Ratonhnhaké:ton had earned her respect and she never felt modest when breaking social rules. He wasn't like the young boys of the colonies and offered a liberal perspective that she valued dearly.

"What mother doesn't know won't hurt her" she reasoned sneakily since she'd been changing into suitable clothes for a lady after working at her father's mill to prevent a lecture. She would always follow her mother's life lessons but Caroline loved working outdoors like her father and would follow that exciting road until it ended. With women's lives being deeply rooted in the home, she was sure it was just a matter of when her adventuring would end.

Ratonhnhaké:ton pointed to the fish that passed by between their bare legs once in a while and stated, "You can use a net to fetch a larger number fit for a family but if you're on your own. . ."

Caroline remained silent as he eyed the crystal clear water in concentration as each silver glimmer underwater signaled a fish passing by. She wanted to pounce like a cat to grip a fat fish between her hands but watched her friend quietly to learn all of his tricks. Elizabeth wiggled her feet cheerfully as she held her fishing rod but a loud splash from the river drew her attention immediately since she'd never seen anybody fish. Her father and Uncle Terry usually went by themselves in the late afternoon while she was forced to stay inside the house to help prepare the fire.

Her round face broke into a large smile when she saw Ratonhnhaké:ton holding a fat silver fish over his head and she laughed, "That's a big one!"

Caroline couldn't believe how fast his reflexes were as he pounced on the fish and pulled it out of the water with his bare hands. It was unbelievable! The plump silver-brown fish wriggled desperately in his grip for freedom and Ratonhnhaké:ton returned it to the water to swim freely downstream. He pointed to the other fishes that swam by in the gentle current since predators stuck closer to the south where most fish colonies gathered and explained, "This is my usual way of catching them but you have to wait until the perfect moment to strike. They can never be too far or you will fall over nor can they be between your knees because the same will occur."

He motioned for her to try and leaned over the water to pounce at invisible fish to show the proper form. Caroline planted her soles firmly against the pebbles in the clear river and squared her shoulders as she mimicked his movements by practicing on invisible fish. She would be using a handmade net next time rather than the fishing rod but if she was ever out in the wild frontier, she'd call upon his fishing technique. Ratonhnhaké:ton hid a smile when she began pulling at fish in the water but they were too fast or slippery for her grip and she caught herself more than once to prevent falling into the river. After the tenth try, she stood upright to lean her shoulders back to relax the muscles and sighed into the sky, "How old were you when you learned this?"

"About twelve, men in my village hunt and begin helping when young" he replied earnestly as he brushed back raven strands of straight hair behind his ears to prevent obstructing his view. There were many days Caroline wondered how different life would've been for her if she'd been born as the first son of the family rather than daughter. Undoubtedly, she'd be earning wages with simple jobs like a helping hand at a farm or a dockworker.

"What role would I have if I was a woman of your village?" she found herself asking as curiosity bit her every time she heard about his tribe. It interested her the first time he'd explained that women and men shared equal roles in society rather than the man being the sole provider. Colonial men often complained as to why the natives allowed their women to work the fields but Caroline admired the Kanien'kehá:ka for the freedom they gave their partners.

Ratonhnhaké:ton gazed at the colonial girl with wet limbs because she didn't fit any of the rules for her gender or people and smiled, "You would farm and care for the land like any other woman. You would also have a voice in voting who represents our village when our tribe has gatherings."

She liked the sound of that since men had the entire say of what occurred in one's home and wondered how it would feel to live inside one of their homes. He'd drawn one for her on his school slate once to give her an image of his old life and she found the large homes comforting for a society that focused on the entire group rather than individually. Looking back to the river between her feet, she smiled to herself as she imagined herself to be a native girl fishing beside her friend. With a life like that, she'd never worry about disappointing anyone!

"Got you!" she exclaimed with a grin and pounced on a brown fish that swam between her feet but it was too fast and slimy for her hands to grasp. The force from her action caused her to fall forward towards the cold water since she'd leaned towards her legs rather than her sternum like he'd showed her. Ratonhnhaké:ton was already on the move when he saw her mistake and jumped to grab her by the waist as water splashed against his trousers. His fingers tightly clutched the back of her dress and it was enough to keep her from falling . . . until one of her feet slipped on a rock with slimy moss clinging to it.

Caroline fell forward like a sack of potatoes and Ratonhnhaké:ton followed as he lost in own balance in the sudden shift of weight. Elizabeth turned to the loud splash to her right and giggled loudly with amusement to the sight that greeted her. Her sister had fallen face first into the river until only her back was barely visible while Ratonhnhaké:ton fell on his right side to drench himself in the cold water. Caroline exploded out of the water like a monster from bedtime stories as she gasped to the cold water prickling deep into her skin from head to toe. The cold did not hesitate to bite and knew her mother would lecture her sternly for being careless in the river.

There was no single dry spot whatsoever on her dress as she felt the water seeping through the linen cloth like wildfire and droplets rained into the river as she turned into a makeshift storm cloud. Ratonhnhaké:ton held the appearance of a half-dipped cookie as one side of his deerskin attire was darker from the water soaking the fabric. After a walk from the cove, the cold water felt like daggers piercing into his flesh and fought the desire to remove the upper layers of clothing from his torso. He was in the company of young girls and was not about to shame himself, regardless of how cold he felt.

"River Monster!" Elizabeth laughed gleefully at the two as their arms were stretched out in resemblance to creatures from old tales. If she'd brought Samuel, he would've believed it since he tended to fall prey to supernatural tales. She pointed the top of her fishing rod towards them as they walked back to shore in their drenched clothing and grinned cheekily, "I should catch you and get a bounty for it!"

Well, so much for catching fish.

"I have to go before I get sick out here" Caroline sighed with great reluctance since a hot summer day would've been perfect to dry off in the sun. Unfortunately, a cold front had settled in for a few days until midafternoon and everyone was more than ready to bid it farewell for the usual warmer weather. She wrung the ends of her skirt to remove excess water and frowned to seeing her feet covered in dirt all the way to her ankles. So much for using her shoes to walk home. She offered him a sympathetic smile since her lesson had not gone well at all and spoke sincerely, "Thank you for the help, truly. You should change before you get ill too, I wouldn't want you to become sick on my account."

He offered a small smile of appreciation for her worry as he rinsed his feet in the river before fetching his boots from the nearby boulders. There was no question he missed the company of the Burnetts after a journey out at sea and suggested warmly, "Use the net next time."

Caroline nodded hastily and ran quickly without waiting to hear anything else and hoped he wouldn't see her as rude for an abrupt leave. Her blue dress was sticking to her skin like a thin rag and she thanked her lucky stars that she was wearing a stay that day and decent undergarments. Otherwise, the wet layers of clothing would've been easier at being transparent and she was not about to unveil herself in that manner before marriage. She had a dear lifelong friend in Ratonhnhaké:ton and wouldn't dare to bring an awkward wedge between them. The skirt of her dress stuck to her legs and she quickly untied the knot at each of her knees to let the layers fall free. She motioned for Elizabeth to get up so they could head uphill for home and the little girl groaned miserably about leaving so quickly. Caroline was having no buts about it and yanked the small girl away by throwing her over her right shoulder like a bag of oats. Ratonhnhaké:ton could see that her days at the mill were coming in handy for her upper body strength and watched the two head home.

"Goodbye!" Elizabeth called out cheerfully and waved her fishing rod . . . which had a little silver fish biting the bait.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, it's official that the new character for ACIV: Black Flag is not Connor but his grandfather, Edward, traveling in the Caribbean during the pirating era. I'm surprised to how fast they unveiled the cover this Thursday and the trailer yesterday because Ubisoft really shouldn't be rushing just to put out a game each year to cash in. One question that pops into my mind is: _why are we going __**back**__ in time rather than forward like all the other titles before AC3?_ Expect many horrible Mary Sue creations in the near future, dear readers.

Back onto the story, the bobcat attack was inspired during my first playthrough when I was simply strolling through the woods of frontier and a bobcat literally jumped at me from above behind my back. As hilarious as it was to see Connor trying to pull it off madly, I could only imagine if it happened in real life. Caroline will be taking her first trip back to Boston in the next chapter with Connor along for the ride and we'll see even more of their budding romance. Thank you for the last chapter reviews, I melt at reading them!

_AssassinsGurl2012_: I'm glad you liked it and enjoy the ongoing chapters!

_Legionary Prime_: Yes, Caroline will be the main romance interest for this tale.

_NoNeedToAsk_: The snow is beautiful, isn't it? I hoped you didn't fall off the chair with this update. ;)

_thewriter1713_: Thank you for loving my writing style, I see Homestead as a tight knit community as it grows through the years and it has that family feel to it. This chapter was quite the whopper but I didn't have the heart to break it in half.

_LurkingLady_: Lol, I keep hearing 'Eye of the Tiger' every time I think of Connor training under Achilles' orders. As for ACIV: Black Flag, it's confirmed that Connor's grandfather will be the new protagonist, which seems absurd to me. Why didn't they start with him after Ezio? Ubisoft kind of threw me off with this new game but hopefully, there will be story tying Connor's end similar to Altaïr's.

_Kayce Skywalker_: I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

_Vampireadtic_: I love writing this story (along with my Altaïr one) since it helps me keep stress away so my fingers were flying this week. lol

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: Yeah, I write long chapters with all of my stories but I love that my readers can share similar experiences with the characters. I agree with you about the Native Americans since they pretty much helped the first settlers brave the harsh world and instead of thanks, future generations had them walking the Trail of Tears- I can only imagine what Connor would think if he lives to 75. I'd like to think he gets a nice ending like Ezio with a family to call his own. As for Caroline and her new hobby, she and Myriam will be the best of friends once they meet since one will carry a rifle and another a pistol. lol

* * *

**Next Time**: _An Idyllic Life_

Amelia sat with Caroline on the log bench outside their cabin and gingerly handed her a soft package wrapped in a red checkered cloth with shaky hands. She'd never been a working girl but she prized her patchwork quilts as her best skill and hoped they would be decent enough for a trade. Her blue eyes held a worried glint since she'd never had her work judged by storekeepers and admitted to Caroline with optimism, "If they sell well, I can buy one of the books to prepare for the teaching certification next year."

"I'll make sure they do" the sixteen year old assured since teaching wasn't in her future but Amelia had a natural knack for it. Caroline might soak up her knowledge by reading but she didn't see herself correcting unruly children since it was enough to bear at home. This was her sister's dream and Caroline wanted her to have it so she would haggle with every shopkeeper until they gave her a decent amount for her sister's work. She grabbed Amelia's clammy hand to squeeze it in support and assured gently to drive away her nerves, "It will be all right."

"I know, I just worry about having to leave the peace here one day for the big cities" she whispered softly since teaching jobs were in church schools or in private residences in the large cities of the colonies. Due to the growing population, more schools were being instituted and Amelia doubted there would be one in Davenport since there were only a handful of people. She wanted to be a teacher until she was ready to be married but murmured quietly, "Nobody I know will be there and what about the family?"

Elizabeth and Martha popped up behind them as they had their heavy blankets wrapped around their shoulders. The younger girl eyed Caroline with a mischievous glint in her eye and she grinned cheekily, "Don't worry, Amelia. Carrie will be with us forever as a spinster at this rate so we'll be taken care of."

"Why, you-" Caroline proceeded to chase Elizabeth around the front yard while the other two muffled their laughter to avoid waking Alice and Samuel.

Amelia and Martha returned to the cozy house to avoid the cold morning from seeping into their bones. They had to help their mother make sure everything their father needed was packed away and that he was well fed for the trip. Alice and Samuel slept on from their shared bed across the separating wall since they were little and not old enough to rise early like their older siblings. Quite frankly, Martha would've rather slept on and Elizabeth was eager to take the spot since waking early meant more play time.

Caroline halted her chase when she noticed a pair of eyes watching her and hoped a random stranger hadn't found their community. She smoothed her full freshly ironed skirt before fixing her white bonnet over her crown of braided hair. Honestly, the thing fell off faster than a man taming a wild horse and abhorred fixing it. She'd never appear ladylike as the women of Boston that carried themselves confidently because the full skirt and tight whalebone stay was driving her insane already. How did women bear this for the rest of their lives? Elizabeth ran back inside the house after catching side of their unexpected guest and Caroline turned around to greet the person with a delighted smile, "Morning to you, Connor."

"You are awake quite early today" Ratonhnhaké:ton commented with curiosity since the roads were usually empty at that early hour and dismounted James in one graceful move. His attire was fit for a visit to Boston as he wore a handsome white coat with blue lining and she smiled at seeing he'd tied his hair back since it had begun to grow past his shoulders. He was growing into a man with only two years left while she was following the same route with her own lady attire. Still, he looked better than she possibly could.

Ratonhnhaké:ton could say the same about Caroline as she resembled the women of Boston in their puffy blue dresses but he preferred her everyday appearance. The way colonists dressed to impress others reminded him of birds during mating season and did not appeal to him in the slightest. It was all for show and although Caroline was pretty, he'd rather they cast aside their current attire for their worn out patched-up clothes. He wasn't ready to fully acknowledge that his friend had grown into a delightful and physically pleasing young woman since meeting in 1770 so he'd keep quiet on that. Otherwise, his mind would venture into an area of maturity he wasn't ready to head into. His mouth turned uncomfortably dry when he admitted bashfully in compliment to her attire and bright clean face, "You look. . .very nice."

"I'm accompanying my father into town" she informed with a proud smile to her first trip in over a year and had packed away her trapped goods for selling. She'd left as a girl but within two years, had learned the ropes to be decently efficient at working like any other young man. She smoothed her hands over her blue skirt since she hoped to appear like any civil Bostonian and admitted sheepishly to her friend, "I wonder if anything has changed, given the growing conflicts with taxes."

She turned a quizzical eye to his new attire since she'd never seen him wear a white coat but the sapphire hue of the lining and breeches complimented the white of his waistcoat and heavier coat. He wore brown boots with leggings of a similar hue that extended past his knees to meet the blue breeches so she knew he wasn't on an everyday errand. She was certain his old deerskin outfit had seen better days after multiple alterations to match his tall height and she asked curiously, "Are you on your way to another errand?"

"Boston, I have to. . ." he answered truthfully but he trailed off since Caroline wasn't privy to his true profession. Hmm, he would have to become crafty at lying to conceal specific truths but he hated to do so with his friends.

"Run more errands or escort someone somewhere in an ambiguous time frame?" she teased playfully since he never discussed what he did for a living as he left the homestead every once in a while. She never poked into his life to maintain respect and he was allowed to have a private life just as she was.

"Yes, that sounds about right" he agreed cryptically with a faint smile and she shook her head with amusement as he chose her response. He noticed the wagon that was filled with lumber orders, packaged carpentry work from Lance, and a small crate filled with Caroline's own goods for trade. Ratonhnhaké:ton pondered over asking a favor from the Burnetts and decided to risk a decline as he asked courteously, "Would you happen to have space for another passenger? I'd rather leave James than have him stolen while I'm inside a building. There's been news about horse thieves in Boston recently."

"Absolutely" she smiled widely since she didn't take much space but glanced at her full skirt. Her new attire was another thing entirely and although she'd enjoy his company for her first trip back, she chuckled bashfully, "Well, you might have to do with this beehive of a skirt but other than that, yes."

* * *

_Thank you for reading this extra long chapter this week and please drop a review if you can. :)_


	11. What Is An Idyllic Life?

**Music Inspiration: **_Two Steps From Hell- "Magic of Love" and_ _Adele- "Daydreamer" (Carrie/Connor-esque)_**  
**

* * *

**What Is An Idyllic Life?_  
_**

* * *

_5 July 1772_

Summer had arrived with bright sunlight that provided hours of fun for the children when they went to swim by the river until wrinkled and Ratonhnhaké:ton took advantage of the weather with the Aquila. The young man was completely enthused by sea travel that he often wondered if his ancestors lived near the sea or had traveled on their own handmade boats. His travels around the colonies became frequent enough that Achilles had no choice but to put his foot down and order him to focus solely on his training at home. Needless to say, Ratonhnhaké:ton was stubborn to obey but Achilles compromised one short outing each month and the young man jumped at the deal. Achilles was familiar with raising a son as Ratonhnhaké:ton behaved like any other adolescent when his dear Aquila was removed and was glad the boy hadn't been a girl. Otherwise, Achilles would've had his work cut out for him.

The residents of Davenport could now live decently as their income went into savings and nobody hassled them outside of their community anymore. Caroline and Elizabeth practiced their fishing skills with a net and box-trap so they could bring home a fat fish once in a while. Ratonhnhaké:ton's teachings reflected in Caroline's catches since she only set traps for meager coin from species that reproduced quickly and she didn't take more than she needed. Her parents often reminded her that they didn't need money anymore and told her she could keep all of her earnings for whatever she wished. It gave Caroline the first flicker of independence since she'd never had money of her own and decided to save it for a rainy day. She didn't have to ponder long about her first purchase when her father declared he was traveling to Boston and Caroline's mind lit up with an idea.

In the early morning before sunrise, Godfrey prepared for his trading trip to Boston after double checking his orders one last time and had allowed his oldest to venture with him. Elizabeth had thrown a small fit since she tagged after their father most of the time but a trip from home wasn't for the young. Caroline had promised to be on her best behavior and listen to her father's every word since she was curious to see how the city had changed over the last two years. Also, she wanted to buy a few items with her money since her father would be trading her pelts (he wanted her to have more practice in bartering before letting her do it herself). Catherine had objected about having her oldest in the city among strangers but trusted Godfrey to watch over her since sweet talking men could place a blindfold over her child's common sense.

Amelia sat with Caroline on the log bench outside of their cabin and gingerly handed her a soft package wrapped in a red checkered cloth with shaky hands. She'd never been a working girl but she prized her patchwork quilts as her best skill and hoped they would be decent enough for a trade. Her blue eyes held a worried glint since she'd never had her work judged by storekeepers and admitted to Caroline with optimism, "If they sell well, I can buy one of the books to prepare for the teaching certification next year."

"I'll make sure they do" the sixteen year old assured since teaching wasn't in her foreseeable future but Amelia had a natural knack for it. Caroline might soak up her knowledge by reading but she didn't see herself correcting unruly children since it was enough to bear at home. This was her sister's dream and Caroline wanted her to have it so she would haggle with every shopkeeper until they gave her a decent amount for her sister's work. Patchwork brought less money during trade than fur pelts so Caroline could exercise her skills to the limit since the latter would require expertise to squeeze out the last coin for her goods. She grabbed Amelia's clammy hand to squeeze it in support and assured gently to drive away her nerves, "It will be all right, Amelia."

"I know, I just worry about having to leave the peace here one day for the big cities" she whispered softly since teaching jobs were in church schools or in private residences in the large cities of the colonies rather than small rural areas. Due to the growing population, more schools were being instituted and Amelia doubted there would be one in Davenport anytime soon since there were only a handful of people. There was already competition between men and widowed women so Amelia had to find her foothold. She wanted to be a teacher until she was ready to be married so she could exercise her skills but murmured quietly, "Nobody I know will be there and what about the family?"

Elizabeth and Martha popped up behind them as they had their heavy blankets wrapped around their shoulders. Their eyes were bright and their cheeks rosy from their help in making breakfast alongside their mother but they'd broken away for the moment. The younger girl eyed Caroline with a mischievous glint in her eye as she'd overheard them and she grinned cheekily, "Don't worry, Amelia. Carrie will be with us forever as a spinster at this rate so we'll be taken care of."

"Why, you-" Caroline proceeded to chase Elizabeth around the front yard while the other two muffled their laughter to avoid waking Alice and Samuel. Elizabeth was more than happy to run circles over the grass and the mares blinked with curiosity to their playfulness.

Amelia and Martha returned to the cozy house to avoid the cold morning from seeping into their bones because illnesses could turn deadly within hours. They had to help their mother make sure everything their father needed was packed away securely and that he was well fed for the trip that would last five hours. Alice and Samuel slept on from their shared bed across the separating wall since they were little and not old enough to rise early like their older siblings. Quite frankly, Martha would've rather slept on in her soft warm bed and Elizabeth was eager to take the spot since waking early meant more play time.

Caroline halted her chase when she noticed a pair of eyes watching her and hoped a random stranger hadn't found their community. They were a peaceful place with kind neighbors that didn't look for trouble with the outside world. She smoothed her full freshly ironed skirt before fixing her white bonnet over her crown of braided hair. Honestly, the thing fell off faster than a man taming a wild horse and abhorred adjusting it constantly. She'd never appear ladylike as the women of Boston that carried themselves confidently because the full skirt and tight whalebone stay was driving her insane already. How did women bear this for the rest of their lives? Elizabeth ran back inside the house after catching sight of their unexpected guest and Caroline turned around to greet the person with a delighted smile, "Morning to you, Connor."

"You are awake quite early today" Ratonhnhaké:ton commented with curiosity since the roads were usually empty at that early hour and dismounted James in one graceful move. His attire was fit for a visit to Boston as he wore a handsome white coat with blue lining and she smiled at seeing he'd tied his hair back since it had begun to grow past his shoulders. He was growing into a man with only two years left while she was following the same route with her own lady attire. Still, he looked better than she possibly could in her personal view.

Ratonhnhaké:ton could say the same about Caroline as she resembled the women of Boston in their puffy blue dresses but he preferred her everyday appearance. The way colonists dressed to impress others reminded him of birds during mating season and did not appeal to him in the slightest. It was all for show and although Caroline was pretty, he'd rather they cast aside their current attire for their worn out patched-up clothes. He wasn't ready to fully acknowledge that his friend had grown into a delightful and physically pleasing young woman since meeting in 1770 so he'd keep quiet on that. Otherwise, his mind would venture into an area of maturity he wasn't ready to head into and was more than happy to hold it back. His mouth turned uncomfortably dry when he admitted bashfully in compliment to her attire and bright clean face, "You look. . .very nice."

"I'm accompanying my father into town" she informed with a proud smile to her first trip in over a year and had packed away her trapped goods for selling. She'd left as a girl but within two years, had learned the ropes to be decently efficient at working like any other young man. She smoothed her hands over her blue skirt since she hoped to appear like any civil Bostonian and admitted sheepishly to her friend, "I wonder if anything has changed, given the growing conflicts with taxes."

She turned a quizzical eye to his new attire since she'd never seen him wear a white coat but the sapphire hue of the lining and breeches complimented the white of his waistcoat and heavier coat. He wore brown boots with leather leggings of a similar hue that extended past his knees to meet the blue breeches so she knew he wasn't on an everyday errand. She was certain his old deerskin outfit had seen better days after multiple alterations to match his tall height and she asked curiously, "Are you on your way to another errand?"

"Boston, I have to. . ." he answered truthfully but he trailed off since Caroline wasn't privy to his true profession. Hmm, he would have to become crafty at lying to conceal specific truths but he hated to do so with his friends.

"Run more errands or escort someone somewhere in an ambiguous time frame?" she teased playfully since he never discussed what he did for a living and quietly left the homestead every once in a while. She never poked into his life to maintain respect with her friend and he was allowed to have a private life just as she was. Still, curiosity tended to bite at her mind as she wondered what the young native boy did when he was away from their community.

"Yes, that sounds about right" he agreed cryptically with a faint smile and she shook her head with amusement as he chose her response. He noticed the wagon that was filled with lumber orders, packaged carpentry work from Lance, and a small crate filled with Caroline's own goods for trade. Ratonhnhaké:ton pondered over asking a favor from the Burnetts and decided to risk a decline as he asked courteously, "Would you happen to have space for another passenger? I'd rather leave James at home than have him stolen while I'm inside a building. There's been news about horse thieves in Boston recently."

"Absolutely" she smiled widely since she didn't take much space but glanced at her full skirt with a questionable expression. Her new attire was another thing entirely and although she'd enjoy his company for her first trip back, she chuckled bashfully, "Well, you might have to do with this beehive of a skirt but other than that, yes."

She beckoned him to enter their home since they were still preparing their meals for the road but he kept a safe distance to maintain privacy to the inhabitants. The early morning meant quiet tranquility and Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't want to intrude when most of the family wasn't ready to begin the day. Caroline rubbed her cold hands together as she returned to their small warm house and approached her father as he ate at the table. Ratonhnhaké:ton was ready to spring forward to tell her that it could wait until her father finished but Caroline was already asking softly, "Papa, I found Connor wandering towards town and offered a ride so he could avoid taking James. Is it possible to house him in the stable so he doesn't have to make another trip?"

"The more, the merrier" he smiled with a warm twinkle in his blue eyes as he bit into a slice of bread and beckoned the young man inside. Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped further inside with small steps to avoid appearing intrusive but Caroline ushered him away from the open doorway. The cold air lingering from the night still wandered over the hills and it was best to keep away from it until it was time to leave.

"I'll take him back at noon" Elizabeth offered helpfully and nibbled on a corn cake sweetened by maple syrup to satiate the light growling in her stomach. She pushed Martha out of the way by lightly nudging her hips against hers after devouring her little round cake so she could resume working. Martha was more than ready to chastise her rude behavior until Elizabeth pointed out hastily with waving shoo of her hands, "Go sleep, I have this covered."

Elizabeth began helping her mother fix the other freshly baked corn cakes inside a large blue napkin to wrap them tightly for the road ahead. Her hands could feel the hot steam rolling off the bundle as she placed it over pan fried pieces of hare meat that Caroline had caught yesterday in her traps. Everything was nicely wrapped to prevent any spills inside a picnic basket and the heaviest and sturdiest items were on the bottom. Martha tried to wiggle her way back between her mother, Amelia, and Elizabeth so she could show them that she was strong enough to ward off any sleep lingering in her mind. If Amelia and Caroline learned to do this, she would do so as well . . . especially because she wasn't about to be outdone by her younger sister.

Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed that the younger children, save Elizabeth, were still asleep in bed as two wrapped lumps lay in one bed together. He was rather fond of the two so he would miss saying goodbye to them since they were always eager to hear stories or play games. His leather boots were heavy over the floor and Catherine turned as she noticed the sound change from her husband's boots to the new ones. Her concentrated face smoothed down into a friendly smile as she spotted Ratonhnhaké:ton in the doorway and he greeted politely, "Good morning, Mrs. Burnett."

"Come in, child, it is cold outside!" she invited quickly as she handed Martha a jar of black cherry preserves to go into the basket and turned to fiddle with an iron kettle. Ratonhnhaké:ton stuck to the back of the home to stay out of their way to avoid becoming bothersome and smiled at Caroline as she stuck by his side with a sympathetic smile. Catherine resurfaced from her trio of daughters with a simple tin cup full of tea and handed it to him with a motherly tone, "That should warm your bones for the road. Have you eaten?"

He was barely able to issue an answer when she handed him a sweet corn cake from a bowl that would be for the remaining family. After six children, Catherine carried the essence of motherhood in her bones and he stammered modestly from the kind hospitality, "T-Thank you."

"It's no trouble, you're family" she chuckled sweetly since he'd earned a special spot in her heart and hurried back to finish packing the basket of food. Catherine didn't want anybody else's food but her own touching her husband's fingers since she cooked with love and he'd best treasure it. Also, the food in inns was half-decent (depending on the type of inn) and she wanted her two loved ones to carry a bit of home with them on the road. Who would take care of them if she didn't?

Ratonhnhaké:ton broke the small cake into two clean pieces to offer half to Caroline but she declined with a fond smile, "I've already eaten but thank you for your thoughtfulness."

He nodded quietly and bit into the sweet cake that delighted his taste buds, wondering if he could bake them himself with help to take on another trip. Living with Achilles required him to make for himself and his mentor but his cooking couldn't compare to the women of Davenport. When he had the opportunity, he observed their cooking to take mental notes and applied it to his meals to improve his skills. With his quiet and isolated life, he would be cooking many meals for himself in years to come but he'd be happy if they turned out delicious.

"I will wait outside, it was a pleasure seeing you all again" he excused himself with a small smile to the family and left the household to look over the horses. Elizabeth promised to take care of James and the other young women waved in farewell as Godfrey informed he'd be there soon. With warm tea, sizzling hare meat, and cakes by his side, the man was having a hard time saying goodbye to his home.

Caroline decided to join her friend since everything was packed away for the trip and kissed her sisters on the cheek in goodbye. Elizabeth was somber since she'd have to wait days to venture around Davenport since only she and their father walked with her around the forest. When would _she_ be old enough to go into towns with her father? Caroline hugged her mother from behind as she spoke with her father, surprising Catherine, and bid her farewell, "I'll be on the wagon. Please say goodbye to Alice and Sammy for me, mama."

"Stay safe and obey your father" Catherine reminded firmly since she wanted her oldest to return safely and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to return the embrace. It was rare for families in their time to show emotions in physical gestures but when leaving home on a temporary trip, it was justifiable. Although her hands lingered with dust from her baking, Catherine retied Caroline's bonnet underneath her chin to make sure it wouldn't fall and smiled gently, "You'll be back before you know it."

Caroline nodded confidently to avoid any homesickness from seeping into mind since she hadn't left and walked out of her home with her head held high. Internally, of course, she felt like running back inside and gorging herself on sweet cakes and falling back asleep. Childhood, unfortunately, had bid her goodbye for good and her parents looked to her to act as a mature adult would so she wouldn't be disappointing them. She walked into the cold morning and rubbed her gloved hands together to keep the blood flowing, smiling as she saw Ratonhnhaké:ton speaking to James and the mares. The stallion decided to graze now that he'd been told he would remain at Davenport while Molly kept glancing back towards the stable where her foal was.

"Will you be away long from Davenport?" she asked kindly to make conversation until her father finished and he shook his head as he patted James on the crest. They hadn't spoken very much between the months since he'd been taken with the sea for the summer but he dropped by every few weeks when he was at home. Similar to her youngest siblings, she was eager to hear stories from his travels and could only marvel to what he'd witnessed in his young life. This was her first trip outside of Davenport, not to mention the safe confines of her home, and her stomach already gurgled nervously while he appeared perfectly at ease.

"Achilles requires me to stay close for now but that could always change- I go where I am needed" he stated simply to explain the flexibility of his duties and she nodded quietly. He never wasted minutes with empty speech and put effort into each word, even if it was as small as a hello. She'd met colonists that could chat endlessly with the conversation leading nowhere or branching one idea into so many that the main focus was lost entirely. This was one reason as to why she enjoyed his company, especially in tranquil surroundings, and smiled amicably when he informed, "I will be ready to leave by the time you are finished."

She removed one of her white gloves to run a hand over Dolly's forehead and cooed sweetly to her loyal companion, "Ready for another trip, girl? I promise you'll have a good meal by the end. Boban will buy you some good corn and you'll have a nice roof over your head for the night."

"You really treat your animals like family" he complimented with a warm smile since she cared for their livestock with the same kindness he showed other animals. Caroline had a tendency to become attached to all of their family animals and had often fought hard not to cry when their father traded horses or livestock. Ratonhnhaké:ton had begun collecting stray horses from the streets of towns he visited out of pity for the abandoned steeds and brought them to Davenport. It was wonderful to see such dedicated care for the unlucky animals but she wasn't surprised by his thoughtful actions.

"Father promised they'd grow old with us this time since we found a home and Alice and Elizabeth are quite attached to them" she replied earnestly with a small chuckle since Elizabeth was more than ready to tie herself to the mares to be sold alongside them. Throughout the two years they had known each other, Caroline found a kindred spirit when it came to the respect of nature since most children of the cities paid animals no mind. She smiled into Dolly's big brown eyes as the mare touched her snout against her left shoulder and admitted freely, "I do love them. I wish I could ride one but father barely lets me hold the reins out of fear I'd break an arm or lose the mares."

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" he asked curiously since he had plenty of horses for rehabilitation back in the large stables at the manor. He sold them to caring owners that needed horses on their land for different uses when they were healthy and had made more income to join the profit from the convoys. Being a boy of the outdoors, he loved horses after riding his first in the village (one of the men had bought one for trading purposes) and caring for them had come naturally. Whenever he found a lost horse, he took the time to gain their trust and led them back to Davenport to begin a new life. Achilles had been shocked when one horse turned into six but when Ratonhnhaké:ton assured they would have new honorable owners, his mentor allowed his rehabilitation center to continue.

"No, it isn't fit for ladies . . . but I'd like to" she answered quietly with a sheepish smile since they were beautiful creatures and could only wonder how they'd appear running free without leads. How free would it feel to run endlessly across the green hills with the wind lapping at your face and through your unruly mane? To know there were no earthly cares to worry about and bask on top of a hill overlooking a gorgeous sunset? Ratonhnhaké:ton offered her a sense of freedom when they interacted and saw herself in his respectful demeanor, not to mention his simple lifestyle. Whatever force had united them, whether his deity or hers, she was thankful for it. She looked around her to make sure they were alone and huddled closer to him to ask privately, "Could you teach me? I mean, would it be possible when you're not busy?"

"Your parents would not agree and I don't like going against them" he stated truthfully since he held respect for them and didn't want to disappoint them. Catherine wanted a proper daughter that could live respectfully and Ratonhnhaké:ton was anything but a proper man to show her that path.

"I'll be very careful and it'll be between us" she promised with insistence as she counted off reasons as to why the skill could come in handy one day. She could even marry a farmer and share the load of plowing a field! The possibilities were endless and who could deny the sweet face of a horse? She loved walking with her mares so they could graze and during the spring when wildflowers were in bloom, she took them to the beds so they could run free. Ratonhnhaké:ton had to admit the young woman was determined with learning yet another skill that wasn't permitted for her gender but Caroline's eyes matched the innocent benevolence of the mare beside her. The white bonnet accentuated the azure hue and the small freckles speckled over her nose, drawing his gaze for a moment as she murmured quickly, "I'd really-"

Godfrey exited the cabin as he bid the family a hearty goodbye and Caroline renewed the acceptable distance between them as she moved towards the wagon. She met his gaze one last time as she moved towards the seat of the wagon and added quietly, "Do think about it, please."

She grabbed the seat of the wagon to lift herself up and found her eyes widening when two hands aided her by lifting her by the waist. Well, that was entirely new. The apples of her cheeks darkened since she'd never needed aid from anyone but her parents when she got onto a wagon. Childhood had gone so she couldn't depend on them anymore but to know Ratonhnhaké:ton was the one filling a role that fell to either her father or a suitor unsettled her. Not the fearsome type, of course, but a comforting warmth since he'd often become her safety net during danger. Her movements were shaky as she fixed her skirt with a flustered face to make space for Ratonhnhaké:ton and smiled bashfully, "Thank you."

He gave a small nod and watched her fix stray strands of auburn hair behind her ears. Caroline had yet to interact with others of her age, much less boys, and she'd forgotten Ratonhnhaké:ton was not family. Well, if this was her first taste of her road to adulthood, she'd be more awkward in the coming years. Not to mention, the fact he'd lifted her like feather- what did the young man do for work?

"Last time to change your mind, Caroline" her father asked with a kind smile as he mistook her coy expression for homesickness. Caroline quickly shook her head because she was determined to step into the bustling town of Boston once more. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled softly to himself to the swift change in expression and Godfrey hopped onto the center of wagon between both adolescents to smile brightly, "All right, off to Boston then."

Caroline had forgotten how trips over dusty roads could be and knew her bonnet would be off her head within the hour with the jostling of the wagon. Instead of frowning or uttering one of Martha's sentences about inconveniences, she enjoyed every bump on the road to remember each experience of her trip.

* * *

Caroline pointed to a plump hovering cloud lingering low in the sky and declared brightly, "Beaver!"

"I believe it's a muskrat" Ratonhnhaké:ton disagreed as his sight shifted between the road and sky.

The two adolescents passed the time on the road by distinguishing cloud formations and matching them to figures of the earth for fun. They were on the fourth hour of their trip into Boston and Ratonhnhaké:ton had offered to drive the wagon for Godfrey so the older man could rest his eyes. The lumberjack was skeptical at first due to Ratonhnhaké:ton's unknown profession but when the young man showed him he could handle the wagon just fine, he agreed for a half hour nap. Caroline held the basket of food that her mother had prepared in her arms since they would eat after her father woke. He'd need the energy to barter for their trading goods and had to deliver the load of orders to their clients in the city.

"Those animals are quite similar, sir" she chuckled with amusement since they tended to pick animals from similar families and 'discussed' who was the winner. They picked at every feature of a plump or feathery cloud until one conceded their suggestion. Caroline tilted her head to the side as she glanced at him to await his next move and asked slyly, "We agree to disagree?"

"I will concede to your idea this time" Ratonhnhaké:ton stated to relinquish his choice since he'd won the last debate about whether a cloud looked like pine or white pine. When it came to trees, he'd found a formidable opponent and reminded himself to study the trees he climbed more carefully in the future. The reins tightened in his hands as the mares tried to go faster but Ratonhnhaké:ton offered the same resistance to keep the pace normal to prevent them from becoming tired. They were good horses, sturdy to pull heavy loads but had stamina to run many miles.

The mares adhered to his order just as Caroline shook her head with amusement lighting up her blue eyes. The white bonnet had surprisingly stayed put, due to her mother's expert handiwork, and Ratonhnhaké:ton admitted to himself the hue was enchanting. Unbeknownst to him, his own brought the same to Caroline as the young man impressed her more with each interaction. She grinned mischievously since she wanted a fair victory on their cloud game and teased, "I could never accept a win unfairly. A gentleman would fight to the last reason as to why that cloud resembles a muskrat."

"I thought colonial gentleman admitted defeat to the fairer sex?" he mused with confusion since he'd heard of white men mistreating their women and doubted her parents taught her that. On the other hand, he didn't want to corner her with a stack of reasons for his own argument and inadvertently cause an argument.

"Not my gentleman, he would concede on equal grounds and not because he felt sorry for me" she pointed out with a friendly smile since she'd seen her father relent when her mother needed something important. She was glad to be born into her family since her father never yelled at her mother nor forced her to stay inside their home. There had even been a time when her mother helped him in the logging camps by using a saw herself to meet a quota to make sure all of trees were flowing down the river towards the company mill. They had a perfect partnership that never dominated the other and she'd never met jollier parents than hers. Having a perfect prime example in front of her eyes allowed her to form what she sought one day.

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked away from the road to show her respect as he met her gaze to ask inquisitively, "Do you see me as the kind of man to minimize you?"

"No" she replied easily with a warm smile and that answer revealed to her that Ratonhnhaké:ton was indeed a bachelor. The boy in the deerskin attire had matured into a tall man donned in white clothing that was formidable in strength by size alone. Despite the intimidation his height could bring, he never lost his friendly and kind demeanor towards others- a trait she held dear. He reminded her of a river during the season when the current was calmest and she mused softly, "You're always calm and collected."

"Patience is a virtue but I've had my stubborn streaks" he stated with a modest tone since he'd been instilled with those traits by his people. Unfortunately, he was prone to moments of stubbornness since naivety could cloud one's judgment. It was easy to act impatient and resort to being hardheaded but strong will was earned by denying that temptation.

Caroline had yet to witness any stubborn incidents since their rare disagreements usually ended in goodhearted laughter. Nature was often their peacemaker as they used the river for playing, pinecones to throw at each other, and flowers. . .well, one afternoon revealed that he was allergic to wild anemones. Taking note of that patience, she felt embarrassed for always being the talkative one out of the two and murmured awkwardly, "I do hope my questions to make conversation don't bother you? Oddly enough, it's our way to show attention to another but my talk stems from curiosity."

"There are those that prattle endlessly without stop and add no context" he mused aloud since he pondered that about several white colonists that rambled on in towns. He'd heard sale pitches about items that apparently cured everything that ailed a person but the smells were enough to tell him that they'd be more liable to eliminate life. He didn't have many acquaintances but he grasped the social rules from Davenport's residents and enjoyed conversing with each. His manner of speaking was direct to get his point across without sugarcoating anything and he stated easily, "It shifts focus from other important words another could take the time to utter."

"They want to be heard rather than engage in meaningful conversation" she supplied earnestly because not everyone was eager to engage in effective communication. There were certain individuals that sought attention from speech rather than contributing something useful. They lacked something that significant others in their lives couldn't offer and it leaked into their social interactions. Politicians tended to use that ploy to confuse innocent citizens that knew nothing about laws by talking around main issues. Caroline didn't want to become a bothersome bee poking into his tranquil mind as he drove and informed him, "I will now occupy myself with a book and let you drive."

"I did not mean to imply you were one of those people" he stated carefully to avoid a conflict with his friend since he never minded any of their conversations. Rather, it was the complete opposite. Out of the eldest Burnett girls, he found perfect camaraderie with Caroline and they could talk for hours on one subject alone. There were other times when they didn't need words and merely walked the trails for hours as he kept strict watch for any danger. If anything, she was his dearest friend apart from Kanen'tó:kon as he treaded between two cultures.

"Of course not, you're stuck with me for years to come" she reassured with a friendly smile that brought one to his face for the quip. He would not object to that at all since she brought a perfect balance to his days, whether he was calm or conflicted. The future was uncertain for both of them but he'd cherish every moment of their friendship.

"You could read a passage, I am a better listener than speaker" he suggested kindly since he enjoyed reading stories with valor and justice. It wasn't often that he was free to read leisurely since Achilles' literary studies took away any chance for it. The Burnetts were never lacking when it came to storytelling and the Galloways followed with songs since Terry was quite the fiddler. One of these days, he'd have to join them with a flute after learning the musical skill in his village.

"It's on Scottish tales but yes, if you'd prefer" she agreed with a perky grin to regale him with an old tale and opened her book to find the perfect one. She balanced the thick leather-bound book over the wicker basket but Ratonhnhaké:ton wrapped the reins around his right hand to use the left to pick up the basket by its handle. He placed it on the floor of the seat between their feet where it would be protected by the front barrier of the wagon where the reins pulled through and any bumps that could send the basket flying.

Ratonhnhaké:ton simply smiled to the surprise on her face since she'd been holding it dear for the last hour and he chuckled softly, "That should help."

Caroline had never spent a perfect afternoon outside of her home as she read aloud alongside him while he drove the wagon skillfully . . . all while her dear boban snored away.

* * *

Boston was predictably unchangeable from the last time she'd seen it but it had become more crowded and she kept bumping into residents throughout the way. Also, there were more British officials wandering about and not all Bostonians were comfortable with that. Caroline felt inadequate when she'd seen two young women of her age dressed beautifully in calico dresses and ringlets of golden hair peeking out underneath a brown straw covered hat. She'd never seen such a beautiful hat in her life since linen bonnets were all she had to wear and could only wonder how much they cost. Ratonhnhaké:ton lightly joked that he was probably the worst dressed since Caroline blended against the townspeople while he. . .well, it was pretty obvious he didn't match any of their skin tones. Also, he was fond of adding feathers to his attire but he was a lone wolf on that fashion trend. Caroline appreciated his attempt to lift her spirits and felt comforted that they were two of a kind as they traveled together.

Her father had taken her goods to sell while Ratonhnhaké:ton left to take care of his own errands for the day. Caroline learned to haggle a little in pricing as she watched her father barter with the storekeepers he knew well and after their transactions finished, allowed her to practice. They had all warned her that trading with others would be harder due to her gender if she wished to continue trapping. Caroline wasn't easily swayed and wouldn't be trading patchwork anytime soon since she sewed leisurely rather than for income.

Either way, she'd pocketed money for herself and her father balked when she immediately bought candy for the children and books for Amelia. She'd promised to buy her sister a book from her patchwork earnings but Caroline would brighten her day with another to help her succeed. As for the candy, well, what child could say no to peppermint sticks? Samuel and Alice would be delighted for days with a single stick.

When she caught sight of a delicate straw hat made of emerald silk and brown ties of cotton, her heart skipped a beat. She'd never seen a more beautiful hat and for the first time, stepped into the shoes of being a young woman of her time. The storekeeper had gladly showed it to her when he saw her stunned face and she turned to her father for input. Godfrey withheld a somber chuckle as he saw his little Caroline taking a fancy for items that delighted women rather than little girls and knew his little sapling had grown up. Caroline's fingers trembled for a moment as they ran over the fine silk and never felt a softer fabric in her life!

The hat outshined her simple bonnet, just as the brown hats from the young girls she'd seen earlier had, and asked softly, "How . . . how much does it cost?"

Of course, when he told her the price, her hopes plummeted to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. Even with everything that'd she'd saved, she couldn't place a third of the money for the total pricing and could only decline buying it. Her poor heart yearned for the little emerald hat as it was tucked away at the top of the store's shelves in its private box. She would have to trap for over a year to buy that beautiful hat and could only lament as her father led her away from the shop with an apologetic tone, "One day, you'll have everything your little heart desires."

"Oh, boban, I just wanted to fit into this culture but I forget I'm happier at home" she sighed softly as the door closed behind them and she grabbed one of the wrapped packages he held in his arms to help. They had bought food supplies to last the season and a few pieces of fabric for the children for new clothes. They weren't the type to splurge on anything, mostly because they never had anything _to_ splurge with, but a simple item could delight them all. Caroline wasn't accustomed to city life as she watched the nicely dressed people walk by and struggled against conforming.

They walked across the cobbled street when it was void of passing wagons and horses and she smiled weakly, "It was easier being a girl when all I had to worry about was putting on a simple dress and fetching a pail of water. Now, I have to wonder whether I have my hair tied correctly or if my shoes can be seen under my dress. Oh, boban, why couldn't I stay small?"

"It's life, Carrie, and we must move with it" he comforted gently since being the oldest child meant she'd be the example for the rest and all she could depend on was he and Catherine. He shared her similar mindset because he'd rather have his girls stay at age ten when they were old enough to know better but not ready to run away out of his hands. Growing was a continuous process of life and he smiled at his daughter as she watched a married couple stroll down the street, "It isn't an easy road but you'll find your way. Besides, you're a Burnett and we're sturdy folk."

Caroline chuckled warmly to his inspirational words since she treasured her father as her role model and took them into mind. There were so many changes that had occurred within her body and outside throughout the last three years to the point that the questions were ready to pull her down a figurative waterfall. She loved her father's advice since he never steered her wrong and the two headed on to return to their rented room for two nights. Her father would head on to deliver the lumber in the wagon for the rest of the day and tomorrow, he would barter again to trade items from Davenport. Caroline would remain by her father's side through each delivery since a lonely inn room would do her no good in comparison to the open air and helping her father.

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton appreciated the Burnett's hospitality by sharing their room with him but had to use his bedroll for sleeping due to the lack of an extra bed. The beds were terribly small enough that she and her father couldn't share one and proposing the question for Ratonhnhaké:ton with her would've been embarrassing (not to mention scandalous) enough. His business had been conducted for the day since Achilles had sent him on an errand to deliver a letter and although he could've asked why he couldn't send it with a messenger, willingly obeyed. An assassin's job couldn't be filled with danger and suspense all the time.

He had expected Caroline to be eager to mingle with Bostonians since she'd been away for two years. When he returned to his village, he was happy to reunite with his people and hear any news of what had changed. Caroline, however, endured a different change as she felt isolated from the residents and could find no link to them anymore. True, she'd greeted residents but that had been as far as she'd delved. When he returned at fifteen past six, he found her reading the fat book of stories she'd brought for her trip since she'd been waiting for him to return for supper. There had been a meal included for the boarders but Ratonhnhaké:ton agreed that Mrs. Burnett's food was superior in taste because it reminded them of home. Caroline's quietness was cast aside with the first bite of her meal, which she'd reheated with a skillet her mother packed in her belongings because a woman never wandered without one- or so her mother told her.

The meal from the inn was added onto their plates as extra but Ratonhnhaké:ton decided he'd been spoiled for other food. It reminded him of how close he'd grown to Davenport and the people that lived there, especially when Caroline reminded them how Alice pulled her meat apart carefully until only the meatless bone was left. Their supper extended from a half hour to a full hour as they talked about the new happenings in Boston but Caroline mostly listened since she had nothing to add. Godfrey spoke about opening a store for incoming orders to prevent wagons piling up with filled orders but Ratonhnhaké:ton reminded him of the heavy taxation that kept increasing.

Business didn't interest Caroline very much since she enjoyed the work rather than the paperwork and returned to reading a story about sea voyages. There were so many different ancient cultures that traveled around the oceans but it took centuries for the other half of the world to be discovered. The outside noises from residents drowned in her mind as she became engrossed on a tale about sea life in the 1700s and briefly wondered what would await her if she lived to see the turn of the century. She barely noticed when Ratonhnhaké:ton sat down next to her since Godfrey had to shine his boots to keep them in decent shape for every trip. His attire might be average and worn from constant work but he'd make sure to have decent shoes for walking. Since he couldn't smoke a pipe in the open today, he'd settle for the next therapeutic pastime to occupy his mind.

Ratonhnhaké:ton's voice pulled her from the story just as a fictional captain gave warning to attack an enemy vessel full of pirates, "Did you enjoy your return to Boston?"

She peered at him with surprise since he hadn't made any noise sitting there . . . or maybe she'd become _too_ involved in reading. There had been many times she'd fallen into a story and forgotten all about her chores just to read what happened to the main character. The burning candle in its silver candlestick cast a yellow glow over both as Caroline closed her book to bring her attention to her friend. They had never spent a night under the same roof and found herself curious to see if he would snore like her boban. His eyes resembled the rich brown maple syrup used on flapjacks and it was a constant reminder of home, leading her to admit softly, "It's not what I expected but then again. . .I didn't know what to expect."

Her fingertips wrung together over the leather-bound book as he gazed at her with curiosity in his eyes and she deliberated quietly, "I've never fit in very well due to my early childhood since we lived in small towns back in Scotland. I thought that time would serve to help me grasp why people loved the bustling cities but it seems I was wrong."

"It held an illusion of cultural intrigue that beckoned you to join its many residents" he commented sympathetically about her fizzled curiosity as the attractive bubble shrouding the city had burst for the reality. She couldn't fit into the overall picture of Boston that she'd imagine blending into and could relate to that feeling since he experienced it on every trip. It wasn't very hard to draw someone's eye with his skin tone so Caroline had a better chance at relating to the people in cities with more trips to gain experience. He could only encourage her to keep trying so she wouldn't feel like an outsider and his teeth resembled pearls against the candlelight as he smiled warmly, "You can't call it a failure after only one trip."

Caroline didn't feel the drive to continue assimilating into city life since dressing like she currently was didn't interest her and walking over cobbled streets felt alien to her. Who would want to hear their heels clacking on the road instead of silence on dusty roads in the outdoors? She longed to dress simply and walk over dusty trails that led to numerous parts of the open forest, not to mention visiting their kind neighbors in the distance. How could she compare rural life to the city when the former called her heart like a soothing lullaby of old? Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed the spine of her book to borrow it for light perusing since the quiet night would allow for an hour of reading. He smiled softly to himself when he saw Caroline's full name scribbled at the bottom left of the first page: _Caroline Grace Burnett_

_How fitting_, he thought with warm delight since Kanien'kehá:ka parents named each child uniquely and could see the Burnetts had done well with their oldest. He only knew Elizabeth's full name since she was often lectured by her entire name to point out she was in trouble. Samuel was too young to care about his middle name but Alice had told him that everyone held one to show respect to elder relatives. It made him wonder what name he would've been given if his father wasn't a Templar and could've had a family like the Burnetts. Unfortunately, life had chosen a different path for him from birth but he would make a better life for himself.

The flame from the wax candle flickered and reflected off the glass window but it was no match for the darkness of the night creeping outside. Caroline peered out of the glass as the full white moon lay overhead as the watchman over mankind but she could hear faint echoes from residents passing by from the ground below. At this hour, her siblings would be playing with their toys or reading since there was nothing to do but sleep. Her mother would undoubtedly be peering out of a window while mending a piece of clothing, similar to her window watching, and wondering how they were faring in the city. City life was eerily unfamiliar to her despite living there for half a year and she smiled softly at her friend to murmur, "I feel confined here."

"Because of the small room?" he suggested with an amused smile since three people to one small room could make it quite cramped and briefly glanced in her direction. Even now, his knees were wedged against the windowsill to keep the walkway open in case Godfrey needed to walk around the room. The square table was pressed against the single window and Ratonhnhaké:ton's chair creaked with every movement to the point he was breathing slowly to prevent numerous squeaks. Even Godfrey had blocked the tiny space between the beds with his legs alone and Ratonhnhaké:ton would have to sleep at the end of the beds to get a decent sleep.

"Yes, there is that" Caroline chuckled to their luck as she turned in her own chair to glance at the small area of the room but they would only sleep there for one more night. If anyone needed to use a chamber pot, they would have to be incredibly careful not to step on him or goodness forbid, drop it on him. She pointed towards the outlines of buildings illuminated by the silver moonlight and admitted sheepishly, "The city encloses us like little mice and isolates us from the beauty of the earth where we can have boundless freedom. I've never been fond of living in crowded places and I miss Davenport with each passing hour. This trip helped remind me where home will always be and I wouldn't trade it for anything, not even a pretty straw hat."

"You're a child of the earth, not these stone confines" Ratonhnhaké:ton stated simply and she looked to him with a faint smile since colonists would utter the same with disgust. After all, what sophisticated settler would want to run alongside green hills and vibrant beds of wildflowers that resembled lakes of color? Who would want to lie in the grass and paint the colors of the sky during sunset with their fingers instead of gabbing about the newest fashions being imported? Colonists wanted cobbled roads and sturdy wood painted houses that screamed civilized sophistication rather than natural simplicity. Settlers complained about the 'savage natives' that failed to see the potential in making the land bare for colonization but Caroline would rather have endless pastures with trees to run through for the rest of her days.

"I suppose it's in the blood" she chuckled gently since her father loved the outdoors and exploring the world around him, similar to her paternal grandfather and uncles. Her social class didn't have dolls made of porcelain, skirts made of silk, or pearl necklaces, and she would make the most of what she had. She didn't yearn for more and could see the same reflecting in Ratonhnhaké:ton, tapping her fingers on the table as she stated with a small smile, "It won't be changing."

"Good" he approved with a ghost of a smile and she looked to him with appreciation but a little confusion lingered in her eyes. He almost chuckled to the innocent expression on her face as her nose rose slightly when her brow furrowed, reminding her of a small rabbit peeking out of its burrow. Had she forgotten their earlier conversation in the wagon? He flipped through the pages inside the book but the candlelight illuminated the sharp contours of his face as he gave her a sidelong glance to remind amiably, "Because you're stuck with me, remember?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my friend" she replied earnestly with warmth in her heart to his kind words since she'd be happy to have a friend like him for many years. The chair creaked against the floorboards as she leaned back to peer into the darkness but focused on the milky moon above them that shed light on the things that needed it most.

* * *

_7 July 1772_

Caroline had never been happier to see her beloved home as the small green hill bearing their log cabin filled her heart with sweet relief. Had she really been gone for only two days? Time had felt so tediously slow in Boston and she longed to be beside her siblings since she never went an hour without speaking to them. She'd been ready to jump out of the wagon before it stopped but Ratonhnhaké:ton had pulled her by the arm at the last second to prevent her dress from tearing when it became caught in a sharp chipped piece of wood. Caroline had burst into delightful laughter to her carelessness since she would've spent hours fixing a serious rip down the skirt, not to mention accidentally showing him the layers underneath her dress.

"Carrie, your mother will lecture you" Godfrey reminded her daughter since her eagerness matched Elizabeth's when excited and wanted to spare her the lecture. He understood her joy since he felt lonely without his bairns running by his side or eating alongside his wife but it was time for his Caroline to act the part of a lady.

He stopped the wagon in front of their house rather than leaving it at the stables since his daughter was eager to fly out to meet her siblings. The mares were happy to end their trip, especially Molly, since her foal longed to be beside her and she wouldn't keep her offspring waiting. Samuel was the first to fly out of the doorway when his mother opened it and she wiped down her hands with her dirty apron since she'd been cooking for the past hour. Alice and Elizabeth followed to see if their father was well and whether he'd brought anything for the family.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had to smile at the growing rabble from the children and helped Caroline step down from the wagon. She failed to become flustered that time as she used his hand to step onto the grassy knoll since her perky siblings took her entire focus. He followed her off the wagon as Godfrey unhitched the horses from the wagon so they could relax and allowed Elizabeth to take them to the stable. The mares were incredibly tame to the entire family after years that even little Samuel could lead them home without a problem.

"Caroline, might I have a moment?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked softly, his voice barely audible as she moved to leave towards her sisters and she stopped to his request. She'd never mind speaking with him so there was never a need to ask. Untying her bonnet to free her hair yearning for fresh air, she watched him with warm eyes and hoped her hair hadn't become horribly undone after the trip. The aura around the two no longer felt confined since being back home meant returning to their peaceful way of life- just how they liked it. In his hands, he held a square package (when had he gotten that?) and she eyed it curiously as he spoke with that calm tone she envied at times, "I noticed these books in one of the stores and thought them fitting for your collection."

He handed her the package and she opened the paper carefully for reuse with future gifts since she wanted him to see the delight to the kind gesture. Her lips parting with joy to finding one on folktales from Ireland and Scotland that she could read to the children, Gotthold Lessing's 'Emilia Galotti', Samuel Foote's 'The Nabob', and Richard Cumberland's 'The Fashionable Lover'. How could he have given her so many books? One was more than enough! Caroline's cheeks darkened bashfully to the handsome gift as she held the brand new books and stammered sheepishly, "B-But I- you didn't-"

"Enjoy your books, Caroline" he cut in with a pleasant smile since he wanted to see the bashful expression as a result for his gift. She held a good heart without ever asking anything in return (horse riding wasn't monetary) and he was more than happy to bright happiness into her life. He grabbed his leather pack of belongings underneath the wagon seat to sling the strap over his left shoulder and stepped away from the wagon. Caroline grasped his shoulder with one hand to halt his leave and he gave her a knowing glance as he stated clearly, "They are a gift, I bought them for you and I know you will like them- so there's no returning them."

Well, he had her there.

"Thank you, you're more than welcome to borrow them" she gushed shyly as her mind ran amuck with delight to what awaited her in imaginary adventures. She tried to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks but Ratonhnhaké:ton had a growing tendency to do that as of late. She eyed the last novel in her four books and her ears reddened to what her mother might say of it, removing it quickly to hand it to him. Ratonhnhaké:ton stared at the leather cover of 'The Fashionable Lover' with confusion and Caroline whispered privately, "My mother will probably take this one due to the last word so it's best to keep this one in your home. The last thing I'd want is for her to think we're up to something scandalous by reading anything about lovers."

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt the skin under his collar grow warm to that embarrassing insinuation and accepted her request. Why had the shopkeeper given him the book if it held anything indecent?. . .Oh, he might've assumed his shopping was for a significant other. That was a horrible way to end up being chased off the Burnett property because they were merely friends. Wait, did that mean she didn't even ponder about him being anything else but that? He was friendly, kind, albeit a bit stubborn-

"You're turning red, are you all right?" Caroline asked worriedly as she mistook his blushing for a sudden case of heatstroke and grabbed his left forearm to help him stand. He shook himself out of his ponderings about Caroline since he stayed to give her a gift, not ask questions about their future.

"Yes, I . . . I should go" Ratonhnhaké:ton excused himself hastily since the conversation had twisted down a road he hadn't been ready to travel to. He bid farewell to the Burnetts as they helped Godfrey bring his bought goods inside their home and Samuel pouted since Caroline had spent two days with him while he hadn't. Ratonhnhaké:ton promised to visit tomorrow so they could play at the river and Samuel agreed eagerly, with Elizabeth adding in she could try fishing again. He looked to Caroline in farewell as the young woman was eager to begin reading and promised to tell her about the unmentionable book. Somehow, he was sure there was nothing bad about it but if so . . . well, he'd trade it elsewhere. There was no need to have it accidentally discovered by Achilles either and hear a similar lesson about decency and propriety.

Amelia and Martha peeked out from the side of the wagon to their ecstatic sister as she watched their neighbor leave with a big smile. When their oldest sister turned around, they saw the origin of her glee and Amelia smiled to seeing new reading material. She'd yet to see her teaching books but the thought of new novels brought her the same delight as Caroline and couldn't wait to read a few chapters herself. Caroline held out the three books so her sisters could read the black lettering of each title on the spine and smiled to gush abashedly, "He gave me books- nobody's given me books. Not even teachers! Isn't that absolutely kind of him?"

Martha chuckled to her emotional outpour since only her sister could leap off the ground in joy over books. Well, maybe Amelia too. Her oldest sister, however, was less reserved than the two as she shook excitedly from head to toe and Martha grabbed Caroline's arm to state with surprise, "Goodness, Carrie, you look ready to cry."

"I've never had a real friend to give me such a gift" she whispered shakily since all the books she owned were either her mother's or a Christmas present. Her newest book was at least two years old and the clean leather covers were beautiful underneath the sunlight with their pristine white paper. Ratonhnhaké:ton might have given her a tree last year but it would be quite a while before it bore fruits but books, well, they were always ready to bestow knowledge. She wished nothing but the best for her friend and looked to her sisters to point out softly, "We've all experienced so much shuffling from town to town that it's been rare to find a friend that won't leave us anytime soon. I've never had a friend like him to cherish and . . . oh, just look at them. I can write my name in each and," raising the books to her nose, she sighed, "the smell is fresh when opened."

Amelia raised an arched brow to her giddiness since Caroline's eyes had remained glued to the retreating figure over the northern hills until they arrived and asked slyly, "Are you sure it's not the _man_ behind the gesture flustering you?"

Caroline's face resembled a gaping fish's as the question threw her aback completely since the gift was significant enough. She highly doubted he had anything but friendship in mind when he offered the books and refrained from blushing to the mere idea. He had always been a platonic presence in her life and she wasn't going to transform it into anything else, shaking her head to sigh with disbelief, "Oh, really, Amelia. I might be sixteen but I'm not ready to be wed in the slightest- my interests lie in helping boban, not courtship. Thankfully, he isn't eager to set up a marriage."

Both girls chuckled to her grimace since young women were expected to leave home when they were from lower classes to lighten the burden at home since it meant fewer mouths to feed. Due to their father's mill, Caroline could put off marriage for quite a few years but Godfrey wasn't in any hurry to marry off his two oldest girls. Caroline raised a hand to her forehead as her mannerisms hit in full force and she told the two with flustered worry, "I have to repay his kind gesture but he's in and out of the manor all the time. You'd think I know what he'd love as a gift after years of knowing him. He's quiet and incredibly focused- like an eagle or a cougar."

"You're not going to catch an eagle, are you?" Martha asked with dismay on her face since her sister was capable of anything. After all, they had a rambunctious Elizabeth running about with admiration for Caroline just as Samuel held the same for Ratonhnhaké:ton. She could never imagine herself carrying a dangerous weapon but Caroline walked around with a sheathed knife without worry. Her brown eyes narrowed because there was no way she'd help her catch a wild animal for their neighbor and pointed out matter-of-factly, "And you wonder where Eliza gets her outlandish ideas."

Caroline shook her head to the ridiculous notion but all she had at her disposal were fabric, wood, and hare pelts. What could she possibly do with those that could match the sentimentality of his gift? She'd ponder on her compensation later to prevent being lectured by her little sister of all people and bask on the warm glow of her books. Samuel and Elizabeth were already peering into the crates of goods their father brought as they stood inside the wagon. She didn't want her curious siblings to ruin her surprise for Amelia and grabbed her hand to smile eagerly, "I'm not the only one receiving a gift of books today. A little bird tells me you'll be delighted by a package waiting inside my bag."

"Oh, Carrie, you. . ." Amelia stammered with a grateful smile for her sister and Caroline ushered for her other siblings to pull out her bag that lay furthest in the back. It was close to the seat of the wagon in case she needed something but when it came to unloading, it would be a while. Amelia bit her bottom lip with hope that her sister had indeed managed to buy one book for her since she'd worked on her patchwork carefully.

Samuel picked up the linen bag full of Caroline's clothing and other items but the small boy almost toppled over by the weight. His mouth opened in surprise as he balanced himself against a sturdy sack of flour to his left and looked to Caroline as he exclaimed, "What's in here? Logs?"

Alice believed his suggestion as she peered over the back of the open wagon with curious eyes and but Caroline shook her head to deny that answer. The small girl smiled sheepishly for having that assumption corrected and Caroline leaned down to hug her tightly since she'd missed her little Alice. Kissing the top of her head in affection, she smiled widely to seeing the faces she loved the most and told them, "I've never been happier to be home."

"Oh, Sammy, it's not that heavy" Elizabeth chuckled with amusement since he was too small to lift anything heavier than himself and ruffled his untamable red hair. She had no problem carrying the bag off the wagon and left her little brother with a pout since he wanted to puff his chest in success too. He didn't like being the runt of the litter but one day, he hoped to grow as tall as an oak tree and have others ask _him_ for help.

"Remember, _I_ found it!" he called out as the girls huddled together to see Amelia's packet of books and scurried over so he wasn't left out. Godfrey and Catherine chuckled with warmth to their happy reunion since the days would no longer feel agonizingly long and lonely.

* * *

**A/N**: And we have a little more character development between Ratonhnhaké:ton and Caroline as the two kiss goodbye to their childhood for good in a very long chapter. Growing up is never an easy transition, regardless of the era, and wanted to include Caroline's newborn curiosity about Bostonian fashion and Ratonhnhaké:ton's assassin garb since he's finally started wearing it (all work and no play made Ratonhnhaké:ton a tall boy- lol). The two will definitely be seeing each other in a romantic light as the years pass, along with the awkwardness of adolescence.

_BrutusSilentium_: Thank you for liking it! I did enjoy the naval missions, although the turning did leave me a little frustrated but it was an awesome frustration. Lol

_Guest_: I tend to go crazy in details, lol, but I've never been the type to dive immediately into romances since we all need foundations to build upon. I have the same soft spot for teen Connor since he's innocently naïve of the real world around him but he still hopes for the best- how can we deny that face?

_Luria_: Lol, don't you just hate reaching the end of a good chapter and itching to know more? I'm glad you enjoyed the story and hope this chapter kept you glued as well.

_LightningWriter63_: Thank you for loving the story!

_LurkingLady_: I'm lucky to live in the city where the most in wild animals are possums and squirrels. With the American frontier veiled in mystery for many colonists, I imagine animals wouldn't be afraid of these newcomers on their territories. Samuel is definitely 'awww' worthy since he's small but tries to make up for it by keeping up a brave front. It would've been fun for them to take a swim but I imagine with strict propriety of that time would've had the girls in a lecture if they'd been caught. Don't worry, we'll still have some frolicking fun for the two since the nearby cove can be fun for two youngsters in love. ;)

_xXSilverSparrowXx_: Thank for enjoying the story!

_Yman_: I'm always glad to hear my characters are believable for the time period and thank you for telling me about that trait in body language. Each person is unique when it comes to that since Caroline tends to do the same with her loved ones by wringing her fingers together over her stomach. Lol. Since Connor was either sitting or with his hands full in this chapter, I'll be happy to use it in later chapters.

* * *

**Next Time**:

"I hope I'm not wasting too many of your bullets" she stated modestly and he almost had a hard time hearing her due to the prior echoing gunshots. Even when he covered his ears to avoid the ringing in his ears, he didn't particularly enjoy the temporary muting of his surroundings. Caroline, however, bore through the pop in her ears as long as she struck her target on the tree.

"I can buy the materials, it's cheaper to make them by hand" Ratonhnhaké:ton explained easily to dismiss her worry since his steady income provided him with the essentials he needed. Also, looting his fallen enemies often refilled any loss in ammunition so he didn't mind sharing. Caroline made a pleasing sight to the eyes as she stood confidently among the tall grass and held the pistol away from herself. He hadn't imagined taking his teaching limits to this point with her since it was more fitting for future assassins but it was nice to dip his feet in the teaching pool. It would be years before he would be considered a formidable assassin in Achilles' eyes so he had plenty of time to prepare. He approached Caroline to reload the weapon himself to prevent accidents and informed her, "Your father has been teaching me but while he uses his for rifles, I use pistols."

"Every man that labors know the skill" she smiled in agreement and remembered sitting beside her father at night to help him mold bullets in front of their fireplace. She liked seeing the orange-red hue of the hot bullets falling out of their mold and thought what a wonder it was to see them change color to their shiny gray. It was almost magical! Her blue eyes held the same intrigue as she watched him place a new bullet in the chamber after cleaning it free of lingering gunpowder and dared a question, "Will you ever tell me what it is you do?"

"If I did, I'd have to make you disappear" he joked since he'd sooner enrage her with a lie than have her injured by spilling the truth to endanger her. He was enigma of mystery to Caroline when it came to work and her mind always itched to know what he did for a living. There was a reason he was agile and stronger than anyone she knew so unless he was a hunter, she couldn't think of anything else.

"Well, you better have the recipe to make me reappear" she quipped back smartly and he chuckled softly to her determination but he wouldn't relent. Confessing the truth would not be worth risking her life and he'd rather have her safe in Davenport where she could keep wondering about him. Caroline held nothing but admiration for him as he carved a life for himself outside of Davenport and wouldn't let the world crush him into the ground. Other men in his shoes would've held bitterness or distrust against colonists but Ratonhnhaké:ton maintained his civil courtesy, not to mention, his optimism intact.

She wrung her fingers over her stomach as she observed his arsenal of weapons, taking note of his fateful longbow, and asked hesitantly, "Will you at least tell me if you're ever in danger?"

"At times but I can handle myself" he admitted with a bit of truth that time and smiled assuredly to quell her worries. If anything, she should be worried for his enemies since they were usually on the losing end. He finished with the pistol and handed it back to her so she could resume practicing and pointed out with a nonchalant voice, "There's a reason I'm not the lean boy you met years ago so don't worry about me."

"How can I not? We live in dangerous times in this wild frontier" she chuckled to his devil may care expression since she'd never heard him use a cocky tone in her life. Her physical limitation to the world around her is what brought her desire to strengthen herself but her friend carried it in stride. There was nothing suspicious that passed by him and for the first time in her life, she wondered how it would feel traveling alongside him on one of his mysterious trips. Martha and Amelia would be quick to tell her a lady's place was in the safety of her home but Caroline had an itchy foot for exploration. For now, her secret lessons with him would suffice and she admitted sincerely, "But I'm glad you always come back to us."

"I'll always come back to you. . ._and Davenport!_" he assured softly with a warm smile that brought a delightful flutter to her heart and she focused on the pistol instead of his chocolate eyes. Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed his accidental slip and quickly added in their community to prevent twisting their conversation down an awkward path. He might be growing fonder with the young woman beside him but that didn't mean he could blurt his blooming affections without her consent. She probably saw him as a friend, nothing more, and he couldn't blame her since colonists never treaded past friendship with the natives.

Caroline found it easier to stare at the tree as she aimed her pistol since every glance towards him brought a blush to her cheeks. It also removed any awkwardness that he brought to surface with those sparkling brown eyes since eye contact turned her speech into hesitant drawls. The life of an adolescent was full of gawkiness with each month that passed but looking at the innocent tree allowed her to admit without restraint, "Make sure you do, our lives wouldn't be the same without you."


	12. The Gift of Giving

**The Gift of Giving**_  
_

* * *

_9 August 72_

The full-blown summer had flourished every flower in Davenport to the point that Alice had begun collecting every blossom to press them into paper her father had bought at her request. His youngest daughter didn't ask for much but when he'd seen her longing at the dead dry flowers in her hands when they could no longer live off the water in bouquets, Godfrey bought a clean book for her. Catherine showed her eager daughter how to press fresh flowers against the paper and smear spruce gum over both to seal the flower between both layers. Alice's hands had been notoriously sticky for hours but she'd been proud to flip through the pages and show her siblings every flower she'd gathered to preserve her childhood memories. Ratonhnhaké:ton brought her a few flowers from the north where the children didn't travel and approved of the Burnetts use of tree gum rather than animal glue since they used the same on their canoes to seal seams.

When the mornings were warm and Ratonhnhaké:ton was free from his training, he took the children on walks around the trails. They enjoyed learning about the innocent wildlife as beavers built their dams, squirrels scurried up trees, rabbits bounded down into their burrows, and deer ran away when spooked. Most of them tired easily on the long trails while Amelia chose to study her books and Martha didn't see the fun in it. Amelia was studying every subject covered in primary schooling since she hoped to be capable enough to teach children of all ages and gender. Every night, she recited the history of their colonies and England to preserve everything until morning. There were many instances when Amelia longed for women to have the same opportunity in education as men because she wanted to learn Latin, advanced arithmetic, and science in college. Unfortunately, she'd only be able to teach dame school for young children of both sexes and young girls of her age in appropriate homemaking skills but it would suffice.

Caroline and the others, though, enjoyed their walks and they took Elijah to keep him happy since he loved the outdoors. On long trails, Ratonhnhaké:ton kept Caroline's sole company and they spoke about the land, animals, or other interests. Godfrey had recently bought the family's first cow during his last trip as Terry accompanied him to see the cattle for sale and Alice had fondly called the auburn Devon cow 'Dawn'. Their peaceful walks underneath the shady trees allowed him to break free of his constant studies because if he stabbed the test dummy anymore, he'd have to make another head for it.

He enjoyed Caroline's company with every interaction as her carefree manner intrigued him and she failed to change. Her trip to Boston had solidified where she truly belonged and she didn't request to journey on any trips with her father after longing for her family. They were growing older and despite he lived close to three Burnett girls near his age, Caroline was the only one that managed to weave herself in his heart. He wasn't ready to admit she brightened his days like the rising sun out of worry for turning their friendship awkward but he was growing fond of her.

Summer had brought carefree moments that allowed the two to hike through fields of vibrant wildflowers and he'd picked a bouquet for her to take home on each walk. His days away from the Aquila also allowed him to teach her horseback riding since she hadn't relented in requesting his help and he'd conceded after the third time. It wasn't fair when she negotiated with a black cherry pie fresh from the oven and his sweet tooth had caved in. She'd helped him fight build sales resistance but it seemed he had none when it came to freshly made food from the Burnett household.

Caroline's cheerful voice echoed through the empty forest as she finished her tale, "So when Sammy tried to milk Dawn, the stream of milk flew right into his eye! He'd been eager to copy papa so much that he didn't look at how to do it correctly."

He chuckled softly to the image of Samuel wincing at having milk sprayed into his eye and Caroline laughed merrily, "Most boys would've stomped off angrily and refused to milk anymore after that. Sammy, though, he simply wiped off the milk and mama stayed by his side until he had a little stream hitting the pail. He was so happy for that tiny amount, you should've seen him."

"Is that why he kept offering me milk today?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked curiously with an amused grin since Samuel had asked him three times. He'd eaten lunch before heading out for a walk with Caroline but indulged the young boy to prevent disappointing him. Now that he looked back on it with this new knowledge, he was glad to have taken the offered milk cup.

Caroline's lively laughter confirmed his question and it echoed through the dense forest as birds sang their songs overhead in the branches. Her laughter was cut short when a familiar yowl overpowered her voice and she looked ahead to see a lone bobcat in the middle of the path. After encountering the animal once, she never hoped to find it in the forest and had succeeded most of the year. Settlers either shot animals that held no fear of them or tamed them until they were completely submissive. Her father had told her how children of upper classes had squirrels tamed or hunters' tamed deer so they could lure more to one's property. Davenport, on the other hand, only kept livestock and the wildlife was left to itself to prevent tainting the natural balance. Unfortunately, it also brought a lack of fear from many animals and residents treaded carefully around that.

She froze in fear of the cat since the last had left two scars that had failed to fade and doubted they ever would. Ratonhnhaké:ton stood in front of her protectively as he eyed the bobcat for any sudden moves and allowed it adequate space to return to the wild. He could never tell the actions of wild animals since they could be full after a recent meal or starving- some simply aggressive for the sake of it. He removed his pistol from its holster and called out to the animal to get it to leave. She remembered her encounter with the creature and Ratonhnhaké:ton would only have one shot before he needed to use a knife to kill it if he failed. He knew that wildlife roamed the untamed land but he didn't want them wandering too close to the trails where people walked. Giving it a chance to leave, they waited.

The bobcat failed to adhere to his sharp sounds to leave and Ratonhnhaké:ton took a step forward to help it leave the trails. Caroline's left hand trembled as it reached out to grasp his shoulder since she didn't want him to be mauled by the animal. Her right hand kept a firm grasp on the handle of her knife since she never traveled without 'Ruthie' by her side. Ratonhnhaké:ton had chuckled to the Burnett women's tendency to name their weapons but he'd secretly named his current bow Carrie afterwards since she'd helped him pick out the wood.

Caroline flinched when the bobcat headed in their direction since she hoped it would run off into the woods. Ratonhnhaké:ton tried one last time to shoo it away by walking forward but she called out to dissuade him from treading near it out of concern for him. He held a great respect for nature but if an animal failed to flee at the sight of you, he took matters into his hands since he wouldn't have it wandering about too close to Lance's home. The carpenter worked outdoors all day but unlike the lumberjacks, failed to have the upper body strength needed to fend off a wild animal.

All she heard was a growl from the other side as his taller build concealed her sight and a second later, a gunshot frightened the birds into squawks above them. The bullet went clean through the bobcat's skull in one shot and Caroline breathed shakily at realizing she'd held it. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, hadn't moved at all since he targeted the animal's skull for a quick painless death and stated thoughtfully, "It should've walked on but I suppose species will no longer fear humans with prolonged exposure. I don't enjoy ending life but it is better than endangering our residents."

He wouldn't let the animal go to waste and approached the fallen feline to lean down, brushing a hand over its head in apology. Caroline followed with tentative steps since she wasn't eager to be near a bobcat and watched him unsheathe his knife. The sharp tip trailed to ankles of the legs to begin skinning the animal and she reminded quickly, "We don't have anything on hand to carry it home."

"I have twine and can use the underside of the pelt to wrap pieces of sectioned meat" he explained easily since he'd done this on many occasions when he failed to have a suitable carrying cloth on hand. He never hesitated to improvise materials for what he needed since he only had himself to depend on. His knife cut along the inside of the hind legs to begin removing the layer of skin off the cat and admitted confidently, "I can always find a way."

She agreed wholeheartedly on that since he was physically capable to handle any issues. His lay of the land and weapons only added to that strength. The way he handled himself with weapons was extraordinary and his dexterity could outmatch any man, in her opinion anyway. She was a girl living in the isolated outdoors so there might be someone in a city that was stronger but she believed in her friend. There was probably diplomacy delving in his mind since she'd watched him settle an argument between Martha and Elizabeth when the former accidentally ripped one of Martha's skirts. Caroline's brow rose in amusement since her friend had yet to become a liar and smiled pleasantly, "I believe you."

He worked quietly to make sure he cut everything precisely and Caroline kneeled down beside him to work on the front legs. Four hands were better than two and she noticed the difference in their skills as his cuts were far more calculated than hers. He had a lot of skills under his belt that drew her curiosity and she peered over her work to request with a meek smile, "Might I ask a favor of you? I want to be a little more self-sufficient than I am right now. I was hoping that maybe, if you could, teach me how to shoot a gun?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton paused for a moment to the strange request since he never imagined Caroline as the type to fancy shooting and commented playfully, "You ask a lot of favors of me, Caroline."

"I know, I really shouldn't but . . . you're the only one who listens" she admitted bashfully as she stumbled over her words since she'd never want to be a hindrance in their friendship. He couldn't help but smile at her flustered face since he didn't mind helping her after she lent the same during the last two years. Of course, when her face began to resemble the color of her hair, he decided to abort his plan to laugh and delved into the topic.

"Women of your culture are frowned upon for such" he reminded carefully since Caroline treaded on the line between the responsibilities of a respectable woman. She had a knack to fight off the roles for her gender but it wasn't to be different, it was to explore past her limitations. He used his free hand to place it over his pistols and pointed out cautiously about her request, "Guns are not toys to be taken lightly."

"Yes, but they are beneficial in protecting a home in times like this and integral to hunting" she reasoned to discuss the matter further since she didn't approach a subject without having all of her cards in hand. Just like she'd done with her request to learn horseback riding, she counted off the benefits of using a gun in her current lifestyle. She really hope she hadn't pressed her limitations with her friend since she wasn't going to head overboard by asking for a ride on the boat in the cove and murmured, "I would truly appreciate it."

"I have already taught you to set traps and ride horses" he pointed out gently since he'd taught her skills that weren't required for her gender. Her father didn't mind at all since it kept her happy but Mrs. Burnett had expressed her worry after learning to catch. He loved the Burnetts like a second family and didn't want to upset her by going against the wishes for her daughter. He respected them too much to disobey the couple and although he cared for Caroline, stated regrettably, "I really don't want to risk your mother's ire."

"She loves you too much to do so" she assured since her mother wouldn't know about of their training and the only reason she knew about the trapping was due to her catches. She wouldn't be going around the forest shooting everything in sight or allow anyone to know unless it was dire. Being able to use a weapon during a dangerous moment, like encountering a bobcat, gave one a heavy advantage between life and death. However, she wouldn't allow her ambition to cloud her judgment and stated apologetically, "I don't want to force you but I will ask until my mouth is dry and my voice mute. Know that I do this out of love, not to irritate you."

"You won't be taking no from me, will you?" he asked with amusement since Caroline was determined to get her way when she believed in something. It was a trait he admired but he didn't want her parents worried over it and blaming him. He cut a straight line down the tail of the bobcat to the genital area to create an opening where he could begin pulling the skin away from the muscles. Caroline set her knife down to help him pull towards the head so they could remove it quickly before rigor mortis set into the body because then, they would have to use their knives to separate the skin from the hardened membrane between layers.

"I'll bake you a pie, I know you liked my cranberry pie last winter" she reasoned with a bribe since food was all she could barter with and smiled slyly. He shook his head to her bartering when they were wrist deep inside the body of a bobcat and poked the soft translucent membrane with his fingers to skin it further towards its midsection. Caroline shook one hand free of accumulated membrane from her fingers to keep a good hold on the pelt and grunted as she pulled in the same direction, "It's much better than a pelt, anyway."

For the first time, Ratonhnhaké:ton used a tone similar to her father's when he was trying his earnest to decline, "Caroline-"

"I'll add in corn cakes with syrup on top" she added in quickly to add to her bundle since he had a sweet tooth and wouldn't hesitate to point it out. Sugar was expensive nowadays but they enjoyed using the natural sweeteners produced by fruits, especially during winter. She gazed at the dead bobcat as she paused her pulling for a moment and offered another suggestion, "I can salt this meat for you and cook it myself. I could make a meat pie out of it, even though I never have but I can learn. We can even call it Connor's Bobcat Pie- 'it's so good, you'll cry!'"

He smiled to her bargaining chips and couldn't help but feel a fondness for her grow from the seedling that had already sprung in his heart. If he ever needed someone to fight in his corner in a verbal battle, he'd have her by his side. He grinned with delight since only Caroline could make him think of food while skinning an animal and joked, "Stuffing me with food is your trade, is it?"

"Food is quite comforting and I like it when you're happy" she answered with a modest smile since he wore either a tranquil or intensely focused expression most of the time. When he smiled, it brightened his face like the sun and she was tempted to squeeze the apples of his cheeks more than once. The fact that he held adorable freckles across his cheeks only served to draw her eyes more.

"You drive a good bargain but help me with this and I will teach you" he stated earnestly in defeat since she was his friend and . . . . well, he liked her last words. Nobody had really said they enjoyed seeing him happy outside of his village and her honesty was heartwarming. Men weren't very open with their emotions among the settlers and the most he'd received from Achilles was a 'good job' so he enjoyed the appraisal.

She smiled widely with excitement to being his student once more and promised, "I will make you the _fattest_ pie you've seen and hare stew- everybody loves stews!"

"Caroline, you don't need to fuss over me" he sighed softly to dissuade her from wasting ingredients that could be used for her family meals. He was a single person that didn't require much to survive and caught all of his food to cook it himself. True, it wouldn't be as tasty as the Burnett's or Galloways' meals but it sufficed. Reaching the forelegs of the bobcat, he motioned for Caroline to grip its hindquarters while he pulled the skin towards the head. He found it oddly humorous to be talking about food while peeling an animal's skin off and pointed out kindly, "You're a good little cook but your family needs it. I'm just one person- I couldn't eat more than a slice and bowl of each."

"And each you shall have then" she restated with promise since removing that serving from the overall food wouldn't hurt anyone. He grinned with a low chuckle in his throat since Caroline was not a woman to say no to when food was concerned. She was slowly developing her mother's coddling traits, especially where he and her siblings where concerned, and Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't mind basking in it. He'd found good friends from all ages in Davenport and wiping beads of sweat from his brow as the hot summer day made his coat a bit unbearable, admitting warmly, "You've really been good to me, despite all of the generalizations and conflicts between our peoples. If people could only see how well we coexist, there wouldn't be a need for fighting because we've created such a sanctuary of peace."

"Not everyone is like you and me, as hard as that is to accept" he murmured quietly because he could a kind boy while another would swipe his shoes or weapon without a conscience. Not everyone in the world carried a hopeful optimism like he did but she admired him for maintaining it and trying his best to live in their harsh world. She was curious to know about his village and the life he'd led before arriving at Davenport and smiled sheepishly when he mused with optimism, "But who knows, there could be another Connor and Caroline elsewhere in the colonies having this same exact conversation."

She chuckled to that wonderful thought as she unsheathed her knife to start removing the legs of the feline by the joints for a clean cut. How many people throughout the new colonies, whether British or French territories, were having peaceful friendly conversations with natives? Hopefully, they would find true friendship like the one she'd discovered with Ratonhnhaké:ton and teased her friend with a coy smile, "I don't know, you'd be a very hard person to make a double of. You wouldn't be our Connor anymore . . . but you would make a better world."

"I hope so" he whispered quietly and for a moment, Caroline thought he spoke of a deeper meaning. As to what, she couldn't fathom but she hoped it would lead him to success.

* * *

Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to allow her the use of his pistol for practice due to its versatility and easy use in comparison to hunting rifles. He took her to the remote fields northeast of her home where the echo of gunfire wouldn't reach anybody. It was where he usually headed for practice since the dark cellar of the manor wasn't very good when it came to accuracy with bullets. He'd expected Caroline to dislike the harsh sound of gunfire and the kick behind the weapon due to her quiet lifestyle. Unfortunately, he was wrong in all aspects and she'd become more excited than anything!

He doubted he'd understand women as he aged, especially when the one nabbing his attention was anything but common. Quite frankly, he'd never expected to feel anything but natural distrust for white settlers but his residents changed all of that. Even more than that, feelings towards one of them also hadn't been in the equation since he'd assumed that one day he would fall in love with a Kanien'kehá:ka woman. He wasn't in love with Caroline either but he'd hoped that he wouldn't have to pay attention to the fairer sex until he was much older. Unfortunately, his heart hadn't received that order.

Another shot from the pistol stirred him from his thoughts as Caroline shot a pine tree marked removable paint. During his travels in the forest, Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed a variety of clay and earth in deposits that could be used for everyday paints or pottery. Apparently, there were also ores that settlers were particularly fond of trading but he wasn't concerned with trading it for money. He was perfectly fine with his current income but he did collect the different clays when he felt the need to paint something. It was a hobby he kept quiet but Achilles had caught him a few months ago when he'd tried to paint the mounted bald eagle in the rear room of the second floor. His mentor said nothing of it but his face had held amusement as he left his student to continue his quick painting. Ratonhnhaké:ton had been pleasantly surprised to find paint brushes in a neatly wrapped package the following week and had thanked his mentor for it.

"How am I doing?" Caroline asked curiously since constant feedback would help her increase her accuracy since shooting blindly would be a waste. She'd seen her mother use their hunting rifle to scare off wild animals that threatened to come close to the home and their livestock back in Lake Champlain but it had been a scare tactic rather than a kill shot. If danger threatened her, Caroline wanted to be sure she could eliminate the threat.

Ratonhnhaké:ton saw her previous shots around the two rings of circles he'd drawn at eye level for her and mentally winced. None of them had struck the inner ring and he'd made sure to correct her form for good accuracy. Seeing as she was his first student with a weapon, he swallowed the truth and decided to go with positive reinforcement, "It's . . . uh, good for your first time. Keep practicing."

"I hope I'm not wasting too many of your bullets" she stated modestly and he almost had a hard time hearing her due to the prior echoing gunshots. Even when he covered his ears to avoid the ringing in his ears, he didn't particularly enjoy the temporary muting of his surroundings. Caroline, however, bore through the pop in her ears as long as she struck her designated target on the tree.

"I can buy the materials, it's cheaper to make them by hand" Ratonhnhaké:ton explained easily to dismiss her worry since his steady income provided him with the essentials he needed. Also, looting his fallen enemies often refilled any loss in ammunition so he didn't mind sharing. Caroline made a pleasing sight to the eyes as she stood confidently among the tall grass and held the pistol away from herself. He hadn't imagined taking his teaching limits to this point with her since it was more fitting for future assassins but it was nice to dip his feet in the teaching pool. It would be years before he would be considered a formidable assassin in Achilles' eyes so he had plenty of time to prepare. He approached Caroline to reload the weapon himself to prevent accidents and informed her, "Your father has been teaching me but while he uses his for rifles, I use pistols."

"Every man that labors know the skill" she smiled in agreement and remembered sitting beside her father at night to help him mold bullets in front of their fireplace. She liked seeing the orange-red hue of the hot bullets falling out of their mold and thought what a wonder it was to see them change color to their shiny gray. It was almost magical! Her blue eyes held the same intrigue as she watched him place a new bullet in the chamber after cleaning it free of lingering gunpowder and dared a question, "Will you ever tell me what it is you do?"

"If I did, I'd have to make you disappear" he joked since he'd sooner enrage her with a lie than have her injured by spilling the truth to endanger her. He was enigma of mystery to Caroline when it came to work and her mind always itched to know what he did for a living. There was a reason he was agile and stronger than anyone she knew so unless he was a hunter, she couldn't think of anything else.

"Well, you better have the recipe to make me reappear" she quipped back smartly and he chuckled softly to her determination but he wouldn't relent. Confessing the truth would not be worth risking her life and he'd rather have her safe in Davenport where she could keep wondering about him. Caroline held nothing but admiration for him as he carved a life for himself outside of Davenport and wouldn't let the world crush him into the ground. Other men in his shoes would've held bitterness or distrust against colonists but Ratonhnhaké:ton maintained his civil courtesy, not to mention, his optimism intact.

She wrung her fingers over her stomach as she observed his arsenal of weapons, taking note of his fateful longbow, and asked hesitantly, "Will you at least tell me if you're ever in danger?"

"At times but I can handle myself" he admitted with a bit of truth that time and smiled assuredly to quell her worries. If anything, she should be worried for his enemies since they were usually on the losing end. He finished with the pistol and handed it back to her so she could resume practicing and pointed out with a nonchalant voice, "There's a reason I'm not the lean boy you met years ago so don't worry about me."

"How can I not? We live in dangerous times in this wild frontier" she chuckled to his devil may care expression since she'd never heard him use a cocky tone in her life. Her physical limitation to the world around her is what brought her desire to strengthen herself but her friend carried it in stride. There was nothing suspicious that passed by him and for the first time in her life, she wondered how it would feel traveling alongside him on one of his mysterious trips. Martha and Amelia would be quick to tell her a lady's place was in the safety of her home but Caroline had an itchy foot for exploration. For now, her secret lessons with him would suffice and she admitted sincerely, "But I'm glad you always come back to us."

"I'll always come back to you. . ._and Davenport!_" he assured softly with a warm smile that brought a delightful flutter to her heart and she focused on the pistol instead of his chocolate eyes. Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed his accidental slip and quickly added in their community to prevent twisting their conversation down an awkward path. He might be growing fonder with the young woman beside him but that didn't mean he could blurt his blooming affections without her consent. She probably saw him as a friend, nothing more, and he couldn't blame her since colonists never treaded past friendship with the natives.

Caroline found it easier to stare at the tree as she aimed her pistol since every glance towards him brought a blush to her cheeks. It also removed any awkwardness that he brought to surface with those sparkling brown eyes since eye contact turned her speech into hesitant drawls. The life of an adolescent was full of gawkiness with each month that passed but looking at the innocent tree allowed her to admit without restraint, "Make sure you do, our lives wouldn't be the same without you."

He smiled appreciatively because he had something else besides his village to come home to and motioned to the targets, "Let's keep practicing, shall we?"

She nodded quietly to keep on track with her first lesson and stood perfectly straight with her arms aiming toward the target. Her blue eyes used the barrel to pinpoint where her strike would land and asked aloud with a curious question, "Where did you buy this pistol?"

"Planning a secret trip already?" he joked playfully since her mind could be a maze of ideas when she set a plan into motion.

"I'm too occupied at home to orchestrate a runaway, especially for something I'm sure you'll take away when I return" she laughed jovially since each short jab from his end delighted her and waited for her chuckles to die down. Shooting a gun while in hysterics would not bode well for anybody and she forced herself to concentrate. Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head because in all likelihood, he would take away the weapon and keep it until he deemed her fit to wield it. With Caroline being shorter and weaker, it would be no problem and he was amused that she knew exactly what he'd do if he caught her.

She fired at the target the moment her entire body was perfectly still and as she waited for the lingering smoke to clear, he smiled confidently, "I'm glad you know that because I do carry quite an arsenal."

"It's not the weapons that intimidate, it's your eyes" she admitted with a fond smile since she'd never been cautious of his weapons. After all, he had a bow strapped to his back and a tomahawk tied to his belt on their first meeting. He was puzzled by her words since he was taller than most people and his physical build was enough to make people think twice before tangling with him. Lowering the pistol, she turned around to point towards her own eyes with her free hand and explained warmly, "You have this constant intensity in your gaze, whether you're cheerful or focused, that speaks for your inner strength rather than the physical aspect of you. I'd be more worried if you glared me down rather than chased after me . . . but maybe it's just me."

Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn't expected that as his intimidation factor and he fought down an innocent blush when she murmured softly, "You do have eyes that resemble dark honey or maple syrup."

It was a good thing she turned around afterward because he'd never felt giddier to know that she took notice of his eyes. He would've offered the same compliment about hers since they matched the hue of the sky but she'd left to see where the bullet landed in the target.

* * *

They returned to the stables to return Roger back to his stall since the poor horse bore the echoing gunshots since he was their ride back home. The stables of Davenport had been empty, save for the two horses, a year ago but now every stall was occupied by a horse that Ratonhnhaké:ton had brought for rehabilitation. Caroline smiled to the many horses grazing around the new pens that he'd made to keep them from becoming lost on the property. Her father and uncle had helped him build the overall design when Achilles allowed him permission to care for homeless horses as long as he took care of them. Achilles couldn't help but feel like a parent all over again when he'd asked and made him promise no more stray pets when he started bringing dogs too. Horses were valuable and a mare's gestational period was long compared to a female dog that could have numerous litters in a year.

Caroline enjoyed looking at each of the gentle horses since they'd loved Ratonhnhaké:ton's care so much they'd been tame by the time each arrived in Davenport. He'd allowed her to ride Roger on their excursion while he took a backseat but he'd taken lead of the return ride to avoid suspicion from the residents. Her secret learning rendezvous were exciting enough alone and she couldn't help but preen as he led Roger to his stall next to James, "Will there ever be a favor you won't do for me?"

"Break your people's laws?" he supplied with a friendly smile since he never denied her anything. Caroline was too kind to ever ask that of him so he wouldn't worry about her requests for help. If she did, well, he was pretty sure he'd broken the law more than once already.

"I'd never go to those extremes" she disagreed with a sheepish chuckle and inhaled the sweet smell of hay that lay tied in rectangular bundles at the left side of the stables. While Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed a brush to remove any dust gathered in Roger's coat from their ride, she headed to the left where burlap sacks of horse feed had been bought for the numerous horses. She grabbed the nearest bag to pull it towards her friend to make his job easier for the day but sighed to its heaviness. It seemed she'd have to move at a turtle's pace today.

Caroline jumped away from the bag when a red shadow whizzed by and a voice declared dramatically, _"A-hah!"_

Both stared in bewilderment at young Elizabeth as she popped out from behind one of the horse stalls with pieces of hay stuck in her braided hair. Her blue eyes were lit as she hoarded a little secret all her own and pointed at them with gleeful accusation, "Where have you two been?"

"Horseback riding" Caroline lied nonchalantly since shooting pistols was not a hobby she wanted to encourage in her little sister and looked to her partner in crime for support. He merely nodded to follow along with her tale and grabbed the sack of corn behind Caroline to mix it into Roger's hay feed for the day. Caroline faltered for a moment when he merely lifted the sack over his left shoulder without a problem while she'd struggled to merely move it.

She'd admitted to Elizabeth only that he had begun teaching her to ride horses since the older her sister grew, the closer Caroline related to her. Alice took after Amelia but Elizabeth had always followed her as soon as could walk (she even remembered her little 'Cawie' when she began talking). Elizabeth promised to keep the secret in hope that one day her sister would take her for a ride across the fields. Who wouldn't love having their braids undone by the fierce winds as their valiant horse road against the wind current?

Today, however, the young copper haired girl eyed the two suspiciously as she crossed her arms over her green dress and asked, "Then why is there only _one_ horse? You told me he takes either James or Sophia for you."

Caroline admitted her little sister was sharper than she looked and mentally sighed as she began to craft a new lie on the spot. She'd never been a very good liar but after each secret learning session, she had to begin feeding little lies to ward off any suspicion from her family. It seemed her little snowball of lies had to get bigger as it rolled down the figurative mountain slope. Elizabeth looked between the two as Ratonhnhaké:ton removed the leads from Roger so the stallion could eat his meal for the day and she smiled cheekily, "Oh, I see."

"See what?" Caroline asked with confusion on her face since she wasn't making the connection. Elizabeth wasn't surprised by their secretiveness since Martha said it would only be a matter of years before Caroline found someone to court and was whisked off to married life. She didn't want her to leave but if it was with their neighbor, she'd never leave them or Davenport!

"You two went riding together, like one of those couples from Amelia's romance stories- which she thinks nobody knows about" Elizabeth replied slyly with mischievousness in her eyes as she looked to her sister for confirmation. Amelia had often batted her away while reading her romance novels when she thought nobody was looking since she didn't want anyone to think she was eager to run off with a man into the night. As Elizabeth grew older, she saw that Amelia was a romantic at heart while Caroline sought the romanticized version in adventure and Martha. . .well, her sister was too proper to the point that her ideal husband would have to be perfect.

Ratonhnhaké:ton felt the tips of his ears and the skin around his collar turning red to what the young girl had declared. That was not what he wanted to depict in their lie since it was just as bad as teaching her to shoot. Caroline blinked in surprise since she never saw Amelia reading anything like that (or thought her capable of doing so) but more importantly, "Oh, Eliza, you're blowing things out of proportion. I took Roger to meet him out north since he was fetching ammunition for the crew of the Aquila. They'll be going out again soon."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped as the reason made decent sense in her mind since sparing a trip saved time. Was there a way it could've been both just so she could poke gentle sisterly fun at her? Caroline fought down laughter when her eyes narrowed comically and her sister declared with a slow drawl, "All right . . . you win _this_ time."

The elder girl chuckled to her pout and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to ask, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be out here with supervision, young lady."

"I'm just watching the horses, honest" Elizabeth answered truthfully since she enjoyed hiking to the stables to see the horses running and grazing in the large pens. Ratonhnhaké:ton had created beautiful pens by leaving the land untouched and leveled the land by hand to smooth it down perfectly so the horses could run easily without problems. She'd seen so many colors of horses throughout the months that she wished she had more than mental pictures to hang onto for memories. Black and gray horses were particularly beautiful to her and she pointed towards the pens to the west to pout dejectedly, "They're all so pretty. When can you take me riding on one, Carrie?"

"Soon" Ratonhnhaké:ton replied good-naturedly to her glum tone as he finished leaving food for Roger in his wooden trough and closed the stall so he could rest for the day. Each horse had their unique temperament and Roger was most like him so it was best to leave him in quiet solitude after a good ride through the forest. He wiped his dusty hands covered with food debris over his breeches and looked at the hopeful Burnett to remind her gently, "Your sister is entrusting you with a secret and she must make sure she's capable of handling a horse before risking an injury to you."

Elizabeth nodded dejectedly since she wanted to roam with wild horses and care for them like a mother would her children. Chickens were cute but they didn't give her a jubilant grin or warm heart that horses did. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled at the two girls since he'd had something planned in mind but with a trip looming on the horizon, thought it was best to unveil it now. It would bring a little cheer into the young Burnett since she visited the horses after her chores and he called them towards the pens with a sneaky smile, "I'd like to show you something."

The two girls followed as he made his way behind the stables where he'd created two large pens where the sexes were separated to prevent accidental breeding. In the mares' pen, there was a specific buckskin thoroughbred whose gentle temperament had won the heart of Caroline upon arrival. After reading through a novel about heroic knights, the name Sophia came to mind and he'd given her the name on her first day in Davenport. The gentle mare had been frightened of people in Manchester and he'd stayed in the small fishing town for a few days to gain her trust by visiting her grazing areas as she sniffed through trash to find sustenance. Each horse he rescued carried a sad tale but in the end, he managed to bring all that he encountered to Davenport for a better life.

Sophia neighed happily as she caught sight of 'Master Connor' as many had taken to calling him nowadays and galloped to meet him with haste. She was a sweet and loyal horse, her dark brown mane swaying in the breeze when he ran a hand over her forehead in welcome. He licked his lips as he looked between the buckskin horse and the oldest Burnett before speaking bashfully, "Caroline, I hope I'm not being too forward but. . ."

Caroline felt her heart flutter as she noticed his shy expression and locked her hands together over her skirt. Was he going to declare that she made his heart beam with hoy as he did hers? He had often become bashful in their conversations but his eyes shined warmly to seize her attention at the moment. Would he really say something about each fluster and awkward moment between them? Hopefully, Elizabeth was too enthused with watching the horses to overhear anything worthy of being milked for favors. She managed a smile as she tried to appear calm but Ratonhnhaké:ton said an entirely different thing, "I know how fond you are of Sophia and well, I would like for you to have her. I'll be leaving soon to help a trade route and I'd feel more comfortable with you riding your own horse for practice."

Her eyes widened in surprise since she hadn't expected that at all and looked to the gently horse behind her. He was giving her a real life breathing _horse_?! Sophia truly was a gorgeous horse to her as the gentle temperament and smaller size was perfect for Caroline. How could she deny those large chocolate eyes? Even the thought of declining struck her with guilt as Sophia's hooves crushed grass as she watched them all. Elizabeth overheard the conversation as she sat on top of the pen and clapped her hands to grin ecstatically with a breathless gasp, "Oh, Carrie, say yes!"

Caroline had never told her parents she could ride a horse since their main concern was her safety and men handled horses rather than women. For her gender, cows and chickens were usually the only animals given due to their chores around a home. Aside from that, she couldn't bring a horse out of nowhere to her home and declare he'd given it to her as a random present. Questions would undoubtedly arise, no matter how adorable Sophia was, and she stammered nervously, "I- But, Connor, I _can't_ support her. My parents don't know about any of this-"

His hands smoothed over Sophia's snout when she tried to lick his hand for any hidden treats and he soothed Caroline's worry, "She'll stay here and you're more than welcome to care for her when I'm away. I have enough to support all of the horses and with the income I earn from selling the healthy, it feeds the new ones."

"But- Connor, are you sure?" she asked hesitantly since a horse was a heavy responsibility and didn't want anything to happen to Sophia under her watch. She had learned the ropes of horse care after tending to the family mares with her father but Sophia hadn't known her for five years. What if the mare realized she wasn't a very good partner and decided to kick her one day? She was allowing him to back out without any guilt on either party because a horse was not an apple tree or a book.

"You don't need to do anything different than from what you've been doing" he assured to make it clear that he was simply giving her the horse as her own. Had he said it all right? Did colonists feel embarrassed to be given an animal as a friend? There was no pressure with his gift since he understood her need to decline and stated gently, "It's perfectly all right if you don't want her."

"No, it's not that" she sighed softly with regret at the possibility of being a lousy caretaker but she really loved Sophia. The mare had been the first horse she'd ridden for her first lessons due to her calm temperament and Caroline had been taken with the adorable white diamond shaped spot on her forehead. She'd almost been inclined to nickname her Star. Her shoulders slumped because she definitely wanted to master the skill of horseback riding and if Sophia could lead her there, she would jump through whatever hoops she had to. Caroline rested her arms on the pen as Sophia decided to snort into Ratonhnhaké:ton's loose hair to sway the raven strands and sighed softly, "A horse is a _big_ responsibility."

"I'll help take care of her and I can bring Sammy or Alice to help" Elizabeth offered anxiously since they'd never had a horse to ride. Molly and Dolly were made for pulling and walking long distances, not roaming endlessly like Roger and James. She was ready to beg on her knees until her throat was dry because Sophia would be a perfect family horse. Her hands grasped the sleeve of Caroline's powder blue dress and she tried to sway her sister's choice with the most crestfallen face and pleading voice, "_Please_, Carrie, she's so pretty."

Caroline's fretful gaze softened since Ratonhnhaké:ton trusted her enough with the mare and she didn't want Sophia leaving Davenport like all the other horses. Her brown eyes melted you whenever you gazed at her and although she'd been frightened of humans before, Sophia followed residents with curiosity whenever he took her grazing outside the pens. She didn't want to appear ungrateful to him either since he was slowly beginning to be the one her heart sang for and had done more for her than anybody else outside her family. He looked to her for the final answer since he would accept either and her voice trembled with disbelief, "I can't believe you're giving me a horse."

"I'd rather she go to you than another" he smiled kindly as he watched her blink rapidly for a few seconds before she reached over to clasp his hand in gratitude. He would be a good teacher to her with everything he had at his disposal . . . even if that included a horse.

"Thank you" she sniffled with joy to owning her first horse and would take great care of her, much more than her previous owner had. When she made more money from her catches, she'd send it along to Ratonhnhaké:ton so he wouldn't have to pay for all of Sophia's needs. She squeezed his hand between both of hers, his calloused fingers grazing her smooth palm as her own working callouses were on the fingertips too. The heat from his hands penetrated into her skin as the fingerless leather gloves only served to contain it and again, it brought those awkward flutters to her heart. Her cheeks turned rosy as Sophia and their close proximity brought a new level of bashfulness on her part and she murmured weakly, "You're always so kind to me and half the time, I don't deserve it-"

"And you're too modest" he interrupted since she returned the same wholehearted kindness he did and wouldn't be by her side if she didn't. She'd never hesitated to help him when he mastered English and had been more than generous by giving him her slate, along with her primary books. The Burnetts were good people and they held a special place in his heart after giving him refuge away from his studies, not to mention providing him with friends of his age. Her heart threatened to sink into her stomach with affectionate glee when his warm gaze met hers and he stated courteously, "I am glad to make you happy."

She smiled tearfully to the delightful events of the day but wanted to dissuade him from other planned surprises in the near future. There was nothing she needed from him but his honest friendship, not to mention his safety, and spoke sincerely from the heart, "You keep me happy just by being in my life and Sophia . . . you gave me Sophia."

Elizabeth stepped aside since the two were apparently having a sentimental moment (hmm, she had a nagging suspicion it wasn't simple friendship) and she smiled at the buckskin mare. She could finally say she owned a horse- well, her _sister_ did, but Elizabeth was sure she wouldn't mind bringing her along for rides. Caroline could take her picnicking in the fields and maybe one day, she could teach her how to ride a horse too. Ratonhnhaké:ton squeezed Caroline's hands one last time since they didn't want Elizabeth to begin speculating again and stated softly, "You have a good heart, Caroline, and deserve her."

Caroline turned to the mare, who was engrossed with young Elizabeth as she spoke about being in the Burnett family. Apparently, she would give her all the treats she wanted. Caroline chuckled softly with warmth to her sister's delight and smoothed her hand over the mare's unique spot as her soft hair tickled her palm. Davenport had brought her many new friends, human and animal, and she cooed sweetly to her very first horse, "Hello there, Sophia, you're going to be my partner for years to come. I'm so glad Connor found and brought you here to a better home."

Her words sounded oddly familiar as she'd heard them everywhere whenever he'd lent a helping hand to all of the residents. In a way, he'd assembled his community by seeing the similar need they all had and she smiled at him, "He's found all of us to be entwined on this walk of life."

The buckskin horse pawed at the ground with her hoof and neighed softly towards all of them, eager to show her happiness over their visit. Elizabeth smiled giddily since she would gladly take over any chores for the horse and beamed happily with welcome, "You're officially Sophia Burnett. Now you definitely have to meet Molly and Dolly, Elijah, and Dawn- even our chickens!"

* * *

_7 September 1772_

Caroline had dawdled with her gift for the books and after being given a horse, needed a way to reciprocate his kindness. What kind of friend would she be if she didn't? Shame had already begun to bite at her for receiving books and a horse within a year's time and something had to be done. Otherwise, she wouldn't be very neighborly, would she? Thankfully, Ratonhnhaké:ton was similar to her father in simplistic tastes and found joy with the smallest of gifts. She didn't have much money to spare and hoped her choice in gifts from the heart would be enough.

Lance O'Donnell glanced up from his current carpentry project as the eldest Burnett girl strode up to his workshop. The girl was sharp with the family business' inventory but his stocks were full as projects were currently underway. His new life in Davenport allowed him to live decently from his earnings and he was never without a project to craft. He wasn't surprised by Caroline's visit since she often stopped by to see if he had plenty of lumber and dropped off whatever he required for his business.

"Caroline, I am quite pleased with my current stock, thank you" he stated clearly as she bounded up to his workshop with her white bonnet bouncing behind her back and she shook her head with a modest smile. Oh, not here on business. The family enjoyed his wares so much that they bought all of their furniture and other carpentry needs from him. He was never one to decline his neighbors and placed his tools in their respective tray to wipe his hands free of wooden debris to greet her, "What can I do for you then?"

"I was wondering if you could design a necklace for me using birch" she asked carefully and pulled out a small flat board of softwood from a brown wicker basket that she carried in her left hand. After mulling over ideas, she decided on two specific gifts for her friend since she would use materials from the land. She wanted him to have something permanent to remember her gratitude and another that was incredibly handy for his travels. Elizabeth's writing slate was inside the basket with a particular image sketched out to help the carpenter create the necklace. She looked to the piece of lumber in her left hand and smiled cheerfully to explain, "I want it to be small like any pendant, tied onto a leather string, and have a protective glaze over the pendant. How much would that be?"

"For you, considerably cheap" he smiled kindly since the children were courteous and were always eager to help when he brought lumber home. Caroline, Amelia, and Alice enjoyed coming to see what different projects he worked on since they were beautiful works of art. Alice loved the delicate flower patterns he carved onto simple tables and had told her sisters a little porcelain tea cup would look stunning on top of one. Caroline wanted to give her loved ones the world but she didn't have enough money to bestow that happiness and would have to keep working towards it. Lance grabbed the flat board of wood to study its condition but doubted it was anything but excellent and asked about her design, "What motif did you have in mind?"

"A wolf" she replied confidently since Ratonhnhaké:ton was strong enough as a bear but he was introverted and intense like the quiet wolf. There were often days when she'd caught him staring over a cliff into the sea beyond Davenport. The fact that he was completely elusive outside of the manor and impossible to track in the forest only added to that trait. She handed Lance the writing slate with the drawn wolf picture as the full figure of the wolf stood proudly with its head slightly raised to howl into the air. Lance nodded in agreement since the design wasn't complicated at all and would require only chisels after it was cut down to an appropriate size.

Caroline raised her hand since her second gift would come in handy for her friend and requested, "Also, I would like to commission you for two dozen arrows. We can't have Master Connor wandering the wilderness without enough ammunition to keep him safe, can we?"

Lance chuckled to her concern over the young man since the two were never apart for very long when Ratonhnhaké:ton was present in Davenport. When he was too busy at the manor or cove to craft arrows, Lance made them for him without a problem after jotting down his draw length and used cedar for a stronger build. She couldn't contain her glee when the carpenter agreed to the projects and pointed towards her father's mill to grin, "I'll be right back with the lumber for the arrows for you."

* * *

Samuel and Caroline walked up the hill incline leading to Mr. Davenport's manor with the older girl carrying a wrapped package in her arms. The small boy trailed behind her with a cheerful smile as he chased a duo of yellow butterflies fluttering over the grass along the dusty trail. Caroline wanted to bring Elizabeth since she was always eager to see the horses but her little sister was quite the sharp one at taking notice of things. Samuel, on the other hand, was too young to distinguish the affectionate smiles shared between his oldest sister and Ratonhnhaké:ton so he was the best one to bring.

"Carrie, what's in the package?" he asked curiously since he'd been asking since the trip started and Caroline had kept his questions at bay by doing a runaround. She didn't want to give away too many details about the gift since nobody knew and didn't want to raise questions.

"A gift, Sammy" she replied with the same answer she'd used for the last five minutes. It delighted her to know he was so eager to know what was inside and refrained from telling him to keep him guessing. A guessing game always delighted him and Alice as they reminded her of cheerful baby birds as they hopped on their feet to blurt their answers.

Samuel pouted since he knew it was a gift from the start and restated with insistence, "I _know_ but what kind of gift?"

"A nice gift" she alluded to keep his little mind guessing as he skipped alongside her and reached over to ruffle his wispy untamable hair.

"But _what_ is the gift?" he questioned since he received no clues about it and wondered what she'd bought for their friend. If it was food, it would've been wrapped in a neat cloth but she'd reused paper from past presents. It was too small to be clothing and he'd poked it once before leaving Mr. O'Donnell's place to see it wasn't soft at all.

"It's right here in my hands" she replied easily with an amused grin and tried not to laugh as she led her brother in a runaround of words. Samuel pouted since he wasn't getting any closer to concrete answers and she squeezed his shoulders to admit, "Just a few arrows for Connor since he gave me the books as a gift. You didn't think I'd bring dangerous weapon accessories in the open with you around?"

Samuel puffed up his chest as he tried to appear brave for his sister and declared confidently, "I ain't afraid of no arrows."

"I'm not afraid of any arrows, Sam" his sister lectured gently to correct his grammar and wrapped an arm around his shoulders with a warm chuckle. She loved her little brother's confidence to face whatever obstacle seemed too large for him but their mother always lectured him about being careful about cockiness. Caroline couldn't imagine her enthusiastic brother boasting and strutting around Davenport like a spring chicken but time, not to mention events, could change you for better or worse. She squeezed her sibling against her side as he chewed on a blade of grass and smiled fondly, "But I'm here to protect you all the way home."

"But I want to protect people too, like Connor" he pointed out with shining eyes since he'd grown to view his neighbor as the hometown hero and someone to idolize. Godfrey chuckled that it was his lack of a brother to follow in footsteps that led him to seeking Ratonhnhaké:ton as his brotherly figure to chase after. Whenever he spotted his friend's bow, he imagined himself shooting arrows with perfect accuracy to bring down pinecones hanging from the branches of trees. He looked to Caroline for support in his dreams of making something of himself one day and smiled, "I could help people and keep the land safe too, right?"

Caroline chuckled softly to his bright eyes that held optimism and assured sweetly, "Of course you can, little brother."

The two continued on their stroll to deliver the gift until they stood in front of the front door of the manor. They were always in awe to the beautiful home and always felt humbled to step into such a handsome piece of architecture as the wooden floorboards held no stains or scratches. Alice had even giggled bashfully that she could see her own reflection in the staircase banister when she'd dropped off goods for Mr. Davenport. Samuel took charge by knocking since his sister's hands were occupied with holding the gift and he called out cheerfully, "Hel-l-l-l-o, Mr. Davenport."

Caroline laughed to his overly chirpy tone and watched him smooth down his unkempt hair with his hands in the hope that it would stay put. He was an avid fan of bear grease since it kept every strand pressed down but had forgotten to apply it today. They waited diligently at the door since the stable work was done early in the morning and late in the afternoon but if Ratonhnhaké:ton happened to be at the cove, she'd leave his present in Mr. Davenport's care.

"What if neither of them is home?" Samuel asked curiously with a hushed voice since they'd made the walk up there and wanted to see his expression. Of course, it would be impolite to ask him to open it immediately but he wanted to bask in his friend's happiness too. His blue eyes looked to Caroline with question as they waited in silence as the chirps of birds twittered to the east and he murmured, "What if-"

The door opened slowly as Achilles greeted the two with a welcoming smile and Samuel piped up a cheerful greeting, forgetting his questions. The old man was accustomed to seeing the children drop by every other day to see his student when he was free from his studies and had begun to buy milk from the Galloway and Burnett cows to have it ready for Ratonhnhaké:ton or the children. Alice and Elizabeth often offered him the most company as they enjoyed hearing his travel stories from youth with Alice forgetting why she went to the manor in the first place. Achilles had grown rather endeared with the youngest Burnett daughter as he felt the same burning flicker of fatherhood when it came to rearing his deceased son. There was an innocence that never wilted with her and he didn't want anyone tarnishing it.

"What can I do for you children?" he asked politely as he held onto his cane for balance and Samuel quickly pointed to the brown paper package in Caroline's arms.

"Mr. Davenport, I was hoping to deliver this to Connor-" Caroline began modestly with a sheepish smile since she wasn't fond of imposing favors on people.

"He's not home at the moment but I will gladly give it to him if you'd prefer" the old man replied with a smile as he told a little fib to keep the truth from exiting the house. Down the hallway, a bruised Ratonhnhaké:ton dabbed at his bleeding lip as he ascended the cellar staircase after another bout of training. He heard the familiar voices at the door but stayed where he was to prevent being seen in his current condition. With disheveled hair out of his ponytail, a cut lip, and a limp . . . he didn't exactly appear like a perfect image of health.

He wanted to see Caroline today, especially when she was so close, but he'd more than likely frighten or worry her about his appearance. She couldn't know a single thing about his profession but maybe one day, he could eliminate the entire Templar threat and be free to tell her. He leaned against the adjacent wall with a wince since Achilles had jabbed him quite well in the ribs with his cane and heard her voice, "Thank you, I would be very much obliged."

"Oh, and Aunt Diana told us to if you'd like some stew" Samuel added in quickly so he didn't forget the very important task his aunt had entrusted him with and was pleased to deliver the message. He didn't mind delivering messages to the residents of Davenport but due to his young age, he was always accompanied by his eldest sisters or parents. It did take a little bit of the fun in being responsible but he didn't mind, admitting pleasantly, "She made some today out of beans and it's really good. There are two different kinds, black and red, and she added vegetables like. . ."

Achilles listened to his description without interrupting since Samuel was quite the avid talker when he was fascinated by something. Being surrounded by many sisters, he was used to seeing them cook and often watched the women make meals since the aromatic smells were hard to ignore. When he finished with a sheepish smile for lingering too much in his talk, Achilles patted the top of his head with a kind smile and accepted his offer, "I do enjoy soup, tell her thank you for me."

"I'll bring it right away" Samuel promised as he snapped his fingers since he was a good little messenger. Caroline chuckled to his enthusiasm since he never rejected a job to help and handed her wrapped package over to Achilles. The older man held it in one arm to keep his balance as he leaned on the cane for support and she uttered another thank you as Samuel piped up, "Tell Connor we'll be waiting at home whenever he wants to drop by."

Achilles assured him he would and closed the door to return to his bruised pupil as the young man headed for the stairs to his bedroom. Ratonhnhaké:ton was more than ready to take a nap since his mentor could be quite creative with that cane of his and was sure he had a bump forming somewhere on his scalp. Today had been a test of his agility and dexterity at dodging and evading incoming attacks; the old man had been faster than he assumed. As he mastered skills, Achilles managed to keep increasing the difficulty on every new exercise and Ratonhnhaké:ton wondered when he'd reach the mark of earning a bruise on every inch of his body.

He caught sight of the brown package in Achilles' arm as he leaned against the staircase and his mentor lectured gently, "I should hold onto this until you show me a flawless dodge but you've been working nonstop this week so enjoy it."

Ratonhnhaké:ton eyed Achilles with skepticism since he was taught to always watch out for an incoming cane to his forehead but the older man assured, "Stop trying to determine whether it's a test because it's not. Now, will you take the gift Caroline brought you or shall I enjoy it myself?"

The young boy was at the foot of the stairs in two seconds with awaiting hands for his gift. Achilles handed the package over to the boy with a hidden smile to his eagerness and motioned with his cane for him to head upstairs to tidy himself up. Otherwise, that broken lip wouldn't fix itself anytime soon and bloodstains were hard to remove out of an assassin's uniform. Ratonhnhaké:ton stiffened when Achilles tapped the end of his cane against his ankle but his voice was kind rather than stern, "Go on now. Let a man tidy up his kitchen for his soup supper."

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't waste time and hurried away to his bedroom as the original exhaustion dissipated with his new gift. What had Caroline brought him? It wasn't her Christmas holiday for quite a while and wondered why she'd given it to him. Was it because of Sophia? He really hadn't wanted anything in return for giving her the only horse she practiced her lessons with and hoped he'd only brought her happiness. Stumbling into the room over his sluggish feet, he sat on the bed unceremoniously as he kicked off his boots with eager haste. His mattress had never felt softer against his body after a training session and he fought the allure of plopping down to sleep.

He opened the square package with none of his usual tentativeness and it revealed numerous arrows tied together neatly with a thin string of rope. They couldn't have been crafted by hand and the familiar arrows that came from Lance's shop told him that she'd more than likely ordered them. He found her timing fitting since he was almost out of arrows and had begun planning a trip to the forest to gather materials. It seemed he could skip that trip for a few more weeks as Caroline's present would suffice his needs. He noticed a smaller wrapped package that had slide to the side between the shafts of the arrows and plucked it away with a curious tone, "Hmm, what is this?"

This time, he was gentler with the paper (out of guilt for shredding the other) and opened it carefully until a wolf necklace fell neatly into his palm. It was delicately carved to make sure every line contoured the body of the strong wolf but Ratonhnhaké:ton appreciated that it remained naturally unpainted. There was no need to dress it up and appreciated Caroline's choice in simplicity as he turned over the wooden pendant with a fond smile. Did she find him comparable to the wolves lurking within the forest? They were formidable animals and they held a cohesive unit trait that could give humans a run for their money.

Ratonhnhaké:ton noticed a small slip of paper attached to the packaging as the necklace had been placed in front to deliver its surprise. He grabbed the thin paper that held Caroline's familiar penmanship and read it from the beginning:

_In gratitude for your kind gesture with the books from Boston, I took it upon myself to return the same kindness as you blend seamlessly with the nature around us. You are our protector and thus, I saw it fitting to choose this as a gift for you. The books have brought me plenty of laughs and awe at the hearth and you are free to read them anytime. As for Sophia, I have not begun to repay that generosity but know that you've given me more than I could possibly imagine and I truly thank you for that. We do have Christmas this year so stay on the lookout for a personal gift from me because I will not allow a good deed to go undone for those I love._

_With kind regards,_

_Caroline Burnett_

Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled modestly to himself and warmth enveloped his chest to the heartfelt gift. The sentiments behind both spoke volume and he cherished the fact she worried for him and would do whatever she could to keep him safe during travels. Caroline was a marvelous girl that kept weaving herself into his heart but he worried his own growing affection could fracture their friendship. It would've been easier for her to be a Kanien'kehá:ka girl or he a boy of the English colonies but life, it seemed, did not want him to walk an easy road.

* * *

**A/N**: Horses are gorgeous creatures and after writing this chapter, my stomach sunk when I read that the US state of Oklahoma passed a law allowing the slaughter of horses for meat while a plant could open soon in New Mexico. Even worse, while writing the last portion, my beloved brown Rex rabbit of seven years died and it has torn my heart to shreds after doing everything possible with medicine to make her feel better but it was in vain. She was such a feisty indomitable girl that it took me by surprise how illness can kill you within days but at least I have her daughter of six years as the last token of her. I can only take solace that she isn't suffering anymore after burying her in her favorite garden in my backyard with a porcelain marker (her daughter still searches for her since they often 'tagged' each other for a chase across the yard). Aside from all of the animal gloom, it's pretty obvious now that the two main characters see each other as more than friends and Caroline's little siblings can be rather adorable trying to point that out. We'll have the children and Caroline meeting 'Captain' Connor in the next chapter so that will definitely be filled with eager children asking their hero questions.

_Hot Chocolate is Yummy_: Great, that's exactly what I set out to do with the descriptions in this story.

_East Coast Captain_: You're right about the war raging on for centuries and I do want to continue the tale at least until Connor's children are grown up since the old west and pioneer days were interesting. I like the assassin wives since Maria is the brawny/diplomatic type while Sofia was the brainy type so I can only wonder about Connor's. Caroline will have a similar role to Maria when it comes to counseling Connor since he does have moments of naivety and overconfidence. I haven't decided whether to make her an assassin, actually, but I do want her to have access to intel that she could give Connor. As for Mohawk weddings, they are indeed very different in comparison to old English ceremonies but the game romanticized Myriam and Norris' since women usually wore their best dress to the official writing their license, which didn't have to be in a church (most were in private residences), and they didn't use rings until the next century. In regards to Connor dancing at the wedding, Caroline will indeed pull him into one since she'll expect him to do the same in theirs (he won't be thrilled on that). Lol

_rmctagg09_: She will get to meet Haytham actually but Connor will try to keep her form saying anything since in his words, 'he finds your weakness and leaves you a blubbering mess once he opens his mouth'. Lol

_vampireadtic_: Thanks for loving the updates and yes, we're finally getting to Caroline/Connor moments.

_Zindia_: Thank you for loving the story!

_BloodlustAssassin_: Since we haven't had any human blood spilt in the story, it'll stay how it is for now but I will announce it in an author's note if I do change it. Thank you for enjoying the story.

_Sleepingsnowwhite_: They are cute, especially during an era when affection wasn't exactly made to be out in the open and 'feelings' weren't exactly discussed openly. Their cuteness will be growing, however. Lol

_Shatter Shot_: Thank you for liking it!

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: It's okay about delaying a review because life can interfere (I barely had the heart to finish the chapter this week). As for your questions, women didn't go to college and barely finished their basic schooling (primary grades in the present) while only boys headed off to college. Girls could go to dame schools afterwards but they only taught housework skills and other duties 'fit' for women at the time (embroidery). Only higher class girls could afford to pay for studies but again, they would only teach what a woman should know for her home. During Connor's time, only men and widowed women were allowed to teach but as the 1800s approached, unmarried women were allowed to teach. All of them, however, needed to obtain a teaching certificate that tested their knowledge of school subjects (history, grammar, and arithmetic) by the school board (no degree of any kind required). As for college, women began attending after the Civil War ended but only 7% of all women attended. As for student punishment, teachers were allowed to use rulers and other disciplinary means without a problem (including sending them home). I particularly enjoyed reading the teaching life of Laura Ingalls Wilder in the 1880s since women had to be able to hold their own against older, not to mention, bigger students (one of her students killed another in the class in later years). As for Catherine's worry, it's partly due to being her mother but wedded women were usually the backup when it came to defending a home so she's probably seeing that her daughter's growing up faster than she thought she would. I hope that helped answer a few questions but I will be showing more on Amelia and all the Burnett girls.

* * *

**Next Time**: _Captain of the Aquila_

He took a plump ripe berry from her hand with polite thanks and she asked curiously, "Who captains the Aquila?"

It was amusing to wonder what she would think of the truth since she'd never pried into the Aquila and what he truly did there. For the past years, she'd been none the wiser to who truly captained the ship and he was about to divulge her curiosity with the truth. Would she accept the danger he faced on the unpredictable sea? He watched her as she nibbled on a berry herself, the reddish tint coloring her front teeth, and he admitted quietly, "I do."

Caroline chuckled softly to his answer as she assumed he was joking and smiled to gently chastise, "Oh, Connor, you've never been one to jest. Who really commandeers it?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't bat an eyelash as he met her gaze and repeated, "_I_ do."

She faltered in her laughter as she heard the seriousness in his voice and her jaw popped open to the truth. Really? How could he be a captain? He was just a young man- no older than her! That ship was enormous as the mast could clearly be seen from their current standpoint at the cliff and her friend commanded its entire being? Her eyes shifted between the anchored ship and the young man next to her to see the puzzle click. Well, he was taller than most men and strong like one too but still!

She was struck speechless for a few moments since she'd never imagine anyone but a man like Mr. Faulkner driving it. That's who she assumed steered the ship every time it left the cove but only now did she notice that every time it left shore, Ratonhnhaké:ton was onboard. Had she really failed to make that connection? She'd seen him leave every time with the ship but she'd assumed he worked as a deck boy or helping the captain. Eventually, she managed to quell all of the questions rolling through her mind because he would never steer her wrong and stated with warm amusement, "You are full of surprises."

"So people say" he replied with mirth in his voice as they watched the ship and continued eating from her bundle of berries.

"And you let me blather on about the captain being the most savvy with the way that ship rarely returned with critical strikes?" she questioned embarrassingly with a light blush on her cheeks since she'd practically been basting him in compliments. The sneaky smile on his lips hitched wider since he'd enjoyed hearing her wonder who the mysterious captain was. Whenever he told her stories of his travels, she kept the captain as an unknown enigma and had seen the awe as she admired the adventure. She eyed him suspiciously as she caught the faint lingering of that smile and chided playfully, "You just liked hearing me boast on about this ghostly captain, didn't you?"

"You nagged about him as well" he reminded to take the focus off himself since being admired for his skills was a nice confidence booster. Her cheeks flushed darker as she gaped like a fish since whenever she noticed a laceration or bruise from a recent excursion, she was quick to blame the captain for not taking care of his men. Mostly, she was just concerned for him but spanned it into an overall category to keep her feelings hidden.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this installment and please, leave a review if you can. Have a wonderful day or cozy night wherever you are. :)_


	13. Captain of the Aquila

**A/N**: I made a new cover for the story but if you guys preferred the old one, I'll bring it back.  
**  
Music Inspiration**: Lorne Balfe-_ "Connor's Life"_

* * *

**Captain of the Aquila  
**

* * *

_15 June 1773_

Summertime brought endless adventuring for Caroline and her siblings as they knew every inch of the forest enveloping Davenport and enjoyed exploring new trails that Ratonhnhaké:ton cleared. It would only be a matter of time when he found another person in need for a safe place to live and he'd offer Davenport as a refuge. On that breezy morning, Caroline sat on the cliff overlooking the cove as the majestic ship of Davenport was docked for the time being. She admired the craftsmanship after her father helped rebuild it and when the pristine white sails were fully up, it was a beautiful sight as the wind fluttered against them. Whoever captained it was a skillful man since the ship never attained critical injuries and Caroline had caught its graceful moves twice when it was exiting the cove for the boundless sea.

"What are you doing up here?"

Caroline turned around from her spot on the boulder and smiled in welcome to Ratonhnhaké:ton as his familiar white-blue garb greeted her sight. He had shed his old deerskin outfit for the white suit and Caroline privately admitted to herself that he could look handsome in just about anything. His raven hair had been recently cut to graze his shoulders but she'd had the opportunity to see its long length during their walks around Davenport. Now, it was neatly pulled up in half a ponytail to keep the hair away from his face and she beamed happily to his presence.

"Enjoying the view" she answered easily as she waved her right hand over the large peaceful cove as birds could be seen flying over the water. It was a safe area for a scenic overlook since the manor was a short distance away to the right and patted the flat boulder to invite him to sit down. Would he accept her invitation or was he too busy that day? Caroline hoped earnestly for the former just to spend time with him. Ratonhnhaké:ton gladly obliged her request since he hadn't seen her in a week after training with a sword since apparently, they would be less conspicuous (and foreign) than a tomahawk in English settlements.

She offered him freshly plucked black raspberries from a wooden bowl in her hands and he grabbed one to bite into the sweet round raspberry. With spring bidding them farewell in May, the berries would soon begin to sour if they weren't plucked and the children had scoured the land eagerly to harvest them. Elizabeth had declared she'd grown tired of the endless piles of berries but once their mother made a berry cobbler, she hopped back onto the wagon to eat her fill. Caroline smiled with closed lips as she was caught with a hint of self-consciousness to her appearance and asked kindly, "If my teeth do resemble raspberries, will you tell me?"

"As long as you return the favor" he answered with his own cheerful smile since the berries stained teeth horribly if one didn't wash it off and they laughed together. He didn't have to worry about maintaining a proper appearance with Caroline due to her laidback nature but he hoped that he looked somewhat decent with stained teeth. It couldn't be worse than the yellow teeth he'd seen on other colonists, right? The summer brought him the most joy of all since he spent the early summer alongside her in Davenport while the latter was among the sea in the Aquila. There were times he wondered if he could sneak her away for one short trip just so she could share the blissful joy he felt upon the water. Unfortunately, she was still under her family's watchful guidance and he asked amicably, "How is your family, Caroline?"

"Splendid" she smiled thankfully since they had no illnesses to worry about despite the scorching heat. The trees provided plenty of shade and breeze to keep them cool while the bountiful river provided a swimming getaway from the hot land. Winter brought a white shroud over the land, spring blanketed the fields in color, and fall left heaps of crunchy fallen leaves to play with. Summer, however, brought freedom as the sun set later than in spring and food was being harvested to fill their attic. Her eyes inspected his face for any new changes to make sure he was in good health, taking note of the contours of his face, and asked softly, "How are you faring? Is that a cut I see on the bottom of your chin?"

Her index finger hovered over his square chin without touching him to maintain propriety and he chuckled softly, "Training accident."

Her left eyebrow rose in curiosity to what kind of training he spoke of but he quickly changed the subject back to the cove, "So, what are you watching?"

"The Aquila" she answered with a knowing smile that he was evading her yet again to his true work but said nothing of it. From her vantage point, she could see the ship's inhabitants moving about around the docks as they hauled new cargo inside or removed unusable weapons and ammunition. It occupied her free time until she was needed back at home to help iron the drying laundry in a few hours so she was taking advantage of seeing the ship.

She pointed towards the large ship that had her great sails tied down and smiled broadly, "I like to imagine a story for each little worker that passes by. Like that one," she pointed to a deckhand in uniform, "He's holding a crate full of gunpowder to take inside because if he doesn't, the first mate will yell his head off. If you irritate the first mate, then the captain will be angry and the poor man will spend the rest of the trip looking over his shoulder. Nobody wants to be at the bottom of the pecking order, especially when the captain will have his eye on you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to himself to her creativity since the crates actually had ropes inside and asked with amusement, "Will he accomplish his task?"

Caroline's blue eyes resembled sapphires as she put the last spin in her fictional tale and beamed, "Oh yes, but he'll pack away a bit for himself so when the captain needs more in a hurry- there he'll be to save the day! What captain wouldn't like a handy crew member? After that, he'll be the favorite of the deckhands and he'll be asked to share an ale with the higher members of the team. He could even become a navigator!"

He blinked with surprise since he hadn't expected her to know about the positions on a sea vessel and asked curiously, "How do you about all of that?"

"I came to this land on a ship, let's just say I heard deckhands talking a lot about it over the months" she chuckled softly since the _Voyager_ had been her passage ship to a new land full of opportunities and new danger if one wasn't careful. There had been fright attached most of the way since months without stable ground worried her young seven year-old mind and Amelia had spent her time hiding in their sleeping spot. She could still remember the sea of crowds from Glasgow as they boarded with their meager belongings and met new people as they stopped at Ireland as well. What she did remember best was the distinct smell of the sea air and could only imagine standing on the deck of the Aquila to peer into the rolling waves of the Atlantic Ocean. The lack of passengers crowding the deck made it even better to walk from bow to stern and she remarked with admiration, "She is a big one. It took a lot of lumber to repair the old decrepit planks but Mr. Faulkner told my father it was unsinkable and resistant. The two really like talking about ships when sharing an ale."

"And what is your opinion?" he asked with intrigue to her thoughts on seafaring vessels since he did take pride on the Aquila. It was a magnificent ship and understood why Faulkner stayed loyal to her side since she was a marvel over the sea (and in battle). Dedication was mandatory when it came to handling the Aquila and he would never hear ill of his beloved ship.

"Beautiful inventions as they glide over water like birds themselves" she chuckled sheepishly since ships weren't supposed to be a woman's fancy when there was plenty of work to be done around the home. The only worrisome question about the ships was whether she could get ill to the stomach from the rocking waves since it happened in her youth. Would he think less of her if she vomited over the hardwood deck despite her earnest desire to stay? She shook her head modestly as his sparkling brown eyes made her sheepish for thinking about it and murmured, "I like wagons- more stable."

"Both can crash" he pointed out simply since all forms of travel had the potential to have an accident.

"Very perceptive" she agreed with a cheerful laugh since she heard enough about runaway wagons when horses were frightened by thieves or predators. Even horses were dangerous to travel on but she wouldn't be taking Sophia anywhere outside of Davenport to keep them both safe. She held out the half-full bowl to mix the raspberries and he could see brown nuts in between as she piped up, "Almonds? Berries?"

He took a plump ripe berry from the bowl with polite thanks and she asked the question that had long burned in her mind, "Who captains the Aquila?"

It was amusing to wonder what she would think of the truth since she'd never pried into the Aquila and what he truly did there. As the years passed, however, the innocent question had tickled her mind to find an answer to why neither she nor any of the other residents had seen this illusive captain since Faulkner was always around. Caroline was none the wiser to who truly captained the ship and he was about to divulge her curiosity with the truth to set her mind at ease. Would she accept the danger he faced on the unpredictable sea? He watched her as she nibbled on a berry herself, the reddish-black tint coloring her front teeth, and he admitted quietly, "I do."

Caroline chuckled softly to his answer as she assumed he was joking and smiled to gently chastise, "Oh, Connor, you've never been one to jest. Who really commandeers it?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't bat an eyelash as he met her gaze and repeated, "_I_ do."

She faltered in her laughter as she heard the seriousness in his voice and her lower jaw popped open to the truth. Really? How could he be a captain? He was just a young man- no older than her! That ship was enormous as the mast could clearly be seen from their current standpoint at the cliff and her friend commanded its entire being? Her eyes shifted between the anchored ship and the young man next to her to see the puzzle click into place. Well, he was taller than most men and strong like one too but still!

She was struck speechless for a few moments since she'd never imagine anyone but a man like Mr. Faulkner driving it. That's who she assumed steered the ship every time it left the cove but only now did she notice that _every_ time it left shore, Ratonhnhaké:ton was onboard. Had she really failed to make that critical connection? She'd seen him leave every time with the ship but she'd assumed he worked as a deck boy or helping the captain and the man depended on him. Who could say no to having a dependable man like him at their side? Eventually, she managed to quell all of the questions rolling through her mind because he would never steer her wrong and stated with warm amusement, "You are full of surprises."

"So people say" he replied with mirth in his voice as they watched the ship and continued eating from her bundle of berries.

"And you let me blather on about the captain being the most savvy with the way that ship rarely returned with critical strikes?" she questioned embarrassingly with a light blush on her cheeks since she'd practically been basting him in compliments. The sneaky smile on his lips hitched wider since he'd enjoyed hearing her wonder who the mysterious captain was. Whenever he told her stories of his travels, he kept the captain as an unknown enigma and had seen the awe as she admired the adventure. She eyed him suspiciously as she caught the faint lingering of that captivating smile on his face and chided playfully, "You just liked hearing me boast on about this ghostly captain, didn't you?"

"You nagged about him as well" he reminded to take the focus off himself since being admired for his skills was a nice confidence booster. Her cheeks flushed darker as she gaped like a fish because whenever she noticed a laceration or bruise from a recent excursion, she was quick to blame the captain for not taking care of his men. Mostly, she was just concerned for _him_ but spanned it into an overall category to keep her true feelings hidden.

"How have you braved the storms?" she asked with concern since he'd gone out on trips during storm seasons and always wondered how he bore the downpour. The fact that rogue waves could sink a ship by tipping it over or pirate ships could attack and kill the crew only added to that worry. Had he fought dangerous men? Had storms caused damage to the Aquila? So many questions popped into mind for his wellbeing.

"Agile maneuvering and a lot of luck" he answered truthfully since the natural elements kept him on his toes. He wouldn't be delving further into attacking enemy vessels or avoiding a rogue wave from narrowly clashing against half of the ship. That would be enough for Caroline to demand that he leave the ship to another just to keep him safe. It amused him to see the worry lining her brow since he'd learned to care for himself just fine but appreciated her sentiments for him.

"How long have you captained the ship?" she asked tentatively to avoid pressing further into his life than he was comfortable with. Their friendship was a solid one based upon honesty but Caroline had been taught to respect everyone just as she would wish them to behave with her. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, never felt the need to be defensive or hide truths that would not place her in harm's way.

"Since I was fourteen, right after your father helped rebuild the ship" he admitted easily and she faltered to the young age. Her friend had captained a ship for _three_ years and she'd been none the wiser to the man behind the steering wheel of the Aquila. She had always admired him after their friendship began since he gave off a resilient aura against anything thrown his way. It seemed to be paying off in his secret line of work and captaining a ship but her friend was definitely full of surprises. He caught the shocked look on her face as the news was slowly absorbed and smiled warmly, "You never asked."

She gave him a knowing look since he knew she'd never pry into his life to stomp over his privacy. He liked that trait of hers since being pushy was the easiest way to lose his attention and concern. Caroline peered at the Aquila with a look of contemplation as she tried to imagine him at the wheel and he smiled warmly to tease, "I will take you into the ship to make you believe me."

"No, my parents forbid me going there" she declined with reluctance since she was a lady and her parents forbade all of them to never going to the docks without their father. There had been times when she had the itch to venture close to see the ship but the unknown trails had kept her from wandering too far from home. Ratonhnhaké:ton nodded quietly since he wouldn't risk her parents ire and she added in with a small smile, "It's not becoming of a young lady but I believe you. The day you lie is the day the heavens crash down upon us."

He chuckled softly to her faith in him to be truthful and she smiled slyly to ask with amusement, "So, can I call you Captain Ratonhnhaké:ton? Or is it simply Connor?"

His closed lip smile was modest but his eyes were full of warmth to hearing his true name from her mouth for the first time. After years of familiarity, he'd become used to being known as Connor by everyone but hearing it from her felt different. As he grew, his emotions were solidifying into something real for the young woman beside him and it warmed his heart that she knew 'who' he was. Caroline smiled with satisfaction at seeing she'd pronounced it correctly to show him that respect and he asked with a mischievous smile, "Did it _really_ take you this long to learn it?"

"No, I was just looking for the right time to say it" she smiled slyly with a bright smile and the playful mood led her to gently bump her right shoulder against his. He chuckled to her reasoning since she was a girl that placed meaning into each word and action, especially gifts. He grabbed another raspberry to avoid her warm gaze as it began to color his cheeks with the familiar peach hue of shyness.

"It's Connor . . . but you can call me Ratonhnhaké:ton anytime" he allowed with a fond smile as he basked in her pronunciation since it helped to bridge the culture gap between them. Caroline smiled with the same fondness since he had gone by Connor throughout the colonies to blend into them but felt honored in being close enough to use his true name. He'd explained that his people used unique names for their children and found it solemnly fitting that his, meaning life that was scratched, was matching to his experiences through the years. She could only hope to dull and smooth the painful dents that he would gain with her friendship and constant care for him.

She never tried to steer him away from his roots to delve into her culture nor would he ask the same of her to maintain that respect. Over the years, they had filled that gap to a full close with their friendship but there was still one more hairline opening to seal. He had hoped to ask her one day but there was still hesitance in his voice when he pushed forward to gingerly ask, "Would you- I mean, if you can- like to learn my language, Caroline?"

"Without a single doubt in my mind" she agreed wholeheartedly with a pleased smile since she'd hoped they could delve further into the languages they shared. English had been enough for him that she hadn't delved into teaching him the Scottish Gaelic of her homeland but it was time for her to learn this time. It was only fair, right? Besides, she never backed down from a challenge to improve himself and Ratonhnhaké:ton offered many that had rewarded her with happy memories.

As they sat overlooking the cove and eating berries, he felt a sense of completion alongside her that he hoped would never end.

* * *

_25 June 1773_

As another excursion through the Atlantic lurked on the horizon, Ratonhnhaké:ton had informed his men that shore leave would end soon and they would return to life at sea. Dry goods and ammunition were to be stored first to ensure their survival against Templar agents or pirates and the lack of accessible resources on the open sea. He didn't know which group he hated more, the former for trying to rule over mankind with an iron fist or the latter for twisting down the immoral road of freedom. Either way, he would try his best to annihilate both and keep trading routes safe.

He was descending the ramp of the Aquila and caught sight of his first mate as he read over a ledger with the latest inventory. Ratonhnhaké:ton was never particularly fond of arithmetic but thanked Mrs. Burnett for teaching it since importing and exporting required much of it to keep everything balanced. Faulkner noticed the familiar white coat tail of his robes flutter against the breeze as the young captain walked onto the wooden deck and smiled in welcome, "There you are! I've been looking for you."

"What can I help you with, Mr. Faulkner?" he asked inquisitively as he stopped and watched his first mate frown to the courteous name. Faulkner had told him repeatedly to _never_ use the word mister since they were brothers in arms but Ratonhnhaké:ton always maintained respect for his elders. The younger man smiled in amusement since it had become his trademark to use his name that way since Faulkner couldn't turn the tables on his name. He simply went by the name Connor and would never attach the name Kenway at seeing where his father's loyalties lied.

"There is something I want to give you before we depart next week" he replied with a twinkle in his blue eyes that caused Ratonhnhaké:ton's eyebrows to lift. Faulkner was usually amused in the midst of battle or drinking a pint and the young captain wondered if he was about to receive a crate of alcohol. His first mate, however, picked up a blue cloth package wrapped with brown twine from the table beside them and handed it to him.

"You've made these routes safer through the years and gained experience from each of our outings" Faulkner commented as he stepped back to allow the young man to open it and motioned for him to do so. Ratonhnhaké:ton was curious to what lay within the cloth and carefully untied the twine, taking notice that there were flecks of old dust gathered on them. How long had the package been wrapped in that manner?

As he removed the twine, he set it down on the table in order to open the cloth and blinked with surprise to what awaited him inside. A suit. It was dark blue in color with white trimmings as the topcoat lay on top but a bicorn hat lay horizontally over the suit. Gold trimmings decorated the hat and he ran his fingers over the handspun twine with curiosity before looking to Faulkner in question. His first mate merely clasped his arms behind his back to explain calmly with pride in his voice, "I have taught you all that I can and I've never seen a more dedicated captain for this fine girl. I find it fitting that I grant these to you."

Ratonhnhaké:ton grasped the hat to weigh it between his hands and ran his fingers over the smooth cloth as Faulkner smiled with amusement, "A captain should fit the part."

"Are you sure? Achilles waited until I stopped growing to give me my attire" Ratonhnhaké:ton commented modestly since he was quite tall in comparison to other men. Would the top coat fit without appearing too small on his frame? He set the hat down on a free area on the wrapping cloth and picked up the fine blue coat to eye the porcelain white trimmings on the front with their round handcrafted buttons.

"I'm sure you can sew and if not, it's not hard to find a seamstress" Faulkner pointed out quickly since every assassin had picked up the art after numerous tears on their attire. Having torn clothing or blood splatter was practically a trademark for their order. Ratonhnhaké:ton's fingers traced over the collar of the coat as he admired everything from its color to clean condition. It wasn't every day that he could add clothes to his collection and wondered if he truly had learned everything from his seafaring mentor. What if a situation arose that he couldn't handle? Faulkner was more than ready to stomp on any lingering declines for the suit and pointed out matter-of-factly, "Besides, a captain of a fine vessel like the Aquila should look the part."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked to his white assassin garb with a stab of self-consciousness since the material was well-crafted and asked for input about it, "Are my clothes not suitable?"

"It's the _title_, boy, you have to dress the part" Faulkner stated firmly with a fatherly wag of his fingers since the young captain was simply happy enough to steer the ship. That was fine and well when he'd begun to learn but time had passed to mold him into a capable captain that resolved any problem on the high seas. He looked at the familiar suit that had been locked away in his old cabin for years and insisted, "This suit was worn by your predecessor, Benjamin Blackburne, and I've never met a finer captain until you walked through my doorstep."

"This was his?" he asked with intrigue as the garb carried history behind it despite its fine condition and wondered if it had been dyed over the years. The man must have commanded loyalty through experience and heart if the handsome attire was any clue. How far had he journeyed on the Aquila? What battles had he survived? How had his crew been like (with the exception of Faulkner)?

"Yes, hailed from Scotland and moved to France when construction began on the girl" Faulkner answered with a nod to the long history he had shared with both the ship and assassins. They were memories that were still fresh in his mind as he remembered Blackburne's hearty 'Robby, my lad' whenever the man stepped onboard but time had faded past to carry the previous captain into history. Now, he was a man that wasn't getting any younger with a captain that carried that same fire in his eyes to see a mission through to success. Faulkner smiled with nostalgia as Ratonhnhaké:ton opened the top coat to reveal the dark blue waistcoat underneath and chuckled, "I remember my first thought was what fiery red hair the man had and always joked that it would be a clear target to the enemy when they were readying a shot."

Ratonhnhaké:ton was curious to know if the claimed bright hue was a chagrin to his blending but his first mate answered, "Blackburne died in battle like any assassin in 1768 when the Templars ambushed the Aquila. The only close call with that hair was a bullet grazing his temple but the man was a tough fighter to the end."

"Then I will honor his memory" the young assassin promised with a solemn nod since their job took them down uncertain roads but only the courageous continued to venture down the path. He couldn't believe relics remained of dead assassins to pass on to younger generations but he had to admit that although the Templars could wipe them out, their spirit lived on to rise again. What began with Ezio Auditore of Italy had transcended time to reach him in the 18th century so Ratonhnhaké:ton could only hope he would reach another by the 21st century to pass on his knowledge.

He looked to his first mate with gratitude for the gift since he carried his title as captain proudly and stated, "Thank you. . .Faulkner."

His first mate merely chuckled at finally drawing out his name without the mister.

* * *

Caroline and Elizabeth were walking their milk cow in front of the house where the best grass grew so she could eat her fill. Dawn was a pretty tawny cow with a large white spot on her left hindquarters but she was a gentle girl that allowed even the youngsters to milk her. The summer brought the best pasture for her to feed on and Elizabeth chuckled when her tail kept batting her back in joy to the sweet grass.

"Martha wanted to make simple corncakes but I told her you were making the ones with mashed beans- they're yummy" Elizabeth piped up as she spoke about their upcoming meal since she was now fully partaking in preparation. Just like all colonial girls, Elizabeth and Alice were now part of the small team helping their mother make meals but the burden was mostly on the oldest girls. As she grew, Elizabeth nabbed tips into mind to use them in her preparation as she watched her eldest sisters help their mother. Catherine was accustomed to making meals alone since childhood, being the only girl, and had been pleasantly blessed with polite daughters to help her as they grew. There would be a time when she would allow Caroline and Amelia to do all of the cooking (they were already trying) but Catherine loved cooking out of all her chores.

"Connor taught me that a few weeks back when he was baking" Caroline replied earnestly since she felt a growing bond of complete trust with Elizabeth as she grew older. Although she was twelve, Elizabeth was quite a sharp girl and Caroline often joked that she'd be harboring town gossip if they lived in Boston. With Amelia cooped up inside their home, Caroline didn't dare to break her concentration since her certification test would be in less than a year.

Elizabeth giggled to the mere idea of him baking like one of them and asked with glee, "He. . .was _baking_?"

Caroline joined her laughter since it had been amusing to see him covered in flour as he made his corncake in the manor's kitchen. Achilles had allowed him to bake, rather than buy, loaves of bread from bakeries and had regretted it when he saw how dusty his kitchen had become by the end. He'd invited Caroline to help him and she'd been humorously delighted to see numerous bowls with kneaded dough that would yield far too many cakes. Caroline grinned with amusement to the memory of watching him bake batch after batch and told her sister, "Yes, he made too much dough though which is why he brought the rest to us that day. They lasted almost two weeks, remember? He showed me how his people mix mashed beans into the dough for extra flavoring, just like mother adds fat drippings to ours."

"I want a corncake now" Elizabeth pouted since all the talk about food made her stomach growl. The thought of a salty or sweet corncake was enough for her to make a run for their small kitchen to make one for herself.

They halted their conversation when they noticed a tall well-dressed man in dark blue that matched none of their residents. There weren't many to speak of as it was so it was easily determined who wasn't one of their own. A blue bicorn hat shadowed his face as he walked so his identity was a mystery to her. Caroline had to admit the fabric was a bit loose on his tall frame as he walked the trail but the mysterious man was built to wear the handsome suit. Elizabeth blinked when the stranger turned towards at their fence to enter the property and she whispered worriedly, "What do we do? Wh- Are you blushing?"

"No!" Caroline objected quickly since the unknown man appeared handsome to her without seeing his face already and blamed the attire. That, and the awkwardness adolescence brought her when faced with the opposite gender. The coat was beautiful enough in hue and she imagined the stitching at the seams was perfect, along with the white trimmings. Even from the distance, she could see wooden buttons that were intricately carved. Regardless of the attire, she would be protecting her home foremost and hushed her sister, "Stay behind me."

Dawn mooed to the man with a wag of her long tail and a brown hand tipped the bicorn hat back to reveal Ratonhnhaké:ton's face. The young man smiled at his two friends as the hat's new angle showed his face clearly, along with the nice white scarf around his neck. Caroline felt her cheeks grow warm to his appearance because just when she thought he couldn't be handsomer, he managed to take it to a new level. Was it possible for one to lose their breath when gazing at the one that made their heart flutter? Elizabeth smiled to the pretty color of the top coat and the shiny black boots to tell her older sister, "He looks spiffy."

Caroline still kept Elizabeth behind her to save face for the blush tinting her cheeks and greeted her friend with a bashful chuckle, "I didn't recognize you in that attire. Planning another outing on the Aquila?"

"Yes, that's why I came" he smiled modestly as he placed his hat on Elizabeth's head and she smiled with glee to the oversized hat. Her fingers flew to touch the soft fabric of the hat, trailing over the braided yellow thick thread over the edges that resembled rope. Caroline smiled to her glee as she balanced the hat on her head and he informed the two with a proud smile, "I am officially the captain of the Aquila. Unfortunately, the attire is rather loose and I need help before I head out on my next excursion. I can pay a week's worth-"

"What's this about payment?" Catherine called out from inside the house as she'd watched the interaction. Like Caroline, she'd spotted the well-dressed man while peeling potatoes and had been on alert until they all saw it was Ratonhnhaké:ton. As she heard the two talking, there was no way she'd let her Caroline charge their dear neighbor when he needed help. She waved a potato occupied hand as she stood near the open door and reminded her daughter firmly, "We don't charge friends for help. Elizabeth, give him back his hat."

"Aw, but it's so pretty" she pouted with disillusion and as soon as she said it, Samuel and Alice popped out to see. They were delighted to know their friend had come to visit and had immediately dropped their toys in their respective trunks to run with happy greetings. Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled warmly to their enthusiasm as their little hands waved in welcome and watched them head to Elizabeth with bright eyes. Their fingers were eager to touch the soft fabric but Elizabeth lectured gently about touching another's possessions, "We can _only_ look but not touch."

She held it out so her younger siblings could see each detail but Ratonhnhaké:ton grabbed it to place it on Alice's head. He didn't mind if they ran around with it at all since they were sweet children and could do no harm. They maintained respect with the belongings of others and he wanted the children to have turns with it, smiling kindly, "Have fun with it to your heart's content. I'm sure one small tear won't be the end of everything."

"You spoil them too much" Caroline chuckled with delight as she watched the three children run in circles around them and play with the hat. Dawn merely mooed at the children as they ran around, wondering what her humans found so interesting. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't mind bringing a little joy into their lives and she lectured gently with a wagging finger, "They should be calling you Master Connor like Ann and Martha."

He didn't like titles being attached to his name since Achilles had been the first on the land and preferred his chosen name. Somehow, his name had begun to have 'Master' attached but he merely saw himself as another inhabitant of Davenport. A playful smile on his part left her with blushing cheeks when he uttered with a sly grin, "Do I sense jealousy for the hat?"

"You're mistaken, captain" she replied with a warm chuckle and watched him fiddle with the large coat. The white trimmings contrasted well against the dark blue, not to mention his skin tone complemented both as he tried to adjust the wooden buttons. The waistcoat ruffled around his waist since he was broader at the shoulders with a smaller waistline so he definitely needed to alter both. She didn't dare touch the large overcoat but looked at the carved wooden buttons to smile innocently, "Although, I would not mind the coat."

"You're four sizes too small" he teased with a pleasant chuckle since his broader build dwarfed hers and the coat would swim over her figure. Caroline had grown to reach his nose but her constant work around her family's homestead and the mill kept her figure slim. That wasn't to say his eye never wandered to her accentuated waist and wondered how colonial women always had an hourglass figure. It was probably a mystery he was never meant to solve until he was married.

"I might be slim but I'm a stout little horse" she chuckled with promise to her work attitude since she never admitted defeat. After seeing her handle an axe numerous times, he would not question her remark. As he kept teaching her to handle a pistol and maneuver a horse, he realized Caroline had an ambition for learning survival skills that matched his own as he learned from Achilles.

"Connor, you look like a soldier but better" Samuel said with awe since Ratonhnhaké:ton was the best in his eye and brushed back his unruly strands. His unofficial brother always kept his hair neatly in place but his own was untamable so he was constantly working to improve it. Ratonhnhaké:ton merely chuckled to the pride in his voice since he never expected to have little admirers among the colonists.

"I'm the captain of the ship in the north and I needed new attire" he explained as he ruffled his hair to show Samuel he was fine just the way he was. He didn't need to impress anyone nor change who he was to appear acceptable. Being an only child, Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't help but take little Samuel under his wing since the young boy lacked a brother to seek advice from as well.

"Really? I thought Carrie was joking when she told us" he gasped with wide eyes since he'd never imagined it and hadn't believed his sister either. After all, how could anyone but a grown man steer such a massive ship? He had often pretended to be the mighty captain of a fine vessel and had made grass people to call his crew as he played by the river. Now, he actually knew a _real_ captain and could ask all of the questions that ran through his mind about the sea.

Ratonhnhaké:ton laughed to his enthusiasm and smiled to confirm, "Yes, but it seems this captain is a bit small for his uniform. Do you think Caroline can help me?"

"She's the best at sewing, just as good as mama" Alice piped up confidently as the hat fell down her nose and giggled to her new look. It was incredibly pretty to her but she couldn't have the hat all to herself when her siblings wanted to play with it too. She removed it to place it over Samuel's head so he could have his own try and his chest puffed proudly to trying his first real captain's hat. Elizabeth and Caroline muffled laughter behind their hands to his pride over such a small thing but allowed him his fun.

"I do believe you're right" he smiled in agreement since Caroline was the one he needed when it came to making clothes. Well, not only that, but for satisfying company. After every journey, he sought her to unwind and she never failed to provide him with peace as they either walked or went horseback riding across the trails. What man didn't enjoy a moment of solitude in the peaceful fields of a forest?

Caroline smiled bashfully and reached up to feel the fabric at his shoulder to see the overlap in length. It wasn't much but she imagined a captain would need a perfect fit to fight with a weapon and maneuver his ship. Her cheeks darkened to the close proximity as it brought to surface their private walks and the bashful looks they sent each other when walking too closely. She released the smooth fabric as he kept fiddling with shifting the loose attire and he pointed out, "I'd like your help on the coat but I can sew the rest on my own."

"Are you sure it won't feel heavy when you're steering?" she asked with an inquisitive eye to the weight of the heavier coat. It was thinner than the white one he usually wore around Davenport but its ensemble was more intricate than the other coat. The thickness would come in handy during the colder seasons to prevent seeping the freezing temperatures of the north Atlantic into his bones. Unfortunately, heavy downpours would only serve to absorb moisture and add weight to the coat so he wouldn't be able to be in a tropical downpour for too long.

"Which is why I'll wear it for a while to adjust" he answered with reassurance that he wouldn't crash the ship and removed the coat to hand it to her. He raised his arms to show the bagginess in the waistcoat and breeches but they'd have to be taken in until he could wear it as a grown man. Either that, or substitute the pieces with his current wardrobe and use them in later years. He was the kind of man that altered his clothes repeatedly due to constant tears and wear from his missions so it would be nice to have extra clothes lying around. He grasped the dangling fabric from his right sleeve to show the overlap and smiled modestly to his friend, "I do hope I'll grow more to fit into this."

"We'll be little ants" Alice murmured sheepishly as she covered her mouth and Elizabeth laughed to the thought. Ratonhnhaké:ton reminded her that she would grow in due time as well since time never stopped and reminded her that she'd once been an extremely shy seven year-old. The small brunette girl smiled to his words because she had been smaller upon arrival and piped up cheerfully, "Then I hope to get much bigger."

Caroline ran her fingers over the fine blue fabric and smiled with delight at seeing gold trimmings where the buttons closed to pin the sleeves into cuffs. It was such a handsome coat in her eyes since he had clothes that were of fine quality to outmatch hers. She counted herself lucky for seeing such good fabrics since she couldn't afford anything past simple one color fabrics and whispered with a fond smile, "You always wear handsome things."

Her eyes widened when she realized she'd uttered it in a public setting with her siblings nearby and Elizabeth laughed when Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled bashfully. As the months passed, she could see something was shifting under the surface between the two and her eldest sister just added fuel to the fire. Caroline shooed her away to tend to the cow before she inadvertently blurted more confessions of the heart. It was so much easier to be a child without worrying about the flutters in her chest and wondered if they would ever leave. Ratonhnhaké:ton said nothing to spare her cheeks a deeper hue and explained the origins of his suit, "It actually belonged to the original captain, Blackburne. Mr. Faulkner simply gave it to me to carry on tradition but it seems I will have to make a lot of alterations."

"Blackburne, you say?" Caroline smiled with delight as she listened to his every word and he nodded. The surname was so incredibly familiar to her due to her years in Glasgow as she spent time chasing her little cousins and hearing tales from older family members. She chuckled bashfully to the humorous idea floating in her mind and voiced aloud, "My, if he's of Scottish descent. . . I can only wonder."

Ratonhnhaké:ton gazed at her inquisitively to hear her thoughts and she waved a hand in dismissal to chuckle, "My mother is a Blackburne by birth. It's a rather large family but gossip spreads fast in hers so if a family member did something scandalous, it would be remembered _long_ ways down the road. Grandmother told me stories about her youngest brother- Benny, she called him- that left home against the family's wishes to 'sail for adventure' since farming wasn't exciting. It caused such uproar since sons are valued dearly but she never knew what became of him- only that he visited twice to apologize for leaving them. Unfortunately, my great-grandfather was so slighted that he never accepted it and went to the grave with it."

He was surprised to have never heard more about the older generations of her family since roots branched so extensively into the past that even he wondered who his ancestors were. Did he have ancestors across the sea due to his father's bloodline? The fact that Blackburne's name in the story sounded similar gave him an idea to the captain's origins and he'd only learned about him today! He wanted to know more about the man that had commanded the Aquila but he couldn't allow neither his nor Blackburne's true allegiance endanger Caroline or her family. Since the deceased captain had wild red hair that most likely matched Samuel's, Ratonhnhaké:ton wouldn't allow his descendants to come to harm. In order to protect her, he merely smiled apologetically for what he had to do and lied, "It probably isn't. His name was Charles and hailed from Ireland rather than Scotland."

Her lips formed an 'o' of acknowledgment to scrub away her thought bubble since she loved hearing about her family history. Being away from Scotland reminded her that her roots had been severed to her homeland and that her own would be sown in the colonies. She shook her head to forget the whole thing as she watched her siblings play around with his hat and told him, "Whatever it is you do on the sea, though, I hope you stay safe."

"I protect trade routes from dangerous vessels" he answered truthfully but tweaked it to admit the most innocent and legal work. If he admitted his entire profession, including destroying ships manned by Templars, she'd more than likely be repulsed he'd killed people.

"Do you face pirates?" Samuel gasped in awe since his imaginary play often included defending his ship from dangerous pirates. Well, he also imagined he saw mermaids but the most fun was being a hero. If he was older, he'd be pleading with his friend to let him board the Aquila so he could a deckhand just to experience the overseas adventure. He jumped in place with the blue bicorn hat bobbing over his head as he smiled with excitement at Ratonhnhaké:ton and asked giddily, "Have you used cannons against a ship? Have you rammed and boarded another? Have you seen a captain with a peg leg?"

"Yes, yes, I won't answer that with Caroline around, and no" he answered with humored smile and saw the surprise in her face to his admittance. This was why he refused to answer the third question since she'd undoubtedly fuss over his safety if he was jumping onto an enemy's deck. Being fussed over wasn't a common occurrence for him and since it wouldn't have an effect on his missions, basked in the fond sentiment. She never chastised him, merely offered advice that didn't need to be heeded, and he said softly, "I don't have wealth or power, Caroline, to sway masses. I am simple man that is trying to make this world a better place with my own hands. Nobody will remember me centuries from now but I will rest easy knowing I protected lives from harm or worse."

She smiled to his eloquent words since he tried his best to shine a ray of hope in the darkest places that needed it most and stated gently, "And you wonder why we admire you. Davenport will undoubtedly have stories of you years from now and we Scots enjoy crafting songs of valor to match."

"Both our lives are equal in quality but sometimes, secrets must be kept to stay safe" he smiled faintly to subtly admit why he couldn't tell her everything about his life. Caroline didn't pry further out of respect and trusted her friend to know best.

"I will grab my things so I can take your measurements" she suggested with a helpful smile since she needed to mark the alterations on the coat. She wouldn't remove any fabric but tuck it within the seams so they could be undone in the future when he would need extra room. It was what her mother had done with all of her dresses when they passed down to her sisters so none of the fabric would go to waste. She smiled warmly at her friend but looked to Samuel and Alice to order quickly, "Go on inside and children-"

She was ready to tell them to return his hat but he interjected by telling their awaiting faces, "Keep playing."

Caroline eyed him for intervening with their manners but he ushered her towards the house with a hand on her lower back to steer her away. It was a good thing her parents were inside or he would've drawn a questionable eye immediately. If he knew what he was doing with that move, he showed nothing on his kindhearted face. Hmm, maybe he didn't. Caroline's cheeks warmed to the contact fit for courting couples on an outing and he smiled with intrigue when he caught the rosy hue. She merely waved a hand to simmer any questions since her cheeks were enough to tell him she was flustered and he enjoyed that coy look. Caroline, however, had grown rather annoyed with her betraying cheeks for giving away her heart on a platter.

The next half hour would be agonizingly slow since being in close quarters with the man she fancied did not bode well for her poor cheeks. Regardless, she would make sure the coat had each exact measurement to prevent a mistake since her concentration remained unbreakable. As for Ratonhnhaké:ton, being new to tailored clothing, he'd never been measured in his life and felt like a fat hog ready for auction. She had stuck metal pins to where the alterations would take place and had scribbled down numbers in Elizabeth's slate for accuracy. There were a few times when her fingers brushed by his sides as she measured his torso and he'd accidentally laughed each time, amusing Caroline.

"Ticklish, are you?" she chuckled softly as she removed her measuring twine from his left side and placed pins on the seam where she would alter it. It would be wonderful if one with numerical values could be made for purchase in stores. His soft laughter revealed that there was a weak point in her friend's strength and she found humor with the common reaction. She was inclined to make him laugh again by prodding his side but maintained respect, choosing to tease playfully with a charming wink of the eye, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"Good, I would be overwhelmed quite easily by your siblings and enemies if they knew" he chuckled good-naturedly to her innocent jest since being naturally ticklish had been annoying in childhood when friends prodded him. Nowadays, nobody knew that particular secret and he wasn't divulging it anytime soon to prevent death by uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh, I don't know, something tells me you're the type to win against all odds" she chuckled with a warm twinkle in her eyes that drew a fond smile from him. She never doubted him for a second and he loved having that loyalty, especially from her. There were people that he met on his travels that rejected his help simply for being a native and it hurt to know they'd rather fend for themselves than receive help. It was why he always returned to Davenport because the people truly showed care and camaraderie for him, a rarity as he traveled to large cities.

His heart swelled to her words and he gazed at her dexterous fingers as they worked to measure everything. He could see her neatly combed auburn hair tucked neatly in its round bun and wondered how long it would be if he gently pulled the metal pins away to comb his fingers through it. Would she recoil or accept such an action from him? Would she listen to every word and thought that filled his head whenever he was near her? He could see the little brown freckles speckled across her straight nose, tempting him to count them, and dared to ask tentatively, "Caroline?"

Her warm gaze met his as she lifted her head and he lost the gumption to even approach the subject of affection. He didn't want to risk causing a rift in their friendship and would treasure having her in his life platonically than never at all. Why should he ask for more when everything was fine the way it was? There was much he wished to tell her but risking what they had wasn't worth it, leaving him to swallow his feelings and say, "Nothing. Thank you for helping me."

"It's never a problem, my friend" she replied earnestly to continue measuring the alterations so he would be presentable by the time he left.

* * *

_30 June 1773_

Ratonhnhaké:ton stepped confidently onto the Aquila with his new uniform donned after spending a few days accustomed to the new suit. Caroline's alterations were far better than what he could've done and no longer had the excess cloth hanging about when he walked. When everything had been sewn correctly, he had to admire the quality of the attire and could see why Caroline had thought it appeared handsome on him. Part of him had wondered if she'd seen _him_ the same way as well but he was simply happy having his altered clothes. It was strangely humbling that one of Blackburne's descendants altered his attire to see it worn on the newest captain of the Aquila.

The only thing that didn't need adjusting was the bicorn hat but it had fallen off his head every time he entered the manor due to the height capacity. The hardwood flooring creaked under his black leather boots as he approached the mast to see if the recent tears from enemy fire had been sewn on the sails. He was pleased to find no visible holes and rested assured in knowing the ship would be in perfect condition in a few days to head out to the south. He would miss the familiar forest scent of home as it soothed him every time he docked but an assassin's life was meant to be on the road to ensure the safety of innocents and eliminate any Templar threats.

He heard Faulkner's familiar voice from behind as his first mate complimented heartily, "Now _that_ is what I call a captain. Did the handiwork yourself?"

"No, my . . . Caroline Burnett helped" he answered modestly as he turned around to face his first mate and ascended the stairs with pride to his beloved ship. Years ago, he'd been nervous beyond anything out of fear of crashing the Aquila on sharp rocks but she had now become another limb with continuous practice. She was a majestic vessel and could understand why Caroline held it in awe whenever she saw it from afar. He found himself asking what Caroline meant to him since their friendship seemed to be blossoming into more with each month that passed. He could be in her company for hours without uttering a word or hearing the same from her and be blissfully content for an entire week.

"Your Caroline, eh? What will Godfrey think?" Faulkner chuckled with mirth and Connor's eyes widened as the falter made his entire sentence sound different. He didn't mean to change the context at all since he was still trying to find a foothold where he could mean more to Caroline. The last thing he wanted was to inadvertently blurb his real feelings and have them spreading like wildfire throughout Davenport. Godfrey would undoubtedly look at him with a different eye rather than kind warmth for trying to sway his daughter's heart.

"No, I merely meant she helped" he corrected hastily to prevent any horrible gossip or misconceptions from leaving the Aquila. He didn't want to ruin what he hoped to build slowly since the fact that they were from two different cultures could have serious repercussions. A relationship between a colonist and native weren't common and whenever one occurred, slurs and unkind words would follow. His heart could bear the brunt of that pain but he didn't want any of it reaching Caroline's ears.

"It's all right to be keen on girls, Connor, you're at that age" his first mate advised since the truth would never leave his lips and Ratonhnhaké:ton felt his ears grow hot like embers. Achilles never asked about any of his curiosities in life and it often left him bashful when he had questions, especially now that he was entering adulthood. He didn't want Caroline to think he was disrespectful if he approached her too closely and often followed her lead to mimic what was courteous. He never imagined having Faulkner offer advice about his troubles in love and Ratonhnhaké:ton had a knocking urge to throw himself overboard. Whenever he heard his crew talk with Faulkner about women, it was always in a colorful sense that answered questions he hadn't wanted to ask- or know about.

The older man raised his chin to gaze at the sky lovingly and sighed with longing for days of old, "Why, I remember the day I saw my first bosom-"

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed miserably to the talk he'd inadvertently entered and did not want to hear about or see bosoms. This is why he closed off his hearing to the crew! He didn't even want to _acknowledge_ them because keeping Caroline as a pure entity without womanly attributes suited him well. He'd always focused on her round smiling face, especially her twinkling blue eyes, and never dared to stain that image by delving further. They had met years ago when they were both trying to find a new place to call home and he'd watched her grow from a young girl to young woman capable of handling herself.

"You're not a child anymore" his first mate reminded with a wagging finger that befitted any parenting figure and Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't believe this was coming from his first mate. Wasn't it usually the other way around when his partner had a little too much to drink? Faulkner didn't mind giving the young man advice since he was out in the world by himself and just as maturity arrived in the cognitive sense, it also blossomed in the physical figure. It was only natural to be curious about the opposite gender, right? The young captain was the kind of man he would gladly follow to the ends of the Earth and in Caroline's case, one that Faulkner would entrust with the care of his leader.

"But I'm not an adult yet" he pointed out since he was still caught in that neutral border and would rather spend his time focusing on bringing down the Templars. He wouldn't be running into adulthood merely because it allowed him more freedom to be reckless since he had a habit of being naïve (although he was working on it). Being an adult meant taking charge of your new responsibility and he wasn't ready to have his heart torn asunder if Caroline rejected him.

"Boy, I worked by the time I was ten" Faulkner chuckled since children often behaved like adults before they were of age in their times due to the daily toils of life. If you were born into a low social standing, you would be working since the day you could stand on your own two feet until death. Many of the early colonial assassins had been from lower castes to work secretly as they blended seamlessly in disreputable areas and Faulkner had never met finer folk. The extermination of their order had killed the previous captain of the Aquila but Faulkner saw the same fiery determination in Ratonhnhaké:ton. He clasped his captain by the left shoulder and reassured his wavering resolve to point out confidently, "By the time I was twelve, I was in charge of a _whole_ section at a shipyard back in England. You're a sharp and kindhearted lad so never sell yourself short."

He nodded quietly with a smile of gratitude for his kind words since he doubted he could ever find a decent way of living among the colonists if he didn't trade goods. The same thought always brought back the question of providing for Caroline if she ever chose to be with him and sighed mentally since he had enough questions doing a runaround in his mind. Thankfully, those ponderings halted with an embarrassing balk on his behalf when Faulkner laughed boisterously, "Come on then, tell your first mate all about this girl that's twisted your head upside down. Is it the flaming red hair? I knew a redhead once, a bosomy woman with hips that could undo any man."

Ratonhnhaké:ton sighed in embarrassment because he did not want to discuss the tiny seeds that were flourishing with his love life. Was it possible for the earth to swallow him so he could avoid all of this? Faulkner chuckled to his bashful expression since the boy was a coy one in the highest degree and advised kindly, "You stay with that girl, you hear? She's the kind of woman to raise a family with- comes from good folks and all. You might be young now but the years will pass since the Templar threat is not easily destroyed, especially when we're outnumbered already."

"With my childhood and background, I wouldn't be the best person for fatherhood" Ratonhnhaké:ton murmured dejectedly since he hadn't had a particularly stable childhood in comparison to the other village children. The loss of his mother at an early age and the lack of a father figure in his life had left him forlorn for the future when it would be time for him to raise a child. He couldn't imagine simply walking away from his child, a part of himself, and ordering an attack where the mother of that child lived without having a second thought. How could one live with themselves after that? He was unlucky to have a father like Haytham Kenway but adoptive families had risen to take him in in Kanatahséton and Davenport- people that loved him far better than that man ever would.

"You'd be surprised how the least prepared can be the best" Faulkner smiled in support since the young man cared for his crew like a true leader and in that, there were traits to branch off into fatherhood itself. There was plenty of time to grow and Faulkner was certain that lonely nights overseas would bring questions of settling down one day if his captain sought it. As assassins, spouses were required to be independent apart from their partners and self-sustaining when they were away. He had no doubt the captain would find his equal partner eventually and encouraged by patting him on the back, "You have examples in Achilles, Burnett, and Galloway- you can't get any better than that. Now that we've established the possibility of a love life, let's prepare to depart."

Ratonhnhaké:ton kept the embarrassed sigh in his lungs since he hadn't arrived on deck to talk about Caroline but Faulkner was shrewdly perceptive. He could only imagine what Achilles' reaction would be if he caught him faltering in the same way. After all, an assassin that wasn't insightful of the world around them would not last very long. The floorboards creaked under his feet as he approached the stern to peer into the glittering sea below him and inhaled the smell of freedom to smile, "Mr. Faulkner, assemble the men."

Faulkner frowned as he returned to being an old _mister_ once more.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks to _grayfox1991_ for the idea on Connor receiving his captain's outfit and the reactions of it, including his own. The Aquila is an awesome ship so I can only imagine a captain with the same personality would have steered her before Connor came along to repair her. Also, who can deny the awesomeness of that captain's outfit? Lol. Caroline will definitely have that same love of the sea as Blackburne as the year 1774 approaches to strike her with wanderlust.

Thank you for all of the alerts and fave's for the story, I seriously love you guys!

_Silverwing2012_: I'm always glad to brighten one's day with my stories since it does the same to me as well. Lol. Their relationship will be slow to appear natural, especially since they're in a time period where affection didn't have to exist to make a marriage.

_SweetCaroline87_: Thank you for loving the story, I definitely enjoy putting details to help a reader visualize everything for a smooth read. Connor and Caroline are definitely in that awkward teenage stage but it will end soon in 1774.

_East Coast Captain_: Connor will definitely experience many things in his life as well as his children since the Civil War will fall onto them, along with the pioneering days of the west (the first trains would be quite a sight for them). Caroline will definitely keep him levelheaded when he's acting impulsively or not thinking logically- especially when Haytham pops in later on.

_clarinetgirl628_: They are rather cute but since the 18th century was pretty much an era that focused more on propriety, religion, and marrying decently, feelings weren't often a main point between couples. Connor's trying to find a way to organize his poor feelings before they make him burst while Caroline is trying to hide them. Nowadays, love is such a powerful factor in marriages and I will definitely be incorporating that in their relationship since it's already blossomed.

_Madmessy_: I love lurkers, I welcome them all with a happy hug to my story. Lol. Thank you for loving the characterizations of each canon and OC, I try my best. We will have new inhabitants in the next chapter and Connor and Caroline will soon be acknowledging their affection to each other. As for your suggestion, I like it and I will be trying it this time to see how it works out. Since I'm writing everything on my own, I enjoy getting feedback on the next preview peek since the outtake was the best I could think of.

_MMAssassin_: Homestead and its people gave that homely natural vibe that presents the other non-hectic lives of assassins so I had to make a story of it. :)

_Vampireadtic_: Thanks for loving the story and the excitement for the next installment.

_ElKookoi_: Connor strikes me as the kind of man that will bide his time until his equal is ready to reciprocate since he has such a polite air about him when he speaks. Since Caroline is similar, albeit a little more open, they will definitely take their time but it will be a treasured moment for both when they bring out everything into the open (which will be soon).

_Legionary Prime_: I will be heading into the ACIII storyline years in the next chapter when Kanen'tó:kon comes to Davenport to tell him about Johnson trying to buy their land.

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: Thank you for the words about my sweet bunny but in her place, I adopted two bunnies from a nearby shelter to give them a better life (although I wish I could've taken all). Connor and Caroline are definitely heading somewhere romantic and their gift giving will never end since he's always bringing her a bouquet of flowers. Lol. As for the chase with Lee, Caroline will definitely have a say since she'll be in Boston when the fire happens. I love the Achilles comparison since the aftermath, in my story anyway, will have him using a cane to bear the weight to prevent further pain (leading residents to humorously dub him 'the new old man on the hill' due to inheriting the manor.

_Yman_: Even after a month, I do miss my girl but I have new bunnies to love and offer a home to (plus, I made a new friend who knows rabbits more than I do so yay). For Myriam, I will be pushing back her entry to Davenport until early summer of 1774 since it's integral to an upcoming event that will have Connor and Caroline with their first hard bump in adulthood. As for the homestead missions you asked about, her parents will know she'll be having adventures alongside her partner and will be capable of defending herself. As for the eagle vision, I hadn't thought of him telling her that but I will once it's time for him to tell her all about his assassin business. I never mind lengthy reviews or question so _always_ feel free to ask away.

* * *

I'll be trying a new version of the sneak peek for the next chapter in case some of you find it confusing or don't want spoilers. The next title will be called _Newcomers_ as we introduce new characters, permanent and visiting to the story. Kanen'tó:kon will be paying his first visit to our favorite assassin. What will be his reaction when he meets the inhabitants, particularly the Burnett children? Will Caroline succeed with a bridge of coexistence or fail by burning it to ashes? With winter approaching, what kind of Christmas awaits the residents when Connor lingers in Boston after the Boston Tea Party?

Thank you for reading and tell me what you think of the new change and the chapter. I'm _all_ ears for you guys!


	14. Newcomers

**Music Inspiration: **Howard Shore**- **_"Dreaming of Bag End"**  
**_

* * *

**Newcomers  
**

* * *

_9 September 1773_

The residents of Davenport were hard at work during the late morning as the prospect of lunch in the next few hours hastened their pace. Lance worked on a set of chairs for a family in Rockwell that would be due in two weeks while the lumberjacks worked in their mill to fulfill their orders. Inside their homes, Diana and Catherine ironed their family's freshly dried clothes with a hot coal filled iron to keep their chores on time. The Burnett children were hard at work as well as Elizabeth and Samuel tended to the garden while the other girls helped their mother to either fold laundry or sweep the floor.

The sound of wagon wheels over the little bumps in the dusty road was a natural occurrence nowadays as the trading convoys for Davenport came and went twice a week. This time, however, it wasn't one of the people hired as drivers that drove the wagon but Ratonhnhaké:ton sat in the front with the reins in his hand. Beside him, there were two new faces to the small community as Warren and Prudence gazed at the land that had given way between the shrouds of the trees.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had found them in tears after their entire land was ravaged by the English to never yield a single blade of grass ever again. After witnessing his village in flames and smoke, he sympathized with their loss since life was hard enough when one wasn't of pale skin. He had reached out to them in their time of need to offer them refuge in his community and they had welcomed him into their ransacked home with hope in their eyes. After speaking to the young Ratonhnhaké:ton, Warren and Prudence decided to leave everything behind and start anew for a better life.

"_All_ of this is uninhabited?" Warren asked with disbelief since he expected the community to be close to a town but they were isolated for miles from another. He was rather pleased with this since they could work the land to their desires and travel for goods only when they needed to. It was time that he and his wife found a place to call home after their numerous obstacles in life that tested them.

"Yes, we only have four homes in total so the area is plentiful for farming" he agreed with a kind smile as he pointed to the small puffs of dark smoke that billowed from the chimneys. Undoubtedly, the lumberjacks' wives would be tending to their chores at that hour and he wondered where a certain redhead wandered that day. Had she missed him while he'd been gone? His returns to Davenport were always a delight when he knew she was there waiting for him so they could take their private strolls.

As they passed by Lance's home, Ratonhnhaké:ton greeted the carpenter with a friendly wave of the hand as the other man sharpened his tools. Lance blinked with curiosity to the new visitors that sat next to the young man and Ratonhnhaké:ton informed, "We will be having new residents with us. Mr. O'Donnell, this is Warren and Prudence, farmers from south of Lexington."

"Welcome, you'll find this land a great refuge to make a living from" Lance greeted amicably since his young friend knew the right kind of people to bring to Davenport. Although he was covered in wooden debris from head to toe from his work, the farming couple could see nothing but friendliness from the man. They had always been careful setting up a life in the northern colonies since tolerance was the norm but there was no formal law protecting them. If they could live in a peaceful town with kind folk who looked past their skin tone, they would be eternally grateful to the young native man. He motioned to the tools that were currently being sharpened to display his trade and smiled, "I'm the town's carpenter so don't hesitate to ask for my hand in woodworks."

"Thank you, Mr. O'Donnell" Warren answered courteously as Prudence nodded quietly to their first neighbor. The peaceful ambience of the land, coupled with the modest home and friendly carpenter told them that everything could go well for them. Yes, this town would do.

"I will be showing them the areas of land available for farming, could you inform the others of the news?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked his neighbor so everyone could know the newest update for their small community. He hoped everyone would get along but after years of knowing them, didn't have too much of a worry. The children were always curious to befriend others and the adults matched the same kindness that allowed him to trust them after his initial distrust of colonists.

Lance nodded to him and Ratonhnhaké:ton moved the reins to direct the horses (one was Warren's and the other his) north of the main road. He had a perfect piece of land in mind for them since the land sloped smoothly past the Galloway's and Burnett's. The two families hadn't wanted the excess land since the rolling hills next to the river were beautiful in their view and their hands were experienced in lumber rather than farming. There were three spots in total that would offer the best farming opportunities since he'd watched the farmers of his village every planting season and had grown up with a few tidbits of knowledge.

"Besides Lance, we have two families that own a lumber mill and my teacher lives uphill in that white home" Ratonhnhaké:ton explained to the two as he led the wagon near the two homes with the air puffing out of their chimneys. He didn't catch sight of the children since they were usually at the front but assumed they had many chores to do that day. Warren and Prudence smiled at the small cozy homes but their eyes widened to the large size of the manor on top of the largest hill.

They'd never seen such a beautiful home!

"Is that where you live?" Warren asked with surprise in his voice since he'd never expected anyone of color to live in a very large home like that. The young man was definitely a mystery since he didn't say much about his lifestyle but spoke greatly about the land he inhabited. Ratonhnhaké:ton replied earnestly that he did but Achilles was the owner of the home and didn't venture out much unless the community was having a social.

When they took a left turn at the next bridge to cross into the eastern lands of Davenport, he pointed to the smooth land that no longer sloped. He had often brought Caroline and the children to that area for a small picnic (which Caroline made with extra food lying about) so they could run around to their heart's content. It was a perfect place to begin a home that emphasized on farming and slowly pulled the reins on the horses to bring them to a stop. The stallions were perfectly tame that they obeyed immediately without hesitation and he told the couple, "All of this land is free for cultivation and is the best for farming."

Prudence didn't wait for her husband to hop out and help her out of the wagon as excitement filled her. The land was the greenest of green that she'd ever seen and the air was so fresh that it felt _too_ good for her lungs. She hopped off the wagon as she held her blue skirt in her hands and beamed with happiness as she walked over the soft vibrant grass. Oh, she could already imagine planting corn and other small vegetables once late spring arrived!

Warren chuckled softly as he watched his wife observe the flat land with a keen eye. She had been a tearful shamble after having their land salted, not to mention their animals slaughtered, but to see the pure untainted land before her . . . Warren was happy just to see her smile. Prudence walked a few paces before stopping hastily to turn around and declare with finality, "This will be our new home, right _here_."

Ratonhnhaké:ton looked to Warren for his input and the farmer smiled broadly, "Well, we've found our home."

And that was the end of it.

* * *

By noon, news had spread of the newcomers that would join their small community and everyone was eager to meet them. Lance had tried to pacify their curiosities from his brief introduction with them but Ratonhnhaké:ton decided to play host for the afternoon. He'd called on Caroline and Amelia to help him load crates of food back to the wagon that he'd brought to restock the cellar for winter. He'd packed away soft cheese, crackers, buttery spreads, and had Amelia season a few pieces of beef while Caroline cooked them at the manor.

He wanted everyone to mingle wonderfully and asked the rest of the children to help him set up a single table and position log benches in a circle. Warren and Prudence had been removing the white cover from their wagon to pitch it into a tent for the night to bear through the elements. When they inquired about what the small group was doing, Ratonhnhaké:ton cheerfully replied that he was hosting a welcome party to bring everyone together. The youngest children were excited for the snacks since they could smell them from the wagon but hadn't expected a little party. Prudence had been bashful about his generosity since they'd been ready to have a small lunch from the provisions they'd brought. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, would rather have them save it for the upcoming weeks.

The children had been delighted to meet the new neighbors and Samuel had asked numerous questions about their future livestock after seeing many in Boston. Ann had been the shyest due to her young age but when Prudence showed her the chicken box on the back end of the wagon that held their poultry, she'd been giddy. Martha and Alice had gone off to invite everyone and had managed to pry Achilles from his library to help the man walk the distance. Ratonhnhaké:ton had been surprised they brought him and quickly introduced his mentor to the young couple. Achilles understood their plight for a home free of persecution rather well since skin color always played a factor and had allowed them refuge. Their small community was far away from jurisdictions and if they needed to create their own de facto laws one day to keep order, they would do so (though Achilles highly doubted it with their gentle tempered neighbors).

One by one, everyone arrived in their everyday clothes but Diana and Catherine had donned on a yellow straw hat to appear presentable. Caroline had smiled to her mother's bashful fretting since she'd slapped on the quickest hat at hand and thrown her apron aside as she'd walked out of the house with her father. Her oldest daughter had kindly adjusted the hat's needles into place in her frizzy hair since Diana's was naturally straight and more manageable. With everyone gathered with curious looks towards their newest neighbors and the small table, Ratonhnhaké:ton began the small luncheon.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Warren and Prudence" he spoke gently to make the new transition for their neighbors so they could know who was in their community. It would be easier to forge a good relationship with the small luncheon so everyone could mingle and familiarize to each other. Warren and Prudence stood next to the young man as he explained their situation and hoped everything would work for the best, "Their land was destroyed by British soldiers to the point they salted their fields so nothing could ever grow on their home. Nothing could be saved and whatever grains that had been ready for sale were stolen to use as military provisions. Since our own land lacks farmers to provide fresh produce but has good fertile land, I decided to offer them sanctuary here."

"Oh, I can only imagine bearing through that" Diana sighed with dismay to the image of having her home ransacked for goods and having the lumber her husband cut set on fire. It was a horrible thought to imagine but as conflicts grew between rebellious colonists and England, civilians would be caught in the crossfire to prove a point.

"He's a sweet boy for bringing you here, he really is" Catherine gushed sweetly to his generous action and welcomed the new couple with a kind smile. She held no ill will for anyone looking for a new life by good means since their family had been down the same road. They had scraped every coin and strained on buying only the bare necessities to save their money to find a permanent home where they could open a mill. She looked to her husband on the right as Alice showed him all the little snacks they'd collected on their own with pride. Her life had become far better than she'd ever imagined, especially for her children, and smiled amicably to say, "You'll fit right in. I'm Catherine Burnett, wife of Godfrey, and these are our six bairns."

"Yes, we met them while they were setting up the table and benches" Prudence chuckled warmly to the infectious smiles of the children as they wanted to know more about them. It wasn't nosy at all but mere curiosity about having new friends to welcome to their home and she'd been happy to answer their questions. Alice smiled sheepishly as she grabbed her father's hand since being in the spotlight turned her bashful but Godfrey merely chuckled to her shyness.

"I hope I didn't take them away from anything important since I did need a few hands to make lunch" Ratonhnhaké:ton inquired tentatively since he'd asked to make sure he wasn't depriving Catherine of help around the house. The redhead waved a hand in dismissal as she chuckled that he could always ask for help from any of them without worry. Turning to the farmers, he informed them about the Scottish family that had taken him in like one of their own, "The Burnetts live in one of the two houses down the road so they will never be far if you have questions."

"Connor told us you own a lumber mill" Warren brought up since they would need to buy panels of wood or cut down trees to make a small home. His first priority was building shelter for his wife and the rest would fall into place later. If Davenport did have lumberjacks, it would be easier to pay for the lumber there than having to travel in the wagon to the bordering towns.

"We did after failing with stable work in the towns" Terry explained as he shook his head in remembrance to finding jobs after lumbering camps packed up to move elsewhere. Godfrey had become tired of uprooting his family from town to town and their wives wanted stable ground for their children to grow up as respectable people. It had been hard securing a job after projects were finished and those that they had earned meager pay that wouldn't support a family for long. They decided to go into business to finally call the shots and have their families live without the anxiety of constantly moving, leading him to admit, "We were hardworking folk tired of losing jobs when companies left the area to head elsewhere and it's no way to raise a family. Davenport provided us with a new chance and I've no doubt you'll love it here."

"Thank you for your kindness" Prudence smiled warmly as she felt safer with a smaller community to depend on than a large bustling city. The community was small enough that she could memorize everyone's name within the hour and the sight of well-mannered children delighted her. She wasn't regretting moving from their salted farmland, despite the work they had put into it, and would build a new one with the same dedication. They weren't quitters and if they could flourish financially by tending to the land, why not? She looked to her new neighbors with a warm smile and told them, "We could hardly believe Connor's offer but these times have been most trying for us."

"We can help build a home fine enough for you to last through the winter" Godfrey offered since living out of the tent of the wagon cover wouldn't be good with the oncoming winter. It was why he'd left his family back in Boston while he built a sturdy cabin to weather the elements and had brought them to settle in before the winter arrived. Lance had been the worst off when they all arrived to live in Davenport and the lumberjacks didn't hesitate to lend the humble man a hand.

"I can help dig and plant seeds" Samuel offered with a toothy smile since he'd often resembled a rabbit when he didn't feel the need to use a hoe to dig. Planting seeds had been the easiest job he'd helped his mother with when she tended the garden and it was definitely more fun than simply watering, which Martha took care of.

"And I can feed chickens" Alice piped up helpfully since she loved taking care of their small cow at home and chickens delighted her with their clucks. She and Ann helped Diana with feeding the hens at her home so it wouldn't be anything new.

Warren chuckled to their kind help, especially the children, and smiled with relief and happiness, "My, I've never felt more welcomed."

"We have a good community and look out for one another" Lance agreed pleasantly since it had only been the two families and himself for the past four years. The prospect of farmers would help when it came to trading for fresh goods and the young couple could build their own business slowly from that. Farming was hard work but they had people they could depend on and he spoke for everyone, "We're not just neighbors and friends- we're family."

Ann clapped her hands to the happy mood and asked her father eagerly, "Boban, play the fiddle. Please?"

He patted her head since the children were always keen to hear songs from their homeland but the colonies had given rise to a few. His smile was as bright as his red hair as Terry agreed to play a few tunes for his friends and family, "Well then, it's a good thing I brought it then."

All of the children cheered in excitement as they scampered to find a seat and he fetched the violin box from the wagon. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to their cheerful demeanors as his luncheon was going well and pointed to the table to remind them, "There's food so nobody has to leave early to make lunch. I brought butter spreads, cheeses, roasted beef slices, crackers, and grapes for everyone."

That alone sent numerous thank-you's to the young man for his generosity and Achilles chuckled to tell him, "If traveling on the Aquila ever gets boring, I think you could do well opening up your own eatery."

Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't help but laugh to his joke since he did try his best to keep people together. He was a caretaker by nature as he kept the peace and his friends could see that as he shepherded those in need towards Davenport. Seeing the residents of the community he'd built so far, a festive mood with merry songs from the fiddle and tasty snacks kept his heart warm.

* * *

_26 October 1773_

Caroline and Alice noticed a new face walking down the dusty trail into the heart of their community as they led a horse by its lead. The girls had been collecting dry leaves strewn over the property into a bucket to keep their land clean but Catherine crushed them to use as mulch for their garden. With the new farmers in their community, she had been receiving tips on growing a fruitful garden as the lumberjacks helped to build their property. With the colder weather ready to fall upon them, Warren had built his home with the lumberjacks to avoid living out of their wagon to prevent illness. Everyone had brought them a small homemade housewarming gift since their story had touched a familiar chord and Prudence took care of each little gift every time she cleaned- from the fireplace shelf to the half-finished jar of apple preserves. The farmers had fit into the community seamlessly as their humble nature matched everyone's in Davenport and they'd been joyful to hear the offers of help when it came to planting season.

Caroline watched the person approach and already determined they weren't from the trade convoys or one of the workers from her father's mill. No, there was something strange but familiar from their clothing as she caught a hint of beige. For a moment, she believed Ratonhnhaké:ton had returned to wearing his old clothing but this newcomer was broader in build and shorter. After years of knowing Ratonhnhaké:ton, she could pinpoint his silhouette from afar and knew this was a new stranger on their land. The question was: were they friend or foe?

She cared for Ratonhnhaké:ton and just as her people held their bad seeds, the same could be said for his. Hopefully, though, it would be a visitor for her friend but she stood in front of Alice to shield her from any danger. Her little sister was sweetly naïve of the dangers of the world due to their peaceful land and Caroline would protect to maintain that peace of mind for her. Alice's left foot almost went into the bucket with Caroline's move and she looked up when her older sister whispered, "Be careful. There's someone approaching."

The younger girl stuck close to her sister's full skirt to obey and peeked over her right arm to see what made all the fuss. Like Caroline, she could see the distinct garb that the natives of their area wore and blinked curiously to state softly, "He's a native. Do you think he's from Connor's tribe?"

"Possibly, we haven't seen natives here at all" Caroline agreed on the possibility since their community was quite isolated from the world. They didn't border near any villages that were associated to Ratonhnhaké:ton's people nor their allies but the growing animosities between their peoples still worried her. There were times she'd even suggested to her friend that they write a letter to the colony's delegate to plead for peace and show that cooperation could be achieved. Why else would her own affection be possible if Ratonhnhaké:ton was the kind of man they stereotyped?

Caroline slowly inched back towards their home so Alice could have better access to their home and ordered, "Still, I want you to stay behind me at all times and if I tell you to run, you head inside that door immediately."

Her blue eyes were glued to the newcomer as the familiar deerskin garb reminded her of the young Ratonhnhaké:ton she'd met three years ago. His hair was much longer than her friend's and swept into two intricate braids that rested on either shoulder. Although she carried a knife at her waist, Caroline doubted she'd make much of a dent in a broader build like his- not that she'd attack without just cause, of course. The new man merely spared her a glance as he studied every marking of the land and Caroline realized that he was entirely new to the land. She assumed he might be strolling through to find another village or had visited prior when she wasn't at home.

The horse traveling behind him was perfectly groomed as any of Ratonhnhaké:ton's horses and she wondered how long they had been on the road. How far had he traveled? Since the stranger was looking directly at her, she attempted to see whether he was from Ratonhnhaké:ton's people and greeted in his tongue, _"Khwe."_

Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn't taught her everything due to his travels but she'd begun to learn simple words to build small sentences. She was determined to understand his tongue so they could communicate and bridge their cultures to cast aside any unfamiliarity. Since he used no written language, she had trouble differentiating the different sounds and accents to make sure she didn't accidentally embarrass or insult him. Thankfully, the only mistake she'd done was call him butter with a fly during one of their strolls so there was no harm done.

Kanen'tó:kon had been trying to reach the new settlement his friend called home to inform him of trouble in their village and had been surprised to find it quite small. He knew his friend didn't want to delve into the outsiders' culture but he always wondered if it would be imminent with extended exposure. He had expected a booming town in the interior of the forest since the colonists tended to strip the land to make it theirs and leave when it was no longer habitable. Instead, small homes dotted a certain area only and not many people wandered about. Just as he wondered how he would find his friend, he spotted a colonist with a child in tow and almost frowned at seeing the protective behavior. Did she really think he'd just attack them out of nowhere for no reason?

He was ready to move on to find someone else to ask directions but stopped at hearing the white woman utter a greeting in his language. When had colonists taken the time to learn the tongue of his people? Delegates and missionaries, Kanen'tó:kon understood, but not civilians. He tested her luck by speaking full sentences to ask the whereabouts of his friend but she merely blinked with perplexity.

Caroline sighed somberly at grasping only a few of his words and told him the first sentence she learned, _"Iah tewake'nikonhraién:ta's."_

In English terms, she didn't catch any of it.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had been smart in teaching her the basic 'I don't know' or 'I can't understand you' for protection to his friend and she utilized it. Deciding to use hand signals to illustrate her question and bridge the gap between their languages, she placed one hand over her brow to signify looking for something. Alice merely blinked with curiosity to what her sister was planning and smiled at the stranger to show they meant no harm. Pointing to him, she repeated her signal so he could grasp the meaning and slowly drawled in English, "Are you looking for something?"

"I am looking for Ratonhnhaké:ton" the man replied easily in English since his grasp on her language was greater due to the exposure. He would've spoken sooner but it was funny to see a settler look foolish in believing he knew less. It was urgent that he find his friend and if the woman could lead him there, Kanen'tó:kon would take the chance. He stayed in his spot to avoid frightening or turning the woman hostile and added in helpfully, "You might know him by another name but he is one of ours."

"I know who he is" she stated slowly with suspicion since her friend traveled all over the countryside and wouldn't allow just anyone to find him. For all she knew, the man was under a pretense of his people when he could really be from another hostile tribe. She wouldn't dare allow anyone to harm her- uh, Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"He's on the house on top of the hill" Alice piped up meekly as she pointed to the tallest hill on the land to the left and Caroline avoided from sighing aloud. Oh, her little Alice was too trusting towards others. Kanen'tó:kon glanced with light amusement to the young girl's answer since he'd honestly expected her to run off screaming for her mother. Her brown eyes peeked over the blue skirt of her sibling, who still eyed him with apprehension, and she assured confidently, "He'll help with whatever you need- he's our _bestest_ friend."

He had often heard about the children of his friend's adopted settlement when Ratonhnhaké:ton visited their village but doubted they could be much different than other colonial children. How could they when every child had been taught to feel naturally entitled to whatever land or item they touched? Nonetheless, he was certain this was one of the ones he called family and wondered if they'd really taken Ratonhnhaké:ton in as he claimed.

Caroline shifted her weight onto her left leg to show she meant business and asked directly, "You are here to visit, right? Because we protect our own here and we don't take kindly to ill-wishers."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton is a friend and his people need him" the man stated firmly with an emphasis on where her friend truly belonged since it was the whole reason as to why he left. He understood they felt a need to protect his friend but each second he wasted was one that could be pivotal in succeeding against the colonists that threatened to buy their land. He wasn't about to lose his home and the land that had been his people's for countless generations so time was critical.

"If I came off as hostile, it was only to protect him" Caroline stated as she tried to take the diplomatic route to prevent straining the relationship between settlers and natives even more. As she grew older, she knew there would always be conflicts but Ratonhnhaké:ton was the light flickering within that darkness. She pointed towards the hill that Alice motioned to before to lead him to the white manor since Ratonhnhaké:ton would undoubtedly want to know what was wrong. She wouldn't be the type to stand in his way from helping those in need and informed, "He's at the manor down the road so I suggest you ride your horse to make the trip faster. Mr. Davenport will be there to fetch him in case he's out in the forest or the cove."

"I hope nothing bad happens" Alice added in shyly since her friend was a good person and knew he loved his people just like she loved her family. Oh, how she hoped nothing bad happened. Why did evil things happen in the world when many sought to be good? Didn't they worry about the pain they caused others?

Kanen'tó:kon was surprised to her humble honesty and replied awkwardly, "T-Thank you."

The two sisters watched the young man mount his horse and ride off down the path to seek aid for his plight. Alice grabbed the bucket full of leaves to resume their task once more and nudged Caroline so they could continue. After all, plants needed their mulch too.

* * *

It wasn't even an hour when two horses galloped down the dusty trail as the girls collected leaves from the edges of the property. The shared land between their family and the Galloway's meant maintenance would take longer than it would for a small piece of property. The decent garden in the back and the bountiful front meant the children were constantly keeping it free of debris and their father cut it every two weeks to prevent overgrowth. The girls had been taught that the immaculate appearance of a home represented one filled with good kind people and Alice was quick to listen to her mother. Caroline, however, didn't see it as a chore since the land deserved to be taken care of after it provided them with everything from shelter to food.

Caroline ushered Alice past the picket fence as she scrambled with the leaves in her hands to avoid an accident on the road. Caroline handed her the recently emptied bucket so Alice could empty her hands into it while the older girl leaned against the fence to keep her safe. Curiosity stirred her mind to what plagued Ratonhnhaké:ton's people and if her friend was on a horse heading out of Davenport, it didn't take a genius to know it was serious. Had something happened to his village? He spoke so dearly of his people that she couldn't help but feel fond of them as well despite never meeting them.

She waved her hand as she stood by the wooden fence to call his attention before he rode off valiantly into the horizon. They had planned to venture out later that day to forage for ripe cranberries since November was fast approaching for picking season. She'd already prepared a small meal for their trip as they'd begun picnicking whenever the terrain was smooth enough to hold a blanket and offer a scenic view. Ratonhnhaké:ton caught sight of the redhead beckoning him to a stop and gently pulled on Roger's reins to bring the brown horse to a gentle stop. Kanen'tó:kon withheld a sigh since he'd distinctly stated the importance of leaving with the utmost haste and watched his friend approach the young colonist.

Alice took her eyes away from the handsome horses to peer up at her friend and waved her right hand to greet chirpily, "Morning, Connor!"

"Alice" he smiled kindly to seeing her perky smile behind the fence and she waved her hand once more to Kanen'tó:kon to acknowledge him as well. Her mother wasn't raising an ill-mannered girl and she loved making friends with all different types of people. His friend mimicked her gesture awkwardly since he'd never had the pleasure of interacting with colonial children but Alice loved everyone- regardless of race and color. Ratonhnhaké:ton held the reins in his right hand while the left motioned to the other man and introduced his group of friends, "Alice, Caroline, this is my friend, Kanen'tó:kon. Thank you for directing him to the manor."

"You're leaving Davenport then?" Caroline asked with concern since she hoped the matter wouldn't be dire enough that he needed to leave immediately. It seemed the conflict between their people simply kept growing as colonists pressed west of their borders to spread further inland. Why couldn't peace be reached with diplomatic cooperation? The natives lived on the land first, it wasn't fair that the colonies were pushing them out for more land and hoarding all of the resources.

"Yes, there is an important matter I must attend to" he replied to the severity of his new mission since he wouldn't stand idly by and lose his village. It was bad enough knowing Templars attacked his people during his childhood and now they wanted to purchase the land for profit? Not on his watch. His expression carried a silent apology to their previous plans as they were unexpectedly cancelled but she nodded with understanding. She'd never stand in his way for the greater good but there was always concern lingered in her eyes and he assured softly, "I will be all right, Caroline."

She wrung the white apron over her skirt with concern because seeing him return with bullet wounds wouldn't help anyone. There were times she really wished to know what he did out in his travels so she could lend a hand with her growing skills. His friend appeared more capable than she ever could and took solace in that, sighing faintly with hesitation, "I know, it's just . . . wait a minute, would you?"

He wasn't able to answer as she ran towards her small house and wondered what she had in mind. She wasn't on planning to follow him out of Davenport, was she? Part of him was embarrassed for wanting such a thing while the other truly did want to experience a traveling journey with her. Alice peered between the pickets of the fence since being left alone without her oldest sister brought back her natural shyness. How could she not feel small when they were sitting on two fully grown horses? Kanen'tó:kon glanced at the small girl since she had been quite an amicable child and asked his friend, "So these are the Burnetts I've been hearing about?"

"I'm the smallest" Alice confirmed with an innocent smile that led the newcomer to almost rethink his assumption of colonial children. By all accounts, she should've been running away without her older sister to protect her but Kanen'tó:kon attributed that to his friend. From the way he spoke about them, the colonial family had accepted him with open arms and he'd reluctantly begun to believe it. Alice bit her lower lip as she caught a mistake in her words and corrected sheepishly, "No, I'm not the youngest- that's Sammy. But I'm still the smallest but Connor says I'll grow big one day."

"And you will" Ratonhnhaké:ton promised with a warm chuckle and caught Caroline exiting the cabin, shooing her curious siblings back inside. He was certain it was either Samuel or Elizabeth since Amelia was far too busy in her studies while Martha hadn't formed the close friendship her siblings had.

When Caroline returned to the side of the road, her arms carried a small knapsack and she bounded up to him with haste in her steps. Her cheeks were rosy from her cozy home and the short run, contrasting against her freckles, but she handed him the bundle with a smile. Alice was curious to know what she'd packed away as she leaned on the tips of her toes and Caroline informed him, "I packed a few corn cakes with soft cheese and smoked hare meat for you to eat on the road, it should be enough for two. I was planning to take it with us . . . either way, it should be eaten. The weather's getting cold so I sneaked in a bottle of apple cider to warm up the bones. Do be careful out there, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"I will be back before you know it" he smiled gratefully for her token since he hadn't expected a packed lunch for their outing. Wasn't she a wonderfully kind woman to do so for him? The fact that she'd used his name to convey the hopes for his safety spoke volumes for him and he sought for her hand by reaching out his right. Her slender but calloused fingers slid over his palm as she returned the same heartwarming smile and he squeezed her hand once to bid her goodbye, "Until we meet again, Caroline. Tell Samuel that I will have new story for him upon returning."

"He'll be happy just having you back safe and sound" she murmured softly since his leave ushered a gloomy dent in her days when he wasn't in their community. All she could do was remain confident in his abilities to fend off danger. Releasing his strong hand, she backed away to let them carry on to prevent hindering them further and reminded him, "Don't let them take what is yours but always maintain diplomacy to avoid stooping to dirty tactics."

He was growing to appreciate her more and more as time passed, hoping that she would never leave his life. Maybe one day, he would be brave enough to admit his feelings and hope she felt the same since he was the only non-relative she spent time with. He placed the strap of the knapsack over his shoulder as he ushered the horse down the path once more and Roger broke into a gallop, picking up dust as he headed south. Caroline and Alice watched the two leave, brushing away stray dust that billowed their way until their friend was no more than a small dot amongst the trees.

"He'll be all right, Carrie" Alice reassured kindly to settler her worry as her face was clearly pinched with concern. Being the good little sister that she was, Alice picked up the bucket to remind her they had a task to finish. Caroline smiled with gratitude to her attempt to focus her energy elsewhere and the two colonial girls returned to their task.

Meanwhile, the two Kanien'kehá:ka men rode away towards Boston to seek aid from one of Achilles' allies. Kanen'tó:kon had informed him of William Johnson's whereabouts since the purchase of the land had brought worry to all of the people so they were heading there. Ratonhnhaké:ton had yet to think of a plan to thwart the sale but with a few hours to waste on the road, he'd find a way. He wasn't the type of man to concede after one roadblock and his people were depending on them to stay in their ancestors' lands.

As they rode on in silence, Kanen'tó:kon approached the topic that had stirred his curiosity as he watched the interaction between his friend and the redheaded young woman. It was one thing to talk to a colonist but touching one broke a few of society's norms and he had to ask, "That colonist. . ."

"Her name is Caroline" Ratonhnhaké:ton corrected simply as he kept his sight straight down the road since his associations would draw curiosity from his friend. Kanen'tó:kon had always been curious about the world but maintained cautiousness as he grew older and his new friendships certainly warranted a few questions. How could they not? He was possibly the first in his village that was living amongst the foreigners in a permanent setting and entering their homes as an unofficial family member. As the clacks of Roger's hooves filled his ears, he gave a brief glance towards his friend and stated with light humor, "Don't worry, Kanen'tó:kon, you're not being replaced as my friend."

"That's not what I meant . . . but thank you" he replied with an indignant tone but it mellowed into a warm chuckle as Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled. Out of all of his friendships, Ratonhnhaké:ton felt most at ease to joke with him after years of knowing each other. Their shared culture helped to bond them further while he always kept a close eye on never overstepping his bounds with the Burnett children. Elizabeth always reassured him that it was fine and he needed to loosen up a bit but he wouldn't dare say something and have it take in the wrong context.

Kanen'tó:kon's next words, however, sucked the cheer out of his mood, "There is something dwelling between you and this Caroline, isn't there?"

"I think you've misinterpreted-" the young assassin tried to mislead him away from having his feelings discovered since it would bring quite the discussion. Since his mother had a relationship with an outsider, the village expected him to marry one of their own to shed away the remnants of the culture threatening to cast them out. Caroline wasn't like them or his father but without spending time with her, his friend couldn't see his viewpoint. He didn't exactly intend to fall for a colonist but she won his affection without even trying to!

"No, I'm quite certain you haven't grabbed women's hands before" Kanen'tó:kon intervened matter-of-factly since he'd caught the exchange with a meticulous eye. He'd learned a few tricks from his friend as they grew up and observing others had been one of them. The humble smiles of warmth that matched the similar caring glint in their eyes told Kanen'tó:kon there was something else below the surface. Otherwise, he would've grabbed the smaller girl's hands and done the same. His friend could be tougher than a nut to crack when it came to secrets and he asked curiously, "Is that why you haven't shown an interest in the women at our village?"

"We are only friends" Ratonhnhaké:ton stated firmly with the honest truth since he wouldn't press past that. Caroline was safest at Davenport and he wouldn't be tinkering with that by blurting out his innermost desires. He was content allowing everyone to believe their relationship was platonic since it spelled safety if he ever acquired deadly enemies that knew where he lived. The tip of his hood obscured his face as he dipped his head to glance at his gloved hands and pointed out frankly, "Besides, my lifestyle barely allows me to care for myself when my focus is the wellbeing of others."

"Yet your movements say otherwise" his friend replied to point out the giveaway in Ratonhnhaké:ton's behavior since he was particular with his personal space. He had heard about his experiences with the colonial children as they grew older but he'd included Caroline with all of the six. The fact that he didn't delve deeper about the outings she'd accidentally slipped told him there was another page to that story. Normally, he would joke with his friend about such matters of the heart but the fact that the young woman was a colonist did not bode well. This was a matter that one had to tread lightly with and advised Ratonhnhaké:ton cautiously, "It is dangerous to see one like that, not to mention disregarding our culture for theirs. You saw what became of your mother and father-"

"I am here to save our land, not discuss the happenings of my personal life" he pointed put sharply since that cultural gap always bit at his mind, not to mention society's view of him. He didn't want to be an outsider of both cultures, especially not his, but it appeared he was walking in the opposite direction when Caroline was concerned. She didn't want him to change anything and greatly valued that he respected his origins dearly just as she did hers but the worry lingered. What could he truly offer that wouldn't bring Caroline regrets if she accepted him? Yes, they were equals in Davenport but outside of it . . . he'd be lucky to trade goods without earning a suspicious look. He could build her a house and love her to no end but what good would that do if they were scrutinized everywhere they went? These were questions that wouldn't fade with time and the growing conflicts didn't ease them in the slightest.

* * *

_4 __December 1773_

In Davenport, winter had arrived early to push back the last tendrils of fall and the children were eager to wear their winter outfits. The cold front had started a bit earlier than last year's, worrying the adults since a long winter would make it harder to send for supplies. Being isolated from other towns, the residents made up their minds to send convoys for supplies to last the winter since the Aquila was docked until Ratonhnhaké:ton's return. Being new to the small community, everyone helped Warren and Prudence figure out what they would need for the entire winter. They were glad to have the Burnett's and Galloway's close by as they promised to keep an eye of them if the snow season became too harsh.

Godfrey and Lance had headed into town to collect goods to stock up on their provisions while Terry kept an eye on the families. Warren would've joined the two but being a farmer meant that he had to keep a good eye on the land every day but he'd put in an order for a few things. When the two men returned, that order was fulfilled by oinking livestock that crowded the road.

Alice, Samuel, and Elizabeth had been helping the new farming couple care for the land since they couldn't afford to pay for helpers. With winter walking amongst them, they couldn't do much with planting and could only wait until the next season to plant their crops when the land would be rich enough. For now, the young couple could only set up a fence with Terry's help to outline the perimeter of their small farm. Warren wanted to start off small and branch outwards when he could be financially stable and Terry had agreed with his choice after doing the same for his business.

Terry had been joking about buying all of his fresh goods from them one day to encourage their efforts when loud oinking echoed over the land. The Burnett children, who had been helping Prudence feed the three hens they had managed to save from their old home, stopped to see what the noise belonged to. Warren had an inkling to what it was when he noticed a pink blob with a redheaded man behind the small mass. Prudence and Terry, however, were completely surprised to see the blob turn into squealing and oinking pigs that were being corralled by Godfrey towards the farm.

"Boban's back!" Samuel piped up happily to his siblings as he saw his father but Elizabeth held him back from meeting him. He was a small boy and a small herd of pigs could overwhelm him in seconds to leave him with injuries so she'd never allow it. Now that Amelia was studying endlessly and Caroline helped their father, it fell to Elizabeth to watch over her younger siblings as Martha helped their mother.

Prudence held her apron as she'd placed the chicken food in the cloth for easier spreading and marched up to her husband to ask, "Warren, what did you do?"

"An investment" he replied easily with a warm smile for his bewildered wife and she looked to him for further clarification. When had he decided to buy pigs and how much had they been? Prudence had been collecting their meager savings to save up for the last payment of the lumber they'd bought from the mill. Terry and Godfrey had called it even when she'd begun delivering eggs from the hens but Prudence paid every last coin for what she bought.

"Look at the little piggies!" Alice laughed with joy when the fat hogs oinked as Warren helped Godfrey corral them into their new pen with the use of their hats. Terry joined them by making noise to lead them to the sectioned off area Warren had built next to the farm. Elizabeth kept her siblings near Prudence as they watched three adult pigs and one juvenile waddle into the wooden pen for refuge against the noise.

The children ran to their father to greet him with joy for his safe return and asked numerous questions about the pigs. How much had they been? How many had there been at the sales? Were they all so pink? There were so many that the adults had to laugh at their enthusiasm over livestock. It was rare for them to see livestock, other than cows and chickens, since they were usually brought freshly butchered from towns.

"Instead of killing them for butchering season, I bought them to begin building the farm" Warren informed his wife about his investment since they could reproduce to make piglets that would grow for further sale. The winter months would allow the pigs to fatten up and he could sell them off for profit later on to buy more. There were many ways to earn a profit and he assured her skepticism by adding in, "It's cheaper than to kill them and they'll bring an income by the next season when they're fatter. By then, we can use the money to buy seeds for planting season."

Prudence hoped he hadn't gone over his head with the purchase but said nothing to appear ungrateful or impolite among company. A wife couldn't voice displeasure and women's norms dictated her to keep quiet on her feelings to maintain courtesy in public. Instead, Prudence returned to feeding their chickens inside the coop and hoped the pigs would survive the winter inside the small barn. It wasn't very well insulted but she'd tell her husband to fill any holes with caked mud and straw to seal it against any drafts.

"By springtime, I might just have to buy one if you do plump them further" Godfrey chuckled good-naturedly since the children loved to eat pork when they had the chance. The fat drippings added wonderful flavor to their foods and his youngest fought for the crispy crunchy tail while the oldest wanted pork cracklings. He lifted Samuel onto the top of the pen so he could peer over the edge to see the oinking pigs as they explored their new home. Alice sufficed her curiosity by peeking between the wooden planks to stay safe, picking up her skirt to kneel down so she could have a look at the pink animals.

"Did they lure any predators along the way?" Warren asked since the lack of bears around the area didn't mean wildcats and wolves wouldn't be roaming about. With many animals either migrating or in hibernation, lurking predators would always seek an easy meal. Pigs made enough noise to draw a curious ear and owners had to be ready to protect their merchandise against thieves- animal or human.

Godfrey merely grinned with confidence and replied earnestly, "A few wolves but a shot of my rifle scared them off good."

"Did they chase you, boban?" Elizabeth asked excitedly since adventure tales filled with suspense were the best in her view while Alice shook her head. She didn't want to imagine her father running from hungry wolves in the middle of nowhere, especially the dark. Who would protect him if a rifle couldn't?

He wasn't going to accidentally incense his wife if the children blurted another of his risky tales and shook his hands to say, "Why don't you finish helping Prudence with the chickens and then we'll see."

The children groaned at having a story denied but obeyed their father to return to the feed bag to spread the corn meal. Prudence smiled at the youngsters since they had quickly warmed her heart with their good manners and polite conversation, not to mention their humbleness to help. Davenport was indeed becoming their new home over the months and she smiled to bring one back onto their faces, "All of you have been splendid helpers so let's finish so I can give you some tasty cranberry juice."

That doubled their pace instantly.

* * *

_17 December 1773_

"It was an honor working with you, Connor" Stephane thanked earnestly as the young man headed for his horse after a talk inside his tavern. With the afternoon almost nearing its end, the tavern was nearly empty inside but the evening rush after businesses closed would bring the next influx of drinkers. Their covert operation had gone on to be a success as colonists cheered the opposition of being taxed over simple tea (among other factors) and Stephane had been in high spirits since that night.

It had also led him to meeting the young native boy, Connor, as he tried to protect his people's land just as he'd done with his own property. His desire to live as he wished and see the same for others who worked hard to survive in the colonies was his reason for joining the Assassin's order. He'd never expected his new friend to be involved in such a profession due to his soft-spoken demeanor but looks could be deceiving. He knew the basics of street fighting from his travels abroad but he would need to learn more to survive in his new secret life.

"What will you do now?" Stephane asked his newest acquaintance as he leaned against the horse post and watched Ratonhnhaké:ton unhitch his faithful Roger. The young man's goal was to prevent the Templars from seizing his people's land for ominous intentions had been accomplished with the help of the Sons of Liberty.

"Return to my home in Davenport, you would be more than welcome to visit" he replied earnestly since his assassins-in-training would need access to their teacher. While on his trip to Boston, he'd managed to find another potential candidate with Duncan Little after helping him remove the presence of a gang in the northern district. With Davenport being a safe haven, it would be the perfect place to teach the basics to his newest students before exposing them to real life situations.

Grabbing the reins tightly into his right hand, he gazed down the street thinning from the bustling crowds of the early afternoon and stated, "But first, I do need to buy a few things to bring home."

"I imagine food is hard to buy out there in your community" Stephane agreed with a nod after being told of the community for future visits, which he'd undertake. From what his friend (and brother in arms) had told him about the place, it sounded idyllic for anyone tired of the city life but Stephane enjoyed every bit of Boston. He'd given his new friend a few ales for the road but Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't much of drinker so he'd give them to the men in Davenport as gifts.

"Not with my modes of transportation" he stated cryptically to the vehicles attached to his name since the Aquila made shopping ridiculously easy. Today, however, he only had Roger at hand since using a ship for one mission seemed a bit of overkill when he was returning alone. He smiled at his newest friend from the colonies since the excitement of the night had bonded the two and he added in, "I need to buy a few gifts for friends and a young lady since their 'Christmas' holiday is coming up."

"Ah, _pour atteindre le cœur d'une femme_" he mused with a chuckle but the assassin merely blinked with confusion. It was hard enough understanding the English language but he couldn't contend with more since Caroline had already begun to drop Gaelic words here and there in conversation. It brought him frustration at times but wisdom told him that he'd need these in later years to grasp a better understanding of the world. Knowing four languages could come incredibly handy since he would be traveling extensively as he grew older. Stephane spared him the guessing game as he tried to figure out the words and translated simply with a sly grin, "You're vying for the lady's heart."

Ratonhnhaké:ton's shoulders slumped slightly to reflect his disappointment at being caught easily and asked flatly, "Are my intentions that obvious?"

"Most men eager to buy a woman a gift are always courting" he replied with a hearty laugh to the slight frown on Ratonhnhaké:ton's face and clapped him on the back with farewell. It was best to get on the road before night fell but Stephane wasn't too worried about his friend's safety after witnessing his fighting skills but offered well wishes, "Travel well, Connor."

"Thank you and I will be in touch" the young assassin replied amicably as he headed for the general store he completed all of his trading at and tugged along Roger. The brown horse was happy for the return of his master and his hooves clacked against the pebbled road as they walked. Soon, they would return home to see a new year.

XXX

To say Ratonhnhaké:ton never ceased impressing the community was an understatement with each passing year. Just as Christmas approached, when the bears were sleeping in hibernation to preserve energy, people had to tread carefully to prevent wandering to one of their dens. Throughout the months, Catherine remained watchful of the forest since bears could wander if they needed more food to preserve their metabolism. On this particular day, everyone had been gathered at Achilles' manor since they had all begun helping to store away their food in attics or cellars for preservation. With Ratonhnhaké:ton away from home, the children helped to clean the house since Achilles simply swept the floors by himself when he could. Age was slowly catching up to him but he appreciated the sentiment of his neighbors to help as the women prepared his food to last the winter and the men sealed any cracks that could allow rain or snow to fall through.

Everyone had been curious to the tomahawk embedded in the entrance column of the house but Achilles brushed it off as a cultural ritual for Ratonhnhaké:ton. He had given a brief explanation for his actions but Achilles would make him fix the damage to the column when he removed it. Hopefully, it would be soon. Hopefully, his student's mission to eliminate the Templar, Johnson, would prove successful.

Samuel noticed the familiar form of the native boy walking the trail as he cleaned one of the windows facing the road and smiled widely. His friend had come back safe and sound! Quickly, he swiped the glass clean in circles and called out cheerfully, "Connor's back . . . and there's a bear behind him!"

All eyes turned to the young man as they imagined a bear was ready to pounce on him but Samuel had been quickly prone to a wrong perception. In actuality, Connor was lugging a dead carcass on makeshift bed towards the manor.

"Did he . . . kill that beast?" terry asked

"Of course not, it was probably dying and he put it out of its misery" Diana replied since the boy was still young

Connor noticed the entire group gathered at the front of the house and merely stated, "Hello."

"Connor, did you kill that bear?" warren asked uncertainly.

"Yes, there's another in my pack" he answered quietly and almost everyone's eyes widened to his calm admittance.

"Hmm" Achilles hummed but the tone carried proud surprise. "Bring it through the back, I'm sure nobody will mind helping."

Connor didn't mind help; it was the endless questioning that bombarded him that left him feeling awkward.

"I'm glad you're all right, bears are dangerous" Caroline fretted with worry on her face and he nodded quietly.

"Look at his teeth!" Samuel exclaimed and Ann scuttled to her mother in fear it would come alive. "No, Ann, it can't hurt you anymore."

"I think the children will be entertained by merely looking at it" Diana chuckled softly as she and Catherine salted the pieces he'd cut to prepare them for drying tomorrow.

"It's soft, like the eagle Mr. Davenport has" Martha whispered in awe

"The old man and I don't need all of this- distribute it among yourselves" Connor offered freely and the children smiled broadly.

"Bear meat, mother, it's rare for us to buy!" Alice gasped with astonishment. "I've only eaten it once."

"Achilles, you did good keeping the boy here" Godfrey complimented. "He has changed our lives dramatically and can only wonder what he'll do next."

As everyone chatted merrily about the community being whole once more, Caroline slipped away from the crowd to squeeze out into the hallway. He heard the light creak in the floorboards as she quietly approached him and turned around with a weary smile, "It is a delight to see you, Caroline."

"You made it just in time for Christmas day tomorrow" she smiled fondly since his safe return was good enough for her, "it wouldn't be the same without you."

She was one of the reasons he returned home straightaway nowadays. Her hand reached out to tug on his sleeve to pull him into the nearest room out of view from the hallway. With young children about, secrets could spill if they weren't careful. She wrapped her arms around his sides to envelope him in a hug, her palms cupping the back of his shoulders blades to squeeze him affectionately. There was no need to worry about him anymore and whispered, "I'm relieved you're all right."

He used one arm to wrap behind her back and cupped the back of her head with the other as he returned the fond embrace. They hadn't ventured this close in proximity as their cheeks brushed against each other and he smiled to her smooth skin. "I'll always come back to you."

"Good or I will head out myself to find you" she promised since her life had become entwined with his for the past years. He smiled widely for her concern as privacy allowed them a few moments together and wanted to present her with the gift he'd brought her. Normally, he'd wait for her holiday but her face brought his heart so much warmth and happiness to be home that-

"Connor"

Achilles' voice disrupted the two as it echoed down the hall and Caroline offered him one last squeeze to welcome him back. She snuck out quietly and tried to maintain a nonchalant façade as she passed by Achilles but the old man caught the bright eyed glint in her eyes. He hid an amused smile since his young student was at that particular age of discovery and love but they had a job to do.

He caught his student smiling without a care in the world as he entered the quiet room and asked simply, "Did you eliminate Johnson?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton blinked to focus back to his mentor and answered truthfully, "I managed to stop the purchase of my village by ruining the source of his money-"

"But did you assassinate him?" he asked carefully since thwarting him was different from eliminating him entirely. "Connor, if you simply removed his money, it merely postpones his plans. It doesn't remove him from the equation or the fact that he will continue to do the same."

"I. . .I thought. . ." Ratonhnhaké:ton murmured with less confidence than before since he expected a 'job well done' for his first solo mission. Had his plan not been good enough?

"You're still naïve of the world, boy" Achilles sighed softly

Xxx

Amelia gasped with joy at Caroline's book and restrained herself from exclaiming. If she wanted to be a teacher, she had to act very proper. "Oh, Caroline, you shouldn't have. Our parents already gave me one."

"I want you to succeed" she smiled. "I do believe the best in you and the exam is only three months away."

"Imagine, next Christmas I could be ready to teach somewhere" Amelia gushed optimistically.

"And I . . . really have no idea" her sister supplied. "That's not good, is it?"

Amelia squeezed her hand sympathetically and stated, "You'll find your calling, Carrie, and we love having you here."

"Its words like that that will keep me here" she sighed softly but smiled

"You bought me a bonnet" Caroline breathed in awe as she felt the beautiful violet silk and the white lace ruffle trimmings were simply beautiful. She'd never seen anything so stunning and felt privileged to touch something so rare for a girl like her. She could only remember that emerald straw hat in Boston and how much she'd wanted one. Her way of life would never offer her luxurious fabrics but she hoped to afford nice fabrics for outings one day. The brown satin ribbons were so soft against her fingertips and smiled, "this is such a beautiful gift, and I can't-"

"You will wear it and it will be lovely" he smiled before she fainted from surprise but was glad she liked it. Her blue eyes glittered to the soft bonnet and she could only imagine to what nice places she could wear it too. If their community had socials one day, she could attend them with her little hat. Connor hoped to see her wear it soon and explained his choice in color, "I'm not good at choosing colors but the storekeeper said it would complement you. Apparently, it is the popular hat in Boston besides straw hats. The fabric is rather soft, isn't it?"

"I should say, the lining is silk" she chuckled bashfully and placed the pretty bonnet over her hair. The gift had taken her breath away completely because she couldn't have owned one at all. "Am I doing it justice?"

"Beautifully" he assured her modest face as the white lace accentuated her blue eyes. He couldn't see a prettier woman than her and while everyone mingled away from them, tied the ribbons under her chin to finish the ensemble.

She smiled broadly for his hidden display of affection and said, "I am lucky to have you in my life."

"I could say the same" he admitted since her kindness spoke volumes for him.

She placed it back in its box and couldn't help the smile on her face. Oh, how she hoped her gift would do. She'd placed a hand woven waistcoat in a linen bag and he pulled out the blue attire. His lips parted for a few second before he stated, "Caroline, you shouldn't waste money on me. It's why I taught you to catch to bring you an income, you need it."

"I work for the ones I love and that include you" she reminded with a smile. "We have so many buttons in mother's bag that I didn't need to buy any. Alice picked them out and Samuel told me the color you liked. This is our gift to you since we all worked on it."

"Thank you, Caroline" "You. . .are very dear to me."

Her eyes softened against the glow of the fireplace and she murmured faintly, "So are you."

* * *

**A/N**: All righty, the chapter became too long for both the newcomers and Christmas so I've bumped the latter for the next chapter. In 1774, there will be no Christmas to share between Connor and Caroline since they will be in two different parts of the colonies- none in Davenport- so I wanted to include it one last time. We now have new members in Davenport as time flows by steadily and quite calmly as the budding romance will soon flourish into the open.

_East Coast Captain_: I will be giving their child a Mohawk (middle name) and English (first) name to bond their diverse culture. I've definitely sketched out Daddy Connor (lol) to be rather caring and protective of his first child, especially when illness strikes since a cold could be a death sentence in their time. As for the Black Hills, I see that heading in the direction of younger generations since the children will definitely have their wanderlust for the west and I will have Clip Wilkerson heading out there when the pioneer times arrive. I like Connor's character, as well as the other assassins, since they all have their different personalities but I agree with the sole basis of Connor not being Ezio as ridiculous reasoning to hate him. If all the main characters were exactly the same, it would be a very boring franchise. I loved Altaïr's determination to find wisdom in the world, even when he wouldn't like the truth he was faced with while Ezio brought humorous charm as he explored a new life that he'd never realized ran through his bloodline. Connor brought us the everyday guy that wasn't well off financially like Ezio or bred to be an assassin like Altaïr but he tries his best for a better tomorrow and darn it, I love him for it.

_SweetCaroline87_: I'm glad the chapters delight you and I hope this one did as well. :)

_BloodlustAssassin_: I like the idea of a story like that but since I've already rough drafted most of the chapters past Haytham's death, I won't be changing much of it. Since Ubisoft has tried that parallel timeline with George Washington, I do wonder how life would be if it skewed Haytham's fate down that path since he was pretty dedicated to the Templar cause.

_Chiharu-angel_: Thank you for loving the story, it took a while to update due to life (work, acceptance into nursing program, volunteer work, family emergencies) but I'll be back to schedule soon.

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: I love it when reviewers start their own discussions from reviews and I loved Ezio too but Connor is unique on his own so he deserves his slice of pie too. I've never been much of a single point of view person since it restricts what others think and I love individualizing each character so thanks! He'll definitely bring her to the Aquila one day and Catherine will learn that her headstrong daughter is quite capable on her own in the approaching year. I really wanted to know more about the Aquila's previous captain but since it was made far after Edward's death so I decided to make up my own captain to link to Catherine's family. Connor basically lied in order to protect her, similar to how Ezio hid his work from Sophia until heading to Masyaf, but he will admit the truth once he lays out everything in front of her. I'll definitely make mention of Edward in later chapters and I find it funny that his first wife is named Caroline but I'm sure our Caroline won't be leaving Connor anytime soon.

* * *

**Next time**: Will Connor arrive back home in time for Christmas? What changes will await him after being gone? What goodies will he bring his friends and Caroline? Will there be another battle for Snowball Hill? Now that I think about it, was mistletoe even used back then?

* * *

_Thank you for reading my story and please, drop a review if you can. Have a wonderful day or peaceful night (of which I'll have the latter)._


	15. Homecoming

**Music Inspiration**: _Two Steps From Hell- "Winterspell"_

* * *

**Homecoming_  
_**

* * *

_23 December 1773_

To say Ratonhnhaké:ton never ceased impressing the community was an understatement with each passing year. Just as Christmas approached, when the bears were sleeping in hibernation to preserve energy, people had to tread carefully to prevent wandering to one of their dens. Throughout the months, Catherine remained watchful of the forest since bears could wander if they needed more food to preserve their metabolism. On this particular day, everyone had been gathered at Achilles' manor since they had all begun helping to store away their food in attics or cellars for preservation. With Ratonhnhaké:ton away from home, the children helped to clean the house since Achilles simply swept the floors by himself when he could. Age was slowly catching up to him but he appreciated the sentiment of his neighbors to help as the women prepared his food to last the winter and the men sealed any cracks that could allow rain or snow to fall through.

Everyone had been curious to the tomahawk embedded in the entrance column of the house but Achilles brushed it off as a cultural ritual for Ratonhnhaké:ton. The final lingers of adolescence tended to make young men erratic in behavior so he could always use that excuse as well. He had given a brief explanation for his protégé's actions but Achilles would make him fix the damage to the column when he removed it. Hopefully, it would be soon and the mission to eliminate the Templar, Johnson, would prove successful.

Samuel noticed the familiar form of the native boy walking the trail as he cleaned one of the windows facing the road and smiled widely. His friend had come back safe and sound! His oldest sister had fretted every time harsh snowfall fell over the land but he insisted their friend would make it out just fine. Quickly, he swiped the glass clean in circles to catch a better look and called out cheerfully, "Connor's back . . . and there's a bear behind him!"

All eyes turned to the front windows as the children stopped their cleaning and spotted young man, expecting the imagined bear ready to pounce on him. As usual for a young child, Samuel had been quickly prone to a wrong perception. In actuality, Ratonhnhaké:ton was lugging a dead carcass on a makeshift bed towards the manor. The children could hardly believe he could be carrying such a huge animal which was why Samuel originally thought it was chasing after him.

The rabble of the children brought the adults to the foyer to see what it was all about but Caroline had opted to open the door to descend the stairs. After watching him leave and missing him for almost two months, she'd expected to have the first Christmas without him. Ratonhnhaké:ton spotted the familiar redhead practically running down the steps with blotches of dirt on her hands and the apron of her blue dress. Blotches or not, she was the best sight he had seen in weeks after the tension in Boston and laid down the cloth he'd been dragging to meet her.

Her hands tightly grasped his in welcome and she resisted from pulling him into an embrace after missing him dearly. The longing had never felt strong in her youth but as she grew older, her affection matured and the worry multiplied for him. There were nights when she sat outside her cabin to gaze at the twinkling stars and wondered where he was- whether he was safe, fed, and warm. Now that he'd returned, her concerns were cast to the wind until he left Davenport once more.

The exhaustion from traveling on foot with the dead bear carcass had tired his limbs as he'd switched the task between himself and Roger. Caroline felt the strain in his hands when his fingers took longer to smooth over hers and saw his brow twitch with each movement. He took very great care of his horses and never let them become exhausted on the road as he treated them like a human partner. Due to that, he bore a bit more exhaustion than the average settler that let the horse do all of the work. The stallion whinnied at Caroline in welcome as he saw familiar faces heading down to meet them and their noise cut off any welcomes she could've greeted him with.

"Connor!"

"You're back, we missed you!"

"Look at that big ugly bear!"

The smallest children crowded Ratonhnhaké:ton's legs as they hugged him in welcome and he chuckled to lean down, picking up little Ann on one arm. She smiled with glee with bright blue eyes for the free ride and he used his other hand to pat Alice's and Samuel's heads in welcome. _This_ was why he loved coming home to Davenport. His friends were always happy to greet him and the comfort level he had amongst them couldn't compare to anyone else in the colonies- only his village.

"You should see the farm- there's piggies!" Alice declared giddily to the new livestock addition since she often dropped by to help Prudence. Samuel tended to follow her there to add his own helping hand to occupy his time when he wasn't needed at home or at the Galloways. She loved the farmers since they were always kind enough to offer her a small snack when she helped but she was so shy to that little gift that she could barely stutter a thank you in gratitude. It wasn't hard for the farmers not to love Alice as well and Prudence would be happy to raise children that could take after the current respectful ones of Davenport.

"Connor, did you . . . kill that beast?" Terry asked with disbelief as everyone watched him place Ann down to lug the bear carcass up the stairs. Caroline grabbed Roger's reins and with a smile aimed towards her friend, led his horse down the path to the right to head to the stables. She could only imagine how long the horse had been walking and promised him a nice meal of hay with oats. Ratonhnhaké:ton watched her leave since he expected her to stay by his side with the children but he often forgot that Caroline was expected to act as an adult.

"Of course not, it was probably dying and he put it out of its misery" Diana replied with a warm chuckle to the idea since he was quite young to accomplish such a feat. Nobody could fight a bear without a rifle in hand and most that did only had one kill shot before they had to reload a bullet and that would give a bear ample time to attack.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turned to the entire group gathered at the front of the house and answered with pure honesty, "Yes."

"With what weapon?" Warren asked with confusion since the young man never carried a rifle slung over his back. His quiet nature and tendency to live off the land always kept Ratonhnhaké:ton shrouded in mystery despite the years, which he found humorous at times.

"My knife" he answered easily since it took a precise moment where he could lunge, grab the bear by its neck, and drive his hidden blade into it to sever one of the arteries. He ran like a man on fire from many bears during his youth but as he trained and gained confidence to find the weak spots of all of his enemies, he didn't shy away from a challenge. When he had been cornered by a bear a year ago during springtime, he gave it his best and managed to kill a bear by trial-and-error. Of course, his robes were torn in numerous places and he lost a patch of his hair but he came out alive with a prize in food.

The men were downright surprised to his weapon of choice and Godfrey shifted into father mode with the young boy he'd brought into his home to ask worriedly, "Connor, why didn't you take a rifle or use a pistol? It's already dangerous enough out there with the elements and thieves."

"I prefer a quieter method of attack but I always carry a pistol" he reassured the Scotsman to set him at ease since he wouldn't come to harm easily. It warmed his heart to know he mattered to those he'd aided, not for providing them with land to live on, but because they saw him as a person to welcome with their friendship. He'd always been a shy child, similar to Alice, but when he found friends to bond with, he cherished them like no tomorrow and allowed his true personality to peek through.

Catherine approached him to grasp his shoulders with a motherly squeeze and she beamed with a happy sigh, "We're just glad you're back safe and sound, dear."

"I'll be around for the entire winter so there is no more need to worry" he smiled warmly to return the kind sentiments she always bathed him in and could see why her children loved her so. He might not have a mother anymore but if her spirit guided him with every step in life, she'd led him to a very kind woman with the same protective heart.

* * *

"I'm glad you're all right, bears are dangerous" Caroline fretted with worry on her face as she returned to the manor to find the dead bear lying on a wooden counter in the kitchen. The animal was twice as long as her height and one of its paws was wide enough to slash out her thigh and leave her without a leg to walk on. She could only imagine how he'd fought the animal and her respect for him grew because it wasn't everyday someone killed a bear. The fact that Amelia told her he'd done it with only a _knife_ increased that admiration.

"Look at his teeth!" Samuel exclaimed with excitement as he peered at the sharp white fangs and Ann scuttled to her mother in fear it would come alive. Diana chuckled gently to reassure her daughter nothing would happen but Ann didn't trust it. She'd heard far too many noises during the night as they lived on the wild frontier but Samuel piped up soothingly as he squeezed her small hand, "No, Ann, it can't hurt you anymore."

"But it's so big and stinky" she murmured softly as the five year old huddled between both her mother and Samuel. This was her safest spot for the moment but if she ever needed to run, she'd scuttle right after her father for protection.

"I think the children will be entertained by merely looking at it" Diana chuckled softly as Ratonhnhaké:ton prepared to cut into the animal to prevent spoilage. He'd been lucky to kill it in the outskirts of Davenport so it hadn't been out in the open for too long but he needed to start. He wanted to save the pelt so he could either sell it or use it for a few articles of clothing or accessories.

"It's not soft like the eagle Mr. Davenport has" Martha whispered with curiosity as she dared to trace her fingertips over its coarse fur that was tinged with melting snowflakes. She couldn't believe her neighbor had killed such a beast but again, he was a quiet person and that clouded him in mystery. It was that unknown aura around him that kept her at bay from being overly friendly but she did consider him a better acquaintance than most colonists she'd met. She'd never been one to be overly trusting like Alice and eyed everyone suspiciously for any ill will.

"Mr. Davenport and I don't need all of this- distribute it among yourselves" Ratonhnhaké:ton offered freely since they would be fine with a single leg from the animal for the winter. The bear was a large one so it would provide meat for everyone in Davenport and the children smiled broadly to his words. Was he really giving them bear meat for free? He used his knife to cut around the left ankle of the bear to begin removing the pelt from the start of the limbs and the four men (except Achilles) helped him skin the large predator. He appreciated the help since it would take a few hours to finish preparing it by himself and told them, "Just leave one of the legs for us and we'll be fine. The children need the food since they've still got a lot of growing to do."

"Bear meat, mother! It's rare for us to buy!" Alice gasped with astonishment and a bright smile to the thought of eating the meat. Bear meat was a rarity when one lived in the settled colonies and was only affordable to middle classes and above. However, if you happened to live in the outdoors and owned a gun, it was a free tasty meal. Her fingers wrung her green skirt as she smiled sheepishly to the poor times she'd experienced in her young life and admitted, "I've only eaten it once."

"Back in Lake Champlain, I remember" Samuel piped up cheerfully to their early childhood but mostly because he swore vehemently that he'd seen the lake monster. Ann merely blinked since she'd only been a baby during that time and her memories were only of Davenport, which her parents were thankful for.

Ratonhnhaké:ton placed his knife down since he left his hunting kit inside his travel pack, which he'd placed at the foot of the stairs. The happy talk about his arrival had steered him away from putting his belongings away as everyone wanted to help with preparing the bear. Wiping his hands clean with a towel soaked in water, he excused himself to fetch his tools and let the men keep removing the pelt in his stead. The echoing chatter behind him only served to increase his own happiness at being home and dissipated the exhaustion from his travels.

As everyone chatted merrily about the community being whole once more, Caroline quietly slipped away from the crowd to squeeze out into the hallway. He heard the light creak in the floorboards as she approached him from behind and turned around with a weary smile. She was such a welcome sight for him, even if she never spoke as they stood in the same room, and he said the words he'd meant to say earlier, "It is a delight to see you, Caroline."

"You made it just in time for Christmas day tomorrow" she smiled fondly since his safe return was good enough of a gift for her and wouldn't ask for more. Being a simple girl of the countryside, her passion was the land around her and the adventure it brought during her walks. Her days only became better in his company and she observed any new changes in his appearance to admit earnestly, "It wouldn't be the same without you."

She was one of the reasons he returned home straightaway nowadays and didn't dawdle with exploring for too long (that and Achilles' lectures). Her hand reached out to tug on his left sleeve to pull him into the nearest room out of view from the hallway so they could speak privately. With young children about, secrets could spill if she wasn't careful and she didn't want her affections to be discovered. She wrapped her arms around his sides to envelope him in a hug, her palms cupping the back of his shoulders blades to squeeze him affectionately. Ratonhnhaké:ton's first instinct was to blush to their close contact but he relished the affectionate squeeze. How could he not?

There was no need to worry about him anymore since human danger was rare on their land and Caroline whispered, "I'm relieved you're all right."

He wrapped one arm behind her back and cupped the back of her head with the other as he returned the fond embrace. Had his sudden leave worried her this much? They hadn't ventured this close in proximity as their cheeks brushed against each other and he smiled to her smooth skin touching his. If he could receive this kind of welcome, he might just make more unexpected trips out of Davenport. He appreciated her concern but he was at home and more than happy to spend time with her to make up for that absence. Her relaxed breathing tickled his bare neck as his coat's collar touched her chin and he reassured with his promise, "I'll always come back to you."

"Good or I will head out myself to find you" she vowed with a caring smile to match since her life had become entwined with his for the past years. He smiled widely for being held so dear to her and squeezed her shoulders to offer his delight to her admission. Privacy only allowed them a few moments together and he wanted to present her with the gift he'd brought her. It had taken him a while to pinpoint what Caroline would love but as he grew alongside her, he'd seen her flourish from a child to a young woman. Normally, he'd wait for her gift giving holiday but her face brought his heart so much bliss to be home that-

"Connor!"

Achilles' voice disrupted the two teenagers as it echoed down the hall and Caroline offered him one last squeeze to welcome him back. Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn't ready to bid her goodbye after the having his first cozy hug from Caroline and resisted from visibly frowning. If they pretended to be quiet, would Achilles leave them be? It would probably be months before he could dare to seize another under the pretense of friendship. She snuck out quietly and tried to maintain a nonchalant façade as she passed by Achilles but the old man caught the bright eyed twinkle in her blue eyes. He hid an amused smile since his young student was at that particular awkward age of discovery and love but they had a job to do.

He caught his student smiling without a care in the world as he entered the quiet room and asked simply, "Did you eliminate Johnson?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton blinked to focus back to his mentor because being caught unaware in a daydream didn't exactly spell out a good assassin. If anything, it would sink any respect from Achilles into the depths of the Atlantic Ocean. Also, why hadn't he heard the cane tapping against the floorboards? His mentor was craftier than he was originally led to believe. Clearing his throat, he squared his shoulders to appear professional and answered truthfully, "I managed to stop the purchase of my village by ruining the source of his money-"

"But did you eliminate him?" he asked carefully since thwarting him was different from removing him entirely. Assassinating the man would rid his hold over financial aspects of the Templar order in the colonies and drive their brotherhood one step closer to annihilating Kenway and Lee. The uncertain look his student was giving him was _not_ filling him with confidence and he reiterated previous teachings, "Connor, if you simply removed his money, it merely postpones his plans. It doesn't remove him from the equation or the fact that he will continue to do the same."

"I . . . I thought. . ." Ratonhnhaké:ton murmured with less confidence than before since he expected a 'job well done' for his first solo mission. Had his plan not been good enough? He expected destroying the tea shipments would be devastating enough that Johnson could never place an offer on the land but Achilles' firm gaze told him otherwise. Ratonhnhaké:ton wondered if he was really in the wrong since the Templar _had_ looked downright furious when he saw him that night and expected his actions to speak for themselves about his skills.

"You're still naïve of the world, boy" Achilles sighed softly to their different views of success concerning the Templars and shook his head. It seemed he still had a few things to teach the young man because allowing their enemy escape and hoping they taught him (or her) a lesson would not work. He resisted from batting him on the head with his cane for being overconfident and lectured firmly, "Why did you think destroying the tea and denting his illegal smuggling would work? Templars are relentless at seeking what they want and they will eliminate anyone or anything in their way."

Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't help but feel foolish now that he saw the bigger picture. He assumed ruining Johnson's plans would make him think twice about trying to buy his people's land (or any other) but his mentor was right if he had plenty of money to spare or accumulate. His shoulders slumped as his upbeat mood was turned upside down to disappointment and apologized for his failure, "I am sorry, Achilles. I . . . I overestimated my enemy and lost focus of the overall objective-"

"We will speak of it later but for now, attend to our guests" Achilles interrupted to remind him that they weren't alone in the home but he'd give him quite the lecture later. He'd really expected his student to accomplish the task of eliminating the Templar but it seemed they would be back to training and heading to the drawing board.

* * *

_25 December 1773_

"Happy Christmas!"

Squeals of joy and laughter erupted from the young children as they received presents with grateful thanks. The eldest girls already knew the truth behind Father Christmas and although it had made them sullen years ago, they cherished the love their parents and friends poured into their gifts. Now, it would be returned to their younger siblings to carry on tradition. Alice had been bursting with joy to see the new fabric doll her parents had bought and couldn't stop tracing her fingers through her brown yarn hair. Even as she grew older, she loved playing with her dolls. Samuel had been given a model naval ship by Ratonhnhaké:ton that had sent him over the moon and was currently showing everyone how detailed it was. Ann had received toys from her neighbors, candy and clothes from her parents, and ribbons for every day of the week from Ratonhnhaké:ton which left her squealing next to Alice.

The eldest girls were taught to not expect gifts since they were officially 'grown up' but they always received trinkets from their friends and family. Ratonhnhaké:ton had baffled Martha and left her gushing with modesty after he'd given her a pair of heeled blue shoes for her to wear whenever she went into town one day. The young girl had stuttered for the first time since she hadn't been clinging to his arm like Samuel and Caroline. For the first time, she realized he understood her need to act like a lady on the frontier and accepted the gift graciously. For Amelia, he had bought a handmade portable lap desk since he hadn't learned to craft one but picked out the sleek design so she could write and read outside. She'd been ready to hug him out of excitement that she'd almost forgotten their social rules but shook his hand thankfully.

Elizabeth had received a gift in the living sense since she enjoyed caring for animals and Ratonhnhaké:ton gave her a black kitten. Her parents had been surprised to the animal but he reasoned that they would need a cat since rats and mice were a bother throughout the year. It would be easier for a cat to catch them rather than Catherine giving chase or worse, having one of them bitten during the night. Elizabeth had gladly scooped up her new kitten, Flora, to play with her as the children had gathered round as they had with Elijah's welcome three years ago. As for the shepherd, he was curious to the small ball of fluff but knew better than to disobey his owners by chasing it out.

While they gasped and awed, Caroline had stepped up to give Amelia her gift and watched her unwrap the small bundle. The younger girl gasped with joy at seeing the paper cover of another teaching book in the field of reading and restrained herself from exclaiming. If she wanted to be a teacher, she had to act very proper with her emotions. Still, she couldn't help but smile with a shaky voice to thank her sister's goodwill, "Oh, Caroline, you shouldn't have. Our parents already gave me one and Connor gave me a desk."

"I want you to succeed" she reminded with love to embrace her little sister and best friend to show her nothing was too good for her. Just as Alice and Samuel stuck together as a sibling duo, she and Amelia were inseparable but the years of adulthood were warning them that separation was inevitable. If Amelia succeeded, she would leave Davenport to explore the world on her own and Caroline would have to accept that. She couldn't imagine her little sister all on her own but approved of her determination, "I do believe the best in you and the exam is only three months away."

"Imagine, next Christmas I could be teaching somewhere" Amelia gushed optimistically since she would have the spring and summer open to search for a job. There was so much to study and she hoped her mind could retain everything until that day.

"And I . . . really have no idea" her sister supplied for the first time because she never really thought about her future. Amelia wanted to be a teacher and Martha had begun to take interest in being a seamstress in cities while she had nothing. Caroline knew that she wanted to stay in Davenport but her help around the mill and catches didn't exactly provide a stable job or income of any sort. Her adolescent years were now behind her and she needed to form who she would be as an adult. She wasn't ready to be married off and be provided for when she hadn't discovered what her own skills were. Her brow furrowed since she hadn't exactly found her calling and confided in her sister with uncertainty, "That's not good, is it?"

Amelia squeezed her hand sympathetically to encourage her and stated optimistically, "You'll find your calling, Carrie, and we love having you here."

"It's words like that that will keep me here forever" she sighed softly to the thought of being a spinster for life and tending to her old parents because it wasn't ideal to her. If anything, she wanted to explore the world on her own but that would mean leaving Davenport. Could she truly do such a thing? How would she even survive or find her true path out there in the open? Ratonhnhaké:ton was able to travel without a hint of fear and here she was, wary of the unknown despite its alluring pull on her mind.

"Give it time" Amelia soothed with a kind smile and Caroline smiled in return to push away those worrisome thoughts. This was Christmas, after all! She hugged her sister once more for her optimism and Amelia chuckled to the affection as she opened the new book. Her nose inhaled the new smell of freshly printed pages since worn books smelled of dust but each new book encouraged her to press on. She _could_ do this!

"Sisters, come pet Flora!" Elizabeth called over since they were the only ones that had yet to coddle her little kitten. Martha had set out a bowl of milk so it could drink and all of them had aww'ed to her little laps. She was tiny now but once winter ended, she would be a bigger girl ready to tackle mice and learn her way. Her big blue eyes and squeaky meow drew another round of aww's from the children and Amelia walked over to greet the little kitten.

For the first time, Ratonhnhaké:ton waited until Caroline was by herself before approaching her to give his Christmas gift. He longed for older times when he wouldn't turn bashful at the mere sight of her but when her blue eyes brightened at meeting his gaze, his feet automatically followed. Her gaze lowered to a brown box in his hands since she'd rarely seen boxed items and those that were were usually high quality goods. He smiled politely to maintain a calm façade in order to see the glee on her face when she opened it and handed her the box, "My Christmas present to you."

"How many times must I tell you that your arrival was enough?" she chided gently because she wouldn't chastise him for the kind gesture and appear impolite. The box was incredibly light in her hands and she resisted the childlike urge to shake it to form a guess. His gifts, no matter the size or price, were always treasured and Caroline had saved every gift: dried up flower petals in a sewn linen bag from their walks, a bobcat claw necklace he'd made after her encounter years ago, a lilac handkerchief he'd bought her, her beautiful leather-bound books, and the apple tree grew outside. If he ever found out, her sentimental affection would be discovered but she wouldn't dare cast them aside.

"And how many times must I tell you that you've earned this?" he joked playfully to dissipate her modesty over receiving gifts because he'd give her the coat on his back if she asked. Her bright smile reached her eyes to his kind words and he motioned for her to open it so she could see the gift. He remembered his first trip to Boston with Caroline and how she'd admitted to loving the fashions of the city but disappointed for lacking money for one piece. After talking to the storekeeper in the city, he was certain that she'd enjoy the gift after seeing her take great care of her best dresses.

"You b-bought me a-a bonnet" Caroline breathed in awe with wide eyes as she felt the beautiful navy silk and the white lace ruffle trimmings were simply stunning. She'd never seen anything so exquisite in her life and felt privileged to touch something so rare for a girl like her. She could only remember that emerald straw hat in Boston and how much she'd wanted one but couldn't afford it. Her way of life would never offer her luxurious fabrics but she hoped to afford nice fabrics for outings one day. The brown satin ribbons hanging from it were so soft against her calloused fingertips that she feared snagging onto the cloth and removed her hand to merely take in its beauty.

How could he have bought her such a gift? Her cheeks flushed darkly to owning such a handsome hat but she didn't want to empty her friend's pockets for it. What would her mother think if she accepted such an expensive hat? She frowned slightly as self-control and respect won over and whispered softly with reluctance, "This is such a beautiful gift. Oh, goodness, I can't-"

"You will wear it and it will be lovely" he ordered gently with a warm smile before she fainted from surprise but could see she liked it. Her blue eyes glittered to the soft bonnet and she could only imagine the nice places she could wear it to. If their community had socials one day and grew bigger in population, she could attend them with her little hat. Oh, she'd look just like a city girl with their pretty hats. Ratonhnhaké:ton hoped to see her wear it soon, maybe even during one of their walks, and explained his choice in color, "I'm not good at choosing colors but the storekeeper said it would complement your features."

He bit his tongue at admitting her eyes were her most beautiful feature to avoid flustering her modesty further. Instead, he decided to keep deliberating on the fashions the storekeeper had told him about to pique her curiosity, "Apparently, it is the popular hat in Boston besides straw hats, which almost everyone wears. Quite frankly, I prefer this one due to the ties but that's just me. The fabric is rather soft, isn't it?"

"I should say, the lining is silk" she chuckled bashfully to the luxurious fabric and carefully placed the pretty bonnet over her braided hair. Now that she was considered a woman of age, her two simple braids had been pinned to the back of her head in the form of a bun. When she was feeling particularly lazy, she just tied her braid over her head to form a crown for less hassle. The gift had taken her breath away completely because she couldn't have owned one at all! She tucked stray locks of hair behind the white inside lining of the bonnet and smiled shyly to ask him, "Am I doing it justice?"

"Beautifully" he assured her modest face as the white lace accentuated her blue eyes further. He couldn't see a prettier woman than her and while everyone mingled away from them, his fingers tied the ribbons under her chin to finish the ensemble. The brown calico dress she wore for the occasion matched the bonnet perfectly and if he could've taken her away for a simple stroll over the snowcapped trails, he would've. After grasping her hand in his for the first time on that October morning, he couldn't remove the sensation from his mind and wished to reenact it all over again. Would she reject him if he grasped her hand during one for their walks? Would she chastise him for his bold move? Colonist society was strange to him but if he wished to know Caroline's feelings, he would have to immerse himself in it.

She smiled broadly for his hidden display since the move would've warranted a curious eye and boundless questions about their friendship. Caroline wasn't keen on changing anything but if he asked for the chance to court her, she wouldn't reject him. As she grew older and heard stories from the older women about relatives pairing off, Caroline's mind only grew curious to the same prospect. Luckily, her father wasn't eager to pair her off as some fathers would if they couldn't afford to feed numerous mouths in a poor household. He had brought her simple joy since meeting on that warm summer day in 1770 and thanked him for the memories, "I am lucky to have you in my life."

"I could say the same" he admitted since her selfless kindness spoke volumes for him. It was because of her insistence that he had studied continuously to master the English language and earned an adopted spot within her family. He wouldn't be the same without her in his life as her optimism in the good of others and perseverance to succeed in the harsh world brought reflection to his own personality as he grew older.

Caroline removed her bonnet carefully to place it back in its hatbox and couldn't help the sneaky smile on her face. Oh, how she hoped her gift would do. She'd placed a hand woven waistcoat in a linen bag as his gift and ushered him to follow her as it lay on top of her trunk in the back of the cabin. He couldn't help but notice freckles accenting the back of her neck as her pinned hair bared the area. Ann scuttled by him as she nibbled on her Christmas peppermint stick but Elizabeth was quick to grab her to prevent her falling and having an accident. Amelia beckoned Ann and Alice so she could read them a tale from a book Ratonhnhaké:ton had given her to offer a break from her studies.

The entire cabin was divided into three groups with the men talking about news, the women about the overall preparation for that day, and the children enjoying their gifts. Ratonhnhaké:ton had once tried to mingle all three groups into one conversation but within five minutes, everyone had split to their original grouping and he'd been left with only Elijah for company. He averted his eyes upwards when Caroline stopped to lean down and grab his gift since he didn't want his eyes wandering where they shouldn't. It was embarrassing enough to fight off a blush. She grabbed the handmade gift to hand it to him with a perky smile to await his reaction and hoped it did his gift justice.

Ratonhnhaké:ton placed his hand inside the brown linen to feel a soft fabric inside and pulled out attire of a blue hue. His brown lips parted for a few seconds since Achilles had once given him a similar article of clothing so he didn't expect this one to have been made quickly. How many hours had she spent sewing this for him inside her home during daylight and candlelight? He didn't often have time for handmade gifts which is why he chose them based on the person and stated with concern, "Caroline, you shouldn't waste money on me. It's why I taught you to catch to bring you an income- you need it."

"I work for the ones I love and that includes you" she reminded with a mischievous smile since he wouldn't be budging out of her heart. It was the closest she could come without admitting romantic affection within that broad subject of love and his smile delighted her. Didn't he know how handsome he looked when he did so? Preventing another blush from creeping onto her cheeks, she pointed to the blue waistcoat's golden trimmings and explained softly, "We had so many buttons in mother's bag that I didn't need to buy any. Alice picked them out all by herself and Samuel told me your favorite color so I weaved the fabric myself to dye it. This is our gift to you since we all worked on it."

"Thank you, Caroline" he whispered with gratitude as the royal blue color complemented his skin and promised himself to wear it soon. He'd worn his assassin's robes for months on end that he was surprised they hadn't developed holes. Falling off a roof accidentally due to ice tended to do that to one's clothing, after all. It would be nice to wear new clothes in Davenport for the winter and he smiled fondly to admit, "You . . . are very dear to me."

Her eyes softened against the glow of the fireplace reflecting against the cabin's walls and she murmured faintly, "So are you."

It was a small step but it reinforced his resolve to tell her his true feelings soon.

* * *

_26 December 1773_

The following morning, the children enjoyed themselves on the soft banks of snow that had fallen over the land to their hearts content. Ratonhnhaké:ton had dropped by to visit them after promising Samuel since the two had a surprise in store for the others. Catherine and Diana fussed with their children to wear warm coats outside and Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to convince a stubborn little Ann, who had wanted to feel the cold air on her limbs.

The children had quickly seized their wooden sleds to slide down the snowy hills to seize the calm day before the wind grew bone-chillingly cold. Samuel, being a little gentleman in training, allowed Ann and Alice to go first on his sled so they could enjoy themselves. In his younger years, he would've argued defiantly with them about the sled being his but aging brought him wisdom as a colonial boy. Soon, he would be able to help his father with simple chores around the mill and take care of the livestock himself.

Samuel looked to his brotherly figure with a big smile and asked enthusiastically, "Have you ever gone down a hill with the speed of a horse?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton was briefly reminded of an enemy he tackled off a snowy hill and used as a shield when they both fell down. He didn't want to tell his young friend that he'd used a human sled instead and merely replied, "No."

"It's very fun, I liked using them until I was told it was unladylike" Amelia admitted modestly since she and Caroline had shared a sled together in their youth for fun. Being only a year apart, they only had each other for company when Martha had been a baby and their mother busy tending to their home. Ratonhnhaké:ton raised an eyebrow in curiosity to what was deemed unacceptable to their gender and she sighed softly, "Apparently, we can only be led around in a sled but never ride it down a hill to prevent unsightly peeks of skin from our skirts. I did like sledding though."

"I understand that we're to be respectable but when I'm home. . .to heck with it" Caroline declared privately to her sister and friend to prevent the mindset from spreading to her siblings. Her mother was already drawing a curious eye towards her as Elizabeth trailed in her footsteps, especially after the young girl came home soaking wet from the river with a fat fish in her hands.

Amelia yelped with surprise when Caroline pulled her by the hand and grabbed Samuel's sled just as he'd been ready to ride it. The small boy uttered a complaint since he'd strictly said _young_ ladies first but Caroline promised he'd be next. Ratonhnhaké:ton chuckled to their exchange as Caroline made Amelia sit in the back seat with her pink skirt neatly tucked under her legs. When she was ready, Caroline plopped down in the front to fix her own blue skirt before leaning forward to tip the balance and the sled was off.

Amelia hugged her sister with the strength of a crab for fear of falling but smiled with glee to the cold wind flying through her pinned hair. Oh, she hadn't done this in ages! She still remembered a younger Caroline with missing teeth pulling her out of their old home in Scotland to roll down the snowy hills when their mother no longer needed them to care for Martha. Laughter echoed down the slope as Caroline held tightly to the front of the sled and kept it steady to avoid veering off the path. Far too soon, their ride ended at the flat land that led to a path down to the mill and Amelia chuckled warmly, "Oh, I'd forgotten how fun this was. Remember when we almost took down a poor chipmunk with us?"

Caroline laughed to that old memory in Scotland as her little sister had cried uncontrollably until they made sure the chipmunk had survived. Thankfully, it had. They were memories that would live on in their minds and future generations if they ever divulged them. The two sisters grabbed one end of the sled to make their trek back uphill so their little brother could have his first fly down the slope. Amelia smiled at her sister and admitted with a little admiration, "You've always been the stubborn one when absurd rules weren't to your liking. I wish I could have that little independent streak but I'm far too afraid to do so."

"Amelia, you want to be a teacher and that's saying something for women of our class who are soon tied to a home at our age" Caroline reminded to encourage her sister because there was strength within her as well. She could've given up and chosen the average life of marrying a man to tend to a home rather than gain a small foothold in the working world. There weren't many options open to them due to their gender but she smiled warmly, "This will be an experience that will be yours alone and when we're old, you can say you worked hard to match any man in that field. Besides, we'd give mother grief if you grew the same stubbornness of Eliza and me."

The two arrived at the top of the hill with smiles as Amelia privately appreciated her words since the test was only months away. They handed the sled to Samuel, who didn't even wait before sliding down the hill and chuckled to his eagerness. On the other path down the same hill, Elizabeth landed face down on the snow and she turned over to laugh at her landing. With her warm wool jacket and stockings, she couldn't feel the cold snow pierce her dress and sat up to yell at the hill, "Martha, come on! Don't be so stiff."

"Ladies do _not_ use toboggans" she stated snippily since she'd grow up a respectful young lady and she yelped when Caroline pelted her back with a snowball. How dare she?! Elizabeth burst into fits of laughter but Martha didn't find it funny in the slightest. Why weren't they adhering to the rules? It was almost enough to be ashamed of and she declared with a small hiss, "Carrie!"

"Live a little, there's nobody but family here" she pointed out simply and moved her hand over the hill where everyone was gathered. Caroline felt no need to carry herself like a proper lady when she was the oldest girl in the group because she trusted all of them. Years only served to bond them together and she doubted any of them would betray her behavior to their parents. Her little sister was always quite the adherer to the rules of society but Caroline hoped that wouldn't turn to arrogance since they all came from humble beginnings. Martha frowned when she playfully flicked bits of snow in her direction and Caroline smiled to ask, "What will you do when we're no longer here and you're in a world full of strangers? You have to seize the freedom offered to you because you won't have it elsewhere."

"I . . . we're already outsiders, why would I want to make people's assumptions of country folk even more true?" she pointed out since it had been bad enough being called names for her patched up clothes back in the cities. While Elizabeth roughed up anyone and Caroline ignored them, Martha repressed those horrid names. She didn't want to appear worse than what she'd looked like years ago and desired to be one of the respectable ladies that were admired for their manners and grace back in the cities. She crossed her arms to stand away from the hill since she didn't want to ride the sleds and muttered, "I will not behave shamefully and that is my choice . . . but you may do as you wish."

"You're getting a snowball to the face" Elizabeth declared with a mischievous grin as she'd managed to climb back up in time and grabbed a clump of snow. Caroline, however, intervened before she tried to chuck it at an indignant Martha. She frowned to her plan being thwarted since Martha had subtly indicated they acted shamefully and mumbled, "But Carrie, it's for the good of our honor."

"No, we respect everyone's opinions- even if we don't agree with them" her sister lectured her gently since they couldn't impose their thoughts to anybody else. She understood Martha's viewpoint and although she didn't agree with it, she would respect it. She reminded Elizabeth that they were family and they never turned against each other since they were all they had.

To prevent a quarrel popping up on propriety, Samuel pulled at Ratonhnhaké:ton's sleep to pull his attention away. The two quietly snuck away to the barn and motioned to little Ann to keep quiet as she watched them leave. Her attention was quickly snatched away when Alice called her over to make a snowman since the young girl didn't want to hear arguments. Being a passive girl, Alice didn't want to be involved in Elizabeth's and Martha's spats nor could she understand why they kept fighting. She loved her sisters and even though they lectured or chastised her once in a while, her love didn't wither.

"Help me pile this snow into a big ball, Ann" Alice told her little helper as Ann had become her unofficial little sister now that she could walk and talk. The small girl nodded her head and began clumping snow together so they could make a plump snowman to decorate their land.

Samuel quickly returned with Ratonhnhaké:ton to prevent any squabble between the girls and he called their attention immediately, "Look what we made for Elijah and the sled."

The girls turned around to see Samuel holding a leather harness in his arms that was similar to a horse's but a miniature. The harness was also anatomically different since it was made for the shepherd and the black dog perked his ears at hearing his name. Elizabeth turned to them with a curious eye since Samuel tended to blurt everything he did and asked aloud, "Is that why you two were missing inexplicably back in October?"

"You _never_ betray a captain's trust" Samuel pointed out matter-of-factly with a firm nod and Caroline chuckled to his loyalty. Since discovering that Ratonhnhaké:ton was a captain, his admiration for him had skyrocketed and he hoped to see the ship up close one day. Elizabeth wasn't going to argue with him since he had a free wandering spirit like hers and allowed him to roam with their neighbor to his heart's content. Samuel held up the small harness to show his sisters and Ann of their newest invention to explain enthusiastically, "It's a dog harness for the sled so Elijah can use it with me, Alice, and Ann since we're smallest. Connor didn't have time to make a bigger one to present for you bigger gals but we'll have one eventually."

"Did he just call us fat?" Martha asked her sisters since she didn't want to be too big to be pulled by a dog. At the same time, she didn't want to be pulled by a dog due to the social rules placed on women. Caroline advised her to ignore his innocent joke since she didn't need Martha chastising everyone due to the self-consciousness of adolescence.

The two placed the leather harness on a curious Elijah as he moved his paws over the snow to try out the new accessory. Rope lines with leather straps had been handmade and were attached to the front of the sled underneath the start of the blades, which were blunt, to allow it to be pulled. Samuel asked Elijah to move forward to see how the sled would move with his gait and it worked splendidly without becoming stuck or uneven. The young boy rubbed the top of his dog's head with pride to a job well done and beckoned his sister with a perky smile, "Alice, try it!"

Her brown eyes blinked uncertainly since she'd been pretty dedicated to building her snowman. The other children ushered her so she could have fun and Alice decided to place her trust in Elijah and everyone gathered in case anything went awry. She sat down nervously on the flat slab of wood and asked her dog not to be too hasty since she was small for her age. Ratonhnhaké:ton kept careful watch as Elijah pulled the sled smoothly over the snow to leave tracks and Alice laughed gleefully, "How wonderful!"

They all watched him lead the young girl around in circles as he trotted to make sure he didn't frighten his human family. Alice found joy with the gentle roundabout since the sleds were too fast for her to bear alone but this time, _she_ was in the front seat. Maybe now, she could ride a sled all by herself . . . with Elijah as her honorable driver. Amelia returned to help Ann build the snowman she wanted while Ratonhnhaké:ton moved next to Caroline's right side as she watched her little sister finally enjoy sledding alone.

"You have a very creative mind" she murmured in compliment as she caught sight of the brown wool coat he wore that chilly morning. It complemented his skin tone and the fact he'd brushed back his hair in a neat ponytail was enough to leave her with a stupefied smile. It brought her the usual question of how she would bear this growing affection through the years? What would happen if he could never see her the same way? Or found someone else he did see in that manner and brought her to Davenport to live with them or left entirely to build a home? It was devastating enough to think about.

Ratonhnhaké:ton shook his head to the compliment and admitted sincerely about the small invention, "Actually, it was all Samuel's idea. I merely designed it for him since he's too young to use tools."

Caroline chuckled softly since Samuel was eager to be a 'big boy' since being eight wasn't big enough in his book. Being the smallest, he had tall sisters and parents to contend with and Ratonhnhaké:ton's height compelled him to be tall too. She watched Samuel lead Elijah around the snowy clearing and smiled fondly to thank, "You really make his day when you spend time with him . . . thank you."

"It is a pleasure and an honor to be a part of your family, Caroline" he replied earnestly since he never expected to have a second home among colonists but they welcomed him with open arms. The children had become the siblings he never had but Caroline surpassed that by weaving herself into his heart with simple acts of kindness. Not to mention, she had eyes that could rival the most beautiful sapphire.

She smiled widely to his words, plumping her pink cheeks from the cold and stated quietly, "The same applies to you as well, Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"I hope to buy a horse drawn sleigh one day" he informed her nonchalantly as he hoped his newest venture would draw her interest. He wasn't the type to outwardly request what he desired since he didn't want to push into her life but enjoyed her company. She loved exploring the outdoors to discover the world around her and if he could grant her that, he would give her the entire world. He took the subtle approach by bringing forward an innocent question to await her opinion, "Winter is beautiful for sleighing over the frozen land or watching the snow fall. Do you agree?"

"Yes, you can do so much with the blanket of snow from creating figures to skating over ice" she smiled in agreement since there were many activities to do when the weather allowed it. She enjoyed partaking in the snowball fights with Samuel, Alice, and Elizabeth to even out the odds in the winter battle. During other days, she sat with Amelia and Martha to watch the snow fall from their log bench settled underneath the roof that allowed them shelter against the snowfall. She snuck a peek through her peripheral vision to watch him nod and smiled privately to herself. After years, she'd grown accustomed to his subtle questions since his mind processed each detail meticulously until he found what he sought. If he was looking for a way to imply an outing, she didn't hesitate to answer them so it would be easier for him to ask.

"Would you like to join me next year?" he asked politely as his shoulders arched forward to subconsciously show his modesty at asking her. Her eyes softened at seeing his disposition after growing accustomed to seeing him clasp his hands together over his stomach to wring his fingers whenever he spoke with her. It humored her since she often did the exact same thing but poor Ratonhnhaké:ton was flustered enough internally. What if she didn't want to go out into the cold with him? What could he say to the rejection-?

"If the lord permits me another one, yes, I very much would" she answered truthfully with a bashful smile as she remembered her parents driving off in their wagon with their best clothes to ride into town together. Being the oldest, she cared for her siblings but she'd been in awe to how sweet her parents looked and wanted to ride behind a team of horses in the same way one day. Ratonhnhaké:ton loved his horses and she'd never worry about driving into any town with him as the driver, despite what people might think of them. As Alice hopped off to allow Ann a turn on the sled by herself, Caroline brightened his modest smile by requesting, "Would you like to go ice skating with me after this?"

"Yes, I would" he agreed without hesitation and felt the modesty dissipating with warmth replacing the original nervousness. Why did he fear rejection to his requests when she always accepted his ideas for outings? There was always a little nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him he was going over his head but Caroline always squashed it with her agreements. She had pulled him onto the frozen ice of the river last winter and shown him how to use a pair of wooden skates her father had made for him at her request. Although he'd fallen flat on his face more than once, Caroline helped him the whole way and laughed when she fell down herself.

"Let's go down the hill" Caroline ushered him as she took a backseat on one of the empty sleds and patted the front as his spot. For once, she wasn't looking to being the independent girl and respected him enough to abdicate the dominant role to him. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to her glee as she tucked her fluffy skirt around her legs and he sat down on the front to protect her from a fall or worse. She clung to his waist for safety but smiled to herself as her chin touched his right shoulder. Goodness, she could feel the strong muscles of his torso flexing as he grabbed the front of the sled.

For a moment, Ratonhnhaké:ton savored the physical contact between them as he wished to touch his head to hers but tipped the sled down the hill when a few seconds passed. He couldn't have her siblings thinking anything was amiss at the risk of souring his friendship. Her voice rang in his ears as he chose the deepest part of the slope beside their home to slide down from and smiled as the wind brushed through his hair and struck his face with its cold tendrils. Why hadn't he tried sledding sooner? Caroline squeezed him tighter out of fear she'd fly off as the slope had a few bumps down its trail and saw the snowcapped trees blur into green blobs.

As the sled approached the bottom of the hill, Ratonhnhaké:ton averted the original path by swerving to the right. The hill of their home lay flat on the east end as it connected to the first bridge of Davenport but the west sloped down to meet the river. Caroline was surprised to their detour as the sled curved to slide down the new path as the land naturally sloped downwards and she laughed to his ingenuity. His strength was a major factor in controlling the trajectory and she smiled gleefully to her luck in finding a wonderful sled driver. The momentum gained from the top of the hill helped them slide down the slope to the river and rocks covered in snow quickly grew to greet them. Ratonhnhaké:ton hadn't planned on that and veered the sled slightly to the right again in an attempt to stop at the leveled land that ran alongside the frozen river.

Thankfully, it worked and he averted having to use shoes over the frozen river to return.

When the sled finally did slow to a complete stop, it was a few feet short from the frozen river and she burst into joyful laughter to the altered trip. She fell onto the soft snow with glee as she released him, coating her coat's backside in snow as she relaxed. My, she'd never had a more exciting ride! As he caught her slumped in the snow without a care, Ratonhnhaké:ton laughed alongside her because he was glad he hadn't frightened her with the altered course. He liked the fact that she wasn't rigid in personality and the fact that she was laughing told him he had a daring little colonist at his side to explore the horizon.

"I'm glad to see you enjoyed that" he stated with warm laughter as her snow covered clothes and otter fur hat took his worldly cares away for the moment. For a brief moment in time, it was simply the two of them in an isolated winter wonderland where the troubles of the world couldn't piece their solitude.

"Why wouldn't I? We possibly traveled faster than a horse" she chuckled serenely as flecks of snow coated her face and turned onto her left side to smile up at him. Her small brown hat immediately fell off from the movement as the pins loosened entirely due to the ride and fall onto the snow. This time, Ratonhnhaké:ton's laughter outmatched hers and he picked up her hat to place it back on its rightful place. Caroline smiled bashfully when he brushed back strands of hair that had become unkempt from the fall and couldn't help but love that chivalry of his.

Elizabeth watched their interaction as she stood on the top of the hill after following their trail from above. It sprouted curiosity from her since the two were always together when Ratonhnhaké:ton had time to spare and wondered about that in particular. She was no longer the child that had arrived in Davenport as she entered adolescence and giggled to Amelia with a hushed whisper, "I think someone's smitten."

"Eliza, your imagination is wild" she sighed with a warm chuckle since the two were behaving like they normally did in her view. Amelia couldn't discern anything different in their behavior since the two had always been close after meeting, just like Samuel was. Elizabeth could be a bit farfetched in her ideas but on the other hand, Amelia had to admit Caroline was the eldest and Ratonhnhaké:ton always took her on private walks when he could. If they were living in Boston, it would already be classified as pre-courting behavior.

Caroline grabbed snow into one of her hands to throw it onto his right arm as she sat up with flushing cheeks and a reddening nose. Flecks of snow lingered from the contact strike and he feigned a deadpan expression to her petty attack since he'd helped her with fixing her hat. She laughed at his face since he usually kept it quite stoic or with a faint smile and reasoned her attack, "Now we match."

"Actually, I'd have to fall into the snow" he chuckled warmly to correct her reason and plopped down next to her to pull her back onto the snow covered land. Her surprised laughter echoed through the empty area and the two smiled at each other to enjoy the quiet peace of winter. They could only lie down for a few minutes before the cold penetrated through their coats but it was worth it as they enjoyed each other's company. If he could do this for the rest of his years alongside her, he would grow to be a very happy old man.

"This is no time to sleep! We need the sled up here!"

Samuel's voice of complaint stirred a new bout of laughter from the two since they were sharing the item with everyone. Caroline would be ruffling his bright red hair for quite a few seconds once she returned to the top of the hill to hear his little groans about fixing his hair 'just right'. Ratonhnhaké:ton knew how to make her smile when he stated, "We will have time to do this again when we ice skate and next year too."

Caroline smiled with hope to what awaited them in the following year.

* * *

**A/N**: The bear scene was inspired during a playthrough where I killed about six bears at a creek out in the frontier and frankly, I questioned how I even survived the onslaught (and the lost time taken to kill them all). Lol. Connor, after all, is a human being and would certainly need practice before tackling a full grown bear. As for the romance, the two are almost at the climax to admitting their bottled up affection but they're darn cute with their blushing cheeks. I won't push their relationship too quickly given how society's laws were back then with courting within your own social class and race, maintaining proper distance in public, and articulating manners compared to now (a 239 year difference). Wintertime always seems the best to explore in this story than all of the other seasons since the children can do so much and Elijah's now a part of it with his little harness. We'll be seeing 'Burglar on the Homestead' in the next chapter so that will be a suspenseful event for the Burnett children.

_Nate The Grate_: Thanks for loving the story.

_East Coast Captain_: I'd like to think Connor would ask questions regarding his lineage on Haytham's side but he'd probably tell Connor it's not important or throw tidbits to pull him subtly into the Templar circle and 'open his eyes'. Haytham's a sharp one so he'll definitely whiff out the truth between his son and Caroline but he'll have to contend with a town that wants to know why he never showed his face to raise their beloved Connor. Not to mention, the young Burnett children (well, not so little by that time) who have a knack of popping out of random places and asking witty questions. Caroline will definitely be a worrier and the face-off between him and Haytham (and Lee) will leave her tending to him like crazy. At the same time, she's his partner and will be his shield in the aftermath to keep him safe from harm (infections were common, after all). As for Desmond in the present time, I haven't thought about it yet since I'm still outlining just how far I want to build into this story.

_Legionary Prime_: Ooh, I can definitely see that idea happening after Haytham and his gang of merry- eh, murderous- Templars are eliminated by Connor. They'll be itching to find where the new assassins are centered but I'm sure he'll booby trap a few areas of the manor and Davenport itself. lol

_Vampireadtic_: I'm glad you love the subtle romance since it's definitely picking up now and will be in the open soon enough. Thanks for always being a loyal reader!

_Forget the rest_: Thank you for liking my story, I appreciate it. Life's been hectic recently due to entering a nursing program so the paperwork's put a hamper on my regular updates but they'll be okay now since it's almost over.

Chiharu-angel: Thank you for loving the chapter!

_NinjaxSketcheartx_: The next ones will be Myriam, followed by Norris (my two faves!). I wanted to include Kanen'tó:kon since he is close friends with Connor and to see his take on his friend's new life outside of their village so I'm glad you liked it. Alice is adorably sweet, you just want to bundle her up and hold her tight (gotta love kids like that). I'll try to add more Samuel bits since seems to be a popular Burnett kid, along with Alice. I hope this chapter clarified a little bit more on Martha's neutrality because she doesn't want to be sneered at by city folk when she ventures out there one day. She is the serious one of the bunch while the young ones are just darn cute. Thanks for catching the 'since' and I tried avoiding its use too much in this chapter. I changed the previews because some readers wanted more of a questionnaire solver than a sneak peek but I'll try a hybrid version this time.

_Yman_: I hope you did your best on the SAT, I know exams make you a jumbled mess so thanks for choosing my tale to settle the nerves. Caroline and Connor will definitely have their first kiss soon and due to Caroline's more bold personality, she'll initiate it. Lol. I laughed at the Connorline combo since it reminds me of what a ship could be called and the Aquila popped to mind. Somehow, I'd see Faulkner crying at seeing the new name. Never feel like a bother with your questions, I always enjoy answering my readers' curiosities about the story. I will include the Mayan one because it runs in line to Caroline's own adventures but I won't head into depth with it since we've all played the game. Since Kidd died more than 40 years ago during the Aquila's construction, I don't know how I could make Blackburne fit into it (but I can try). Caroline will have her own naval outings in the current story year and eventually, earn the role of navigator beside Connor on the Aquila. As for the last question, Caroline will have her share of suitors and so will Connor (women, that is) but it will be quite clear they love each other. I love encouraging new writers since creativity can't be inhibited but nurtured to flourish.

_Life Is Like An Hourglass_: Thank you, I wanted to explore a slow progression through the years in Davenport. I loved the Homestead missions and wasn't ready to part with them.

_HaywireEagle_: Since Connor arrived in early 1770, the four years gave him enough time to develop the English skills his mother had taught him with the lectures Achilles and Catherine provided. He's a fast learner so I imagine it wouldn't have taken him longer than two years to master the language (that's not to say colonial life won't puzzle him once in a while) with constant exposure to the Homestead inhabitants. Plus, I imagine Achilles used his handy cane to nudge him to focus whenever he tried to daydream from his studying.

_Nerezza Faye_: I love characters and developing the surroundings they live in so Davenport was perfect. I didn't want to have an OC in Boston or New York City because I really did love the Homestead inhabitants and I'm sure other players did too. I'm glad you like the romance progression; I didn't want it to be unrealistic since the rules of society were strict back then and Connor's just as modest as they come. Young Connor was plain adorable but now that he's an adult, he'll still have that sweet good guy charm about him.

* * *

**Next Time**: Burglar on the Homestead

Caroline helped the children with their new toys as her fingers threaded the dried grass into itself to create the doll's limbs. She'd done this so many times that it was as natural as sewing and explained to her friend, "When corn husks or sticks aren't available, grass makes a very good substitute."

"I played with similar when young" he admitted quietly about his younger days in the village when he didn't have a care in the world. A child felt safest when they had a loving parent watching after them as their defender but when that precious individual was lost . . . having fun wasn't the same anymore. Ratonhnhaké:ton had quickly lost his adventurous spunk after his mother's death and took on the task to protect his people from enduring another attack like that again. He would be as strong as he could be to protect them from harm, along with Davenport's residents.

"Amelia and I played like this for a few years since we didn't have much when we first arrived in the colonies" she smiled sheepishly about her history since they'd been as poor as poor could be during their first years. Despite all of that, she had grown up in a household full of warmth and love so she would not complain in the slightest. She had wonderful parents and sweet siblings that she'd never trade for all the riches in the world.

"My mother helped me gather supplies and showed me how to use dyes to color them" he said solemnly since the happy memories of his mother were always tinged with longing to see her again. The years didn't make her loss any easier but he'd make sure nobody else endured the agonizing pain he had on that day. He still remembered her way of cutting off pieces of a feather to place on his little dolls for a splash of color. His mother had been a dedicated woman to his upbringing and he couldn't have asked for a better loving person. He chuckled softly about a specific memory of his childhood and admitted to her, "I'd been so eager to play with my dolls that I accidentally dropped them into the lake by our village and they drifted away. I had slipped on a rock and scuffed my knee . . . but my mother had been there to save me and my little grass friends."

The three young children aw'ed to his tale since they wouldn't want to lose toys either and Ann asked sympathetically, "Did you lose your grass friends?"

"No, mother dried them in the sun and they were well again" he answered with a warm smile since he remembered waiting for them to dry. He'd been so impatient to play that after his fall by the lake's shore, he sat next to his mother while she sewed without making a peep.

"See, now you're making me wish I'd known you then just to tell you it would all be all right" Caroline chuckled gently because imagining a sweet little Ratonhnhaké:ton melted her heart completely. Had he worn his hair similarly back then as when they met? Had he been a quiet or adventurous child? Had he had the same freckle count on his face that he had now? Ratonhnhaké:ton merely smiled bashfully to her words and Caroline's own smile grew to his modesty.

"Did your mother have a secret stain removal recipe because I'm dying here" Elizabeth declared with misery as she scrubbed mud and chicken poop off the top end of her fabric shoe. She forgot the early morning left patches of the earth stiff and others a muddy mess as the snow thawed. She wiped her brow with a frown and her shoulders slumped when he regretfully admitted that his mother hadn't had one.

Martha, who had been watching the conversations with a keen eye, leaned over to Amelia and whispered in her ear, "They're staring at each other again."

"Martha" Amelia quieted her assumptions since she'd begun to have a little gossip streak as of late.

* * *

_Will all of the children be all right with a thief wandering the land? Will Caroline's shooting or axe-wielding skills come into play? Will Elizabeth find that miracle stain removal for her shoes?_

_Thank you for reading each of my chapters and please, leave a review. I love hearing from you guys as we journey in this tale together. :)_


	16. Burglar on the Homestead

**Music Inspiration: **John Lunn- _"An Ideal Marriage"_ and Lorne Balfe- _"A Bitter Truth"_

* * *

**Burglar on the Homestead  
**

* * *

_10 February 1774_

Caroline and Samuel walked together south of their home with a wooden pail in each hand as they headed towards the mill. Work in Davenport never stopped and with winter slowly thawing away, everyone's energy was renewed with the warm sunlight and melting snow. Everyone had survived the winter with enough food in stock since Ratonhnhaké:ton made sure to stay in Davenport each winter to ensure nobody starved. With the Aquila at dock, a trip to the colonies would be faster than with wagons since becoming trapped in the snow could be very dangerous to one's survival.

"And then, just as the _Valiant_ is cornered by the pirate ship, the _Aquila_ arrives to lend a helping hand" Samuel piped up excitedly as he'd been recounting a story from one of his recent play with the model ship he received for Christmas. The young eight year old boy had not stopped talking about Ratonhnhaké:ton's present because it clearly bested all of his other toys. Only upper-class children could buy such gifts to decorate their room but since he shared his partitioned room with five siblings, he appreciated his blessings in life.

Caroline chuckled to his vivid imagination since she often caught him mumbling about adventures in his sleep. Samuel could tire his sisters with endless toy talk, even sweet little Alice, but Ratonhnhaké:ton listened to him until he ran out of steam. As they walked down the sloped path, he raised his free arm to motion towards the river peeking out in front of them behind the large boulders and grinned, "And with waves crashing upon the _Valiant_'s sides, the brave captain rallies his men for one last fight. 'It's been an honor fighting with you' he says and just as they prepare to fight off the pirates, the _Aquila_ fires its cannons to strike the pirate ship. Pow! Wooden planks go flying into the air and the evil pirates yell as their advantage is taken away!"

He imitated attack sounds despite never having heard cannon fire and Caroline laughed to his entertaining tale. She was truly lucky to have one of her brothers survive into childhood and hoped he'd never leave her family's side. She noticed a figure decked in white and red clothing walking behind them and was certain that nobody from the workers dressed that way. Coats were rarely used by the workers of the mill at that time of day and definitely not one that went past the knees. It was quite familiar to her but she couldn't pinpoint from where or when since her peripheral vision only offered so much. Were they a visitor to Davenport? Following her mother's teachings, she laughed aloud to Samuel's storytelling to show she wasn't alone and that there were people nearby at the mill. Being a lady of age and with a young child in tow, Caroline had to watch herself carefully.

"Caroline?"

When her voice was uttered, her step quickened as the voice failed to register and the stranger did not give off trusting vibes. She'd read enough tales not to heed the warning and grabbed young Samuel by the hand to lead him further down the trail. She could already hear the saws at work to cut or size trees and chiseling that cut off bark. Her uncle Terry was always keeping watch over the workers while her father tended to do the heavy lifting so either would hear her calls. Still, the footsteps proceeded to follow after hers and her protective side took hold.

Her feet shuffled faster as she held her head high and she made her warning clear and concise, "Sir, I've no dealings with you. Be gone or I will shout for one of the men at the mill here. My father carries an axe and he isn't afraid to use it!"

"Caroline, it is me!" the person insisted with a clearer louder tone and the white hood lowered to reveal her friend underneath the hood. Oh. She hadn't seen him in two weeks and had often found herself curious to his whereabouts in Davenport since the snow and his studies hampered their outings. Whenever she played with her siblings in the outdoors, she wondered if the brief flashes of color in the forest were the light-footed Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"You . . . well, I'm definitely underdressed today" she bit her bottom lip in embarrassment to her simple blue dress under her cozy brown wool coat. His usual blue and white garb had been changed to a white and red variation that had led her to question his identity. There were a few new weapons also that she'd taken notice of and didn't see his bow strapped to his back at the moment either. She'd become accustomed to the calming blue hue and saw it as a part of his identity but people were allowed to change clothes for hygiene's sake. She chuckled with embarrassment to uttering threats against him of all people and apologized, "My apologies, I assumed you were a shady visitor since your clothes are different now. What happened to your old ones?"

"A change was in order for the coming months" he replied easily as he remained mysteriously elusive as always with his outings. In reality, Ratonhnhaké:ton had been curious about dyeing his clothes for quite a while and took the plunge with his robes. Achilles had chastised him for changing the calm color to a bright hue (contradicting their tenets) but allowed the young man to explore his fashion sense. You were only young once, after all. Hopefully, he wouldn't be adding any outrageous accessories or attempting five colors in one outfit.

Samuel hopped forward to grab the thick tailcoat to run his fingers over the ruby red fabric and smiled, "I like it!"

The two teenagers chuckled to his enthusiasm but Caroline reminded him to keep an eye on the lunch pail he'd abandoned in his happy haste. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to his little unofficial brother since the winter brought out the best adventures for the two as they either played in the snow or tracked the footprints of the residents to make sure everyone was fine. Now that winter was thawing away, March would bring the yummy syrup season when the maple trees would be bursting with maple sap to collect. The men (and him) tapped into the trees to remove the sap and they would collect buckets full of it to bring home to heat up and create maple syrup. The women made an entire day of it and Ratonhnhaké:ton was pulled into dinner with sugar goodies to take to the manor by the end of it.

"How have you been?" Caroline asked kindly but what she really wanted to ask if he'd be staying. She missed having her friend around because springtime usually took him away from home until the late summer. A fond smile dimpled her cheeks when she saw that he'd cut off his hair back to its shoulder grazing length and had tied it halfway at the crown to keep warm. No matter what style he used, he was always a handsome young man in her eyes.

"Well" he stated simply since there was nothing to complain about and looked in the direction of her home. There was always a small billow of smoke puffing out of the fireplace in the early morning before dying out by late morning and picking up again in the late afternoon. Cooking was not easy work and he'd often heard the girls complain that they hoped future generations would find faster ways to cook meals. He hadn't seen the youngsters for a few weeks, only bidding Godfrey and Terry a warm welcome whenever they crossed paths, and asked, "And your family?"

"Alice had a fever but she's better now with mama's care" she informed with a relieved smile since a little sneeze could become the death of you. Alice had been on the receiving end of one that had been stubborn to leave and their parents were one step away from taking her to Boston for medical help. It was times like that that they wished Davenport had a doctor but thankfully, the fever broke and Alice was playing alongside her siblings within the week. Their mother, of course, didn't let her out sight for one minute after spending sleepless nights tending to her.

Ratonhnhaké:ton couldn't believe the cheerful Alice had been ill and he'd been cooped up training the entire time. Caroline caught his worried look and grasped his shoulder to smile reassuringly, "She's all right now, I promise. She's sewing one of her doll's dresses at home while I'm on my way to bring my father and uncle lunch."

"I am relieved to hear that, truly, I am" he admitted with concern to the small girl that always managed to pry a smile from him. If any of the children ever grew ill, he'd set the Aquila on full sail to head to the nearest town for medical aid. He ruffled Samuel's hair and the lack of bear grease in his thick mane brought a smile from the young boy.

"Business is going well then?" the young assassin inquired since winter were the harshest times for businesses on the frontier. Caroline nodded because they would persevere and Burnetts were never quitters. During the winter, he'd bought pieces of lumber and journeyed to Lance's home to learn to whittle small woodwork pieces. He had begun to design a small jewelry box for Caroline after getting an idea to make a bone comb with an oyster pearl at the top. They were pricey in the cities but with the open lush environment around them, the materials would be free to gather quite easily. He motioned to the mill ahead of them since it was his route for the time being and asked, "May I walk you there?"

"Of course" she smiled courteously and a small blush appeared on her cheeks when he returned it. As winter passed, Ratonhnhaké:ton was losing the old awkwardness that surrounded his outings with Caroline. Slowly, he was gaining confidence to be proactive with his outing requests or to accompany her around Davenport. Her fair gender restricted her to life in the town so he couldn't take her anywhere else and would abide by it. Otherwise, he might have Godfrey chasing him away for behaving disrespectfully.

Samuel was lost to the nonverbal affection between the two and asked worriedly, "Why are you both turning red? Is something wrong? Should I get boban?"

Caroline quickly shook her head to prevent being flustered further and cleared her throat to dissuade her brother from doing so. It would be embarrassing enough explaining why her blush had sprouted and changed the subject by asking their friend, "Will you be staying a while?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to pry his attention away from her rosy cheeks and answered quickly, "Yes, I will be staying until the Aquila is repaired- it sustained damage."

Her brow furrowed since the ship was a formidable vessel so their enemy must've been the same size or large in numbers. The worry soon left the ship for its young captain and Caroline asked the question poking around in her mind and Samuel's, "I hope _you_ didn't receive the same?"

"A few scratches, nothing to worry about" he dismissed casually since cuts were easily disinfected with alcohol about and clean strips of cloth to bind them. If he needed to stich any lacerations, he had a needle handy in his cabin for such. He'd survived in the wilderness to know the sea would carry the same danger so he always traveled prepared.

"Did you face pirates?" Samuel asked giddily to hearing a suspenseful story around the hearth. His mother didn't approve of them but when he took walks with Ratonhnhaké:ton by the river or around the manor, the older boy indulged him.

"Not this time since I was transporting my first trade shipment with my ship" he admitted with enthusiasm to his newest venture over the high sea. As he traveled the colony to oversee trade routes, he began to wonder about exporting goods from Davenport by ship. The mill produced excellent lumber and Lance's goods were the best he'd seen while wandering the cities. Warren and Prudence had yet to arrive at planting season but once their crops grew, they could sell well all over the colonies. Well, maybe not the south but Ratonhnhaké:ton would work on it. The ground crunched underneath his boots as he led the two towards the growing noise of the mill and admitted, "I might want to make an import/export business if all else fails one day."

"And just what is it that you do, Mr. Ratonhnhaké:ton?" Caroline asked playfully as she tried to coax a few clues about his job. Her friend, however, merely offered a simple smile that apologized for the missing reply and offered nothing at all. She swung her pail back into both arms and smiled mischievously as she teased, "Right, I might have to disappear-"

"There's boban!" Samuel interrupted cheerfully as he treaded forward and waved his arm to catch the attention of their father. Caroline was quick to grasp him by the shoulders before the young boy accidentally hurt himself by running through the lines where workers currently using sharp tools. Sometimes, her little brother was too hasty to realize what dangers he opened himself to and he apologized, "Sorry, Carrie."

"It was nice to see you again, Ratonhnhaké:ton, but this little bird is ready to fly" she smiled with amusement to Samuel's hastiness and the young boy offered a sheepish one to their friend. They walked forward to head between the cleared aisles of flat boards assembled into stacks while Ratonhnhaké:ton stayed on the path to travel south. They waved their hands in farewell as they headed off to provide lunch for their family and she called out pleasantly, "Give my best to Mr. Davenport!"

He nodded quietly and headed for the tree line to the south with a speed that she couldn't believe. Within seconds, he left tracks in the loose dirt of the path and had scattered into the dense brush bordering the area of the mill along the cold river and chuckled endearingly, "There he goes again. What does that man do?"

It seemed some mysteries were meant to be unsolved.

* * *

_4 March 1774_

Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to himself as he watched the children make toys from materials around Davenport. Samuel never tired of making pinecone wagons for his grass soldiers while Alice enjoyed dolls of all kind to add to her collection. With Ann growing up alongside her, Alice became her unofficial big sister and taught her how to dress her little grass dolls with pieces of scrap fabric.

The mornings weren't too cold and the snow had mostly melted away with frost lingering until mid-morning. During the late winter, the children played during the early afternoon when the sun peeked through the light cloud cover. Amelia had decided being cooped up in the house was enough and had brought her books to study outside with her new lap desk as Martha sat beside her to catch a glimpse of her studies. Elizabeth had dirtied her slippers while feeding the chickens so she was currently washing them with a hard bristle brush inside a bucket. The soapy water was already dark but Elizabeth saw no difference in the smudges of the shoes at all.

Caroline helped the children with their new toys as her fingers threaded the dried grass into itself to create the doll's limbs. She'd done this so many times that it was as natural as sewing and explained to her friend, "When corn husks or sticks aren't available, grass makes a very good substitute."

"I played with similar when young" he admitted quietly about his younger days in the village when he didn't have a care in the world. A child felt safest when they had a loving parent watching after them as their defender but when that precious individual was lost. . .having fun wasn't the same anymore. Ratonhnhaké:ton had quickly lost his adventurous spunk after his mother's death and took on the task to protect his people from enduring another attack like that again. He would be as strong as he could be to protect them from harm, along with Davenport's residents.

"Amelia and I played like this for a few years since we didn't have much when we first arrived in the colonies" she smiled sheepishly about her history because they'd been as poor as poor could be during their first years. Despite all of that, she had grown up in a household full of warmth and love so she would not complain in the slightest. She had wonderful parents and sweet siblings that she'd never trade for all the riches in the world.

"My mother helped me gather supplies and showed me how to use dyes to color them" he said solemnly since the happy memories of his mother were always tinged with longing to see her again. The years didn't make her loss any easier but he'd make sure nobody else endured the agonizing pain he had on that day. He still remembered her way of cutting off pieces of a feather to place on his little dolls for a splash of color. His mother had been a dedicated woman to his upbringing and he couldn't have asked for a better loving person. He chuckled softly about a specific memory of his childhood and admitted to her, "I'd been so eager to play with my dolls that I accidentally dropped them into the lake by our village and they drifted away. I had slipped on a rock and scuffed my knee . . . but my mother had been there to save me and my little grass friends."

The three young children aw'ed to his tale since they wouldn't want to lose toys either and Ann asked sympathetically, "Did you lose your grass friends?"

"No, mother dried them in the sun and they were well again" he answered with a warm smile since he remembered waiting for them to dry. He'd been so impatient to play that after his fall by the lake's shore, he sat next to his mother while she sewed without making a peep.

"See, now you're making me wish I'd known you then just to tell you it would all be all right" Caroline chuckled gently because imagining a sweet little Ratonhnhaké:ton melted her heart completely. Had he worn his hair similarly back then as when they met? Had he been a quiet or adventurous child? Had he had the same freckle count on his face that he had now? Ratonhnhaké:ton merely smiled bashfully to her words and Caroline's own smile grew to his modesty.

"Did your mother have a secret stain removal recipe because I'm dying here" Elizabeth declared with misery as she scrubbed mud and chicken poop off the top end of her fabric shoe. She forgot the early morning left patches of the earth stiff and others a muddy mess as the snow thawed. She wiped her brow with a frown and her shoulders slumped when he regretfully admitted that his mother hadn't had one.

Martha, who had been watching the conversations with a keen eye, leaned over to Amelia and whispered in her ear, "They're staring at each other again."

"Martha" Amelia quieted her assumptions since she'd begun to have a little gossip streak as of late. She had never been the type to call out attention to someone or something and preferred to blend into the shadows. Elizabeth had already spoken about Caroline's and Ratonhnhaké:ton's interactions last December but she hadn't paid it any mind.

"You think they fancy each other?" she continued as she tried to figure out the two because they were always in each other's company. Martha rarely saw him alone without Caroline and if her siblings tagged along, her oldest sister was always by his side. Martha held no interest in boys at all since growing into an adolescent body was infuriating enough.

"I think Carrie would sooner fancy an axe and Connor a bow" Amelia replied with a sly smile since the two always had a weapon in hand to defend themselves. Whenever she and her sister spoke about the future, men had never been involved and Amelia assumed because neither of them held interest.

"Connor is kind but his people aren't seen nicely . . . could you imagine what colonists would think of Carrie?" Martha suggested with worry because she'd rather have her sister safe than pelted with fruit or declared insane for being in cahoots with a native. Settlers wanted to seize land to colonize the west and some wouldn't be kind like their family as they opened their arms to Ratonhnhaké:ton. He had done many great things for her family but Martha didn't want either to face pain if they treaded down that road. Her fingers drummed against her skirt as she pointed out matter-of-factly, "It could place her in trouble with the law-"

"We live in Davenport, Martha, and nobody harms one of our own" Amelia reminded firmly but knew that although Ratonhnhaké:ton appeared strong enough to stand against a group, the law didn't need hands. They were lucky enough to live in the north where different skin color was tolerable but she wasn't sure interracial couples would warrant the same. She would have no issue with whomever her sister loved, as long as they loved her in return, and quieted Martha, "So stop pondering about such foolishness. They are friends, just like we all are."

"Well, he's never given _us_ a book or walked the trails without playing a protective escort" Martha pointed out matter-of-factly with a triumphant smile and crossed her arms. She had grown to accept Ratonhnhaké:ton as part of their family, especially after his considerate Christmas gift, and wanted the best for him. Unfortunately, it would conflict with the unwritten rules of society and hoped there was a native girl out there somewhere that would catch his heart instead of Caroline. She'd rather have them separated for both their safeties rather than hounded by society and stated quietly, "It'd be best for Carrie to be a nice neighbor and cut off any other activities for her sake."

"Oh, Martha" Amelia sighed in disappointment since her younger sibling adhered to laws as she viewed them as the ultimate protection. Women were already seen as lesser and had limitations in place in a court of law so Martha tried her best to maneuver within the system. If women were allowed to have sophisticated professions, Martha would've made a wonderful lawyer. Amelia decided to chide her sister as she sharpened the slate pencil while pausing her studies and teased, "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Amelia" she snapped swiftly to that horrible possibility because she held no interest in boys at all. Frankly, if she was Caroline's age, she'd be trying to find work like Amelia was or finding a _suitable_ husband. She sniffed disdainfully to the thought of chasing after a native (although their neighbor was a good well-mannered person) and pointed out sharply, "It is simply not proper for them . . . not with these growing conflicts. I respect Connor for everything he's done but it wouldn't be an easy life for Carrie. It is tolerable here in the north but imagine if they traveled elsewhere?"

Amelia chuckled softly as Martha blew everything out of proportion on a mere hunch and advised, "You're getting too far ahead of yourself. Davenport is their home and with it being a safe haven, I doubt either will be leaving soon."

"I hope so" Martha sighed worriedly because as much as she fretted with her siblings, she loved them dearly. Caroline had taken great care of them when their mother was forced to work as a seamstress to make ends meet and she wanted the best for her.

Unfortunately, Martha's fretting wouldn't stop the two adolescents from venturing on their adventures. Ratonhnhaké:ton's keen hearing overheard the conversation and although he didn't want the Burnetts knowing of his affection, Martha had a point. If Caroline dared to be involved with him, it would not be an easy life and they would be eyed suspiciously everywhere they went. It was fine when he acted as a Spanish merchant but Caroline wouldn't want him to hide his true culture for a mere ounce of respect from other people.

"Would you like to go on a walk later today?" Caroline asked softly to hide the nervous shaking in her voice whenever he was concerned. She always worried that he'd figure out her requests rivaled any young man's of her time when it came to courting but he never said a thing. His friendship was one of the things she valued most (besides family, food, and shelter) so she wouldn't dare risk fracturing it unless she was certain he reciprocated her feelings. For now, she'd innocently ask him to walk the trails with her and folded the dry strands of grass between her fingertips, "The chipmunks have started to come out of their hideaways and little flowers have begun to bloom in the west."

"Yes" he agreed with a happy smile despite Martha's words and watched her face light up to his reply. No matter what he did, he couldn't rip her out of his mind. She was a part of his life, for better or worse, and he'd do anything to keep her happy. He handed her a sturdy strand of grass so she could tie the grass into limbs and admitted sincerely, "You don't have to ask me, Caroline, I will follow you to where your heart desires."

This time, she did fight that bothersome blush to his undeniably sweet words. How was she _not_ supposed to find him endearing? Frankly, she was surprised he hadn't managed to put Amelia and Martha under his spell. His close proximity as they sat together on the grass didn't help matter any but she'd rather have him close than far. Focusing on her task, her voice shook bashfully as she handed Alice the husk dolls, "Here are your little handmaidens for fair Henrietta and Susanne. Remember to share the bundle with Ann."

Alice and Ann smiled with glee to having new toys but they wouldn't be selfish with the grass dolls. They were thankful enough to have one on their own and the rest were just their new lucky little friends. Ann giggled joyfully as Alice placed their fabric and corncob dolls neatly on the blanket they sat on to prevent staining their dresses. Caroline smiled serenely as she watched the two girls and leaned close to Ratonhnhaké:ton to admit softly, "I wish they could stay like this forever. Eventually, they'll be just like Elizabeth and Martha as they walk through adolescence and dolls won't be the same to them anymore. It's just another reminder that time doesn't stop and we must adapt to it, whether we want to or not."

"Your heart doesn't change, Caroline, only the outside does" he comforted her worries since Alice and Ann would walk through the same steps of life that they had. Well, maybe not _his_ because everyone wasn't made to be an assassin. He wasn't the same awkward teenager from years prior but he still carried his natural modesty about the unknown. Caroline wasn't a rambling mess of bashful words and her adventurous drive only increased as she aged.

The year of 1774 would be quite interesting indeed.

* * *

Caroline and Amelia had been entertaining the children while their mother and Diana fetched water from the river for supper. The eldest sister had already cut vegetables and boiled broth for her share of the work to avoid a lecture for her outing. Everyone had been playing Blind Man's Bluff in the middle of the Burnett home when they heard the door latch jiggle. Amelia had been ready to open the door but Caroline immediately seized her hand to stop her. Her younger sister looked to her with surprise to her action because their mother might need help. The older redhead, however, was already a sharp step ahead of her and pointed out, "When have you known mother or Aunt Diana to jiggle the latch? She calls us to open the door."

Amelia froze since they usually heard their mother and aunt chatting by the time they arrived at the door but not today. Their father and uncle were still at the mill and even if they came to the door, they'd announce their presence. Frankly, anyone from Davenport would announce themselves but not today. It was eerily silent from the other side.

When the door latch jiggled again and a thump against the door was heard, Amelia stopped the children's game to prevent noise. If there was a stranger at the door, they had to act as quiet as a mouse since they were defenseless children. Caroline didn't have a good feeling about what lay behind the door and quickly flicked her gaze to the loaded shotgun, Charlotte, hanging next to the doorway.

"What is it?" Samuel asked worriedly as he removed his blindfold to see what had happened. His sisters had gone silent and the racket from the door only led to more questions.

"I-" Caroline began to explain but Ann whimpered when a dark shadow passed over the curtained window. Her mother used white muslin to allow more sunlight to filter into the house now that winter had thawed but it also served as a thin shield to view silhouettes. The build of the person was clear enough to tell them it wasn't a woman and they were too short to be their father or Uncle Terry. Lance O'Donnell was rounder and Warren Deon was leaner so that removed them as well as possibilities (but even they would've been respectful to knock). This was an unknown man on their land and he was trying to break into their home.

The three youngest children ran behind Elizabeth and Martha since they were closest to the beds that offered refuge. There were no windows in the far side of the house and being small, they were always taught to look to their eldest siblings. Caroline slowly crept to the shotgun, being extremely quiet in her steps, while Amelia huddled everyone to the back of the house where they wouldn't be seen. Elizabeth wasn't going to lie down without a fight and although she was afraid, she looked to Caroline for protection. Being young women, they weren't taught to protect themselves in dangerous situations and she asked worriedly, "Carrie, w-what do we do?"

Caroline ushered her siblings to hide under the beds as she grabbed her father's trusty Charlotte from her safe stand, flinching when she heard another bang on the door. She sucked down her fear to face whatever wanted to harm her family and backed away to point the gun dead on the center. The door sounded ready to give way at any minute and she yelled at the person to leave, stating she was armed. Ratonhnhaké:ton's lessons became incredibly valuable at that very moment as she cocked the gun to release the safety on the flintlock and stated firmly, "I know what papa would want and that's to protect you."

"Carrie, y-you don't know h-how to use t-the g-gun" Alice whimpered fearfully since her sister was trying her best to protect them. Her poor heart felt ready to burst from her chest and tears stung her eyes painfully because fear had never been experienced. She didn't like hiding under the bed while Caroline stood in the center of their home and Amelia used herself as a shield, along with a trunk she'd placed in front of them. Amelia didn't want them to witness anything traumatic and a trunk would bide them a few seconds time if the intruder forced themselves inside.

"Don't you worry, I have a few tricks up my sleeve" Caroline replied with a quivering voice since the door was shaking horribly with each strike from the robber. Each thump made her believe that it would be torn by its hinges at that very second but the door held sturdily. When a Burnett and Galloway crafted a door, it was made to last. At the same time, she couldn't waste a bullet since it would take a while to reload the next shot. If the door opened a crack, she would aim and fire immediately. When she heard a soft thump under the bed, she ordered calmly to keep them safe from harm and lower their fear, "Stay down and _don't_ move unless I call you out."

Ratonhnhaké:ton strolled down the familiar path to the Burnett household from the manor but he stopped when he noticed a familiar blue skirt billowing towards him. Mrs. Burnett. Uh-oh, did Martha blurt his nonverbal behavior towards Caroline? Her hasty pace told him that something was amiss because Catherine carried herself like any lady and he hurried to meet her. His assumption was correct before he even came to a stop as he noticed her flushed face and widened eyes as she stammered fearfully, "Connor! Connor! Some lout's trying to break into our house! He's _armed_! The children are inside but I couldn't face him alone-"

That sent an immediate protective alarm off in his head since the children were vulnerable and he ordered firmly, "Go to the mill. I'll deal with the intruder."

Catherine's hands were shaking uncontrollably but she obeyed for her children's sake, despite every fiber of her being told her to stand her ground. Ratonhnhaké:ton squeezed her shoulders to hearten her courage before setting off towards their properties. He used all of his agility to take the shortcuts to the top of the hill before the person managed to gain entry into the home. Davenport had always been a safe land but their isolation would eventually draw unsavory folk to test their luck.

Ratonhnhaké:ton heard Caroline's voice shouting from inside the house and rounded behind the unknown man until his shadow caused them to notice him. The thief was surprised to see the native man approach him without a sound and he realized his chances at stealing anything decent were slim. Not to mention, the ferocious look the native wore was enough to send him scrambling and Ratonhnhaké:ton took chase. _Nobody_ stole from his people, much less frightened them, and he chased the thief as fast as he could. Nobody really stood a chance against an angry assassin but the thief tried his best as he tried to aim shoddily with a pistol.

Unfortunately for him, Ratonhnhaké:ton was a better draw and a single shot to the back of the skull ended the chase. He'd killed deadlier men so a careless thief was nothing when it came to skills. The chase after the robber had led past the mill and Ratonhnhaké:ton returned to the flabbergasted men to inform them of what happened. Needless to say, it didn't end as calmly as he hoped.

At the homestead, Catherine and Diana called the children to open the door so they could know they were safe. Catherine had turned around when Diana (along with the loyal Elijah) found her and she'd grabbed Terry's rifle to give their neighbor backup in protecting the children. They might not have been strong like their husbands but when their children were in danger, they were armed mother bears. They found the Burnett home deserted and assumed Ratonhnhaké:ton had succeeded in chasing the man off the property. Catherine didn't need any more convincing to knock on the door so they could enter and better protect them if the thief returned.

With their fright, it took some convincing since thieves could manipulate family members under the threat of death to rob the rest. Caroline hadn't been ready to open the door without a weapon drawn to make certain the coast was clear but Amelia talked her into it. Elizabeth unlocked the door while Caroline stood at attention because a single strange face would lead her to pull the trigger. Catherine opened it to find her oldest pointing their trusty family rifle at the doorway and despite she feared her oldest could accidentally fire it, her motherly worry won over to soothe, "It's all right, children, they're gone now. I promise you on my life that it's safe."

Elijah's happy barking outside of the door told them that everything was fine and the danger had passed. If anyone outside of Davenport had been standing there, Elijah would've barked endlessly or torn them apart by now.

"Oh, mama, I thought he had you" Caroline whimpered with distress but was immensely relieved to see her mother again. She placed the weapon on top of the fireplace where none of the small children could reach it and ran to hug her mother. The nightmare was over and although it hadn't been long, it felt endless to her. She was followed immediately by all of the children since they'd only just seen her head down to the river but it seemed like hours.

Ann ran to her mother to cry in her arms and Diana held her tightly to soothe her fears. It was a good thing the children were all together or the burglar might've managed to get into their homes separately and caused them harm. Catherine didn't have enough hands to hold all of her sniffling children and improvised with a nice bear hug to comfort them. Oh, how afraid she'd been as she hiked from the river with recipes in mind for supper only to see a stranger trying to break into her home. Nobody snuck into the home her husband had built with love and she'd been blessed to find help immediately.

"Is everyone all right?" Diana asked fretfully as she took in Ann's appearance for any injuries but found none. She couldn't imagine bearing to see a bruise or worse on her only child and kissed her little face. The children had done as they always lectured them to when it concerned opening the door. As she stood up to make sure nobody else decided to knock on Catherine's door, she sighed softly, "We've become so used to the peace out here that we forgot low life folk travel the wilderness. Elijah can't protect all of us so I'll ask Terry to buy a hound for our property as well."

"What happened to the robber, mama?" Alice asked fearfully as she wiped her eyes dry of cascading tears with one hand while the other clutched her mother's skirt. She didn't want that horrible shadow and the thumping to return but was glad for her mother. She never felt as safe when her parents, especially her father, were by her side to protect her from harm. She was tightly wedged between Martha and Samuel but she'd never been happier, sniffling softly, "Is he gone?"

Catherine kissed the top of her head to pacify her sniffling and explained gratefully, "Connor chased him off as soon I found him. If it weren't for that boy, I couldn't have gotten back to you."

"He always saves the day, I told you" Samuel smiled gladly as he pretended he had debris in his eye but his mother knew better. She held her young children, even the reluctantly proud Elizabeth, as if they were her precious newborns all over again. They were so dear to her and she would've fainted at the thought of any of them coming to harm.

It wasn't long before Ratonhnhaké:ton returned with the lumberjacks in tow and as the couples reunited, he snuck away to check on the children. Their mothers had set out food on the Burnett's dining table and all seven children had a plate of warm corn cakes and fried hare meat to eat. The warm food would settle their nerves and wipe away the fear from enduring a foiled robbery. Samuel had been ready to jump off his seat with a mouth full of food to greet him but Amelia reminded him of his manners.

The young boy frowned as he sat back down to finish his delicious meal but waved at him with nonverbal thanks for his help. The other children weren't far behind in adding their own gratitude and Ann managed to scramble away to give him one quick hug before returning to eat. Ratonhnhaké:ton smiled to see all of them well because none of them expected robbers on their land and spoke sincerely, "I'm glad to see you're safe all safe."

"Thank you for being there, if you hadn't . . . I don't know what they would've done" Caroline said shakily as she approached him and embraced him in full view of everyone. The fear had left her rattled since she'd never faced danger from humankind before and sought the one person that always pulled through for her (besides her dear parents). He was her fortress when she needed protection and held him tightly as she murmured softly with gratitude, "Thank you, a million times _thank you_."

"You're safe now" he stated gently since his residents would never come to harm and found himself at a loss on how to react. He wanted to embrace her tightly to keep reassuring her _and_ himself that he'd never let anyone near her. Being in public, however, forced him to simply pat the top of her back and hoped she understood why he had to do that. The children could draw multiple conclusions from their hug alone but hopefully, they would think it was out of fear of what happened. He couldn't exactly take her outside because it would definitely draw questions then and merely repeated that everything was fine now.

Her body shook in his arms since she hadn't been ready to fire as her frightened siblings and Ann had distracted her focus. How could she have fired correctly when her hands had been shaking erratically? He was incredibly brave to never hesitate but she'd fought the temptation to hide with her siblings rather than fight. It made her feel like a coward after being trained to shoot a weapon and she murmured shamefully against his collar, "I wasn't strong enough to scare away that man. If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to fend him off if my shot didn't hit-"

"You did fine with what you knew" he reassured since he was certain she'd improvise with using the butt of the gun as a club. He didn't want her emotional distress to worry the rest of the children and it would be best for her to sleep away those memories. Being in the front lines of danger often brought more distress than hiding and hoped sleep would do her a world of good. Grasping her by the shoulders to offer a comforting squeeze, he looked through the open doorway to call her mother, "Mrs. Burnett, I believe it would be best for Caroline to lie down for a while."

Catherine had been trying her best with Diana to calm Terry as his anger appeared to be getting the best of him. Godfrey paid him no mind because everyone was safe now and simply waited for the hot air to leave his head. Ratonhnhaké:ton led a fretful Caroline with caring hands back to her worried mother and reassured the young woman, "It is all right, Caroline."

"I don't know where I'd be without you" she whispered privately with a fond smile since her life was in good hands when he was around the town. Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't bask in the compliment too long after what she endured and allowed Catherine to lead her back inside. Caroline was more than happy to have her mother by her side because nothing spelled safety better than her parents.

With a wave of farewell to the children and a pat to Elijah's head, the young man was off to return home to practice his new rope dart on test dummies. Unfortunately, Ratonhnhaké:ton's rescuing didn't end at the thief as Samuel and Elizabeth found him less than ten minutes later halfway to the manor. They were quick to inform him that their father and Mr. Galloway were in a scuffle after the thief's botched attempt to steal. Godfrey was no problem to pacify because the man was trying to do the same with Terry's short temper. Each man had been worried about their family and it was understandable . . . to a point.

Ratonhnhaké:ton had a surprisingly great amount of patience when it concerned his residents and although the women advised him to let them duke it out, he intervened. The woman had ushered the children back inside to prevent them catching any of their fighting and assuming it was normal. In a few minutes, Ratonhnhaké:ton managed to calm them with strength and a bit of diplomacy since two lumberjacks carried great strength of their own. He earned a small scuff to the bottom of his chin and a swat to the temple but it was nothing to worry about.

He had spoken to both men afterwards to ensure no physical tangles happened again, especially in front of the children. It wasn't the type of behavior children should learn to see as acceptable because everyone deserved the same respect in his book. Thankfully, it was just a meaningless scuffle but Ratonhnhaké:ton wanted Terry to have a better handle on his anger. His self-appointed therapy was working in the mill so as long as he drained all of that energy there, he'd be fine. As he readied himself to leave the lumberjacks homesteads, he caught a hint of red by the doorway and caught a curious Caroline peeking out.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep?" he asked with light jesting as her posture appeared child-like and it amused him. He approached the Burnett home with quiet footsteps and noticed the children were hearing a story being read by Amelia to keep their mind occupied. Samuel had already fallen asleep on the floor on his belly while Elijah licked the boy's forehead in affection.

"With all of the new excitement outside?" she asked dryly since the noise had been unavoidable and she'd lain in bed hearing most of it. She didn't need to hear new colorful language to add into her vocabulary and had gotten up to see what was being done about it. Needless to say, that was not the best way to relax after an eventful evening. She didn't know how her mother and aunt dealt with it through the years since she didn't like fighting anyone. Again, her friend had intervened to instill peace over their land and she smiled kindly to his good heart, "Thank you for preventing another scuffle."

"You can thank me by sleeping soundly" he insisted since the sudden shock would wear off easily with a good night's sleep. Well, if she lacked nightmares, that is. He usually tended to roll around in his bed on good days and bad days left him on the floor with neck pain. He leaned against the doorway to add privacy to their little chat and whispered softly, "It would put my mind at ease, Caroline."

"You and I both then" she whispered solemnly as her day was hampered by a low life trying to steal their things. It wasn't bad enough that they were cautious of wildlife but they had to contend with malevolent people of their own species as well? She sighed softly as her gaze shifted to the darkened horizon since their evening had been spoiled completely and managed a small smile, "My apologies for not being able to join you on that walk today."

"There's a rolling pasture to the south so we can go another day" he reassured gently to ensure that there would be many outings to come. Their days of adventure didn't need to have that awful event embedded into them and he'd make better memories for her. His words brought a smile to her face and soothed her worries by warming her heart when he whispered caringly, "My concern is your safety and wellbeing."

"I will hold you to that outing" she stated softly and nodded to him in farewell before returning inside. Sleep sounded wonderful at that moment and she smiled when Ann skittered across the room to ask him to join their storytelling. For the sake of the children, he agreed with a smile and allowed her to lead him inside the house. His gaze met Caroline's one last time before she pulled the curtain over the foot of her bed to get some privacy in order to fall asleep.

Caroline's next outing would bring her the most joy in her young life as it answered her most burning question: What did Ratonhnhaké:ton truly think of her?

* * *

**A/N**: I decided to alter this mission chronologically for the flow of the story to set the foundation for the upcoming romance between Caroline and Connor. When it comes to protection, Caroline will stick to guns for better efficiency in eliminating enemies. That's not to say her skills won't expand though. I found it oddly humorous in the game that although Connor told Catherine to find the men, he ended up finding them first in his chase after the thief. Due to that, I changed Catherine into a protective mama bear that would return for her kids to give Connor a hand to match the game sequence.

_Vampireadtic_: Thanks, I love writing humorous tales (which is what my Altaïr centered fic is) but this one is more family/romance/adventure packed. I think I'll keep doing that narrator's question quiz for the next previews. Lol

_Life Is Like An Hourglass_: Connor will be naïve with his feminine suitors but he tends to be a little overconfident, especially his youth, so that will backfire when it comes to Caroline's feelings. As for Caroline, said backfiring will lead to male suitors that will make him regret his actions and learn from them. I'm glad you're excited for it.

_East Coast Captain_: There were definitely bad people taking advantage of isolated communities and even innkeepers turned to murder in order to gain money (the Benders were the first criminal family on the frontier). Connor has always been a kind friend with his gifts to Caroline and it will carry over through their lives, even to their future children. Some of the gifts will be sweet and others will be for protection in their later lives (i.e, pistols or dog). Caroline's faith will be shaken, given how devout people were to religion back then, but she's a strong person internally to surpass that and believe that everything happens for a reason. As for Norris and Myriam, they won't be making their first appearance until a few more chapters.

_Chiharu-angel_: Thanks, I love it when my characters are loved since there's quite a bit. I've always been an author that builds romance slowly, even when there's a flicker of attraction starting, and Connor is sweetly reserved that he needs to take things smoothly. You made me laugh about the bears because I was always happy to have a bunch of pricey bear pelts to sell. Man, those bobcats though, they jumped out like rockets to climb onto my back. I made it a rule to not hunt in Davenport (I couldn't kill the cute beavers) but the wolves broke my patience and I pretty much made them extinct in that area. Lol

_EleinKL_: Do not worry, I understand second languages are never easy to write. Thank you for the kind words about the characters and the setting since I've researched as much as I can to make it fictionally accurate. Caroline is as basic a girl as you could imagine during those times and I love writing about everyday characters that aren't like the illogical super-heroes you mentioned. You can bet Caroline will be worried when Connor's in jail. I'm still deciding whether to have her know the truth about that when Achilles is ready to leave Davenport or when Connor actually returns.

* * *

**Next Time**: _My Shelter From The Storms_

Caroline untied the fabric strips pinning her hair to her head and allowed the blue scraps to fall into her lap. A curly red ringlet followed as the long hours from her sleep and her early chores set her hairstyle into place as she hid her little knots under a bonnet. She had never been the type to worry about her hair when she'd been a girl and had allowed her mother to do her styling. Time, however, passed by and now it was time for her to begin carving her own respectable fashion sense. Since she'd begun to notice Ratonhnhaké:ton romantically, Caroline bashfully admitted that she'd prettied her appearance every time he knocked on their door.

Amelia helped to brush out each ringlet to leave her long hair in smooth loose waves. With the weather bringing in cold air every once in a while, Caroline wrapped a braid around the top of her hair and left the rest loose to keep her warm. As her siblings occupied themselves around the house, Caroline avoided her mother's eye since Catherine had begun catching her daughter's telltale signs of affection.

When the children weren't paying them mind, Catherine approached the two eldest girls under the premise of sweeping the area. She was a protective mother goose and she'd been in Caroline's steps many years ago when she'd met Godfrey. The young farmer had helped her family when her father fell ill by lending a hand around the house and she'd taken notice. Catherine saw the same steps repeating with her daughter but she approved of Ratonhnhaké:ton after watching him grow up alongside her children. As Caroline pinned her braid over the top of her head, her mother stopped her random sweeping to ask carefully, "Carrie, have you told Connor what he's asking of you in our culture every time you two walk together?"

"No. . . but this time, _I_ asked him" she stated matter-of-factly as she tried to evade any motherly heckling in order to leave on her outing. To be quite honest, she doubted that Ratonhnhaké:ton knew what he was asking of her since he was always calm and friendly for her to decipher his intentions. Plus, she was too shy to point out the fact he was asking her to court him with each outing because she loved spending time with him. She didn't want their walks to end and the hours flew by as they roamed the countryside.

"Carrie, your father would hit the roof if he heard you" Catherine hushed her oldest since she had an independent streak that didn't falter. Adolescence had not removed it in the slightest and Caroline kept growing into a headstrong woman that didn't want to adhere to the rules. Thankfully, she was fond of respectable fashions but her behavior with the opposite gender was not going as Catherine expected. She wagged a motherly finger to end any foolish play that could leave her in hot water and lectured firmly, "Caroline Grace Burnett, you tell that boy the truth or I'll break that sweet little heart of his because you failed to do so."

Her eyes widened at the idea of her mother telling him everything and she urged quickly, "Mama, no, I. . . these walks are all I have. I don't want to lose his friendship over something as silly as society's rules."

Catherine thinned her lips into a line since she expected her oldest to know better but Caroline pleaded with her. Amelia did the smart thing and stayed out of the problem entirely to prevent either being angry with her and focused on removing lint from Caroline's white stockings.

At the top of the hill outside, Ratonhnhaké:ton didn't know why he always felt guilty requesting Caroline's presence for walking the trails since he knew the children enjoyed his company. Normally, he took them for an outing in the hills or clearings during the week since Sundays were their religious observation. Apparently, they weren't allowed to do anything but sit quietly and read books or their religious scripture on Sundays. Due to that, he took Caroline on walks during Saturdays to let her enjoy one day of boundless freedom so she could be with her family the following day. He had barely rested his fist to knock on the wooden door when it pried open and Samuel smiled widely to announce, "Connor's here!"

"How did you-" he asked with surprise but then noticed Alice waving from one of the glass windows.

Oh.

Catherine ushered him inside with a warm smile as she wiped her hands clean on her apron to appear presentable. After a firm talk with her oldest, she hoped that her Caroline would do what was right or she'd do it for her. As her daughter grew into adulthood, she had to acknowledge that she was old enough to distinguish right from wrong and heckling Caroline would only make her rebellious (or resentful).

* * *

_Who will admit their feelings first? Just what sweet little outing will they go on together? Will they become the town's new gossip? Find out next time! Thanks for reading and please, leave a review. :)_


End file.
